O Emlyg
by Kaisaan Greenleaf
Summary: Morroch is on his own now and heading toward Ered Mithrin with Voronflame, the fire dragon, to meet the Dragon Clan. Alagos is following in the shadows and Morroch can't help but wonder if - FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Suilannad

**SUMMARY:** Morroch is on his own now and heading toward Ered Mithrin with Voronflame, the fire dragon, to meet the Dragon Clan. Alagos is following in the shadows and Morroch can't help but wonder if he has made the right decision in seeing his kin. He knows only time will tell him if he's made a mistake.

Meanwhile, in a small human village trouble is stirring and both children and dragonlings are going missing. Neither species knows what is going on, where their children are or who is taking them, and tempers and accusations are starting to flare between the two races...

DO NOT READ THIS WITHOUT READING_ Muinthel, Maethor, Mellon _AND KEEPING UP (at least until chapter six) WITH_ Herves a Iell _FIRST!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you might recognize as Tolkien's.**  
**

**Warnings: **This story is AU! If you do not like this, don't read. This story will contain dragons and places that Tolkien did not mention in his books - they are the creations of my imagination. There is romance, but no hint of slash or heavy material. Mild violence may occur**. **Mild cursing may occur. This story is being written parallel with_ Herves a Iell_.**  
**

**A/N ~** Thanks for keeping up with my series, _Dragons of Arda_!

Bold is mind-speech. Yes, it is still here! Oh, and Italic is dragon-speech. Normal type is Westron.

Dragon

_Migove_ = Welcome

_Clawnii_ = Grown male dragon

_Fangna _= Grown female dragoness

_Kinwa _= Young dragon that is not a dragonling, but not an adult either

* * *

_**Suilannad ~ Greeting**_**  
**

Morroch watched as Arienel faded into the distance, atop another dragon. The shape-shifter let out a roar of courage and hope, but also of sorrow. Arienel had been his first friend, the first two-leg he'd interacted with, the first person he'd cared for. It was almost surreal to think of what his life had been like without her - when he'd only been an intelligent horse, avoiding humans and wondering just why it was that he didn't fit in with the other equine.

The black dragon felt a pull, an almost physical ache to fly after the elleth, a feeling he'd not truly felt since Rohan, since that day when her family had left for Helm's Deep. Morroch rumbled low in his throat and sighed, pushing the feeling down as he spread his wings and leaped into the air. His wings beat hard, gaining altitude and then carrying him up on an updraft from the warm earth. His sharp eyes looked toward the north. Voronflame would be waiting for him at the northern end of the forest, near the Forest River. It would take the black dragon a good part of the day to get there. His flights were strong, but he wasn't experienced in flying long distance. It was something that would hinder fast progress to the Clan, but Morroch was fine with that. It also gave Alagos time to catch up with them before they arrived.

Gold eyes turned back to the west. He wished Arienel were with him now. His back felt empty without her.

* * *

The red dragon came into view late in the afternoon and Morroch once again had to marvel at how huge the creature was. It was comparing him - a hobbit - to a Balrog. The black dragon landed easily and Voronflame stood, giving a greeting warble that seemed to crackle like gentle flames. "You came."

Morroch raised an eye-ridge, his tail making small circles in both confusion and nerves. "I said I would. Did you doubt my word?" It would insult him greatly if the fire dragon had. Morroch was sarcastic, but he did not lie unless it would save someone's life. Perhaps this wasn't a good thing... His heart still pulled him back toward Arienel, her presence in his mind flickering in an out of focus, like a fading candle of light. He wanted nothing more then to fly off and follow her at this moment.

And it turned out that this very emotion was what had worried Voronflame. "I did not doubt your will, Dagoryn. I only know your loyalty the Eldanarë and I know you would not leave her."

The shape-shifter relaxed slightly and nodded, looking back toward the west. "You are partially right, but also mistaken. Arienel bids me to see my kin and so that is what I will do. We will see each other soon, but she has her path and I have mine. They are not the same this time."

The red dragon gave the smaller a look as he stretched his wings. "Are you sure they will ever be the same again, Dagoryn? She is a two-leg." He sprang into the air before Morroch could answer and the black dragon glared after the red and leaped after him, both dragons making swift progress over the rest of Eryn Lasgalen. The black dragon stayed quiet as they flew, his thoughts drawing him inward. He'd never thought that Arienel and his paths might part for longer then a few weeks or months, but what if Voronflame was right? What if they parted for years? Was that even possible with the bond between them?

The thought of leaving his rider for so long was almost enough to make him feel sick. Morroch didn't think it would be physically possible to be parted from the elleth for so long, by choice or not. The shape-shifter shook the thought from his head. He'd always believed that Eru, their Creator, would not have brought them together, given them a bond they could not shake off if he intended to separate them like that. Morroch had a simple, but solid faith that the Creator had a plan to prosper his children - all of them - and not to harm them. It was a belief he was not going to give up on.

The dragon had firmly made up his mind when Voronflame threw him completely - figuratively - and Morroch heard his voice...in his head. **"Are you done sulking?"**

Gold eyes blinked in pure astonishment and yet some panic as the shape-shifter faltered in his wing-beat and fell several hundred feet before gaining his balance again, correcting his flight. Voronflame followed him, suddenly worried. What had he done? Surely Dagoryn hadn't been that surprised by the simply, if unpleasant, question? He watched the smaller dragon right himself, still in a daze and spoke once more. **"Dagoryn?"**

"Stop!" It was said with the greatest force and animosity the shape-shifter could muster and it was the fire dragon's turn to look surprised. He spoke aloud, reasonable. "Stop what?"

Morroch bared his teeth, looking away from the other flying dragon. "Do not...talk in my head."

"Does it hurt you?" Had Morroch never developed that part of his dragon heritage properly? Voronflame knew he could speak with the two-leg, but when it came to powerful dragon voices, was it painful for the dragon that hadn't been raised among them?

Morroch sighed, something that could not be heard over the whistling wind, but his posture, the jerkiness of his flight, the way his tail lashed behind him, spoke of agitation. "No. It does not." The fire dragon's red eyes narrowed and he looked at the setting sun to their left. Without a word, Voronflame headed for the woods below, already in the foothills of the mountains. Morroch followed, silent and the two landed. The larger dragon folded his wings and then turned his head to the younger dragon. "What is the problem then?"

Claws dug into the earth and gold eyes looked toward the west, toward the sunset. "I...Arienel is the only one who speaks to me that way. It surprised me." Voronflame resisted the urge to growl. It always came back to the two-leg. Hopefully some time among his own kind would help Dagoryn find out who he was, what he was and the priorities in his life. Better yet, maybe he would find a mate that would keep him with the Clan and away from the Eldanarë...

"Dragons can talk to each other that way, too, Dagoryn. There is nothing wrong with it." He was frustrated to see the black dragon shake his head. "There may not be, but it is something that I have grown to think of as personal. I do not want you speaking with me this way unless it is essential or there is danger." Gold eyes met red and the fire dragon growled low, but nodded and moved over the snow to rocks uncovered by the white stuff. The large dragon laid down, absorbing the last of the warmth from the stone and Morroch tilted his head. "Do you not like being out here?"

"I am a Fire Dragon. My kin need heat. During the day we are fine, but come night we must absorb warmth before it gets too dark to do so. This rock's heat will be stored in my body and used for the next few hours."

Morroch nodded and came to lay in front of the larger creature, hoping that some conversation would help him miss Arienel less. Right now she would be curled up beside him and he would have had a reason to shift into a wolf... "What kind of places do the other dragons need? Surely the Clan's location must be a place all can survive."

"The Great Cavern is unlike any place we have ever found. It stretches underground for the length of the mountains in the north and is deep within the earth, big enough for the Fire Dragons and all under us."

"Under you?"

"Smaller. Fire Dragons are the largest type of dragon." Morroch nodded his understanding and Voronflame went on. "The Great Cavern is under the mountain Gundabad and stretches for a great length into what men call Ered Mithrin. The mountains there are both volcanic and cold, with great lakes hidden within their valleys, places few men and elves know of."

Morroch's interest was peaked and he situated himself more comfortably on the rocks he lay on. "Mount Gundabad...that was a mountain at the northern extremity of the Misty Mountains, a stronghold of dwarves and later, orcs. According to the Dwarves, Durin the Deathless, oldest of the Fathers of the Dwarves, awoke at Mount Gundabad some time after the awakening of the elves. Mount Gundabad remains a sacred place to the dwarves. Are you saying that our kind has now taken over that Mountain?" His history of Gundabad had come from both Gimli and Erestor. Morroch paid attention to what people said more thoroughly then they thought he did.

"Not exactly. See, in the middle of the Second Age, orcs invaded Gundabad. The mountain was not cleansed of the foul creatures until very late in the Second Age, possibly around or after the fall of Sauron and the loss of the One Ring. The exact time is unknown, even to us. In the early part of this Age, the Orcs of Angmar yet again claimed it as their capital, which is one of the reasons for the dwarves' special hatred of the evil creatures. After the fall of Angmar, Gundabad remained an orc stronghold, even after it was sacked during the War of the Dwarves and Orcs. The army of goblins that fought in the Battle of the Five Armies was said to have mustered at the mountain."

"Yes, but are the orcs still there?"

Voronflame gave him an amused look. "Do you think our kind would live alongside orcs?"

Morroch met his gaze squarely. "We did at one time. We lived under Morgoth's rule, with orcs, goblins and the Balrogs. We destroyed Gondolin and we terrorized the peoples of Arda." The fire dragon regarded him for a moment, not having expected to get so deep into history that night. The facts were not something Voronflame shrank from this time, though, and he nodded his great head. "You are right, but our generation is not like the first. What men say is true, the Withered Heath is and was the breeding ground for dragons, but after the fall of Ancalagon our kind were no longer under Morgoth's rule and there were none great among us left, unless one includes Smaug."

"I do not understand. How can we be decedents of Morgoth's dragons and yet we have no allegiance to Sauron?"

"After Ancalagon's death, there were none to care for the eggs, none but the female dragons who were few and later slain. The dragonlings were left to hatch on their own, uninfluenced by our evil ancestors or their master. Most of us died, but the few of us that grew knew only the tales we heard from the outside world. Those stories let us know that we were not accepted, but feared and so we remained hidden. As time went on, we changed, bred, evolved. Eru blessed us and now, while we are not as strong, cunning or as great as our ancestors were, we are wiser and more diverse, with our own talents and paths."

The fire dragon laid his head on his claws. "Mount Gundabad still belongs to the dwarves if they would claim it. The orcs have long been burned out by our kind and it would be safe to do so. We will live under the mountain, though, further then the dwarves could ever delve whether they come back or not. The whole of Ered Mithrin is our home, as it has always been."

* * *

Morroch awoke with a strange feeling of loss and loneliness. It took him a moment to realize why, but when Arienel did not ask him what was wrong, the dragon knew what it was. He yawned and stretched, standing and for a moment, looked down at his side, where the elleth should have been. He didn't know that he'd made a low keening sound in the back of his throat until Voronflame looked up, suddenly awake and worried.

"Dagoryn?"

The black dragon looked away and stood up fully, starting to move, to get the blood flowing in his legs and wings. He stretched the black, leathery folds and sighed. "I am fine, Voronflame. When can we expect to get to the Clan?"

The red dragon stood slowly, needing to warm more then Morroch, his body lethargic. He didn't believe that the shape-shifter was telling the truth, but wasn't going to press. "Tomorrow. We will get deeper into the heart of the mountains today, but we will not get to Mount Gundabad until tomorrow afternoon." Morroch nodded and the two soon took to the air. The shape-shifter found himself looking around as they went through the mist and clouds. He knew Alagos would be joining them as soon as he could, but even the white shape-shifter could not travel the three days to Rivendell, three days back to Mirkwood and then three days to Gundabad - nine days in all - in a shorter amount of time. He wasn't likely to see his brother until after he'd met the Clan.

It made Morroch nervous. He'd been hoping to at least know that Alagos was nearby...

* * *

They had hunted the night before and both Morroch and Voronflame were slow getting up the next morning. The two dragons started off late and they didn't fly fast, but the red dragon said they'd get to Gundabad that day anyway, just later into the evening. The mountain came into view quite suddenly and Morroch felt a spasm of excitement and dread go through him. Voronflame gave a small roar, spiraling happily downwards as they came closer to the peak. The black dragon followed and blinked in amazement at the large hole in the side of the mountain, big enough to fit even Voronflame. It was in a concealed spot within the valley of Gundabad and another mountain, the mist and snow hiding the entrance. It was unlikely anyone would discover it unless they flew like the two dragons were now.

Voronflame landed in the snow, flakes falling on his red hide. He turned to look at Morroch as the shape-shifter stared down the dark tunnel. A smile came to the fire dragon's face and he stepped forward, into the maw of the mountain. "We're here." Morroch nodded and after a moments hesitation, followed. There was no turning back now.

The two walked through and down the tunnel silently, nothing but the drips of water and multiple rocks to avoid and climb over around them. The air was cold and the shape-shifter had to wonder if it would ever get warmer. He was soon sniffing the air almost involuntarily. The fire dragon caught him doing it - their eyesight exceptional in the dark - and chuckled. "You are smelling scent markers of other dragons."

"How close are we?"

"Another ten minutes at most."

Voronflame didn't lie and in seven minutes, Morroch began to feel the first wave of heat. It was soothing and soon the shape-shifter blinked, seeing faint light up ahead. Red rocks soon became visible and the light intensified, glowing red. The two came to a great ledge, the only place the tunnel led and Morroch looked cautiously over the edge as sounds reached his ears. Voronflame glanced over at his companion, enjoying the look of curiosity and awe on the black dragon's face. At least a hundred multicolored dragons of all shapes and sizes milled below in the great underground cavern. They were deep under the mountain, deeper then any dwarf might go, the only place safe for dragons anymore and the warmth they felt was caused by the lava pools to the right of the cavern. The shape-shifter's eyes went wider as he caught sight of them, his kin. The fire dragon chuckled, a deep sound that reverberated off the warm, reddish stone wall of the Great Cavern. "Welcome to the Dragon Clan."

Morroch didn't speak, unable to as he absorbed the presence of so many of his kind. He'd never seen more then two dragons together - Leaf and Alagos - and this was so much more then he could have imagined. Their presence was slowly being noticed and gold eyes blinked as many came to meet his with curiosity. The dragons recognized Voronflame by sight and scent. They could not identify him, though. The shape-shifter studied the group, noting that there were no dragonlings among the swarm of dragons. His eyes scanned the cavern, finding the tunnel openings around the great cave - and great it was to fit so many of the dragons. There were eleven tunnels in all and if had to guess, Morroch would have said nine were for each type of dragon. What the other two were for, he did not know.

Voronflame looked over at him. "Come down when you feel ready." The fire dragon jumped off the ledge and glided his way to the ground where he was greeted by the dragons there. Morroch watched as they rubbed faces, scales and warbled to each other, happy and reacquainting each other with smell and touch. Now he understood why Voronflame had said to come down when he was ready. The black dragon watched for a long moment and finally gathered his courage, jumping off the ledge and gliding down at Voronflame had done. His feet hit the warm stone and silence came to the Great Cavern, and for a moment, stared at by every dragon there, he wanted to shrink and hide. The feeling passed in a flood of sudden resolve and the shape-shifter looked around with an air of calm he only partially felt.

A slender and small dragon, silver in the body with dark green wings was the first to approach and the other dragons looked surprised by the fact. Gold eyes met dark green, shy and yet friendly dark green, and Morroch tilted his head as his own nose came forward. He recognized this dragon...

_"Migove." _Morroch blinked and the silver-green dragon looked embarrassed. _"You do n..not know the f..finer points of our language. I..I am sorry..."_

_"Maethin?" _

The shape-shifter watched as the silver-green dragon froze, dark green eyes wide. He did not answer as Voronflame came forward and spoke low to Morroch in the Westron tongue. "You would do well not to mention your two-leg at this time, Dagoryn." Morroch frowned, but nodded slightly. When he looked over, the shy silver-green dragon was gone, disappeared into the bodies of the larger dragons. Voronflame beckoned him to follow with his tail and Morroch did so, feeling noses sniff him and curious eyes follow his movements. The large red dragon led him past a great underground lake to his right and then toward a large tunnel opening straight across from the Entrance Tunnel, on the other side of the Great Cavern. They passed four small lava pools before entering the cave opening. The shape-shifter looked back at the way he'd come, but then followed the fire dragon toward the soft red glow ahead.

The red rock tunnel opened up into another large chamber soon and Morroch blinked, noticing there was another lava pool on the right inside this chamber, too, warming it and giving off light. The black dragon's attention was soon drawn to the ledges of jaunting stone that stood out along the walls at different levels, for upon these shelves of rock, lay/sat seven dragons, all of different shapes and colors. Voronflame moved away from him and flew up to one of these ledges, leaving Morroch on the ground, looking up into the faces of what he could only assume where the Ancients.

The fire dragon spoke after a moment, his voice deep and echoing in the chamber, speaking in the Westron tongue. "Migove, Dagoryn. I will take the responsibility of introducing the Ancients to you." Morroch nodded and paid attention as Voronflame looked at a brown dragon with four horns on his head and a short tail. "This is Rosclaw, a Clawnii and the current Earth Ancient. The red dragon next to his ledge is Seregon, a Kinwa and the current Battle Ancient." The young, red dragon's eyes were fierce and Morroch noticed that the battle dragon had many spikes and a club-like tail. The two dragons were among the largest in the cavern next to Voronflame. Both Ancients nodded their heads, but the attitude behind the gestures were worlds apart. Rosclaw's movements were slow and noble, wise, but Seregon's were quick and almost bored. He looked like he would rather be digging his claws into something then be here.

"The green and white dragoness on the right wall is Emeraldsong, a Fangna and the current Treasure Ancient." The dragoness trilled lightly and looked Morroch over, deciding to postpone her judgment until she knew more about the shape-shifter, a rare thing for her, though, Morroch knew it not. The dragoness was large - only a little smaller then Rosclaw, the earth dragon, and he was about two and half times the size of a mountain troll - but long with two horns on her head, two rows of ridges on her back and what looked to be a great wingspan. She spoke in a musical voice in the language of the dragons.

_"Migove, Dagoryn."_

The shape-shifter bowed his head slightly, but focused on Voronflame as the dragon continued. "The light blue dragoness next to Emeraldsong is Celestream. She is a Fangna and the current Water Ancient. The gray dragoness on the ledge next to her on the left is Mirwind, a Kinwa and the current Sky Ancient." Morroch smiled at the two females as they smiled at him, feeling more welcome then he had before. He studied the two dragoness, noting that Celestream and Mirwind's body shapes were very similar. Neither had any horns or spikes and their bodies were sleek and thin. The sky dragoness had no ridge along her back, though, and the water dragoness sported a small, soft one. Celestream's feet were webbed between the claws and her scales looked almost seamless for swimming. Mirwind's wings looked to be around the same length as Emeraldsong's despite her smaller size and her scales appeared light and almost see-through.

The shape-shifter had a feeling they were going to get along just fine. He turned his attention to a thin, sleek, green and gray male dragon with no horns or spikes, but feathery scales, watching with a look of infinite wisdom that Morroch found vaguely familiar in a strange way. "This is Wiseheart. He is a Clawnii and the current Knowledge Ancient." Gold eyes held a light green and Wiseheart seemed to smile just slightly. Morroch felt he'd somehow passed a test and surprisingly...the feeling pleased him. Voronflame directed his gaze to the last and smallest dragon. Wiseheart was about Morroch's size, but this dragon was blue and smaller then both of them. He looked in no way timid or ashamed of the fact, though.

"This is the Messenger Ancient, Quickscale, a Clawnii." The small dragon's eyes held a bright light that the shape-shifter found he liked. Quickscale seemed unable to sit still for long, constantly changing positions like it was hard for him to stay in one place. The messenger dragon shared many common features with the other dragons, having feathery, light scales like Wiseheart and a large wingspan like Emeraldsong and Mirwind. He was thin and sleek with two small horns on his head, looking like a strong wind might knock him over.

Morroch looked all of them over again and committed their names to memory. His voice was - he hoped - steady as he replied in a tongue that felt strange and yet right to him. _"Migove. I am Dagoryn, Kinwa and Shape-shifter Dragon."_ A silence rang in the cavern, but it was not out of surprise, just a feeling that the moment deserved some type of remembrance. Wiseheart was the first to speak, his voice quiet, level, but easily heard in the echoing rock chamber.

_"It has been long since we have seen one of your kind in these caverns. You are welcomed with great curiosity, Dagoryn."_ The Knowledge Ancient frowned as a snort was heard and Seregon sat up, looking his ignorant and arrogant young age. _"I do not see what is so special about him. He is another dragon among many."_ The young battle dragon was glared into silence and he stayed that way with a dark look. Morroch sighed, the sound magnified and the Ancients turned to him again.

_"I do not want to cause strife between you. Seregon is right. I am just another dragon and that is how I would be treated."_ Mirwind raised an eye-ridge and her warble was more a chuckle. _"My fellow Kinwa, you are the last dragon of your kind and what is more, your upbringing is most unusual. You are anything but normal I would say."_

Gold eyes looked amused, but also challenging, defiant and Voronflame opened his mouth to speak, but Morroch beat him to it. _"What of my brother, Alagos? Is he not counted among the shape-shifters?"_

The silence and emotions in the room could have cut through mithril and Morroch sat back on his haunches calmly, his gaze hard. Emeraldsong turned to Voronflame, her yellow eye vicious. _"What have you told him?"_ The fire dragon bared his teeth, but didn't respond and the shape-shifter's voice cut through the hostility. _"Voronflame told me the truth about what happened to my kin, nothing more. Alagos has told me what I needed to know."_ One of the things his brother had mentioned was to not give in to the Ancients if they were being unreasonable. He had said to beware of those who would seem like friends right away and to look instead for the dragons that were more reserved in their judgments. Alagos had paused after that, though, and amended one thing. He'd said that the knowledge dragons were ones Morroch could trust. The black shape-shifter now watched the Ancients, testing the waters.

Wiseheart in turn watched the young black dragon with quiet amusement. For one so young and so unused to their ways, he was surprisingly adept at making them reveal themselves. The knowledge dragon looked over at his kin with curiosity. Just how would they react to such a touche topic?

_"Brassen is bitter and a trouble-maker, Dagoryn. He cannot be trusted."_ It was said firmly by Celestream and Morroch's tail twitched and circled in thought. Finally he gave a nod of acknowledgment, but not of assent. The water dragoness did not appear to recognize the difference and the matter was dropped, none of the dragons mentioning it again as Emeraldsong stepped in and spoke.

_"Dagoryn, Voronflame tells us you have already broken one of our laws."_ Seregon growled, fangs bared. _"Our greatest one."_ he added. Morroch tilted his head, confused. _"I do not understand. What law have I broken?" _And why had Voronflame told them he'd done this in the first place? Why hadn't Voronflame told HIM he'd done something wrong?

_"The two-leg. You have bonded with the Eldanarë."_ It was hissed, almost like a curse or something vile and the shape-shifter stood, his own teeth bared and gold eyes narrowed in anger. His tail lashed behind him. _"Yes, I have. How is that against your law?" _Emeraldsong seemed to regard him as she would a child, her voice almost sweet, but condescending. _"An Oath was sworn between Dragon and Maia, Dragon and two-legs long ago that we would no longer pursue the Rishten, the bond between their species and ours. It was sealed by our ancestors with blood and from that point on, we have no longer felt the bond-pull."_ Her yellow eyes narrowed into slits. _"Until now. You have broken the Oath and with the one creature we would have destroyed."_

Morroch's growl was savage, his gold eyes blazing with fury and it seemed to surprise some of the dragons there. Voronflame tensed, ready to jump between the rest of the Ancients and the shape-shifter if Morroch lost control. He'd seen the smaller dragon angry. He'd also seen that it was Arienel that managed to calm him and the elleth was not here...

"You will not touch her!" He was beyond angry, a surge of protective fire bubbling in his middle, filling his lungs. Heart-fire, Alagos had called it. Fire and anger that would protect loved ones. Morroch would not hesitate to release it if any of these dragons made a choice to harm his rider. None of them moved and it was Wiseheart that spoke and the others let him do so, showing some wisdom. _"You might relax, Dagoryn. We wanted to kill the Eldanarë, but we could not find her and now that she is bonded, there is no point in killing her. The damage is done and it cannot be undone this time."_

Morroch eyed all of them, but Wiseheart's voice in his head - while uncomfortable - made the shape-shifter blink, sudden amusement filling his eyes. **"It would seem that your brother has been busy making sure our way of life changes for the better."** The shape-shifter relaxed slightly, casting the Knowledge Ancient a grateful look. Apparently not every Ancient thought he'd done something horrible by breaking this law.

_"Unfortunately, Wiseheart is right. The Oath is broken and now our kind will be subject to the Rishten once more." _Morroch gave Emeraldsong a hard, but searching look, seeing the seemingly cold heart that lurked beneath her pretty scales. _"What is the harm in this? My rider has seen a world in which many humans and elves bond with our kind. We are no longer in hiding and we are accepted. What is wrong with this vision?"_

_"It is not the way things have been for a very long time." _Quickscale spoke firmly, but his eyes said differently. They held a gleam of excitement that spoke to Morroch. The shape-shifter searched the eyes of the other Ancients and saw allies in Wiseheart, Mirwind and despite their quietness and the unsureness about them, he suspected Celestream and Rosclaw might come to change their minds as well. Voronflame, Emeraldsong and Seregon were adamantly against this new idea and they showed it clearly. The shape-shifter felt like he'd entered a battle, a fight he had not anticipated, one he did not feel he should be dealing with.

Morroch sighed and Voronflame jumped off his ledge. _"I think we should let Dagoryn sleep. It has been a long day and this discussion can wait for another time."_ The other Ancients seemed to come to themselves, remembering that their guest was just that, a guest. They dismissed the shape-shifter with nods. Morroch was more then happy to leave.

* * *

The Great Cavern was empty when he and Voronflame emerged from the Ancient Chamber. Morroch sniffed the air out of instinct, getting faint traces of individual-type scents that led to different tunnels. He couldn't tell what scent belonged to which kind of dragon yet, though. The fire dragon sighed beside him and started toward a tunnel over by the Entrance Tunnel, but to the right of it. "Come, Dagoryn. I will show you the Fire Cavern, where you will be sleeping."

The shape-shifter followed, but his expression was dark and his voice was low when he spoke. "I have not been here a day and already they are displeased with me." He looked over at the fire dragon as they neared the cave tunnel that smelled strongly of smoke and flame, much like Voronflame himself. "They are not truly angry at you...at least not as much as they might seem. We are simply stressed and worried about this change, about the many changes coming to our kind. Give them time, Dagoryn."

Morroch nodded, but in his heart, he still felt angry about what had happened. He had not known what to expect coming here, but to be accused of breaking a sacred law and having Arienel threatened, no matter how vaguely, was not it. The black dragon shook his head and followed Voronflame into the warm tunnel. They followed the walls for what seemed like only a short time before it opened up into a cavern that glowed with heat and light from the large lava pool at its center. Large dragons - all around Voronflame's shape or slightly smaller - lounged about, some with their tails in the magma and others on ledges around the rock walls. Their colors ranged from dark to light reds, dark to light yellows, orange to pale orange and black - sometimes being a mixture of two or more of these colors. All the fire dragons looked up as their Ancient entered, the stranger trailing behind him.

Morroch once again was studied carefully, but this time, the dragons seemed more curious then judgmental. The shape-shifter stepped further into the giant cave and a dragoness, scarlet in color, came up to touch noses with him, smiling. _"Migove. I am Scarlet-tongue."_

_"I am Dagoryn."_

_"It is a good name. Come, I will tell you the names of the others."_

The shape-shifter soon learned that four fire dragons - Voronflame, Firespirit, Flametooth and Firescale - and four fire dragoness - Flamemoon, Emberwing, Sunwing and Scarlet-tongue - lived at this time. Their dragonlings were few. The ones he was aware of being in the cavern were these; Red and Ember being the only female firelings and Blaze, being the only male. The dragonlings seemed wary and sad, and the shape-shifter suspected that something had happened to their siblings. Voronflame quietly told him that Spark, Sun and Smoke had been taken three weeks ago. Morroch met each of them briefly and then settled down for the night near the Lava Chambers, a tunnel that led off to where the lava pools were in abundance. The Lava Chamber had been one of the reasons that fire dragons had chosen this cave as their own.

As the shape-shifter curled in a bed of dry leaves, taken from the outside and brought in, listening to the sound of great breathing and the crackling of fire, he couldn't help but miss Arienel. He fell asleep wishing she were here and that he didn't feel so alone.

* * *

**Review! It is the first chapter! YIPPIE!  
**


	2. Laeg

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that belongs to Tolkien...which, granted you won't see a ton of in this particular story, but yeah. The disclaimer still stands. I don't wanna be sued!

A/N ~ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE! I appreciate it sooooo much. Turns out that I had this story posted on another website and I just had to wait for that website to stop crashing to get this chapter back. :)

**Bold is mind-speech. Normal type is Westron. Italic is Dragon-speech.**

* * *

_**Laeg ~ Keen**_

Voronflame was about ready to snap at his kin. It was too early for this. The Fire Ancient restrained himself with effort as Emeraldsong spoke once more, her voice grating on his ears. _"He is like his brother. We cannot trust that he will obey our laws, not with his bond to her, not with Brassen influencing him."_ The earth dragoness looked around the chamber, her yellow eyes daring anyone to contradict her. The dare was soon answered by the smallest dragon there and Quickscale raised an eye-ridge, the blue dragon clearly amused. _"Emeraldsong, you are judging without knowing. Perhaps you should try to wait before you speak?"_

The green and white dragoness growled, but the messenger dragon was unconcerned as his tail twitched. _"You have no way of knowing what Dagoryn might or might not do."_ The other Ancients watched silently as Emeraldsong bristled, her fangs baring, claws scraping the rock beneath her. _"Exactly! How are we to protect your Clan if we have no way of-"_

_"Controlling him?"_

Mirwind's brown eyes were hard. She might have been only a Kinwa, young for an Ancient, but she wasn't going to back down from the older dragons. She was the Sky Ancient and she wasn't going to let her kin down by remaining quiet when she could speak up for their good. _"Haven't we all learned that trying to control a shape-shifter, especially one with no reason to stay with us, does not work? Brassen is such a case. We drove him away even when he tried to come back and look what it got us. We can't control him and it is no different with Dagoryn. Menelecho knew what she was doing, separating them from this place." _She knew her words would gain her distrust from some of her Ancient companions, but Mirwind took the risk anyway. They needed to learn from their mistakes, not keep repeating them, hoping everything would be fine. She may have only been a dragonling when the kin-slaying took place, but she was well-versed in how it had happened.

The Chamber was silent for a moment until Seregon spoke, the battle dragon anything but polite. _"Why are we bothering with this dragon? His kind are dead. Why not add him to their numbers if he's going to be so much of a problem?"_ It was Voronflame who rose, growling, this time. He might have begun to regret his decision of bringing Morroch here, but he was not about to let the shape-shifter be killed. His red eyes met the Battle Ancient's black with fury. _"Speak not of things you do not understand, Seregon! You were not but a dragonling when the shape-shifters were killed and I tell you this only once, if you lay a claw on Dagoryn your life will be forfeit and subject to trial."_

A growl echoed through the cavern. _"I am not a child, Voronflame. I know the laws."_

_"Then keep them in mind when you speak."_

_"Perhaps this debate might be solved without the mention of death?"_

Celestream's voice was as soothing as the stream in her name and the two males sank back on to the ledges, glaring at each other, but no longer threatening bodily. The water dragoness sighed and looked at Wiseheart. _"What do you say on this, Wiseheart? Your word would be heard." _If there was one thing the Ancients knew, it was that the Knowledge Ancient was the most respected and the wisest among them. Even Emeraldsong and Seregon would agree to this, though, reluctantly. The green and gray dragon took his time before speaking, but not because he could. He merely wanted to choose his words carefully.

_"I agree that death should not be a solution in this problem and I also agree that Dagoryn is much like his brother. We know not what he will do or what he might refuse to do. It was a trait passed down through many generation of shape-shifters and I do not think we should be surprised by it."_

_"Then what are we to do?"_

Emeraldsong was not satisfied with what Wiseheart had said. He had not given any answers and they still had no control over the shape-shifter. Rosclaw spoke in his deep, rumbling voice, like the sound of the earth itself. The brown dragon was immediately the center of attention, seeing as how he rarely spoke at these Councils, preferring to watch and listen.

_"Perhaps one of us should be responsible for Dagoryn. We might teach him our ways, tell him of our expectations and our boundaries. He might not get into any trouble if he has the right Guardian placed over him while he is here."_ The Earth Ancient finished and Celestream moved to her mate, rubbing her head with his, showing her approval of the idea. The other dragons seemed to weigh Rosclaw's words and Mirwind spoke gently as was her usual nature.

_"I think this to be a good thought. Would anyone take this role?"_ She looked at Voronflame, as did the other dragons, but the Fire Ancient shook his head. _"No. I am not going to be responsible for Menelecho's sons. I cannot control Brassen and I will not attempt to control Dagoryn."_ The Chamber was silent for a time, each dragon thinking that they were not right for the job either or that they did not want to risk it failing on their watch. All but one.

Wiseheart looked at his kin with amusement, hidden skillfully. _"I will look after him."_ He watched as seven pair of eyes looked at him and regarded them with the air of calmness and wisdom that was expected of him. He felt these two things of course, but that did not mean that he didn't fake the amount of these two emotions, though. Mirwind frowned. _"How do you know he will accept you or any of us as Guardians? We did not make a very good impression yesterday."_

_"He will trust me for the simple reason that Alagos has nothing against my kind. The knowledge dragons were the only ones to fight_ _with the shape-shifters. I do not say this to bring up past wrongs, merely to make a point. Alagos would have told his brother whom he could trust. Menelecho's first son is no fool. Dagoryn will be more inclined to trust me, my kind then he would any of yours."_

The facts were met with grumbling growls, but Wiseheart ignored them, speaking once more, calmly. _"I will be a Guardian to Dagoryn on the condition that you understand I will be the only one reprimanding him if he does wrong and I will defend him if I think he has done right."_

The Ancients thought for a moment, but each one of them nodded their assent. It was decided. Wiseheart would be Dagoryn's Guardian.

* * *

Morroch woke feeling warm, almost to the point of uncomfortable. That was the first thing he noticed. The second was that he no longer felt frustrated or angry. The shape-shifter wasn't sure why, but the emotions had left him sometime in the night. Now there was a lack of caring. The feeling surprised him and the shape-shifter blinked, realizing his head was still on his claws and he was staring into the glow of a lava pool. Morroch suddenly understood that he didn't care what the other dragons thought of him. This was not his home. This was not a prison and he was not being forced to stay. If he wanted to leave now and go back to Arienel, he could. It was that thought that gave Morroch a strength he'd been missing yesterday. He was unsure why the knowledge hadn't occurred to him before, but he fulling intended to use it now.

The shape-shifter stood with a yawn, stretching and looked around. Most of the fire dragons were still sleeping, curled against each other, some with part of their bodies in the large lava pool in their cavern. Morroch yawned again, feeling sleepy himself. He realized that he had to move if he was ever going to feel awake and he started toward the exit, traveling the short tunnel until he came to the Great Cavern. The air was cooler in here and he felt himself waking fully. Gold eye scanned the completely empty, giant cave and Morroch walked to the lake, taking a few laps of the cool water. He raised his head and looked around again, his gaze lingering on the individual openings that he now knew housed each type of dragon.

Which tunnel led to which species? The shape-shifter had started to move toward one close to the lake when a voice speaking in Westron from behind stopped him. "It is d..discouraged g..going into a cave this early in the m..morning." Morroch looked back, turning his body to see the silver-green dragon from before. His stutter seemed like a normal thing for him and not something born from fear as Morroch had at first thought. The dragon didn't meet his eyes, more then shy - though also considerate to speak Westron for Morroch's sake - and the shape-shifter came forward to meet the other in the middle of the Great Cavern. "Thank you for telling me."

_"Vacin migave."_

Gold eyes blinked and the silver-green dragon seemed to wince. "I am s..sorry. I f..forget you d..don't speak-" Morroch stopped the other male with a rumbling chuckle. "It is well, Maethin. I will learn your language, though, I must admit it confuses me how you were speaking dragon, a language I understand, and yet I know not the words you said."

Startled, but intelligent dark green eyes met his gold ones. "H..how do you know m..my name?"

"My rider, my bonded, saw you in a vision."

Maethin seemed to - strangely, consider what Morroch had seen the other dragons do - relax and the silver-green dragon smiled. "Then I a..am satisfied. The Eldanarë's v..visions will never l..lie. It is w..why the A..Ancients searched for h..her for so l..long." It was the best explanation Morroch had heard since arriving and he studied the other dragon, remembering the vision. They had seemed like friends from what Arienel had seen... Perhaps this dragon would tell him what he needed to know. "Would you be willing to explain this to me? Arienel has always been just that to me; Arienel. We both only recently learned what she was...to a vague extent."

The smaller dragon seemed to hesitate, but it was not for the reasons others had. Morroch could see that Maethin wanted to speak, his dark green eyes gave the fact away. The shape-shifter found that he liked this dragon's eyes. They portrayed a cleverness and honesty he had yet to truly see in his other kin. "I..I would like to t..tell you, but it would not be w..wise to do so n..now. Too many do not l..like this topic." His voice had lowered and his gaze darted to the Ancient Chamber. Morroch followed his eyes and his own gold ones narrowed before he looked at the smaller dragon. "Would you speak to me later?"

Maethin smiled and his dark green eyes came alive. "I think that m..might be possible." The silver-green dragon was a shy creature by nature, that Morroch could clearly see, but there was a mischief inside Maethin that reminded him strongly of Alagos. The black dragon tilted his head. "What is it you said to me earlier?"

_"Vacina migave._ It m..means 'you're w..welcome' in an old dialect of Dracon."

Morroch settled back on his haunches. "Is that not the dragon language?"

"No. You see, D..Dracon is different f..from the dragon tongue. It is like...well it i..is like when someone s..says 'welcome'. This word c..could mean different things; 'welcome t..to my home', 'you are accepted', 'c..come in', 'it is g..good to see you'...it is l..like a language within a l..language. That is w..what Dracon is. I..It is a language within the d..dragon tongue. There are certain phrases i..in Dracon that our kind still r..remember. They are u..used to express care and r..respect to other dragons or b..beings."

The shape-shifter nodded, understanding and stood, looking around. He started toward a tunnel entrance located between two lava pools. Maethin started and the ran after him, looking concerned. "Where are y..you going?" Morroch looked down at the smaller dragon and grinned. "I want to meet some of the other dragons." He was not going to wait until someone gave him permission to do so like a small child. The silver-green dragon looked nervous, but nodded and followed him down the tunnel. "Th..this is the T..Treasure Dragon's C..Cavern." Morroch nodded, but didn't respond as a different type of light then the red glow he'd been expecting started to shine. Cold air hit him quite suddenly and the shape-shifter blinked at the sight before him.

Mounds upon mounds of gold, silver, rubies, jewels, crowns, scepters, coins and treasure of unnumbered worth covered the cave floors in the shape large nests. Paths of stone wound around the treasure heaps and some dragons walked these, but most lay upon the vast wealth, their colors as beautiful and bright as the jewels around them; gold, reds, blues, greens and whites. Maethin looked up at the shape-shifter and smiled, amused. "There are th..thirteen Treasure D..Dragons here. Two C..Clawnii, Goldclaw and T..Topazfang, and three F..Fangna, Sapphirewing, Silvercrown and E..Emeraldsong."

"What of their dragonlings?"

"F..five females, Ruby, J..Jewel, Ink, Myth and I..Ivory and three m..males, Copper, B..Bronze and Quill. S..six of these Treasurelings are h..halfbreeds of Knowledge and T..Treasure Dragon, though. Their mother, M..Manytongues, is here as well."

Morroch looked back up at the treasure and the dragons upon them, noting where the Dragonling Chamber opening was - there was also an opening to the side, a large opening and through it, Morroch could see a flurry of snow falling. That explained the light... He walked forward and Maethin made a warning growl. It was too late, though, as his claws connected with a pile of coins and they rattled, clanging a sliding down the pile. It seemed that every single treasure dragon looked up then, glaring in his direction. Maethin seemed to shrink back, but did not leave entirely as a male dragon approached, light gold in color and angry. Morroch suddenly felt his small size, but he didn't let that fact get to him, looking the other dragon in the eye it lowered its face to his.

_"You are not welcome in here. Get out."_

The shape-shifter blinked, tilting his head. _"I am sorry if-"_

_"You have stepped where you do not belong! Get out!"_

Morroch would have laughed had the situation not been potentially dangerous and merely nodded, stepping back to where Maethin was, already making his way out of the tunnel. The black dragon followed with a suppressed smile. He wasn't sure what he'd done, but it seemed he was going to be quite good at annoying everyone. Perhaps he had been spending too much time around Alagos.

The silver-green dragon turned to him once they were back in the Great Cavern and gave him a look. "P..perhaps you will l..listen to me n..next time? T..Treasure Dragons do n..not like their t..treasure disturbed." Morroch really did laugh then, causing the other dragon to shake his head and mutter something that sounded like, 'just like his brother'. The sentence caught Morroch's attention and he blinked. "You know Alagos?" Maethin looked more surprised that the shape-shifter felt and he nodded slowly. "You know of your brother?"

"Yes. He is the one who told me I could trust the Knowledge Dragons. You are one, are you not?" He recognized that look of wisdom now, the light he'd seen in Wiseheart and Alagos' eyes. The light he now saw in Maethin's. The smaller dragon nodded. "I am p..part Knowledge Dragon, a..a halfbreed between M..Messenger, my mother, a..and Knowledge, my f..father." Dark green eyes looked almost hopeful. "H..he said you could t..trust us?"

Morroch nodded and looked at the smaller dragon closely. "You are friends with him." The halfbreed ducked his head and shook it. "N..no. Alagos...he does not a..allow anyone here t..to call him f..friend. He..we h..have an understanding. I..I help him with the th..things his g..gift needs and he t..tells me what h..he can."

"What things does he need help with?" His brother was still a mystery to him, but then again, he seemed to be a mystery to everyone. Morroch was just trying to link all the pieces together. Maethin blinked. "You...don't know?"

The shape-shifter just raised an eye-ridge and the smaller dragon smiled sheepishly, but settled by the water they now found themselves next to once more. "Alagos..."

_"Is the Talikan and one should not attempt to understand him unless they can accept that they often will not."_ Both young dragons looked around, startled, to see Wiseheart smiling down at them both. The Knowledge Ancient looked toward the Ancient Chamber and then back down at Morroch. _"Dagoryn, the Ancients have decided you need someone to help you understand your kin. With your consent, I would like to fill this role."_

Morroch blinked, but looking into the wise eyes of he elder dragon, he nodded. Trust the knowledge dragons. That was what his brother had told him and truthfully, the black shape-shifter was finding that he liked Wiseheart's company and Maethin's and both of them had knowledge blood. His gold eyes smiled. _"I would be fine with that, Wiseheart. Thank you."_ He tilted his head. _"What is a Talikan?"_

The older dragon studied him for a moment and then looked down at Maethin. _"I believe Maethin was doing a fine job of explaining. I will let him continue."_ The green and gray dragon turned to walk away, but he looked back, his eyes filled with mirth. _"Perhaps you should take this conversation outside, though. The Clan will soon be waking and moving about."_ Maethin looked at the Ancient with wide eyes. _"W..what?"_ They were usually not allowed outside, at least the Kinwa were not without a Fangna or Clawnii with them, or without expressed permission from an Ancient. This was for safety reasons as young dragons were the ones most often seen by humans. Wiseheart regarded the halfbreed with a calm expression. _"This conversation is not encouraged among the Clan. I would advise you to continue it outside."_

Maethin watched him as he walked away and then looked at Morroch. The black dragon was already standing, thinking that perhaps, he was going to like Wiseheart greatly. "How do we get outside?"

* * *

They took the Flight Tunnel, one of the openings beside the lake that led right to the outside. The two dragons emerged on a great and wide ledge, part of the mountain that was virtually flat and could easily hold five or six dragons of many sizes. Snow fell around them in light flakes, but it was sunny and Morroch headed out into it eagerly, having missed the natural light and the clean air. The Great Cavern was not stale or dark, but it was not like this. Maethin, however, seemed to shrink lower to the ground, walking forward with great caution. "He..en..encouraged you t..to break the r..rules..." The halfbreed seemed unable to believe it and Morroch chuckled. "Apparently I am going to be doing that often."

The shape-shifter settled himself on the rocks and watched as his companion did the same uneasily, looking around at the green and white valleys below them and the partly cloudy sky above. "Relax, Maethin. You're jumpier then a squirrel." Dark green eyes looked him in surprise. "Who t..told you that?" Morroch blinked, but grinned. "I tend to be blunt about what I say."

Maethin nodded, but a small smile sat on his face. "Y..our brother say th..that, too. You a..are like him."

"Did you know Alagos before the...the kin-slaying?"

"I w..was only dragonling a..at the t..time and he a K..Kinwa. I d..do not remember what h..he was like, but he remembered m..me."

"You said you help him with his gift and he is a Talikan? What does that mean?"

Maethin's eyes looked away and into the sky. His tail twitched and he laid his head on his clawed-feet. Morroch did not press him and when the halfbreed spoke - on his own terms and time - the shape-shifter noted that he stuttered less, seeming more relaxed. "Talikan means Knowledge-Keeper. E..each dragon has a Chosen. Sometimes a species o..of dragon will not h..have a Chosen for many y..years. Wiseheart will be able t..to explain more to you, but I will e..explain the T..Talikan." A sigh. "The Talikan is the Knowledge D..Dragon's Chosen. There have been t..twelve in our history. Alagos is the thirteenth."

"What does a Talikan do?"

"A Talikan h..has many gifts related to a..a Knowledge Dragon's own, b..but they are...stronger and different in s..some ways. Alagos m..might seem like he can p..predict and manipulate the future. Have you seen this?"

Morroch nodded, listening carefully, his tail circling in thought. "He saved Arienel from the orcs and took her to Rohan. He said it was based on a vision his father had, but then he also made it seem as if he had known more then his father had."

"He did. Alagos...perhaps I..I should give an example. When Thenincoal, A..Alagos' father, had his vision of the E..Eldanarë he only saw her grown and in the f..future. He knew not w..when she would be born or how his v..vision should come to pass. Thenincoal t..told Alagos about the vision when h..he was just a dragonling, or he m..mentioned it at least, and Alagos' g..gift told him some the d..details of how i..it would come about."

"I do not understand. How is that not a version of Foresight?"

Maethin seemed momentarily frustrated, but spoke after a length of time. "A Talikan c..can only use and s..study knowledge when it is given to h..him - if he knows the name of the p..person who bears the knowledge o..or if he knows how to find out about s..something that will h..happen. The only way for a T..Talikan to gain either past or p..present knowledge is to know who h..holds this information. Th..Thenincoal had the vision, b..but Alagos, after hearing what his father h..had seen, gained more insight then his father did. A..Alagos was able to d..determine that the Eldanarë w..would be an elf, red-haired and b..born in the 2997 o..of the Third Age. What he didn't know w..was which kingdom she would b..be born in."

Morroch nodded, interested in more ways then one now. He was finding out what his brother could do, yes, but how did Maethin know all this? "What of Voronflame and me? Thenincoal saw us as well." Alagos had said that his father had seen them fighting..

"Alagos d..did not know of your identity, j..just that you would be bonded t..to the Eldanarë. Who you were was n..not something his gift g..gave him insight into. He did know o..of Voronflame, h..however." Maethin seemed to hesitate, but spoke, looking down at his claws. "At f..first, I do n..not think he knew how V..Voronflame would come to be in Mordor, b..but...after the kin-slaying...I think i..it was then that he...started wanting t..to be able to change things, influence w..what was happening around him. Voronflame had to be c..captured somehow and A..Alagos made sure it h..happened. Alagos knew the E..Eldanarë would have to be i..in a place where one of our kin c..could meet her and th..that was not in an elven kingdom, so he took h..her to a..a human one. He influenced b..both things so the vision w..would come to p..pass."

"Did he bring the orcs that attacked Arienel's mother?" Morroch found it hard to say the words, but truth be known, he trusted his brother, but he did not know him. He did not know what Alagos was capable of. Maethin's horrified dark green eyes relieved him, though, before the halfbreed even spoke. "No! I do not know w..what Alagos would have done had th..the orcs not attacked the e..elven party, but he w..would never have caused their d..deaths."

"So you are saying that a Talikan can take information from someone and further expand it. That he can act on the knowledge he is given?"

"Yes. A..a Talikan like Alagos can hear that th..there is a war in the e..east and that will be all the knowledge h..he will need to know who is fighting whom, why the w..war started and how it is going a..at that time. Whether or n..not he can influence anything would r..require that he get even more information o..on this war, personal information from the p..people involved in it. Alagos is a..a stronger Talikan then a..any other we have had, but the Knowledge D..Dragons are unsure as t..to why. We know v..very little about Alagos' g..gift, the strength o..of it."

Morroch nodded, his head swimming. If this was what it took to explain the white shape-shifter's power then how much more complicated was Alagos' own head? "Does Alagos experience this often?" Maethin looked at him solemnly and his voice was quiet. "Talikan are known t..to have the most violent n..nightmares. They are quiet and f..from a young age they learn to b..build walls around themselves. I..I would say, yes, his g..gift is at work often."

"How do you know all this Maethin?"

The halfbreed stood slowly, looking down at Morroch. "H..he shows himself when h..he would, Dagoryn. I t..tell him what I c..can and he t..talks sometimes." Maethin sighed. "I..it has been some time s..since I have s..seen him, though."

* * *

Morroch looked at the valleys below him, his mind thoughtful. Maethin had gone back inside the Great Cavern, explaining that he was expected to attend his studies soon. The shape-shifter had not followed, not ready to face more dragons at this time. He'd already upset the treasure dragons. He didn't need to do so again at this point, though, the thought still made him smile to himself. The shape-shifter finally sighed and shook the snow from his scales. He took a running leap for the ledge and spread his wings, soaring on the air. He just needed to get away for a time, whether it was against the rules or not.

The black dragon flew for a time among the clouds, but eventually descended toward a forest lower in the mountains. His clawed feet touched the ground and Morroch changed his shape for the first time since leaving Arienel.

He found it difficult. The fact shocked the dragon. His body obeyed him, yes, but there was no fast ease like he was used to and the task required some effort. The wolf laid on the grass afterward, panting in the cold air and suddenly wishing very much for Arienel...or Elrohir, Glorfindel, Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf...his brother...just someone he knew and who knew him. Morroch yawned and laid his head on his paws. Logically he knew he should go back to the Clan, but the thought didn't appeal to him and the defiant part of his mind didn't want to be accountable to a people he didn't even know. The shape-shifter fell asleep in the leaves, under a patch of sunlight.

He awoke some time later to something leaping on him. Morroch yelped, jumping up and then snarled, going for the white creature. Wait. White. The black wolf faltered and Alagos' gleaming amber eyes met his own gold ones, mocking laughter in their depths. The white wolf stretched lazily, but Morroch could detect tiredness in the movement. "You really are easy to catch unaware, little brother."

Gold eyes glared and Morroch shook his fur out. "Does that mean you must exploit this weakness every time we see one another?"

A grin. "Yes."

Morroch sighed, but eying the white canine, leaped for him. The two went rolling to the ground in a flurry of leaves and fur. Teeth flew, but only light nips and snaps were given as they tussled. Alagos finally sprang away and into the forest and Morroch followed. The two wolves loped side by side in silence for a time, the white one seeming to lead the black somewhere. They soon stopped right as Morroch started to smell smoke. Alagos looked at him almost expectantly, amber eyes guarded.

"Where are we?"

"Use your nose."

The black wolf shot the white a look, but did as he was told, sniffing the air. The smells of smoke and food came to him, animals, horses...spices, sweat, wood...humans. Gold eyes blinked open. "A village. I thought only the dragon lived in these mountains?"

Alagos did not answer, merely changing his shape quickly - Morroch always wondered how he managed to add clothes to his human shape. The white-haired man looked down at the black wolf. "Follow me and..." A small grin that didn't reach his eyes. "Try not to eat anyone." Morroch laid his ears back, but followed close at his brother's heels as they traveled the last bit of woods to come to the village. It was small, the houses being made of wood and straw. A large, local well stood in the middle of the small community and people mild about with sad expressions, going about their work. A woman looked up as they approached and attempted a smile. "Brassen, it is good to see you."

A man came over then and another followed. "Brassen, it has been long since you came to our village. I am afraid we will not be good company this time, though." Morroch listened with cocked ears, simply sitting beside Alagos' legs. He found that if people expected to merely see a dumb animal and he did nothing to correct them, then they would see him as such. It would seem that these people knew his brother, but as what, Morroch could not say. And so he remained quiet as Alagos' amber eyes scanned the village and the people looking at him.

"Your children are missing." It was not a question and there was no surprise in the shape-shifter's tone. Morroch looked around more closely and saw that this was true. He pressed his nose to the ground and moved away, sniffing, though what he thought to find, he wasn't sure. One ear was cocked toward his brother and the villagers, though. He was seeing Alagos' gift at work and had to wonder what part he might play.

A man swallowed hard, looking like he hadn't slept in days. "It was dragons. We know it. There are no tracks, no clues, nothing! It is as if they'd been snatched from the sky, Brassen!"

No emotion flitted through blank amber eyes and Alagos looked toward Morroch. **"Have you found anything?"**

The voice in his head made the black wolf wince, but he looked up. **"No, but this is strange. Leaf was taken from the Clan, elflings were taken from Mirkwood and now this. I think they are connected, but..."** He looked around the village once more and at the surrounding forest. **"I do not think they were snatched from the sky."**Alagos raised a brow and walked over, much to the confusion of the villagers. They said nothing, though, knowing that the white-haired man always brought help, even if he was strange.

**"What is it?"**

Gold eye met amber. **"Do you not know, Talikan?"** The response was instant in coming as Alagos stiffened, his amber eyes growing cold so fast that Morroch thought they might have turned to ice. A low growl escaped his throat as he spoke. **"No."** The black shape-shifter simply nodded and looked at the forest again. **"Whoever did this cannot fly. They would not have left these marks had they been able to."**He went to a tree and his brother followed, his eyes narrowing as he took in the strange mark left on the bark. It appeared almost natural, a slight scrape, but both shape-shifters could see it was not the natural way the bark had formed.

Morroch looked at the ground, but found no tracks at all. It was strange. Alagos looked thoughtful, but his eyes were blank, giving nothing away. Morroch noted that he would not meet anyone's eyes and he spoke quietly. **"It looks like it might be the height of a horse."**Morroch watched as a small light, barely noticeable came to those amber eyes and Alagos looked sharply toward the forest, eyes narrowed. He eventually looked at the villagers around them and shook his head. "I am sorry, but I do not know what could have taken your children. Do not be so quick to blame your neighbors, though."

A woman scowled. "And why not? The dragons have always taken what they wanted. Our food, treasures, the forest. Why not our children, too?"

Morroch looked around, noting the hostility on several faces and backed toward the forest. He wasn't sure what Alagos had been planning, but he did not like this. His brother remained quiet, merely looking away from eyes as they left, the villagers looking after them in confusion.

* * *

They walked in silence for a time, away from the village. The black shape-shifter didn't know where they were, but that didn't matter right now. All the mattered at the moment was the rift that seemed to be between them right now. He thought Alagos might have lied to the humans, but he decided to trust his sibling. Alagos was not going to share what his gift might have told him and the black shape-shifter was going to trust that the white-haired shape-shifter knew what he was doing. Morroch looked up at Alagos as his brother stopped and closed his eyes, leaning back against a tree. "Where did you hear that name?" His voice was quiet, devoid of sarcasm or the mocking laughter that sometimes colored his words. He just looked tired for the moment. Morroch sat slowly. "Maethin."

Amber eyes opened, blinking and then looked down at the wolf. They were still pretty blank, but some friendly kind of light had come back into them. "Maethin told you about me?" At his brother's nod, the white-haired shape-shifter sighed and slid down the tree to sit in the leaves, one of his knees pulled up slightly and his forehead resting against it. Morroch reached a paw out to touch him on the leg, concerned. He hadn't seen Alagos like this before. He almost seemed relieved, but for what reason, the wolf was unsure.

"Alagos, he told me nothing bad. He only seemed to care about you."

"I know." Alagos looked up again and Morroch was saddened to see that his face had closed off once more. The black canine decided to change the subject for a time. "How did you get here so fast? It should have at least taken you nine days."

The smirk returned to the white shape-shifter's face and his amber eyes regained their laughing mask. "That is not information you need to know." Morroch blinked and bared his teeth. "Alagos." His sibling grinned and leaned back against the tree again, reaching out to ruffle the black wolf's ears. Morroch found that it reminded him of Arienel, but strangely this did not sadden him. His brother's own affection was in the gesture and that was what his mind focused on.

"The wind brought me here. You control fire and I control wind. I can use it to speed my flight, though, I am still not as fast as a messenger dragon." Morroch nodded and stood, looking up at the clear sky, knowing he'd been gone for some time. "I should get back." Alagos nodded and stood, but the two didn't leave right away, simply heading closer to the mountains until they came to one's base.

"How are they treating you?"

The black shape-shifter growled and went to the rocks uncovered by snow, settling on one of them as Alagos followed. "Emeraldsong hates me and I think Seregon has joined her. Rosclaw and Celestream seem to withhold judgment and Quickscale, Mirwind and Wiseheart are friendly. Voronflame...remains the same."

Alagos raised an eyebrow. "Which groups have you met?"

"The fire dragons were the first and then the treasure dragons. There is also Maethin." Morroch's tail lashed. "Did you know that Ancients were planning to kill Arienel?" Alagos simply nodded calmly and Morroch snorted a great cloud of angry smoke. "They say I broke the Rishten." The black dragon was surprised to see his brother smile and the white shape-shifter stretched out on the stone lazily. "You did, but so has Leaf and many more are about to as well. Your immortal's visions will come to pass."

Morroch blinked, but after a moment where Alagos merely watched him, he decided against asking how his brother knew. The black shape-shifter sighed and rolled to his side, giving his brother a look. "I understand that some of the Ancients do not like me, but what of the treasure dragons? I think I might have done something to offend them..." Morroch looked questionably at his brother as the two laid on the sun-warmed rocks near a forest. He knew exactly what he'd done, but part of him wanted to see if Alagos would. If perhaps he could get a smile out of his sibling.

The white-haired shape-shifter snorted, clear amusement in his face, though, it didn't reach his amber eyes. "That bunch is so uptight I think they might have royal scepters up their-"

"Alagos!"

The white shape-shifter only grinned, the expression feral even as a human - Morroch could have sworn his canines were sharper then they should have been. He stood from the rocks and looked up at the mountains. "We should get you back. Do you know your way?" Morroch raised an eye-ridge and Alagos sighed, looking at the mountain again with an unreadable expression. The black wolf could feel his change in attitude, posture, but he didn't comment as he shifted, once again finding it difficult to do so. His brother noticed and raised a brow. "You will need to learn to do that without your immortal's presence." The black dragon gave him a look and the white shape-shifter, swiftly changing into his own dragon shape, grinned before leaping into the air.

* * *

Morroch landed and looked back at his brother. They were on the Flight Ledge and the white dragon was tenser then a deer before it runs. His amber eyes were wide and his claws dug firmly into the rock beneath him through the snow. He'd guided Morroch here, but now seemed unable to move. Morroch approached him slowly, gold eyes catching amber. "Alagos, it is safe. You do not have to come any farther." His voice was quiet but firm and the white shape-shifter seemed to snap out of the trance he'd fallen into, taking a deep breath and retracting his claws. He looked at the black dragon and the black shape-shifter was alarmed to find that his brother's gaze was almost glazed over.

"I cannot."

The black dragon nodded slowly and touched the white dragon's shoulder with his nose. "Go, Alagos. I will see you in the days ahead." Amber eyes looked into his gold, once again controlled and the white shape-shifter turned, springing in the air. Morroch watched as his white shape disappeared into the clouds. He sighed and turned toward the tunnel, knowing he would probably be facing some kind lecture from the Ancients. The thought made him chuckle.

He entered the Great Caver without losing a stride and immediately ran into Emeraldsong. The Ancient looked more then furious and Morroch made sure there was an opening between he and the dragoness. He didn't want to fight her. His voice was calm. _"Ancient Emeraldsong. Is there a problem?"_

The green and white dragoness bared her teeth her voice was a hiss, low enough that the other dragons around her, some watching them, did not hear. _"You have been nothing but trouble since Voronflame discovered you!"_ Gold eyes narrowed and Morroch's voice was equally as low and not less vicious. _"By who's judgment? Yours?"_

_"It is by the judgment of the Ancients."_

Morroch smirked, taking his cue from his brother. _"Then it is a good thing I do not care what you or most of the Ancients think, isn't it?"_ The black dragon walked right past the dragoness and Emeraldsong looked after him with anger in her yellow eyes. She did not want the Clan to change and this shape-shifter was already influencing this, whether he realized it or not.

Morroch felt the burning gaze, but did not look back, instead melding with the group of dragons, rubbing scales and greeting many of them. He soon found himself face to face with Wiseheart and the Knowledge Ancient raised an eye-ridge. _"You were gone longer then I expected you would be."_ There was no accusation in the statement, no reprimand and Morroch blinked, suddenly feeling like a young dragonling caught sneaking. _"I should have at least warned you. I am sorry."_ He gave the older dragon a look and Wiseheart was surprised, but the intelligence there. Very sharp intelligence. _"As my Guardian, you will be blamed if I get into trouble."_

_"Am I your Guardian?"_

_"You have said you will teach me the Clan's way. I take that to mean that the Ancients think I need someone to watch me so I don't break the rules."_

Wiseheart chuckled, his voice deep and genuinely amused. _"Right you are, Kinwa, but I find that if you let young ones make some mistakes, they are better able to make wise decisions. I am not going to follow you around or tell you what you can or cannot do. You are not a dragonling and I will not treat you as such, but know if you need me, I will be here."_

Morroch simply nodded, feeling an emotion unfamiliar to him welling in his chest. The Knowledge Ancient's tail came around to rest across the black dragon's back. _"You are welcome here, Dagoryn. If you will let us, some of us would like to become your family."_ Morroch met the wise eyes of the knowledge dragon for a moment, he felt like perhaps the other was right. He had Arienel and Alagos, he had the other two-legs, but would it actually be possible to have family among his kin?

_"Get to know the others, Dagoryn. Some might surprise you."_

The shape-shifter nodded and Wiseheart removed his tail, moving further into the crowd with fluidity, his departure and presence flowing smoothly. Morroch sighed and looked at the surrounding tunnels. Meet the other dragons? Well, there were only around fifteen in the Great Cavern now, so there must be more in the separate caverns. The shape-shifter made up his mind and headed for one right beside the Ancient Chamber tunnel. Hopefully it wouldn't turn out like the treasure dragon encounter...

The tunnel turned out to be long and Morroch walked for a time before seeing a familiar red glow. He blinked as the tunnel opened and he stepped into the larger cave. The shape-shifter blinked in surprise. There was sand in here! He was unsure how the dragon that lived here had managed it, but Morroch found he liked the sensation of it running through his claws. The simple happiness did not last long as he was suddenly bowled over by a hurricane of scales, claws and teeth.

The two dragons - one black and the other white (Morroch almost thought it was Alagos for a moment) - came apart spitting and hissing, blooding running down their scales, tense and ready to strike. The young dragoness growled very much like a cat might, more of a yowl then anything and Morroch blinked, trying to get his body to relax. _"I am sorry. I didn't mean to-"_

_"What are you doing in here!"_

The voice was young, but harsh and the shape-shifter suddenly realized what kind of dragon he was dealing with. Battle dragon. Morroch knew that to back down now would be a sign of weakness. It wasn't something he needed to be told as the instinct was there, deep inside. He stood to his full height, which was still smaller then the battle dragoness by a bit and met her red gaze. She smirked, studying him and finally, reluctantly relaxed. _"I think Seregon might be wrong about you."_

_"I think Seregon is young and arrogant."_

The dragoness laughed and it was a true sound as she stood and walked over the sand, gesturing with her tail for him to follow. _"Oh, yes, I think he is very wrong about you. What is your name, Gold-eyes?"_

_"Dagoryn."_

The black shape-shifter followed her and noticed that she was leading him into the Dragonling Chamber. _"What is your name?"_ The white dragoness looked back at him, her red eyes both harsh and twinkling at the same time. _"Sharpmist. Don't worry about the battlings. They'll try to bite you, but their teeth aren't sharp."_It was the only warning he got before his legs were literally attacked by three little whirlwinds. Sharpmist merely watched in amusement and Morroch blinked down at them.

By smell he could tell there was only one male and he was red, slowly bleeding into white around his legs. The two females were the same, one gray bleeding into white and the other red bleeding into white. They all had red eyes and looked at him fiercely. The shape-shifter growled back and they seemed pleased by this, nipping at him again before running back to Sharpmist. Morroch looked up at her. _"What are their names?"_

_"The male is Fang, the gray female is Silent and the red female is Swift."_

_"Do all your kind have names like this?"_

_"We are Battle Dragons. Our love is the kill, the chase, the fight, blood. We name our Battlings accordingly."_

Sharpmist gave him a look. _"Where have you come from? I know you have Seregon in a fit, but that is nothing new. What surprises me is the other Ancient's reactions. Emeraldsong seems to hate you."_ She grinned. _"Which puts you in a better light to many young dragons in the Clan."_

Gold eyes blinked and Morroch smiled slowly, suddenly feeling like maybe he'd made another friend. _"I've come from being with the Eldanarë."_ He waited to see the reaction. Mentioning Arienel seemed to be the best way to judge the dragons around here. Sharpmist's eyes widened and she blinked, suddenly looking very much her young age. _"Is it true then? The Rishten, the bond is active among us again?"_

_"Yes."_

The battle dragoness looked relieved and she looked over at the dragonlings, now sleeping. _"I thought I might be going insane."_ Morroch tilted his head and moved forward slightly. _"What do you mean?"_ Sharpmist gave him a grin. _"I think I might be leaving the Clan soon. I feel restless for the first time in my life is what I mean."_ She suddenly glared at him. _"What ARE you doing here?"_

Morroch grinned, but started for the exit as she followed him, stalking. _"I came to meet a battle dragon and I have. I thank you for the experience."_

A snort. _"I don't know why I even talked to you. Get out, Gold-eyes. Now."_ The shape-shifter chuckled, recognizing that the command was not meant in real anger or harshness, though, her face was fierce. The black dragon left the Battle Dragon Cavern with a lighter heart. Yes, he'd made another friend and suddenly he felt that coming here hadn't been a mistake. It was a good feeling.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review!**


	3. Hannas

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you might recognize as Tolkien's. I guarantee the dragon are mine, though!

A/N ~ Sorry this chapter is late in coming, but I hit a type of exhausted Writer's Block and I felt like spending some time with my family. I'm back, though!

Italic is dragon tongue. Normal type is Westron.

Dracon

_Siinhin narei_ = Good morning

_Lenu_ = Follow/Trust

* * *

**_Hannas ~ Understanding_**

Morroch slept in the Fire Dragon Cavern that night, same as the last, but he swiftly realized once he awoke that he was not comfortable in this place. The fire dragons were civil, but it was much too warm for him among their heated hides and the lava pools, and though he had not talked with Voronflame since he'd arrived, the shape-shifter could tell there was strain between them - not that there had ever been ease, but still. The fire dragon had to know Morroch was conversing with Alagos and the shape-shifter hadn't exactly been the most compliant of dragons, surely making the red dragon wish he'd thought twice about bringing him.

The black dragon stood and stretched, yawning widely. Another problem with this cavern; one could never seem to fully wake for the sleepy, warm haze that enveloped the whole cave. At least to him it felt that way, but looking around, he noticed that many of the dragons were waking quite normally, without difficulty. Perhaps it was because he wasn't a fire dragon that the heat affected him so much. Whatever the reason, Morroch didn't find it appealing at all. He liked to be _awake_ in the morning, not groggy.

A chuckle made the shape-shifter look up - a long way up - to see a a black dragon, his color as deep as Morroch's own, smiling down at him with red eyes. Those eyes were a feature all fire dragons seemed to have. This dragon appeared young, around the same age as the shape-shifter himself, though, there was a noticeable difference in their maturity levels. This dragon had probably never faced a threat in his life, never killed an enemy or traveled. This Kinwa had lived a sheltered life very different from Morroch's own, but his face and body-language was kind. Morroch found himself raising an eye-ridge - the affect ruined as he yawned again - and spoke with question. "Something amuses you, Firespirit?" Perhaps he could get the other to speak Westron. He missed the language...

Firespirit bent his neck to touch noses with Morroch, black scales meeting black and his voice, while young, snapped and almost crackled like flames, a small roar somehow restrained deep within. "Siinhin narei, Dagoryn. You look like you might need a different place to sleep. The heat tends to affect those not of fire dragon blood." He answered in the same language without difficulty and Morroch was grateful. Firespirit seemed to sense this, for despite his fierce appears and the reputation fire dragons had for their fast tempers and quick judgment, Firespirit was actually very different among his kind. He was more soft-spoken then anything, liking to help rather then harm and his loyalty once given was unbreakable - he tended to be patient when giving it, though. He was now very curious about Morroch and in his heart, the black fire dragon felt drawn to the shape-shifter.

Morroch chuckled and started for the tunnel that led out, Firespirit matching his pace easily with much longer legs. "I think you are right. I have not felt this groggy since waking as a peredhil." The fire dragon blinked and looked down at him with clear question as they entered the Great Cavern and Morroch explained the meaning of his words as they weaved among the few dragons already up toward the lake. "You know that the Rishten is broken, but I don't think you know the extent to which it has been sundered."

Firespirit's red eyes narrowed and he sat on his back legs slowly, head tilted as Morroch drank, waiting. Neither of them noticed Sharpmist come closer, having emerged from the Battle Dragon Cavern. The white dragoness moved with deadly grace she could not hide - and did not strive for - but curiosity was in her red eyes - eyes slightly lighter in shade then Firespirit's. She remained silent as the two males spoke, understanding the tongue of men, for even dragonlings can speak any language of Arda.

"What do you mean?"

Gold eyes looked up, noted Sharpmist with a friendly light and then met the fire dragon's red gaze. "Arienel, my bonded, the Eldanarë is of three races; Elf, Human and Maia. During the war we fought together she was injured by a Fell Beast and her wounds would not heal. It was then that I used the plant Catineesana and my blood to help her." He did not mention who had told him to do these actions. Voronflame was not to blame, for had not know of Arienel's blood, and he wasn't going to get the older dragon into trouble.

Both Firespirit and Sharpmist hissed between their fangs, eyes wide as if they were young dragonlings listening to a story. Maethin also had crept forward quietly at this time, having heard a good portion from his place across the lake. Curiosity now drew him closer to dragons he never even interacted with. Morroch merely watched all three of them, musing that he seemed to have made more friends then he'd thought he would. "Neither Arienel or I knew about the Oaths against the Rishten or the blood being passed between Maiar and Dragon, and so it was with surprise that Arienel's gift stole mine and I was unable to change my shape." He looked down at the water, remembering that time, remembering his rider. "We discovered the cure, though, and it was then that her power gave mine a temporary parting gift. I was a peredhil for a good day or two before her power faded away from my own."

Maethin seemed to have caught what the other two had not and his dark green eyes narrowed. "W..what was the c..cure?" In Dragon History, only the wisest had know the cure and even then it had almost been lost with time. Few dragons knew even the hint of it now. The Clan had thought it was lost, being passed on through the ages until it no longer existed.

Morroch hesitated. Alagos had not even truly told them what the cure was, leaving them to guess from his hint, but was that just because he was Alagos or was there a deeper reason for some caution? The shape-shifter finally shook his head, water falling from his muzzle. "I cannot tell you for I do not truly know how it worked in the first place." It was true enough. He and Arienel had mingled blood many times in battle and nothing happened. Why it had cured them the way it did was not entirely clear to him.

Sharpmist snorted, clearly unbelieving, but didn't comment after that, appearing thoughtful. She was a fierce dragoness and prone to harshness, but while most of her kin were all action before thought, Sharpmist differed in that she truly gave some thought to the things around her. Only then did she decide to kill, though, fighting came naturally and without hesitation as expected. Firespirit merely nodded, accepting that some things were not going to be revealed to him. He was content to be a follower and as he looked at Morroch, the fire dragon somehow knew that this was the dragon he would follow. It defied logic, maybe. He didn't even know the shape-shifter, but Firespirit listened to his heart. Looking around slowly, the black fire dragon had to wonder if the other two Kinwa did not do the same as he.

Maethin on the other hand, different from the other two, looked like he might protest. A shy dragon he might have been, but the half-breed could be very persistent when he felt knowledge should come forth into the light where everyone could see it. A deep voice halted anything he might have said, though, and Wiseheart came forward slowly. _"Leave Dagoryn be, Maethin. Some things are not yet in their time to be revealed." _His wise silver eyes looked at the three Kinwa and the green and gray Ancient smiled. _"Do you not have hunting lessons today, Firespirit? And Sharpmist, your sister would teach you to use your clubbed tail with more accuracy."_ Both Kinwa looked sheepish and hurried away quickly with good-byes. Maethin didn't need to be told that he was expected to leave as well and the silver-green dragon departed back to the Knowledge Dragon Cavern. Wise-heart smiled after them, but then turned to Morroch.

_"Come, talk with me."_

* * *

Morroch decided that he liked being outdoors more then ever now that he was living under a mountain. Maybe it was just the way he'd been raised, out in the mountains and wide fields, but the shape-shifter would never be happy underground. Wiseheart seemed to know this and so it was that the two dragons found themselves on the warmed rocks of the Flight Ledge. It was becoming the black dragon's favorite place.

_"Maethin told me that you have questions about your bonded and about the Chosen dragons."_

A nod and gold eyes met silver with a seriousness for the subject that Wiseheart was glad to see. _"I understand that Arienel is the Eldanarë, but neither of us truly understands what this means."_

The Knowledge Ancient rumbled deep in his chest thoughtfully and his gaze went over the forest before he answered. Morroch found he did not mind the comfortable silence that came before the reply. There was just a calm air about Wiseheart that kept you from growing impatient or frustrated. _"The Eldanarë means 'Elven Fire' as I am sure you know. What you might not understand is the meaning behind these two words. It was promised to us, back when dragons were hated and feared, hunted that there would come a day when a being would rise up to defend us, to make the world see us for what we wanted to be; friends, allies, guardians. When we asked how we would recognize this person, the only two hints given to us were that _she_ would have elven blood."_

Morroch was paying close attention, so far understanding and Wiseheart nodded in approval before continuing in his deep voice. _"The Eldanarë is named such for these reasons; she was to be a friend to dragons, like fire-light to guide our way and she was of at least some elven descent. Her name sounds feminine as well."_ The knowledge dragon shifted his weight, letting the sun warm a different spot on his scales. _"Many years we waited for this she-elf. Every Rishten that was completed made us wonder and watch, each failure made our belief and hope grow dimmer. Soon no one had faith in the elusive Eldanarë. We kept the memory of her, never wanting to forget the promise made to us by Eru, but the thoughts of our Clan began to change with time. No longer did we look forward to seeing the Eldanarë, now we fretted about it. Our lives were dormant, steady, safe. We didn't want to change." _Wiseheart gave his charge a sad look. _"Some of us still don't."_

_"The Ancients wanted to kill Arienel. How did they know where to even begin looking?"_ It was something that had puzzled Morroch for some time. If they knew she was to be of elven descent, how could they have found her to kill her? Many elflings were born at the same time. How would they have known which one to pick?

_"Thenincoal's vision. I believe it was both a warning to whomever would keep the Eldanarë safe to act swiftly, but also a reminder of the promise made. Thenincoal's vision showed that the she-elf we were awaiting was of red hair and would one day bond with a black dragon. It was enough of a clue for us to know that we must first watch the elven kingdoms for a red-haired being and then, perhaps in later years those of man, for our kind would not venture into elven realms, even for a Rishten. We would merely wait until this bond drew the elf to us."_

Morroch frowned and sat up, tilting his head as his tail made small, thoughtful circles. _"How did the Clan not find Arienel among the Rohirrim then? I know Alagos rescued her once from the elven kingdom where she was born, but if you were looking in a kingdom of men it should not have been hard to find one red-haired elf."_ The shape-shifter was both surprised and extremely interested when Wiseheart did not answer but merely grinned in a way Morroch had not expected in the slightest. Silver eyes burned with mirth and wisdom both, mixing in a warm combination.

_"Your brother is not the only one who can cause unforeseen trouble for those who would harm others."_

_"...how?"_

A chuckle. _"I am the Knowledge Ancient. My kind are the ones who can tell the Clan what is happening outside of our mountains. When asked if there was any word on the Eldanarë...I lied and said there was not."_ Wiseheart seemed rather gleeful about this and Morroch couldn't help but grin back, grateful. _"Thank you. I do not know why the Ancients wanted her dead, but I am grateful they did not succeed in their task."_

_"Some of the Ancients wanted her dead because she will change everything. I now understand that you truly have no idea how much power your bonded holds, how much you do."_ The Knowledge Ancient was looking at him in a strange way and Morroch looked away. _"I do not understand. I have no more power then anyone else here, less compared to some and Arienel...yes, she is powerful in her own right, but what does that have to do with the dragons? She had more influence among the two-legs."_

Wiseheart was shaking his head and the older dragon stood, looking off into the misty trees below, watching as the fog curled tranquilly between the branches and leaves, covering the forest floor. _"Your power is not physical, Dagoryn, but something different. You inspire thought, loyalty and change. You are matched to the Eldanarë for just this reason. I have seen more growth in the Kinwa since you have met them then I have in many a hundred years. Sharpmist has come out of the Battle Dragon Cavern for the first time in moons. She has been pensive and snappy lately without knowing why, desiring to leave. Your have given her hope and a reason to believe that what she feels is not wrong. Maethin is conversing more and his speech has improved a bit. He comes around the other dragons now to be near you. Firespirit does not trust easily and you have gained his loyalty with little hesitation, that I can see. Dagoryn, you have more power then you think simply because you do not know you have it. You have accepted the confidence it give you without recognizing it. I feel many will follow you in the coming days and some of the Ancients are threatened by this."_

Morroch would have blushed if he'd been able, but as it was, the shape-shifter ducked his head and tried to get the topic onto another. He felt like his scales were prickly with a responsibility he had not asked for, nor wanted. _"What of Arienel?"_ He saw himself as nothing special, not without her and he knew she felt the same. Only together did either of them feel truly confident in their abilities despite what anyone else might tell them. What neither of them knew was that little by little, they were growing, not apart, but growing more in themselves.

Wiseheart saw the ploy for what it was, but he humored the younger dragon, knowing he needed the information anyway. _"Your Arienel is the she-elf we have been waiting for and some of us dreaded coming. It is in her that our future will be changed. It is by her words and actions that we will be revealed to the world as monsters or allies. The Eldanarë has the power to evoke the loyalty of any dragon if it is in their hearts to change. Some would say that she can control us, but that myth is not true. It would be by our own loyalty that we would do as she asked. Not all dragons will feel this way, though, but even then, they cannot harm her."_

_"They cannot harm her?"_ He had not heard anything about this...

Wiseheart's smile was almost smug. _"Not after she has bonded. Then her life is her dragon's and the Clan is forbidden to kill another dragon without a proof of the other dragon's intent to kill a fellow Clan member. When a dragon bonds, if their bonded dies, so do they. Arienel could walk through the entire Great Cavern, among all of us and not be harmed for the law forbidding us to harm you. This is why many in the Clan fear her and why the some of the Ancients did not want her alive to bond to one of our kind. She has the ability to give us freedom or give us death and we await her choice."_

Morroch nodded slowly, understanding. His voice was quiet, but Wiseheart heard it and chills went down his spine all the way to the tip of his tail to hear them. _"She will free your kind for she has already seen the course she must take to do so and Arienel desires this more then anything. My Eldanarë's visions are never false."_ The Knowledge Ancient felt a glimmer of hope he had not experienced in years and his own voice was quiet. _"I pray you are right."_

The two dragons watched the land below them and the clouds for a time, but Morroch soon found more questions that came forward to be asked. _"Who are these Chosen dragons that Maethin mentioned? He explained about the Talikan, but he also said there were others."_

Wiseheart nodded and proceeded to explain without further urging. _"Every species of dragon has a Chosen or has the potential to have a Chosen in their history. These dragons have special talents unique to only them, but similar to their species of dragon. These Chosen can be halfbreeds or pure-blooded. Their ages can range anywhere from a dragonling, Kinwa or a grown dragon before they are recognized for what they are. Chosen dragons are born randomly, sometimes providing the Dragon Clan with one or more of them, though there is never more then one Chosen for each species of dragon."_

_"How many Chosen can there be in the Clan at once?"_

_"We are not sure, but history has shown us that there is at least one Chosen - from which species of dragon various - at all times and there have never been more then five living at once. The fire dragons' Chosen is called a Ripconre. This means 'White Spirit'. The name has meaning to the fire dragons, though, it does not seem so at first. This dragon is able to produce white fire and is immune to water, one of the fire dragon's greatest enemies. Their weakness is being underground for long periods of time with little air or heat. This problem is a harsh one for the Ripconre as we have not been able to come into the open in quite some time for fear of humans, dwarves and elves. There have been three Ripconre, but another has not been born for a time."_

Morroch was nodding, listening intently and with interest. Could it be that Alagos was not the only Chosen within the Clan? Wiseheart hid a chuckle at the tell-tale question in those gold eyes and his deep voice continued. _"The Battle Chosen is called Autinor. The name, naturally, means 'Blood-Bringer'. Legend says that this dragon will be male and never be wounded in battle. He will have unnatural long-life even for a dragon. The battle dragons have long given up the idea that one will be born to them. The earth dragons' Chosen is called Sakino for a male or Sakina for a female. The meaning is 'Earth Brother' or 'Earth Sister'. These dragons are connected to nature in a unique way that their kin are not, being able to understand what other earth dragons can barely understand and other dragons cannot even grasp. They speak with the forest and feel what it feels. They spend their lives trying to right the wrongs done to the nature around them. A Sakino or Sakina's weakness is nature connected as well - if it suffers, so does the dragon. There have been four Sakino and three Sakina in the Clan's History and they are well-loved."_

_"Are there any among the earth dragons now?"_

_"Yes. Leaf, the dragonling of Forestwalker and Dawnflower is the current Sakina."_ Wiseheart appeared troubled and Morroch watched as his silver eyes clouded, looking out toward the forest, to the north. The shape-shifter knew Wiseheart was worried for the small dragonling, but he was not going to speak of Leaf until he got more information. The Knowledge Ancient was speaking again and the black dragon waited patiently, listening.

_"The Treasure Chosen is called Broynii, meaning 'Collector'. It is mostly unknown and only speculated what this dragon will be able to do. There has never been a Broynii that the treasure dragons know of. The Clan thinks the Broynii's gift will have something to do with shaping the jewels and valued metals among the treasure dragons. Others think that perhaps this dragon will be able to create treasure. No one knows for certain and the treasure dragons can only guess. The Wwater dragons' Chosen is called Ceienas and is always female. Her title means 'Rain Dancer' and her complete control is over the rivers, lakes and rains of Arda. It is a great amount of power to carry and the Ceienas' lifespan is usually cut short by 2,000 years. Water dragons only live for short time of four to five thousand years anyway, so this sacrifice pains them. There has been only one Ceienas in Clan History and the water dragons are grateful for this."_ The knowledge dragon stretched before settling again, curling his tail around his feet in a good imitation of a cat.

_"The Sky Chosen is called Kiniiroc and is usually male, though there have been two female Kiniiroca. There have been fifteen Kiniiroc in total. The title means 'Windtamer'. This dragon can turn its body into the wind it controls and is responsible for the storms near the Clan's home while it lives. The Kiniiroc's weakness is unknown at this time. There has never seemed to be any problems other then loss of energy and that comes back in time."_ Wiseheart paused and gave Morroch a smile as he spoke his next words, knowing the shape-shifter would be more then interested in hearing them. _"The Shape-shifter Chosen is called Ankinaraas and has only been born female. There has only been one Ankinaraas in Clan History, but the Clan remembers her well, even on to our generation. The title means 'Heartchanger'. This dragon was different from your kin in the fact that she was not able to shift but more then nine times in life after reaching adulthood and never shifted as a dragonling. This dragon's skill lied not in her physical ability to change shape, but in her ability to change the views, opinions and hearts of those around her. The Ankinaraas was a great help to the Clan when the Rishten was still among us."_

Morroch nodded, thinking quietly and feeling relief. He was not the Chosen of his species. It gave him great comfort to know that and he suspected Wiseheart realized this as the older dragon placed his tail on the black dragon's back. The gesture felt...fatherly, a thing Morroch had never experienced, but found that he was starting to like. _"What of the messenger dragons?"_

_"The messenger dragons' Chosen is called Sanitanaas. It means 'Light-Runner'. This dragon is said to never tire and can fly at speeds that rival the best messenger dragons among its species. The Sanitanaas' weakness is unknown, but I think we will find out soon enough. There has never been a Messenger Chosen until now. Dashheart is training to be a Catiniis for there is healing in his claws and he has a good memory for herbs, but I and Quickscale see a different potential for him as well. He is the fastest messenger dragon in the Clan. I happen to know that he recently flew to Gondor in three days to deliver a message for your brother. It is an unbeaten record among his kind, though, he does not know it."_

Morroch raised an eye-ridge, but smiled. _"Arienel was grateful for his speed."_ The shape-shifter stood, stretching and dug his claws into the stone, feeling them sharpen against the hard rock. _"Wiseheart, where is Earth?"_ He had yet to visit the earth dragons, but something inside told Morroch that the answer was only going to lead to more problems. The Knowledge Ancient sighed and stood, the sun glinted off his green and gray scales as he moved slightly. His eyes were sadder then the black dragon had ever seen. _"Earth and his clutch-kin Leaf were taken from the Clan. It has been a devastating blow to the earth dragons for Earth is one of their children and Leaf is their To-be Ancient and their Sakina."_

The shape-shifter's gold eyes narrowed as he stood to look at the older dragon eye to eye. _"Have any others gone missing?"_

_"Yes. Spark, Sun and Smoke, firelings and Desert, a waterling. Two knowlings, Scribe and Talent are missing among my kin. We know not how this is possible or where to look for them."_

_"I do."_

Wiseheart looked at him sharply. _"What?"_ Could it be possible that Morroch truly knew? Was there a chance to get their dragonlings back? What the shape-shifter said next told the Knowledge Ancient that this went deeper then he could have even known and for the first time, he got his confirmation that he had made the right choice in taking the young black dragon under his wing. The shape-shifter was truly meant to be here.

_"Yours are not the only little ones that have gone missing. In Eryn Lasgalen elflings had been taken from the village under the King's protection. Human children have been taken right here in the mountains. I can only image that other places might feel this loss as well."_ Morroch's gold eyes were worried, hard, but a small smile came to his mouth. _"Leaf is well, though. She is safe in Rivendell for Arienel took her from Eryn Lasgalen so the dragonling might meet her bonded who was waiting in Imladris."_

The Knowledge Ancient looked at him with wide eyes and for the first time, Morroch was not looking into wise eyes, but rather hopeful, scared and startled ones. Wiseheart started for the Flight Tunnel. _"Come, you must tell the earth dragons that you have seen Leaf."_ Morroch hesitated, but then followed.

* * *

The earth dragons' home turned out to be one of the bigger caverns with one large lava pool to the left of the opening and in a far corner, providing warmth and light. The dragons inside were large, about two and half times larger then a mountain troll, only slightly smaller then the largest battle dragon. Their shades were of the earth itself; most being every shade of brown, green, yellow and the occasional gray. They looked up at Wiseheart and Morroch's approach. At first the shape-shifter thought they appeared merely undisturbed, but upon closer inspection, he could see that the life in their eyes was dull. It made his stomach clench painfully and the black dragon moved ahead of Wiseheart, his actions almost not making sense to him.

All Morroch knew was that he wanted the light to come back to their eyes and he wanted it back now. He wasn't sure how he knew - How did he know? - but the black dragon approached two dragoness near the lava pools with uncanny confidence. These were the dragonlings' mothers. There was no doubt in his mind. Morroch didn't notice when the male dragons started to move forward or when Wiseheart bid them to wait, watching himself with interest. This was not what he'd been expecting...

The two dragoness, one was clearly an earth dragoness with green scales that blended into a light yellow. The other was a dragoness he recognized well. The light blue Ancient Celestream. Both looked up at him with dull eyes and Morroch realized that Celestream especially had been faking her happy attitude for the sake of the Clan. This whole cavern was full of dragons that had truly been torn by the loss of their two dragonlings. The shape-shifter's voice was soft when he spoke so that only the dragoness heard him. _"I have seen your daughter Leaf. She is safe and in good hands. I know how to get the Clan's children back."_

The green-yellow dragoness responded first, blinking in astonishment and hope and a happy, keening cry came from her throat. Her mate was at her side instantly, a green-to-gray dragon that regarded Morroch with bared teeth. Celestream was now on her feet as well, her eyes piercing the shape-shifter's gold ones. Her voice shook, but Morroch could see a faint, flickering light come back to her gaze. _"Wh..what? You know where they are?"_ The shape-shifter looked at the dragons looking back at him and closed his eyes.

He wished Arienel were here with him now. He wished that he had her advise and support. He didn't want to make this decision on his own and Morroch suddenly knew that he DID have a choice to make. It hadn't been apparent at first, but now, he knew it had been waiting patiently for him to acknowledge it all along. Was he to blend in with this Clan? Was he to become what they wanted him to be? Or would his choice be to take the harder road? To do things that would gain him enemies, that would result in painful change for any he let follow him? Gold eyes opened slowly and met the eyes of the others, and his gaze was finally steady, finally sure in a way it hadn't been before.

_"Not exactly, but I know where to start looking and who to ask."_

* * *

He spent the night with the earth dragons, finding out their names just as he had every cavern of dragons before them. Wiseheart pointed out each dragon to him one by one. Rosclaw and Forestwalker were the only Clawnii and Dawnflower the only earth dragon Fangna. Brown, Stone, Green and Rock were the male dragonlings now present and Rain was the female. Wiseheart had stayed with him as the earth dragons asked for answers. Morroch had refused to answer, in truth, not having everything figured out himself. He was still unsure why he had even spoken at all. He did tell Dawnflower where her daughter was though and the dragoness and Forestwalker, her mate, both gave shuddering sighs of relief. The shape-shifter decided not to tell them about Sakalthor or even where Rivendell was. When the parents grew angry about this, Wiseheart was the one who calmed them, saying that they could not just fly to the elven kingdom and snatch Leaf. It would cause a panic among the two-legs and that was not something they could afford. Morroch had stepped in at that point and explained that there was a way to get Leaf back to the Clan, but it would take time and for now, she was safe. They had to focus on the children that were not.

And that was where Morroch's thoughts went to - to the children that had been taken by a mysterious being or group of beings that did not leave evidence or tracks. An enemy that seemed to be able to disappear and reappear into thin air. He had told the earth dragons he could get their children back and strangely, Morroch didn't doubt that about himself, but...he needed to gain the help of the Clan...and that meant facing the Ancients.

The black dragon didn't sleep well at all that night and he woke early, exiting the cave before he could be questioned again. He needed light, air and time to think. He was not to get any of this as his steps led him left of the Flight Tunnel and into the Ancient Cavern where he could hear voice already speaking. They quieted as he drew near and the black dragon made out five dragons on the ledges; Seregon, Emeraldsong, Quickscale, Mirwind and Voronflame. Three out of five of them looked at him with clear dislike and Morroch narrowed his own eyes. He didn't know what had possessed him to come here, unprepared, but then...maybe there was no way to prepare for this. Maybe he should just do what he knew was right.

The shape-shifter spoke in a calmer way then he felt. _"Ancients, if I may have a word with you?" _Mirwind smiled and inclined her head. _"You may speak, Dagoryn."_ Emeraldsong glared at the younger Ancient, but Morroch gave her a grateful look and taking a breath, started speaking. _"I know that the Clan is missing eight dragonlings; Earth, Leaf, Talent, Scribe, Spark, Sun, Smoke and Desert. What you don't know is that there are children missing from almost every race now. Elves have lost their elflings and the humans in these mountains of lost their children as well."_

_"What is your point, shape-shifter?"_ Seregon's impatient and arrogant voice cut through Morroch's own and the black dragon decided that he'd had enough. His teeth bared and gold eyes flashed as he replied. _"Perhaps if the Ancient _battling_ would fall silent he might understand what those wiser then him are saying."_ Shocked silence filled the room before Seregon gave a roar of fury and leaped from his ledge.

The battle dragon and the shape-shifter met with snarls and fangs, one trying to kill and the other merely giving as good as he got. Seregon was many great times larger then Morroch, but the battle dragon was only a Kinwa himself, inexperienced and unused to fighting an opponent who had actually been in war and knew his own strengths and weaknesses. The fight could have gone badly either way if Mirwind had not intervened. Small the dragoness might have been - though, she was still larger then Morroch - but her power was strong and the wind itself, drawn from the Flight Tunnel by her command, held the two dragons apart. Her eyes showed clear disapproval and glittered fiercely. It was Seregon she rounded on, though.

_"How DARE you! Seregon, you KNOW the law! You are an Ancient for stars' sake!"_ The battle dragon growled low under his breath, but avoided her eyes and relaxed reluctantly. The gray dragoness' growl was louder by far in her anger, but it ended swiftly as a deep voice commented on the situation calmly. _"I see the problem between you two has come to a head. Who started the fight?"_ Wiseheart looked at the four Ancients that still stood on their ledges. Only for one could he accept the excuse for not interfering. Quickscale was the smallest dragon and his help would not have been enough, but the others... The knowledge dragon kept the anger off his face as Mirwind released her wind-hold and pointed her tail to Seregon to indicate he had been the one to draw first blood. Wiseheart nodded his thanks and he looked Morroch over and then Seregon. Both appeared torn and were bleeding, but it was nothing life-threatening - and good thing for Seregon that it wasn't.

The black dragon stepped forward before Wiseheart could speak again, glaring at Seregon, feeling the sting and ache of his body, but in no way cowed. No, now he was more determined then ever to speak his mind and Emeraldsong saw this along with the others. The dragoness' mouth curled up in a grimace. _"What is your point, Dagoryn? The human children have been taken...what does that have to do with our own?"_ Voronflame seemed to give him a warning look, telling him to watch his tongue and Morroch promptly ignored it. Wiseheart was his Guardian and he had yet to correct that black dragon, besides, he held no respect for the fire dragon anymore.

_"It has everything to do with the dragonlings. The same ones who have stolen your young have stolen others. Do you not see that if the different races worked together that we would find them? Are you so selfish and stubborn that you care for none but your own kind?" _He watched as disgusted looks filled the room and even his allies, Quickscale and Mirwind, looked at him wide-eyed. Wiseheart seemed to be the only Ancient on his side, or so it felt. The shape-shifter looked around once more before simply fleeing the cavern. It was not a retreat of shame or embarrassment, but one of anger and control. If he didn't leave...fangs bared in fury.

Were they so blind that they could not see what he did? Was he the only one who even wanted to try? Even Alagos had seemed reluctant to help those not of his kind...no, wait, Alagos was like that with everyone. Morroch snarled quietly and didn't realize that someone was watching him until Maethin spoke. "Dagoryn?" The shape-shifter looked up, startled, but sighed when he saw the silver-green dragon. The halfbreed came forward with a tilted head and spoke in Westron, hoping to calm his friend as Morroch paced by the lake. "What is w..wrong?" He didn't mean the bloody scratches.

The shape-shifter snorted and glared at the Ancient Cavern. "Everything. They will not see sense, not even to help their own children! Are they always like this or do I get special treatment?" He knew he shouldn't be taking this out on Maethin, but the halfbreed seemed to understand and quick suddenly, he beckoned Morroch to follow him with his tail. The silver-green dragon led him to a tunnel he had not yet entered and the shape-shifter stopped before the entrance, smelling no strong scent, no sign that dragons had even entered this place. Maethin's dark green eyes looked back at him with understanding. _"Lenu."_

Morroch followed.

They emerged from the tunnel into a cavern the black dragon could not have imagined. Maethin smiled, slightly sad and backed against a wall as Morroch came inside fully, his eyes wide in wonder. Tapestries of all kinds hung on the stone, books lined rock shelves carved into the stone, beds - human beds - were clustered in one area of the cavern, rugs were strewn across the floor... And to the right of the cave, large nests of sand, looking to fit about his size dragon were arranged neatly. Chest, human chests, looked to contain many human clothes and devices. Weapons hung on the higher places in the cave. It was a place that used to be filled with warmth and thought, love and understanding. It was a place where all kinds of shapes had been welcome. Now it was covered in dust and rotting away. Now all it did was give testimony to the many dragons that had once called it home. Morroch did not know why his friend had led him here.

Maethin's voice was quiet. "Welcome t..to the Shape-shifter D..Dragon Cavern."

"Why did you bring me here, Maethin?" The shape-shifter didn't look at him as he spoke, instead blinking. _A red dragonling ran across the room, bounding in leaps until it was no longer a dragon at all, but a puppy... A smiling woman with red hair picked the shifterling up with laughter... A silver wolf and an orange-red cat talked on one of the sand-nests... Two-legs, one an elf and the other a human smiled at each other shyly, one suddenly springing away and into a dragon shape before the other laughed and followed, clearly interested in catching the female as they ran through the cave and toward the wall..._

Morroch snapped back to the present, realizing that Maethin had not answered him, merely waiting. Now the dark green-eyed dragon spoke. "You were s..seeing the memories of your k..kin. The stones keep their memory and sh..share them. It is why n..no dragon will come i..in here. They do not like to be r..reminded. If you are ever in need of a p..place to be alone, this is i..it." Morroch nodded, but something had grabbed his attention from what he'd seen. Why had those two dragons run toward the wall? It made little sense... The shape-shifter stepped forward and toward the place they had been going. Maethin followed behind quietly, a smug smile on his face, one that the black dragon didn't notice.

What Morroch did notice was that the wall he'd been going toward...actually made a very sharp, unexpected turn. The black dragon blinked and sniffed. His eyes widened as he smelled fresh air. "What is this?" His question was no more then a whisper.

"It is the s..secret exit of your k..kin. Many used this to escape, o..only to meet their f..fate on the outside. It is the t..tunnel your mother used to g..get herself and Alagos out. I..I only know it because y..your brother showed m..me its secret. I show i..it to you now...so you may do what is i..in you to do, with or without the C..Clan's approval." The silver-green dragon smiled crookedly. "Know th..there are some who w..would already follow y..you, Dagoryn. You are not alone."

* * *

**Review or I shall sic some dragons on you! They are feeling particularly vicious...all it would take is telling them you have their dragonlings. Mwahahahahaaa!  
**


	4. Estel

**Disclaimer: **I own dragons! But not Tolkien's ideas...*sigh*

A/N ~ I still live? Go me?

Italic is dragon tongue and normal type is Westron.

Dracon

_Niyan (Niya)_ = Child

_Niyansi_ = Children

_Migove_ = Welcome

_Mrer_ = My/possessive noun

_Tyshayn_ = literally meaning "prince". Deeper meaning is explained by Wiseheart.

* * *

**_Estel ~ Trust_**

Maethin left him alone when Morroch requested it a short time after the knowledge Kinwa had brought him to the cavern. The black dragon wandered the large cavern, studying the tapestries on the wall first. The skill that had created them was amazing, the stories they portrayed...gave him chills and sent his heart racing. Everywhere he turned, no matter which picture he looked at...there was a portrayal of his kind bringing peace between races. Evidence of the Rishten was plain to see in the design of many tapestries. Dragons with riders, two-legs with clear dragon wildness and features beside another calmer, but no less noble two-leg...and each pictured showed his people negotiating, fighting for another race against evil, celebrating with another race of free people...

What had he been born into? Morroch looked around, feeling the legacy of his kin in this place they'd left behind. They had been warriors, loyal, trustworthy, but more then anything, what they had been was bringers of peace. They had used their abilities not to hurt others, but to understand and help them. The shape-shifter closed his eyes, feeling a grief that had not been present for his kind until now. He knew them now, or at least as well as he could ever know them, and now...their deaths hurt.

It is said that dragons do not cry unless they feel true grief and pain over a parting of a loved one. Morroch's heart hurt in a way he'd never felt before for his kin and a tear slipped from each of his eyes to splash on the red-rock under his clawed feet. The black dragon did not hear the other dragon, but he felt the tail that wrapped around his shoulders and over his wings, pulling him close. Wiseheart's scent and presence were comforting things that Morroch accepted gladly as the other dragon laid down close to his side. The knowledge dragon laid his much larger head over the shape-shifter's gently, as if Morroch were only a dragonling in need of comfort. _"_They would not want you to grieve, Niyan, but to do the best you can to be a testament to their lives." His voice was deep and his words carried a warmth with them. Morroch was grateful the larger dragon spoke Westron for his sake. He missed his 'native' language.

Morroch nodded slowly and finally opened his gold eyes - though, he didn't move away from the older dragon - before he spoke. "Was I right to challenge the others like that?" Had he caused more harm then good? Wiseheart allayed his fears with a quiet chuckle that the black dragon felt against his own scales. "I think you told them what they have needed to hear for some time, Dagoryn. I cannot say that this will make them listen, though."

A growl. "Why do they care for no one but their own? Other children have been taken! Why do they not see that by working together with the two-legs we can accomplish more?" Morroch raised his head and Wiseheart moved his to look at the younger dragon with solemn eyes. "They do not trust what they do not understand. They do not understand the two-legs, they understand nothing beyond these caves and these mountains. The shape-shifters were the ones who kept peace between dragons and the other races. It pains the Clan to enter this cavern because it reminds them of their folly in destroying their most valuable ally."

Morroch studied the light green eyes that looked into his gold for a long moment and when he next spoke, his question did not surprise the Knowledge Ancient. "What about me? Do they treat me as they do because of my kind, because of what I am?"

"Yes. I have told you that your influence is great, Dagoryn and some of the others fear this. Much as they might regret the slaughter of the shape-shifters, they also do not want them back because to have your kind back would mean change. I am ashamed to say that most in this Clan are adverse to change unless given no choice."

The black dragon's eyes narrowed and he didn't immediately reply to that, looking away as he thought. Wiseheart kept saying he had influence, that the other Ancients feared that influence, that they were afraid of change. And Morroch represented change. The shape-shifter spoke slowly as his mind spun in a potentially crazy direction. "What if change was forced on them? What would they do then?"

"Would they still have a choice?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause before the reply came. "I would imagine the Clan would be split in their decision. The ones who did not want this change would live here as they have for years. The others...I feel they would follow you." Wiseheart watched as Morroch nodded, still deep in thought. The knowledge dragon did not ask, but simply laid his head down on the stone and waited, his tail still around the younger dragon's shoulders. Morroch for his part was wondering if the older dragon was right. If he asked it of them, would dragons follow him against the will of the Ancients?

The shape-shifter sighed and laid his own head down on the cave floor. He started slightly as Wiseheart spoke, his deep voice both soothing and attention-getting. "Dagoryn, I would like you to keep out of the Ancients' way for a time. They are angry at you and it will matter little what you say, they will not change their minds."

"You want me to keep my peace?"

"For a time, yes, but that does not mean you cannot talk to others." Morroch blinked, not having expected that bit of permission. The older dragon had just told him he could undermine the Ancients' authority in the Clan! The shape-shifter must have been thinking and shocked longer then he'd thought because Wiseheart was already asleep by the time he looked over, the green and gray knowledge dragon's deep breathing echoing through the cavern. Morroch sighed, his head full of new ideas and curled closer to the older dragon, a dragon he was starting to think of as a father-figure and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The black dragon followed Firespirit with patience as the fire Kinwa led him to a tunnel between the Flight Tunnel and the Ancient Cavern, past four small lava pools. Firespirit wouldn't tell him which species of dragon he was taking Morroch to and so the shape-shifter followed with some curiosity, but even more wariness, remembering all the different types of greetings he'd gotten from each species. The treasure dragons had not even allowed him to speak with them and with Emeraldsong as their Ancient...he wasn't surprised. The fire dragons had been polite but distant, much like their Ancient, Voronflame. The dragons were quiet and not much for talking - Morroch wasn't sure if that was because of personality or grief. He had been attacked by Sharpmist upon visiting that battle dragons and the Battle Ancient had fought with him as well. So far each greeting and experience had been different...what was in store for him with this cavern of dragons?

He had woken that morning alone, but the shape-shifter hadn't mind. His head was clearer then it had been in days and for some reason, Morroch thought it had a great deal to do with the Shape-shifter Cavern itself. He had yet to find his place in the Clan since he arrived, but it would appear that he finally had discovered where he was most comfortable, even if he did not know what he was to do. Morroch had exited the Shape-shifter Cavern only to be captured by the his new fire-breathing friend. He thought maybe Wiseheart had something to do with his meeting with Firespirit, but he followed the other black dragon anyway, glad for the distraction.

Firespirit led him through the tunnel and Morroch sniffed, smelling the dragons further down the tunnel, but also fresh air. The fire dragon grinned. "This cavern has a tunnel that leads to the Flight Ledge, too. That is where the fresh wind comes from." The shape-shifter nodded and then blinked at the natural light that suddenly brightened the red walls and caused him to blink rapidly. As his sight cleared he took in the many ledges in the large cavern, most of them high up along the walls. The dragons that accompanied many of the shelves were only slightly bigger then him with no horns, spikes or back ridges. Their wings were large, feathery and almost too big for their slender and nimble bodies. Even from a distance Morroch could see that their scales were light and thin, almost looking see-through. The dragons in this cavern were the colors of the sky, being white, gray, light blue with a few dark blues. They looked over at his presence, but none of them seemed to care that he was there.

His black-scaled companion walked further into the cave and spoke quietly. _"There are nine sky dragons in this cavern. The three males are Nightwind, Lightningfang and Skyfang. The females are Starflight, Mirwind and Cloudwing. Wind, Thunder and Moon are the dragonlings. Moon is the only female and Wind is the next To-be Ancient. There have been no skyling taken from the Clan."_

_So these are sky dragons._ Morroch nodded and looked around with a bit more confidence and curiosity. Mirwind was the Sky Ancient of these dragons and she had not seemed opposed to him. Perhaps her kin would be accepting as well. Morroch found that while the sky dragons didn't seem to mind his presence, they were also not overly welcome as two of the male approached. The dark blue one spoke first. He nodded to Firespirit in acknowledgment and then studied Morroch with light blue eyes. _"Migove, Dagoryn. I am Nightwind and this is my brother Lightningfang."_ The white dragon at Nightwind's side inclined his head, but remained quiet as his darker sibling spoke again. _"Our Ancient told us to greet you, but also that we may decide for ourselves our impression of you. Know that we are not a kind to trust easily."_

Morroch's gold eyes blinked, but he thought he understood what the other dragon was saying. Mirwind had told her dragons to be polite, but she was not going to force them to like him and it was his responsibility to gain their loyalty or not bother. The shape-shifter couldn't suppress a small smile and nodded. This could be interesting. Firespirit looked sidelong at him, unsure whether he should be insulted for his friend or not, but seeing that the smaller black dragon made no sign of being offended, he relaxed slightly, unsure when he'd even grown agitated in Morroch's defense.

_"I am unsure how you want me to prove myself to you, but I appreciate your honesty, even if it is blunter then it needs to be."_ Gold eyes flashed with laughter and Lightningfang, silent up until this point and with little expression on his white face, gave an amused smile. _"Do not mind my brother. He has always had a way with words." _The white sky dragon laughed as he ducked his brother's swinging tail. The two siblings bowed their necks slightly before departing back to their kin, who watched their approach with interest, wanting to hear what they had to say.

Neither Firespirit or Morroch had an idea of what to do next, but the decision was soon solved as Mirwind emerged from the Sky Tunnel that led to the outside. She smiled when she saw the two visiting dragons and cast a look to the dragons in her cavern. They nodded back to show they had greeted the newcomers and she smiled, pleased. The young Ancient approached the two black-scaled males with confidence and a graceful gait. Morroch glanced at Firespirit to see that the fire dragon watched her every move. It would appear that his friend was interested in finding a mate...

_"I am sorry if the greeting of my dragons was less then polite. We tend to be a very blunt kind."_ She looked slightly apologetic, but smiled and Morroch snorted. _"Nightwind was rather prompt with his message, but I do not think he was coming at it with a harsh intent. I think I will end up liking your dragons, Mirwind."_

The gray sky dragoness grinned and Morroch wanted to laugh at the way Firespirit's scales shivered slightly, barely noticeable unless looked for. It was clear that he wanted very much to be more then a friend to Mirwind, but when the fire dragon and the Sky Ancient seemed to share a look that had nothing to do with attraction, Morroch's eyes narrowed. What was he missing? Mirwind sighed suddenly and met his eyes, her own green ones determined. _"Dagoryn, I want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. Your words to the Ancients caught me off-guard, but I in no way disagree with them. I should have not remained silent on the matter and I regret that I was. I will not make such a mistake again, mrer Tyshayn."_

Morroch blinked, surprised, but Firespirit seemed more startled then the shape-shifter. He gave Mirwind a look that the dragoness returned stubbornly. The fire dragon seemed to come to a decision and nodded slowly, a smile growing on his face as he turned his red eyes to the smaller dragon's gold. _"You have my loyalty as well, Tyshayn."_

_"What does that mean?"_ Why did he suddenly feel like he'd been given another kind of responsibility?

* * *

_Tyshayn._ The name kept going through his head. Mirwind had called him it with such confidence, Firespirit had said it as if it should mean something to him and Wiseheart had seemed to agree with the two Kinwa. Morroch shook his head as he remembered the strange conversation he'd had after his new friends refused to tell him what the word meant, instead leading him outside through the Sky Tunnel to possibly go hunting. They had run into Wiseheart instead...

(flashback)_ "Where are you off to, niyansi?" The three Kinwa froze almost guiltily and Morroch came around first, walking forward to greet the Knowledge Ancient. "Firespirit and Mirwind were going to take me hunting, but I am glad to see you Wiseheart. Would you please tell me what Tyshayn means?" He watched as the green and gray dragon's light green eyes widened with pure surprise and he gave the gray and black dragon behind the shape-shifter a startled and searching look. Morroch was suddenly very sure that the three were speaking through their minds and he was suddenly unsure if it was wise to know what it was that had the knowledge dragon so agitated._

_"Wiseheart?"_

_The older dragon sighed and looked away from Firespirit and Mirwind to meet the gold eyes of the shape-shifter. "Tyshayn... Firespirit and Mirwind have given you a title that very few in our history had been privileged and burdened with, but they feel it is yours to bear. I cannot say I disagree with them. I am just surprised they would feel this strongly so soon. The name Tyshayn literally means 'prince', but it is much deeper then that. It is a word that means trust, loyalty and the confidence that the follower is sure of who they follow. It is name that says you have the complete will and life of your people. These two Kinwa...are saying they will follow you against the very will of the Clan."_

_Morroch was beyond words and when he looked at Firespirit and Mirwind, he could see the truth of that matter was in their eyes. Not knowing him, unsure of his plans or where he might lead them...they trusted him. _(end flashback)

Morroch wandered the woods now, just needing to think. He had excused himself with a few mumbled words and the three had let him go, understanding. The black, large-cat now padded through the forest quietly, deep in thought, but with one ear open for any presence near him. Tyshayn. Prince. The Clan did not have royalty and yet there was a word for it. That meant that someone in the past must have been in the same position as him, right? What had that person done to inspire such loyalty? Morroch didn't feel like he'd done anything worthy of such trust. He had told Wiseheart and the earth dragons that he could find their dragonlings and he'd argued with the Ancients, but how did that inspire loyalty in dragons he'd only just met? It was not something he could understand. Apparently it didn't matter if he agreed or understood it anyway as both Firespirit and Mirwind seemed to agree on what they felt.

The shape-shifter stopped in his mindless wandering as his nose caught the scent of blood and something foul, something familiar. The large cat didn't hesitate to spring into a tree, sharp claws helping him to cling and pull himself into the branches. The black feline walked the thick limbs carefully, growing closer to the horrible smell of decay. His nose wrinkled and gold eyes narrowed as he peered through the green leaves of the tree, crouched on the large tree branch. Morroch hissed quietly at what met his gaze.

Two male humans lay in leaves and dirt below, both their necks slashed and their bodies mutilated. The strong smell of dried blood, rot and orc wafted through the air and Morroch felt like he might choke on the smell. Something was horribly _wrong_ here. And he had a strong suspicion that it had something to do with the missing children. First dragonlings, elflings and humans went missing, the dragons were blamed for it among the two-legs and orcs were now in the forest? It was too coincidental for the black cat and his mind started to work overtime as he leaped from the tree and came closer to the bodies to investigate.

Yes, they were from the village he and Alagos had gone to. They appeared to be only a day or two dead, but it was clear that their enemies were long gone. That's what confused Morroch as he sniffed and looked around the area. Orcs or goblins, even Uruk-hai were not stealthy creatures and yet...just as the forest began to thicken, the trail ended. No more footprints, no smell, nothing. Now he was angry. Why would his kin not help? Surely there was one among them that could track better then he... There was something sinister going on here and no one wanted to do a thing about it!

The shape-shifter heard the sound of footfalls before he saw Alagos' white fur and he locked his gold eyes with his brother's amber. "Do you know what happened here?" The white shape-shifter was the Talikan, he always seemed to know what was going on. Morroch held some hope that Alagos might know what was happening now. The white wolf disappointed him though as Alagos shook his head, looking at the bodies with no emotion. "I do not understand this anymore then you do, Dagoryn." He wound not meet the cat's eyes and Morroch felt something within him snap.

"You're lying."

Amber eyes snapped up to meet his gold, fury in their depths. They were only a match for Morroch's own anger and neither gave in as they held each other's gaze. The black shape-shifter's words were spat angrily, hissed. "Why will you not tell me what you know? Why won't you help me?"

"I know nothing that would help you figure this mystery out, Dagoryn! There is no action I am willing to take for this problem." The white wolf's stance was tense, as if he might flee or maybe attack, but Morroch was not about to let up, not this time. "No action you are willing to take? Do you think I want to go against the Clan? Do you think I want the responsibility of knowing what to do and convincing others to follow? Do you think I am not terrified that I am wrong in the path I am going to take? You are not the only one with burdens and choices, Alagos, but at least I seek help!"

Alagos stood frozen, his fur on end, but his eyes blank like a sheet of ice, revealing nothing. His voice was equally as emotionless when he responded and Morroch could not tell what his brother might be thinking. "What do you plan to do?" Morroch's gold eyes narrowed and he gave a bitter hiss, looking away and shaking his head. "Why is it that I must constantly trust you, but you refuse to trust me, Alagos?"

The white shape-shifter seemed to flinch as if he'd been struck, but his voice was still steady and his amber eyes revealed none of his inner thoughts. "I trust no one, Dagoryn. I cannot, but I know you well enough to know you have some sort of plan."

Morroch growled in frustration, pacing, but spoke because he had no one else he trusted enough to tell without receiving instant judgment. "I want to gain the villagers help in searching for the missing children. Some of the dragons already trust and would follow me. The Ancients are adverse to doing anything with the other races, but I am beginning to see that I do not need their approval."

"Tyshayn. They call you Tyshayn." The white wolf seemed surprised.

Gold eyes narrowed at the slightly glazed look in Alagos' amber, but Morroch nodded slowly. The words he spoke had nothing to do with his title, though. "You know something about the enemy and about the children that you will not tell me." Those amber eyes cleared quickly and Morroch thought he saw a flash of something - guilt? fear? - before they closed off again and the white shape-shifter shook his head. "I cannot help you, Dagoryn."

"Why not? If you know something, why will you not tell me? Why do you always run from your problems!" He shouted the words after the fleeing white wolf with anger. An anger that Morroch did not regret this time. He needed to find these children and Alagos was just one more being who would not do anything to help out of fear of change or something else. Morroch took one last look at the bodies of the two men before before sprinting away from them himself, in the opposite directing his brother had taken, back to the Clan.

* * *

Three days passed before Morroch met another two branches of his kin. Since his harsh meeting with Alagos, his time had been accompanied with gaining a stronger relationship with Mirwind, Maethin, Sharpmist and Firespirit. The four had taken to coming to the Shape-shifter Cavern where he frequently was, braving the memories of the walls and finding that it was not as horrible as their elders made it out to be. It helped that they had been only dragonlings at the time of the massacre and remembered little of the deaths around them, nor were they involved. Morroch gladly welcomed their company, finding he genuinely enjoyed being with the four, learning the ways of their species and hearing what they had to say. Firespirit and Mirwind were the most fun to watch as they tried to find a balance between being friends and their budding interest in each other as a potential mate. Sharpmist kept the group on their claws with her harsh and sometimes startling antics and Maethin was by far, the most forceful one when it came to arguments and differing opinions.

Morroch had been pushed into the role of the peacemaker and the leader of the five. It was not something he sought, but it came to him naturally, being able to see past the emotions of a situation and find the root problem. The others seemed to easily submit to his authority and Morroch had to wonder at his own growth. Was he not the same dragon that had tried to attack Galadriel not a few months before? Where had that impulsiveness gone? Was it just now being put to better use? The shape-shifter didn't know.

What he did know was that he was hoping more dragons could be acquired over time to help with what he was tentatively planning. So it was that the black dragon was eager to go with Mirwind as she retrieved him from the Shape-shifter Cavern one afternoon and led him through the dragons in the Great Cavern to a tunnel near the lake. She had said they would visit the water dragons first.

Morroch found them much like the sky dragons, but more active and almost playful in countenance. They were a sleek race of dragons, bigger then the sky dragons by a bit with scales smooth and almost seamless. Their bodies were thin for swimming and they had webbing between their clawed feet. Like their sky dragon kin, they sported no spikes or horns - though, they did have small, soft ridges on their backs, much like the webbing between their feet. Very few of the water dragons - actually, Celestream was the only one being a light blue dragoness - came in solid shades, most being a mix or blend of two or three colors. Their primary ones were light blue, blue, dark blue, brown and a greenish color. Morroch listened carefully as Mirwind explained this species of dragon to him as they walked toward the huge lake to the back of the cavern. It was fed by an underground river that came through one wall, dumped into the lake and left through another wall on the opposite side of the cavern.

_"Water dragons don't like to live near fire, which is why this cavern has no lava pool. The algae in the water glows, though, lighting up this cavern nicely. The water dragons are not very sociable unless they feel like playing or they need to work with you. Their job in the Clan is very simple as they only have to make sure the water in the Great Cavern remains clean and drinkable. They also control many of the snow and rain storms we have in the mountains."_ Mirwind nodded to a blue and greenish-blue Kinwa male as they settled by the lake and Morroch looked around at the dragons as the Sky Ancient spoke again._ "There are eleven water dragons at this time, though, three of the dragonlings are halfbreeds, one of earth and water dragon and the other two of fire and water dragon. Desert is the earth and water dragonling that is missing and she is without parents. The Clan cares for her. Fire and Flame are Waterfang and Flamemoon's children and they are both safe."_

Morroch nodded, suddenly reminded once more of the loss within the Clan and his own mission to bring the children back. _"Will you tell me the names of the other dragons here?"_

_"Oceanclaw, Rapidwater and Waterfang are the male dragons. Hurricanesong, Celestream and Seawing are the dragoness and Storm, Rain, Desert, Fire and Flame are the dragonlings." _Mirwind looked around at the resting water dragons, knowing they were going to get little response and stood with a sigh._ "Come, I will show you the messenger dragons. You are not going to find welcome here."_

* * *

The Messenger Dragon Cavern was on the opposite side of the Great Cavern from the water dragon tunnel. Its entrance was placed between the Earth Dragon Cavern and the Fire Dragon Cavern. A lava pool was close to the entrance, providing light that bounced off the red-rock tunnel warmly. The messenger dragons lived in the smallest cavern, seeing as they were the smallest dragons and didn't like to stay confined in one place for long anyway.

Morroch felt a sense of peace and yet playful excitement when he entered their cavern. Small, thin and light dragons flitted from ledge to ledge like dragonflies, playing tag and just in constant motion, seeming not to tire. It took some time, but he soon discovered that they had no no back ridges or spikes, but only sported two small horns on the tops of their heads. The messenger dragons wings were the biggest parts about them, being almost double their size in body, strong and feathery. Their colors were very simple and solid, being only green, white and blue. Only two dragons had mixture of these colors, a male being white and green and a female being green-to-white. Morroch didn't think they were siblings despite their color similarities.

The shape-shifter's presence was noted immediately and within moments he had all the smaller dragons gathered around him, touching scales with him and telling their names. The females were friendly and told him their names politely - Runningheart, the mother of Maethin, and the sisters Sprintwing and Swiftflight - before talking to Mirwind at a rapid pace that the Sky Ancient seemed used to - Morroch found out later that there were three dragonlings, one male, Runner, and two females, Speed and Fast. Morroch, in the meantime, found out that there were only two males, Quickscale and Dashheart. The older, Quickscale, was easily recognized as the Messenger Ancient and Dashheart...he was the only Kinwa and the dragon Wiseheart suspected was the Sanitanaas. The Messenger Ancient was polite and active as he always was, having to leave soon after greeting the shape-shifter, but if Morroch thought Quickscale was fast, he was sorely mistaken as Dashheart's movements defied the eyes and his speech left one wondering what they'd been hearing.

The green and white Kinwa spoke a mile a minute and it was all Morroch could do to follow one topic to another. Despite the smaller dragons quick, impulsive movements and his excited mouth, he gave off a warmth and a genuine feeling of caring that the shape-shifter liked. Dashheart did not talk quickly or refuse to be still because he felt smarter or had no attention span; that was just the way he spoke and acted. It was part of his nature. Alert and bright black eyes looked into his gold when the messenger dragon finally stopped speaking and Morroch couldn't help but grin.

_"I did not understand a word of that."_

Dashheart merely laughed and sprang into the air, giving a flying loop before landing again. He shrugged and smiled, being very careful to make his words slower as he spoke once more. _"I know, but Sharpmist told me you wouldn't mind. She said that you accepted every dragon for themselves. I am glad to see it is true."_

A black eye-ridge rose. _"Really? What else did she tell you?"_ The shape-shifter watched as Dashheart's expression became serious and he actually _stilled_. _"She said that you do not mock Maethin for his stutter." _The messenger dragon smiled, but it was more of a baring of teeth then a smile. _"This makes you a friend in my mind and anyone Maethin follows, I will as well. You have my support, Tyshayn."_

Morroch closed his gold eyes for a moment as a sudden flood of doubt came over him. Every time he heard that name...the true weight of what he was doing came on him. He was splitting up this Clan, little by little he was causing the trouble the Ancients had feared he'd bring from the very beginning. Was he ready for this? Did he have a choice? The black dragon sighed silently and opened his eyes to see Dashheart - moving once more - and Mirwind looking at him expectantly. He gave them a small smile and shook his head. No, no he really didn't have a choice anymore, but somehow...he was alright with that.

_"Thank you, Dashheart. I pray I can live up to your loyalty."_

* * *

Morroch found that he couldn't sleep. He had kept his peace with the Ancients for a total of eleven days at Wiseheart's request, but it was getting harder to do as all he could think about were the children missing and the dead men from the village. How much longer would the Clan wait before they acted? How much longer did Wiseheart think the shape-shifter would wait? The black dragon rose with a soundless grace he'd never known while with Arienel or the other two-legs. Being here, with his kind, was giving him traits he'd never known he could have. Morroch just hoped it wouldn't change who he was.

The last week had been much the same in routine. He still slept in the Shape-shifter Cavern and was usually awake at dawn to hunt with Firespirit and Sharpmist. Maethin and Mirwind appeared sometime in the late afternoon to talk and Dashheart was seen at all the odd hours in-between. There were also times when he spoke with Wiseheart, but the older dragon seemed to have his claws full with Ancient business, most of which was in the defense of Morroch. Needless to say, the shape-shifter was getting bored and anxious for something to happen.

The Great Cavern was empty, but as bright as ever due to the consistent light of the lava pools when he emerged from the Shape-shifter Cavern. He didn't like to sleep anywhere else at this point, feeling safe with the memories of his true kin and being in the place they had accompanied for so long. Gold eyes flickered to each tunnel, judging which one would be open to him this late in the night. The messenger dragons would be willing to talk or fly with him, but he knew they should be getting the little sleep they would let their bodies have, being an active race. The fire, water, battle, treasure and sky dragon were not even an option as none of them liked to be disturbed during the night once they'd settled. The earth dragons were not good company at this time as they still grieved for their dragonlings and were angry with the Clan for not making any decisions concerning the little ones yet. That left only one species of dragon...one he'd yet to meet in number... He headed toward the one tunnel he had not gone down, the one right next to the shape-shifter's own cavern, a lava pool between the two entrances.

The black dragon walked quietly through the cave tunnel. He knew he probably shouldn't be exploring alone and wait for morning, but he was suddenly curious and no longer bored or restless. Morroch blinked as he suddenly saw light - humanlike light that he soon discovered was from contained fires and lamps! - and a minute later the shape-shifter was on a ledge, looking over a vast library-like cavern. Unlike the other tunnels for the dragon caverns, one had to fly down in order to reach the main floor of this red-rock cave. Dragons of many colors were in various scholar-like activities below and every dragon was around the same size and smaller then he. Gold eyes took everything in and Morroch didn't sense the dragoness that approached him - didn't even realize she was on the large ledge - until she spoke.

_"You aren't supposed to wander alone, you know." _The voice was teasing rather then accusing and Morroch turned his head to see a beautiful creature beside him. The dragoness was dark red in the body with sand colored wings, face and tail. A hint of indigo blue played about her laughing eyes, cheek bones and the tip of her claws. She was fine-boned and smaller then Morroch by a bit. Her long tail was twitching at the end in amusement as he stared. How could he have not seen this amazing dragoness before?. _"Will you tell me your name?"_

The gentle reminder snapped Morroch back to the present and he struggled for a moment before speaking, his mouth not wanting to work. _"Dagoryn."_

A smile that seemed to light up the cave. _"My name is Freewalker."_

* * *

**Review! Please? *puppy-dog eyes***


	5. Thurin

**Disclaimer: **I no ownie Tolkien ideas.

A/N ~ This chapter should be much more interesting and it will **switch-points-of-view between Morroch and Alagos**. More romance and action should be in the NEXT chapter so bare with me...

Italic is dragon tongue. Normal type is Westron.

**Warning:** Some Implied Past Abuse (not sexual and not greatly graphic) for one of the characters.

Dracon

_Noknin!_ = Stay!

_Migove_ = Welcome

_Matre?_ = Mother?

_Niyan_ = Child

* * *

**_Thurin ~ Hidden_**

Morroch followed Freewalker on feet and wings he wasn't sure he could feel as they walked to the edge of the ledge and glided down to the rock-floor below. The dragoness looked amused when his landing was slightly less then graceful and the shape-shifter felt his scales prickle and heat with embarrassment. It was an extremely odd feeling, one he had felt often from Arienel, but never had he experienced it personally. Come to think of it...Arienel only ever acted this way when she was around Elrohir... The shape-shifter was grateful when his thought was cut off by Maethin as the silver-green halfbreed came toward them with a grin.

_"Dagoryn! I s..see you found o..our cavern. I w..was going to b..bring you here t..tomorrow, but now is f..fine."_ He skidded to a halt and Freewalker laughed, flicking the slightly bigger Kinwa with her tail as she walked past. _"You should have brought him earlier, forgetful-one."_ Maethin just growled and beckoned Morroch to follow them as the went further into the cavern. Many dragons looked up from scrolls, maps and various artifacts. The black shape-shifter always received a smile and he finally looked at Maethin with clear question. _"Why didn't you bring me here sooner?"_

_"Wiseheart requested that we not do so."_ The answer came from Freewalker. She didn't look over as she studied a scroll with another dragon, but she was paying attention. Morroch looked at her for a moment, simply admiring her before the words she'd spoken sank in. He shook his head, his mind clearing - well, slightly. _"What? Why not?"_ He had thought the Knowledge Ancient on his side, but why would Wiseheart want him to stay away from the knowledge dragons?

_"I knew that if you met my dragons first, you would be greatly shocked and discouraged meeting the rest."_ Wiseheart's voice had a calming affect on the shape-shifter's mind and Morroch turned to face the green and gray dragon as he walked over, not surprised that he was there or had heard his questions. _"I am not making my kin to be more then they are when I say that the knowledge dragons and messenger dragons are the most accepting of the nine species. If you had met us first, then you would not have wanted to make friends with the others."_

_"I understand. Forgive my outburst."_

The older dragon chuckled and Freewalker was hard-pressed to hide her smile as the Knowledge Ancient looked at her with a pointed expression. _"It is to be expected with young ones. You are forgiven, Dagoryn."_ The dragoness finally did smile and glanced at the black dragon. _"You are not the only one to question Wiseheart's decisions. It is part of being a Clan. Some things must be questioned and debated if we are to live in harmony. Wiseheart is not on to be upset by our questions. I think he would want you to know this." _Her black eyes went to Wiseheart's light green. _"Am I right, wise-one?"_

She ducked the tail that would have clipped her head and sprang away, stopping to look back at Morroch with amusement. _"Coming?"_ The shape-shifter blinked, feeling like he'd missed something and both bothered and not bothered by the feeling. He smiled and sprang after the dragoness, forgetting Wiseheart and Maethin entirely. The oversight was not lost on the older dragon and he looked after the two with a curious gaze. Maethin came to stand at his side and chuckled quietly, a knowing gleam in his dark green eyes. The Knowledge Ancient gave the Kinwa a sharp glance. _"What do you know about this?"_

_"Nothing that could not have been looked into by anyone here."_

_"You've been studying further then you were assigned, haven't you?"_

Maethin merely grinned cheekily and ran off after the two retreating dragons. He caught up to Morroch and Freewalker to find that the dragoness had already started introducing the others to the shape-shifter. _"Our cavern has five male dragons. This is Taleclaw."_ A dark green dragon bowed his head in welcome and Maethin went to stand close to his side. It was easy to see the older dragon was his father. Freewalker smiled and bumped heads with a dark blue and sand colored dragon. _"This is Skillfang, my father. Maethin and Wiseheart you already know and that dark blue dragon over there, looking like he would as soon burn you as welcome you, is my older brother and the To-be Ancient, Writtenword."_

Morroch followed her gaze and met hard blue eyes. Writtenword didn't look like he was unfriendly, but cautious? Most definitely. Skillfang looked almost pained, but it wasn't for his son's behavior - Morroch wasn't sure what it was for - and the older dragon sighed. _"My son means no hostile intent, but our whole cavern is on guard these days."_ The shape-shifter didn't get a chance to ask why as a high-pitched roar was heard and he found himself being swarmed by eight little bodies, some of which did not smell like knowledge dragons at all. Taleclaw burst into laughter and looked over at the dragoness that followed the eight little hurricanes. _"I see they got away from you, Manytongues."_

The dark blue and purple dragoness sighed in a tired way and smiled. _"I would like to see you do any better Taleclaw."_ Morroch blinked, trying to see past the small tail that hung between his eyes and dangled to his nose. He was now on the ground, swarmed with little dragonlings and the other dragons just smiled, making no move to help. Morroch didn't mind. He hadn't felt this...warm, safe, at home in a long time. The shape-shifter finally got a whiff of Manytongue's scent and tilted his head VERY carefully. "_You smell like a treasure dragon."_

Manytongue's laughed. _"I am a knowledge dragon, but my mate is Topazfang, a treasure dragon. I live with the treasure dragons, but today, I brought our dragonlings here."_ She didn't seem upset to be explaining this and Morroch nodded - also carefully since he still had a dragonling on his head. _"They wouldn't happen to be Myth, Bronze, Ink, Quill and Ivory, would they?"_ The dark blue-purple dragoness looked surprised and pleased._ "Yes. I am impressed you remembered. Perhaps you have some Knowledge blood."_ She said it with a wink and Morroch smiled before looking at the three dragonlings that didn't smell like treasure dragons._ "Who do these three belong to?" _Light blue, dark green and black eyes looked up at him with innocence and laughter, the three little bodies still for a rare moment. Freewalker chuckled, but he thought the sound strained. _"These are my brother's children."_

Writtenword finally came over and his movement seemed to trigger the movement of two dragoness who had been waiting near him. One silver dragoness was clearly his mate as she rubbed against the male dragon - Morroch found out her name was Learnheart - and the other, a dark yellow to dark red dragoness followed. This dragoness came to Skillfang's side and Morroch suddenly knew who Freewalker and Writtenword's mother was - he later discovered her name was Listenheart. The dark blue male came toward Morroch and nudged his offspring, his voice much softer then one would expect, almost none-existent actually. Morroch didn't think it was by choice.

_"My son. Book." _He warbled in a whispering way to a blue-silver dragonling and the young one chirped happily before rolling away, climbing up Morroch's shoulder. Writtenword smiled slightly and nudged the remaining two dragonlings, one silver and the other blue-yellow. _"My daughters. Story. Song." _His blue eyes came to meet Morroch's gold and the shape-shifter suddenly felt like there was something he was missing, was not seeing clearly. He looked around at the dragons that watched him and then at Maethin, the one dragon he knew better then the rest. _**"What is wrong?"**_ He rarely used mind-speech with the dragons and the silver-green Kinwa looked startled before replying out loud.

_"Our knowlings are precious to our kind. This is a place of knowledge and wisdom and yet, we cannot find two of our dragonlings...when you can. We need your help."_

Morroch looked down slowly at the dragonling pooled around his body, lying on his paws, on his tail, his back, curled against his side...all of them were sleeping and seemed perfectly at ease with his presence. The shape-shifter dragon wasn't sure what it was, but he felt a fierce, almost startling protectiveness for them. His black head nodded slowly and he looked up, his gold eyes finding Freewalker's for a reason unknown to him. _"You have it."_

* * *

_Alagos' point of view. This scene is happening shortly after Morroch talked to him in the woods._

* * *

Alagos ignored the pressure behind his eyes, the insistent whisper of information that tried to break through his mental wall. He didn't want to hear it. He just wanted to run, to leave this place that brought back so many painful memories. This place of death and destruction, this place of a blooming new hope that he could not be a part of, could not fathom. Not here. So the white wolf ran, his paws making little noise as he sped through the damp leaves, needles and dirt of the mountain forest.

Running. How long had he been running? A day? Two? His whole life? Dagoryn had said he was running away, had always run away. Alagos shoved the thought away with little effort, used to doing so with his own little voices of information and advice. It was harder when it was his gift's voice. He didn't want to hear either right now, though, he knew both were the reason he was running away. Again. It had been four days. He remembered now. The shape-shifter finally didn't want to run anymore and he shifted as he slowed. The white falcon flapped hard to gain altitude in the still air of the forest and soon was riding on wind, wind of his own making and under his control.

Alagos propelled himself away from Ered Mithrin, the Grey Mountains, Mountains of the Dragons. He didn't want to be near them anymore. He had stayed for his brother's sake, in fact, he'd stayed for the Immortal's sake, but he couldn't do it anymore. The memories were too painful, everywhere he went was a constant reminder of what he'd lost, what he could never gain back and he wasn't up to handling it.

The shape-shifter had to snort inwardly. When was he ever up to anything? He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt confident in any decision he'd made. He couldn't remember not being forced or pushed into it by his gift, couldn't remember not being in pain or stressed beyond his limits. Alagos couldn't even remember the last time he'd truly smiled or felt happy. And it didn't really matter. In his mind, in the grand Song of life...it didn't matter whether he was happy or sad or hurting. All that mattered was whether his gift could change anything. Alagos had learned his from a very early age, even when his mother had been alive, though, she hadn't known it. That he pay attention and do as he should was all his gift cared about. The dragons called him Talikan. Knowledge-Keeper. The dragons didn't know what they were talking about, but Alagos was not going to be the one to tell them this.

He had no true inkling of how far his power extended. He didn't even know its limits, not really, because it was too much for his mind to hold all at once. That much power couldn't even be tapped into and he wasn't about to kill himself trying. The only thing that was hidden from him was the future. The past, the present, they were his to study and manipulate if he dared. Alagos hated daring because it meant risking, it meant pain and death. It meant that something would happen that he had not taken into account...it meant so many things that he tried not to think about it overmuch unless he had to.

The white falcon came out of his silent thoughts as another spasm went through his mind, making his entire body jerk with the unexpectedness of it. His gift wanted his attention. He didn't want to give it. Alagos often fought his power as a Talikan, but it never showed when he was with others. He was good at controlling his body when he expected his gift to flare. It was only when he wasn't paying attention that he reacted. Now, for instance, he was alone and preoccupied. His dragon-gift showed itself in a way no one ever saw. The falcon shivered, the wind breaking up and the stabilizing as his mind was battered. The whisperings that were a constant background noise grew louder and the shape-shifter gave a bird's cry of pain as his mental walls broke.

_A black dragon "Morroch, Dagoryn, Tyshayn" - the names were supplied by many whispering voices - followed a gray dragoness "Mirwind, Sky Ancient" through a red-rock tunnel and into the smallest cavern in the dragon mountain. The black dragon was greeted by the messenger dragons there and one caught both Alagos' and the black dragon's attention. It was a white and green dragon "Dashheart, Sanitanaas" with boundless energy and a heart full of loyalty. Even now the small dragon felt a tug toward the black and something much more distant, but insistent. Alagos knew most of the things within this information, but Dashheart...he was new._

_"The Eldanarë has obtained the Gift of Eru. She now heads to Gondor."_

_"A war is being plotted in the far East."_

_A child "Cadi, daughter of Sadoc" with dirt-encrusted, brown curls, scared hazel eyes and a blood-dried face, no more the six years old screamed in pain as the thin whip snaked across her shoulder. The child tried to scramble away, but the chains on her small feet prevented such an action. A man...no or was it an orc...the image went fuzzy, the information incomplete before Alagos let it go reluctantly. The images and knowledge came back as the whip came down once more, only to wrap around a slender arm that must have been tan at one time but was now pale. The whip cut into flesh, but the female "Gwelutarien" - the voices provided the name and the knowledge that this person was a female, but Alagos could not see her - made no sound, simply letting the whip slide off her arm and picking up the child carefully._

Alagos suddenly found himself flooded with information, locations, individuals and he felt himself plummeting from the sky. It didn't matter, didn't register as his vision went hazy around the edges, not seeing anything anyway. His wind - his gift and something else, something he kept around his neck - kept him from being killed, but the man hit the ground hard. The shape-shifter felt something crack, something that shouldn't have been there had he been a bird, but he'd shifted without realizing it and now he felt a shooting pain go through his middle and part of his chest.

It barely caused him alarm as his mind suddenly focused on three things other then the injury. One was that he had been in his own head for longer then he'd thought and he didn't know how far his wind had taken him. The second thing was that he knew where those children were. He had told Morroch he couldn't help, didn't know and he'd been lying. There had been enough information gathered that all Alagos would have had to do was look for something deeper. The name of a child would have let him know where that child was. Such a simple thing...and he was afraid to do it. Afraid to screw something up, afraid to be acknowledged, afraid of being noticed. And most of all...he was afraid of the sudden third thing, the overwhelming longing that suddenly swept through him. The emotion was so strong that he cried out. It was worse then the pain in his body right now.

This sense of longing...it had been what he avoided with the greatest caution for twenty-two years and even more paranoia since the War of the Ring. Alagos had tried to avoid the pull of the Rishten, the pull that would take him, whether he liked it or not, to his bonded. And now, with one update of knowledge he'd found his bonded. It was a startling and terrifying revelation, and the shape-shifter gritted his teeth, tears flowing from amber eyes as he looked up at the clear sky. Alagos was glad when the thought to move occurred to him and he did, resulting in a sharp flare of agony in his side, the glimpse of rolling plains and the stain of his own blood on the grass before he was lost to the world in a sea of black oblivion.

* * *

_Still Alagos..._

* * *

Alagos didn't open his eyes when he woke, didn't change his breathing pattern and didn't move. He opened his mind to his gift, finding out what he could before he showed he was awake. The information seemed to come slowly, as if his mind wasn't working as fast. _"Field of Celebrant, clear night sky, fire to the left, blankets, bandage around torso, Rohirrim, Edonar"_ the knowledge came simply and the shape-shifter was grateful for that, feeling like his head was pounding anyway. And the tug at his heart, his very being, the Rishten was both new and unwelcome. He finally sighed and opened amber eyes to look at the sky. He saw the Edonar start slightly, in a barely noticeable way before relaxing again when he realized Alagos was conscious once more.

"You're awake." The dark gold-haired, brown-eyed Rohirrim came over on light feet and crouched by the shape-shifter, studying him with a well-trained eye. "You broke a rib and you somehow gashed your side on a protruding rock. You will live if it doesn't get infected." The man's tone was simple, straightforward and soft. Alagos knew there was a reason he didn't mind the Immortal's heart-brother more then usual. Edonar was skilled enough to know when something needed to be said and when it didn't. He was smart, quiet and didn't get involved in something unless he thought it worth his time. He was a less screwed-up version of Alagos in a way.

"Why did you help me?" Why was he asking this? Did he really care? Alagos wasn't sure anymore and he closed his eyes, not really caring if he got an answer or not. Edonar's quiet voice was just loud enough to be heard and no more, as if he sensed the shape-shifter's painful headache. "You saved my life at the Black Gate. I am simply repaying a debt."

A smirk came to the shape-shifter's face, but he didn't open his eyes. "Is that all? There is no debt, Rohirrim. Hundreds died, one was saved." He didn't hear Edonar move and it was easy to understand why as the man had moved no more then his arm. A hand touched the shape-shifter's wrist and he jerked back violently , pulling his wound painfully and surprising Edonar. Blank amber eyes had flown open to meet brown and the two stared at each other. The Rohirrim slowly moved his hand back as he watched the pulse in the white-haired male's neck. It was beating furiously. Those amber eyes might not have shown any emotion, including pain, but Edonar knew other signs to look for and he could see that Alagos was scared. But scared of what, he didn't know.

"There is a debt. You saved my life and the life of my sister, whether you would acknowledge it or not. Now rest, dragon. You've been asleep for two days, but I don't think it was the kind you need. You are safe here." Edonar's voice was quiet and he stood, not waiting to see the reaction he'd get as he went to check his horse.

Alagos looked after the man and when he was out of the firelight, closed his eyes, releasing a shaky breath that was bordering on a hiss of pain. He hadn't been prepared for that contact and to be truthful, was ashamed of his reaction. He'd thought he was over what had happened... The shape-shifter pushed the thought away, not wanting to deal with it and touched his side gingerly. It didn't feel like it was damaged too badly, but that sudden movement couldn't have helped anything. He sighed and sat up slowly, holding his head as it spun and swam crazily. All he wanted to do was leave, disappear into the night, but he knew that even after he got up the energy to shift and was healed, he wouldn't have the strength to travel immediately.

The shape-shifter growled under his breath in frustration and it was soon a genuine canine-growl as his form changed into that of a white wolf. Alagos looked at his side, seeing it was free of any injury and circled once before dropping into his blankets again. He wanted to keep his eyes open, to keep watch, to not have to dream...but he couldn't keep them open and his amber gaze slid closed. Edonar found the large white wolf curled, with his tail over his nose a few minutes later. Shaking his head, the man went to the edge of the fire and kept watch. He could do without sleep for one night. Something told him the shape-shifter needed it more then he did.

* * *

_Morroch's point of view. Happens while Alagos is injured._

* * *

Morroch found himself visiting the Knowledge Dragon Cavern more and more over the next few days. He felt welcomed there, accepted...and he told himself that there was no other motive for his presence there. Especially not the dragoness Freewalker. Or maybe he was simply trying to fool himself. Anyone could see that his gold eyes followed her, that he was more clumsy around her, tongue-tied, that he grew quiet in her presence just so he could hear her speak.

It made Maethin laugh whenever he trailed off in a conversation simply because she was approaching. All his friends started to notice it, even on the first day all seven of them were together in the Shape-shifter Cavern. Firespirit and Mirwind, who were in the process of courting themselves, noticed his distraction. Freewalker herself seemed almost amused about the whole thing, but not coy or uninterested. Most often one would see her leaving her scrolls - something a knowledge dragon treasured - to come over where Morroch was or watch him when she thought no one was looking. The two had barely even gotten to know one another, but the felt an attraction that neither denied.

Morroch wanted to do something to express how he was feeling, make a move of some sort, but he hesitated, unsure for many reasons. One of them was that he had no idea how dragons courted, how they asked one another, how they interacted with family members. He didn't know the customs, the culture. Was how two fire dragons courted different from two knowledge dragons? And what about different species? Did he ask her father, mother for permission? What of her brother? Or was it up the Ancients? The very thought was overwhelming.

His second problem was Freewalker herself. It was her siblings, Talent and Scribe, who had been taken and, though, she hid her worry and grief well, it was still there. Did she even want to pursue a courtship when her brother and sister were missing? Did it even occur to her to accept one? The shape-shifter didn't know and he was hesitant to ask. And so the two danced around each other, slowly becoming better acquainted, but in reality, knowing very little about the other.

The dilemma was solved quite suddenly and abruptly on the fourth day since they'd met. The seven Kinwa - Morroch, Mirwind, Freewalker, Dashheart, Maethin, Firespirit and Sharpmist - were gathered in the Shape-shifter Cavern, cleaning it. The shape-shifter had requested help and his friends had gladly given it, curiosity eating at them. Morroch refused to explain why he suddenly wanted the cavern cleaned and restored, simply asking that the others trust him. They did and that meant more then he could ever put into words, especially knowing what he was planning.

Morroch was trying to lift something with his jaws when it happened. Freewalker had come over to help and they bumped heads. It would have been nothing more if they had not both frozen, looking at each other. Sharpmist's voice rang through the entire cavern as she walked toward them, rolling her red eyes. _"Would you two just talk to each other and stop dancing on egg-shells? It is clear to everyone else that you are interested in one another. Stop being dragonlings and deal with the situation."_

Both dragon and dragoness blinked, feeling heat radiate from the scales in embarrassment. It did give Morroch the push that he needed, though, and with all their friends watching with half-smiles and mirth, he said what was in his heart. Gold eyes looked into black and the shape-shifter was sure he'd never seen another creature quite like Freewalker. Nor did he ever want to. His voice was quiet, but sure. _"I cannot say I know you, nor can I say that what I feel for you is logical since we have only just met, but...I would like to court you, Freewalker."_

Her soft laughter surprised him. _"Dagoryn, do you not know that when a dragon comes of a certain age they recognize their mate within a few days?"_ She gave him a smile. _"I have been waiting for you to say something for two days now. I did not know this was not explained to you."_ Had she known, she would have asked him herself. Freewalker was not a dragoness to sit aside and wait for something to happen without a good reason to do so. Technically it was the male's task to ask the female to court, but she'd only been keeping to the tradition because she'd thought Morroch had been aware of it.

The shape-shifter blinked in pure surprise and Sharpmist snorted in amusement and impatience. She was thwacked on the head by Firespirit's tail and Mirwind gave the battle dragoness a look even as she pressed into the fire dragon's side happily. Maethin remained silent, simply wearing a very smug expression that didn't fit his shy personality one bit, but looked good on him, nonetheless. Dashheart was grinning and flitting from place to place in his excitement, but that was nothing new. Morroch ignored them all, a grin coming to his face. _"What I feel is normal?"_ He felt every scale on his body shiver when the knowledge dragoness pressed her nose to his in a gentle caress that could have been called a kiss if they'd been human. _"You are a strange dragon, but I think I am going to like you." _It was a whisper, an answer in and of itself and Morroch growled his agreement.

* * *

Morroch found the village again easily. He'd been scouting the woods again for three days now and the shape-shifter was starting to feel uneasy. There were signs of orcs being in the forest and the prey around the village had grow scarce. He now carried a deer in his jaws as he approached the human dwellings. It was time he met these humans and it was time they knew that someone was on their side and trying to help them. The Kinwa - his group - had finished the Shape-shifter Cavern yesterday and while the other dragons were still suspicious about what he was doing, they didn't question when he went out alone to hunt.

Freewalker seemed the most worried for him, but that was to be expected. Over the last few days they had taken to spending more time together, still as friends, but also with the knowledge that they would like to be more. The shape-shifter found the dragoness to be very intelligent, living up to her species name. She liked to find amusement in everything and was prone to acceptance rather then immediate rejection. She missed her siblings terribly, worried for them, but she knew how to push emotions aside to function. Morroch didn't like it when she did that and told her so. Freewalker had been surprised and asked how he handled things like this. His answer had been quick in coming. Arienel. He talked to his bonded. Morroch could still remember what the dragoness had said, how she'd reacted. It had been a huge step in their potential relationship...

(flashback) _"This Arienel...she is the Eldanarë?" _

_Morroch studied the black eyes before him and nodded, his own set in a frown. "Yes, but you already know this. What is it you would truly ask, Free?" The nickname made her smile, but the dragoness sighed and her tail twitched sporadically, showing how agitated she was about whatever was on her mind. "How long have you been bonded to her?" The shape-shifter could tell Freewalker was avoiding what she really wanted to ask, but he answered anyway. "Many months now. This is the first time we have been apart since the Rishten pulled us together."_

_The red-sand-dark blue knowledge dragoness nodded, but spoke what was on her mind, her voice quiet. "What is she to you? Do you love her?"_

_Morroch suddenly understood what was wrong and he warbled affectionately, touching her cheek-scales with his muzzle. "I love her more then my own life. I love her like a sister and a friend, like an extension of my own heart. She is my bonded, but she is not you and I do not love in the same way I feel for you." His gold eyes had met black then and Morroch did know that he loved Freewalker. Humans would consider it too fast, too soon. Even elves would not understand the instant connection between two dragons, but that didn't matter. They weren't surrounded by elves or humans or dwarves...they were in the Clan, where things like this were natural. Morroch and Freewalker had found each other, they had found their mate and they were both happy with the attraction between them. That was all that mattered to the dragons._

_Freewalker smiled, a purr in her throat as she rubbed heads with the black dragon. "Good."_ (end flashback)

Morroch shook his head, feeling warmth come into his heart before he put the memory away, concentrating on the task at hand. The shape-shifter stopped at the edge of the treeline, sniffing the air, detecting smoke and the humans themselves. There was a reek of fear about the place that made him growl under his breath. Something was wrong here, more wrong then normal. The place was too quiet... He stepped out into the clearing cautiously, setting the buck down and sniffing again. "Hello?" The sound of a small gasp greeted his ears and Morroch came toward a building slowly, carefully.

A child that looked around twelve stared at him with wide green eyes, her auburn hair in a tangles, dark face streaked with dirt and far too skinny. She opened her mouth - possibly to scream - but nothing came out and Morroch lowered his head slowly, turning it so one eye looked at her as she backed against the wall she'd been hiding behind. "Do not fear me, little one. I am not going to hurt you."

Suddenly those green eyes snapped fire and the girl stood, hand on hips. "I'm not scared o' you! And besides, I seen lots of yer kind...though, those ones be smaller..." She bit her lip and Morroch looked at her sharply. "Smaller?"

A nod, now unsure as she studied him, judging. Finally the girl shrugged and came closer, touching his muzzle with a flat hand. Morroch was surprised by her lack of fear now that she knew what he was. "They be smaller then me, some of 'em and they be scared. The orcs keep 'em locked up and the men only feed 'em when they start a'squallin. Them other chillren are scared to get in trouble for feedin 'em, but they do it anyway." Morroch listened with widening eyes and the girl finally stopped, looking at him with a puzzled expression. "Why did you sell them dragons?"

His voice was choked, even to him. "We didn't sell them, little one, they were taken. Do you know where they are now?" The girl wrinkled up her nose and bit her lip, appearing to think hard as her fingers traced patterns on his scales. "I don't be rememberin where they at. I cannot think about it...my mind goes all shadowy." She glared. "And my name does not be 'little one'! My name be Tigeki."

The black dragon smiled slightly. "Very well, Tigeki. I am Morroch." He tilted his head. "Tigeki, where did you come from? Where is your home?" She looked Gondorian and yet, her skin was a caramel shade and her speech odd, uneducated. The girl tilted her head, green eyes suddenly suspicious. "Why you wanna know?" She didn't move as he studied her, moving his head down so they were eyes to eye. Tigeki suddenly looked older then twelve and Morroch had to wonder if it was just her size that made her appear younger. "I want to know because I would like to get you back to your family."

Green eyes looked down and she bit her lip again. "I got no family. I come from Harad. My father, he be of Harad and my mother be dead. She be of the North, a slave." Those fiery green orbs looked back up into his gold and her fist clenched by her sides. "I'm not going back!"

Morroch nodded solemnly and looked around, suddenly wondering where the villagers were. They would have come out by now had they been here... "They not be here. I see them ov'r to the west, but they did not see me." The shape-shifter looked toward where the thin finger pointed and sure enough, there were the tracks of many people. Morroch's eyes narrowed. Why had a they fled? He moved toward the tracks, but paused when hands started pulling up on his scales. Tigeki scrambled onto his back and for a moment, Morroch felt like shaking her off. She wasn't Arienel and she didn't belong there... The shape-shifter gained control over himself quickly. This child needed him. Morroch waited until she was settled before raising an eye-ridge. "Ahh, so you have decided to trust me then?"

A simple nod answered him and the black dragon went toward the deer he had killed, picked it up in his jaws and then headed toward the tracks once more. He followed the clear trail up into the side of the mountain, toward a place he knew to have caves. He stopped when Tigeki touched his scales, pointing. "They be ov'r there. In those caves." Morroch nodded and proceeded slowly. He soon heard a shout given and watched as a man ran back up a mountain path, alerting the other villagers. Panicked shouts were heard and the shape-shifter suddenly wondered if this was a good thing to do...

"It just be a great sand lizard! He ain't gonna hurt ya!" For such a small figure, the little auburn-haired girl had lungs and she put them to goo use, standing on Morroch's back and shouting up into the mountain. The panicked shouts died down slowly and it wasn't long before two men, two men that Morroch recognized from when he'd gone to the village with Alagos, came down the path cautiously, eying the black dragon and the strange girl. Morroch made sure they saw him set the buck he carried down before his feet and back up a step, the message clear.

"What do you want dragon? We have no more children to steal, so begone!" The old man's gray eyes were fierce and his graying hair blew in the cold breeze. He made a very stubborn picture if not a strong one. The younger man at his side stood slightly behind him, his own brown eyes narrowed, but not nearly as judgmental as his older companion. Morroch made sure his tone held no irritation or threat when he spoke. "I am not here to take your children or your people for little ones from my kind are missing, too. You accept the help Brassen, my brother, brings you. Will you not accept mine, too?"

There was a stunned silence and Morroch could make out more people coming down the steep trail, curious. He was surprised Tigeki was holding her tongue so well. The younger man laid a hand on the older one's shoulder and spoke, his voice clear. "Brassen is a dragon?"

"Yes. A shape-shifter, just as I am. I know he has helped you in the past. I would like to help you now. I know orcs have been growing numerous in these woods, children from many races of have gone missing and no two species is willing to work together to find them. I think this should change."

A woman now spoke, her tone interested, but cautious. She looked to be the younger man's wife and her eyes were sad. "What are you offering, dragon?"

* * *

"Wake up! Please, wake up! Morroch! Ya bloody black lump! Wake UP!" The fierce whispers along with shoves from small hands on his muzzle made the black dragon blink in confusion, coming out of his sleep. His gold eyes cleared to see Tigeki looking almost scared, looking between him and the group of dragons that had suddenly come through the tunnel. The girl bit her lip and Morroch finally understood what was wrong as frightened and worried whispers greeted his ears. He stood quickly and sprang, putting himself between his Kinwa friends and the humans who were watching with wide eyes, backing away.

_"They are welcome here."_ His voice was hard and his teeth were almost bared, ready to defend the humans. Gold eyes flashed dangerously as Sharpmist glared, taking a step forward. _"Noknin!"_ The white dragoness froze at the command and looked at him with surprise before slowly moving back, her head lowering in a form of submission she'd never before shown. _"Tyshayn."_

_"Dagoryn...what are they doing here?"_ The question and voice belonged to Mirwind and the Sky Ancient looked around with both panic and wonder. Humans, at least twenty-five of them, were scattered around the Shape-shifter Cavern, looking back at the six dragons with both nervousness and yet, a confidence that Mirwind didn't at first understand. It became clear as the shape-shifter spoke again. _"I brought them here. The Clan cares for none but their own. I am not the Clan and I will not leave those I can help in danger or need. They have nowhere else to go, orcs are swarming the woods and their children are missing, same as the Clan's. They are welcome here, Mirwind, as long as I am the shape-shifter that resides in this cavern."_

Mirwind nodded, meeting the eyes of many humans. They had confidence in Morroch, in his ability to protect them. She couldn't bring herself to disagree with her new leader. It was one of the reasons she followed him. Dashheart, the hyper messenger dragon, just grinned and chuckled. _"I look forward to the challenge this will bring, Dagoryn. How are you going to keep them hidden?"_

Freewalker had yet to speak, unsure what she felt about all this - she was the only dragon left who had not given her alliance to Morroch, though, she had given him her heart - but now she spoke up, her voice soft, but logical. She could already see how Morroch's mind had worked this one out and when she tried to find the flaws...she only found one. _"The other dragons do not come here. Wiseheart is the only grown dragon that braves this cavern and he has made it clear to the Clan, to the Ancients that he supports Dagoryn. That tunnel is long, sound does not come through clearly. If these humans are quiet and stay in this cavern, no one will know they are here."_

_"What about scent? I..if we are here and l..leave, the Clan will human on u..us."_ It was Maethin, easily identified by his stutter, though, it was getting better with time, much to the surprise of his parents. The knowledge dragon was not against this idea, in fact, he wished Morroch had told him of it, but since the black dragon hadn't, the silver-green was going to offer as much help as he could give now. The first would be solving this smell problem. Firespirit snorted, eying the humans with clear distrust. When his red eyes came back to Morroch's gold, though, the shape-shifter knew the fire dragon would not betray him. The larger black dragon may not have been happy about this, but he was loyal to a fault and he'd given his life to Morroch.

_"Fire and smoke cure any smell. None of us are water dragons so it will be easy to smoke the scent off you."_

Morroch finally smiled, relaxing. His relief was evident. _"Thank you. I know this is sudden and strange, but..."_

_"You've lived around two-legs too long, Gold-eyes."_ Sharpmist was regarding him with a look of harsh amusement - nothing with the battle dragoness was mild or soft - and the shape-shifter laughed and nodded. _"Most likely."_ Perhaps that was it. He had been with Arienel so long, coming to care about the two-legs around her that now he couldn't just walk away from them anymore. Morroch didn't think it a bad thing, but looking at what he just done - bringing the humans here through the secret tunnel, traveling through the night, leading them...he couldn't help but wonder if his life was ever going to be easy now that he bore a soft heart toward their kind.

He didn't get to dwell on the thought for long as Tigeki made her presence known, popping up between his legs, looking up at him with a raised brow. Cleaned up and her auburn hair brushed out, she was pretty and obviously more along the age of fourteen then twelve. "Well? Are they gonna eat us?" The shape-shifter grinned and looked up at the other six dragons who were blinking in surprise. "This is Tigeki. Do not mind her impertinence. She wasn't raised with manners." He spoke in Westron for the girl's sake and thumped the teen on the head with his tail. She glared, rubbing the spot and muttering. "Well, slaves don't get teachin. Wasn't my fault."

Dashheart laughed and didn't even have to bend to address the girl at her level. "Migove, Tigeki. My name is Dashheart. This is Firespirit, Mirwind, Freewalker, Maethin and Sharpmist. She's the grumpy one." The last bit was said in a stage-whisper and the messenger dragon yelped, dashing away as his name-sake stated as the battle dragoness sprang at him. Tigeki grinned, looking after the two and then looked back up at Morroch.

"I be thinkin that I might like yer friends."

* * *

_Alagos' point of view..._

* * *

Alagos watched the knowledge his gift gave him play before his mind's eyes. Images, people, places, time...it all blurred together and yet he knew that if he chose to remember one thing, the knowledge would be there, ready to be used, examined. The shape-shifter didn't want to remember anything, though, especially not the people. He didn't want to remember individuals, didn't want to feel like he had a responsibility to them.

The Clan, the knowledge dragons, said that a Talikan could only use and study knowledge when it was given to him - if he knew the name of the person who bore the knowledge or if the Talikan knew how to find out about something that would happen. They said a Talikan could take information from someone and further expand it. That he could act on the knowledge he was given only in certain ways. Their belief was that whether or not a Talikan could influence anything required that he be given even more information on what he wanted to change, that it wasn't possible otherwise.

Alagos knew they were wrong. What may have been true for other Talikan was not true for him. And coincidentally, he was the only Talikan that had ever been away from the Clan, out on his own. He was the only Talikan that had acted one what he knew more then once and his gift expanded and grew to levels unknown because of it. He wasn't shut in and confined like his predecessors had been. Alagos knew more then his head would hold, he saw people he didn't know, his gift gave him the names of others and he knew, that if he chose, he had the potential to change any event he chose.

It was heady and yet terrifying power that he hated. The shape-shifter now watched as the going-ons of Arda were revealed to him, literally giving him updates. He didn't want them, probably didn't need them, but he also couldn't stop them. Few understood what it was like to have almost no control over your gift. Every dragon, every Maia gained control of their power at some point. Not so with Chosen Dragons. They spent their lives trying to simply understand their power, doing their best to keep it hidden or under control. Some gifts were more dangerous then others.

The shape-shifter could barely keep his gift from overwhelming his mind at times. It wanted him to know everything and he wanted to know nothing. It was a unfriendly relationship to say the least.

Alagos finally moved, shifting slightly as his amber eyes flew open. He never woke slowly anymore. The first thing his body noticed was that it was upright. The next things he knew were mostly because his power fired them into his mind swiftly. He was on a red-roan mare named Frenya, he was traveling through the Field of Celebrant, his body was full of energy and...someone was riding behind him. Alagos didn't give his gift a chance to tell him who as he twisted his body at an almost impossible angle and shoved the person behind him off the mare, leaping off himself a moment later.

_"Edonar"_ His gift almost sounded amused and amber eyes blinked as the Rohirrim in question raised a brow, looking at the shape-shifter from his place on the ground. "I see you're finally awake." Edonar didn't seem affected by the strange behavior of his companion and stood, dusting himself off and whistling for Frenya. "You've been unconscious for four days. You didn't even look like you were breathing. Is that normal?"

Alagos didn't answer, merely looking away and up at the mountains that were surprisingly close. They were almost at their base. Damn. He hadn't meant to even sleep that deeply and certainly not deep enough that his gift got full access to his mind. The shape-shifter looked sidelong at Edonar as the man mounted and then leaped forward. Four hooves touched the ground and the white stallion snorted, gaining speed until he was at a full gallop. Hoof-beats behind him made Alagos turn his head slightly. Frenya was catching up, urged on by Edonar who was smiling in an amused way. The white stallion tossed his mane and increased his speed. He didn't want company, least of all a human. He didn't want to feel this pull that was drawing him back the way he'd come, back to the mountains, back to the one the Rishten wanted him to meet. The longing was a subtle ache at the moment, but he knew it would get worse. He didn't want to deal with another human nearby as he fought the pull he could not win against.

The day progress, however, and the shape-shifter just couldn't seem to lose the man. Or was it that Alagos didn't want to be lost? Despite all his bitter thoughts and rejections of the Rohirrim, did he truly not want to be alone? He could have flown. He could have turned into a white falcon and disappeared into the clouds...and he didn't. He just continued to run, watching as Edonar refused to leave him alone. It was only as night approached that the white stallion slowed and allowed the exhausted mare to catch up. Edonar raised a brow, his brown eyes full of amusement. "Are you finished?"

Alagos didn't even look at him, simply shifting into a human again as they started to stop for a camp.

* * *

_Still Alagos..._

* * *

(dream-memory) _He ran through the woods, his breathing coming in a fog of white with each ragged breath. His legs ached and his tail kept slapping into trees and rocks, his lungs cried out for him to stop, but Alagos could not. Not when stopping meant his life and the life of his mother. The white dragoness ran at his side, urging him on gently, though, she herself was beyond exhausted and carrying five eggs in her belly. Menelecho's gold eyes showed a fear she would not name to her son, but Alagos was old enough to figure it out._

_His kin had been going missing, his friends, 'aunts' and 'uncles...they never came back and while his mother never lied to him, neither did she say they were dead. He knew though. He always knew. Violence had finally escalated in the Clan and while his kin fought, his mother had escaped through a tunnel he had known existed, but had never used. The small and newly named Kinwa now followed his white mother through the dense forest, not questioning where they were going, only knowing that it was to safety._

_The sound of pursuers was soon heard and Menelecho skidded to a stop, looking around desperately as she drew in ragged breathes, looking like she might drop. Alagos nudged her chest, pressing close to her. "Matre?"_

_Gold eyes suddenly looked into his scared amber, commanding and yet full of love...and grief. "Alagos, my baby, I need you to run." She shushed him when he started to protest, the very thought terrifying him. "No, no do not argue, Niyan. You must live. You must run and you must live. Do you understand?" Her voice was a whisper and Alagos felt the rare dragon tears trailing down his face, but he nodded, suddenly understanding all too well. Like he'd always understood. Menelecho bit back a keening cry and pulled him close with her head and neck, hugging him tightly in the dragon way. He pressed against her, breathing in her scent, never wanting to leave. He knew he had to._

_The next hours of night were a blur. He knew he ran. He knew when his mother laid his brothers and sisters. He knew when she was found. He knew when she was killed. His cursed gift revealed it all, knowing that he wanted to know just as much as he didn't want to ever find out. He escaped by air, by the wind he could control, though, he wasn't good at it yet. The young shape-shifter didn't know when he collapsed or where he was. All he knew was that his heart was bleeding and he couldn't contain his grief anymore._

_A keening wail, sounding like a scream of agony, echoed through the Misty Mountains that night..._

_Pain. When had he been free from it? The teen - or at least that's what he looked like - wasn't sure. His mind was constantly fuzzy, constantly whispering things that he didn't want to understand. At first he had listened, but that had soon changed as all his gift told him was what his captors planned as they discussed it, got ready to do it. He now did everything he could to block out the knowledge._

_He was in a cell, both wrist chained to the wall behind him. There was slack enough to move, but not to stand and certainly not to fight back. The floor was always cold and the stone rough. No light came into the dark place unless it be through the opening door. His long, white hair hung in his face, no longer even white, but brown with dirt and his own dried blood. Healed, but fresh scars covered his body and other wounds still bled sluggishly. He didn't look up as the cell door opened, though, his body leaned toward the light and his lungs drew in the fresh air gratefully. The shape-shifter shook, knowing that 'they' never came into his cell for good reasons._

_The kick to his side made him hiss and draw back, finally looking up with fury-filled amber eyes. His body was trembling, his mind just wishing it were over, but his spirit wasn't cowed and it now sprang up, defiant. The man he looked at curled his lips and grabbed the shape-shifter white hair as Alagos snapped at him savagely, the collar about his neck clanking. He couldn't shift with it on as the only shapes he knew were this human one, the wolf and the dragon. Both the animals were too big for the iron-collar. He would choke himself._

_The first man held his hair near the back of his neck as the other two entered, one unlocking his wrists and the other tying them as soon as they were free. They'd learned long ago that he would lash out as soon as the opportunity presented itself. He would fight to be free. Alagos struggled the entire way as the dragged him down the dungeon hallway, toward a room he'd never been in before. It was hot, fire burning in a large furnace, iron tools laying about. What caused a shiver to wrack his body were the manacles in the room._

_The shape-shifter fought the men like a wild animal, but in the end all he got for it were new bruises and his hands locked into the manacles connected to a stone table. Amber eyes watched through a curtain of hair as something was thrust into the fire and then brought back out after a moment. It was a brand. Alagos jerked back, a sound of pure fear coming from him as his hair was grabbed again. He broke his wrist trying to get free as the hot metal came closer to his skin, and he screamed and bucked as it was pressed into the inside of his forearm, burning flesh wafting to his nose._

_He passed out. _(end dream-memory)

He must have screamed out loud because Alagos woke to Edonar holding his arms down as he thrashed. The shape-shifter's vision was blurred with tears and he didn't immediately note the Rohirrim. All he felt was something holding him down. A blast of wind knocked Edonar clean backwards and into the dirt, pressing him down and holding him there. Alagos hadn't moved though, simply curling on his side, shaking. The wind soon released Edonar as the shape-shifter realized where he was and the gold-haired man approached again slowly after a long moment, worried. He'd never seen the dragon this way.

Alagos was simply trying to get his body to obey his mind, but it refused to stop trembling. He hadn't had those dreams in such a long time... He hadn't been prepared for them. For nightmares? Yes, but nothing like those two. His breathing finally started to slow, the tears not running as fast, but the he still flinched away from Edonar as the man reached to touch his arm in concern. The brand was no longer there, carved out by his own knife, but the memory was and it was painful. It was hard to trust humans and always had been since that time. He knew not all men were evil, but that did not change the way his body reacted to them, the way his mind jumped to defense whenever it felt threatened. He wasn't about to explain all this to Edonar.

The white-haired male finally sat up, quickly in fact, and Edonar watched as those amber eyes went blank. They had been filled with pain and fear when they'd first opened and then they had stayed closed...an now they were hidden once more. As if nothing had ever happened, as if they held no emotion, they hid everything. And what they covered up was a great hurt and distrust.

"I'm going to Rivendell. You can follow or leave."

Edonar raised a brow at the firm, but quiet announcement. He hadn't been expecting that, but then again, he hadn't been expecting Alagos to flinch from him or to be constantly thrown in the dirt or for the shape-shifter to have screaming nightmares. "Why are you going to Rivendell?" The Rohirrim didn't mention that Imladris was his destination anyway. He wanted to visit his sister.

Alagos didn't look at him, but out into the darkness. He snorted, eyes gaining their mocking-laughter quality back. He actually answered. "I have to steal a dragonling and a ranger child."

* * *

**If anyone is confused about the time-line of things, I urge you to go to my blog (in my profile) and check on the step-by-step time-line between these two parallel stories (Herves ar Iell and O Emlyg). Don't worry, the first few posts contain NO spoilers and neither does the time-line post. You're safe! Review, please!**


	6. Mela

**Disclaimer: **I own the world, but not Tolkien's ideas or Lord of the Rings. Funny how that happened...*sigh***  
**

A/N ~ Hello! I am on a roll! I love it!

Italics are dragon tongue. Normal type is Westron.

* * *

**_Mela ~ Love_**

Morroch surveyed the humans around him with a calculating eye, noting the ones that seemed comfortable and the ones he would need to reassure yet again that they were safe here. It had been two days since he'd brought the village to the Shape-shifter Cavern and everyone was on edge, making sure Firespirit smoked them before leaving the cavern and trying to act normal, as if nothing was out of place to the other dragons in the Clan. Morroch had not left the cavern, too busy hunting and helping to gather water for the humans to mingle with the other dragons.

And he found that he was happier. Being with the two-legs reminded him of Arienel, it reminded him of the world he grew up in, inhabited with her. It reminded him of home and the shape-shifter felt comfortable around the villagers in a way he didn't around the Clan. Now the black dragon yawned and stretched, standing and making his way over to the entrance tunnel where his six friends had emerged. The villagers merely glanced up, unconcerned and went back to their tasks and conversations, more then used to the six dragons by now.

Morroch greeted the other Kinwa with dipped head and then rubbed scales with Freewalker, rumbling his happiness to her as she did the same to him. The knowledge dragoness still seemed unsure about the humans, about Morroch's involvement with them, but she didn't protest his actions or try to hinder him. She wasn't sure what to think about all this. Was he just doing this out of kindness? Out of wanting to get the dragonlings back, her siblings included? Or was this going to be something she witnessed often? Did it have anything to do with this Arienel? With his bonded? Freewalker didn't want to feel jealous, but how could she not when the dragon she loved already had a female in his life?

Logically, the dragoness knew that the shape-shifter loved her in an entirely different way then he loved the Eldanarë, but if he ever had to choose between them...which female would win his loyalty? She understood the Rishten well enough to know that there would be little thought involved in the matter. He would go to this Arienel over her and it was that thought that kept Freewalker from being able to warm to the humans, to give her loyalty to Morroch and through him, the Eldanarë. It was pure jealousy and she knew that, but right now, she wasn't ready to let it go.

Morroch smiled into the knowledge dragoness' black eyes and then looked at the others, his expression growing puzzled at the agitation of some in his group. A black eye-ridge rose. _"What is wrong?"_ Sharpmist, surprising him, spoke first and she spoke without sarcasm. _"We...have a problem and we think you might be able to help, Gold-eyes."_ The black shape-shifter nodded slowly, looking at each dragon, studying them. Sharpmist appeared tired, edgier then normal, like she wasn't getting much sleep. Dashheart wouldn't stay still - which wasn't new - but his jerking, as if he heard something he couldn't find, was new and concerning. Firespirit appeared more jittery then Morroch could ever remember seeing the usually calm dragon. He nodded again and sat on his hunches. _"I am listening."_

_"I don't know about the others, but I feel restless, like...I should be going somewhere...or finding someone..." _The last bit was said in a whisper by Dashheart, the messenger dragon speaking slowly and staying still for a rare moment in deep thought as he subconsciously looked toward the secret entrance in the cavern - something Morroch had showed them all. Morroch watched both Firespirit and Sharpmist nod, and the fire dragon spoke as well. _"It is strange, I look at these humans...and I know that I don't want any of them and yet...I feel drawn to them in a way, too."_

Sharpmist growled and her red eyes were distant. _"I just want to leave. I have wanted to leave her for many years now, but the feeling has only gotten stronger within the last few months." _Her eyes snapped to Morroch's gold. _"Since the Rishten was activated." _Morroch merely nodded, her suspicion mirroring his own. He spoke with a small smile in his voice. _"I think what you three are experiencing is the bond-pull, the Rishten. Somewhere out there is a two-leg you are going to give you life to if you are willing." _He smiled chuckled at the surprised expression that greeted him and Dashheart suddenly grew very excited, bouncing more then usual. _"Really! How do we find them? What do we do?" _The prospect of being bonded didn't faze the messenger dragon. He saw it as a new challenge, something fun.

Both Sharpmist and Firespirit were a bit more uncertain and listened carefully to Morroch's response when he spoke. _"I think so, yes. I can say from experience that I found Arienel over time, but I think this might be because I had no idea what the small tug on my instincts was. The Rishten was also very weak at that point. It is stronger now that it is active again. I think that like my instincts pulled me south to Rohan and Arienel, the Rishten will pull you to your bonded if you are willing and let it."_ The black dragon rumbled quietly. _"You don't have to do anything, Dashheart. The Rishten, once you meet your bonded, is instant. You do not have to do anything, but accept it and learn how to live with the one the Rishten pulled you to."_

His news was met with quiet. A quiet that was broken when Tigeki popped up in the group, grinning widely. "Greetins dragons. Morroch, the men wanna talk to you. I think it be about the chillren." Normal a child would have delivered their message and been on their way, but the auburn-haired girl did no such thing, climbing up his scales without asking and laying on his back, between his wings, on her belly. Freewalker raised a brow, but Morroch just shook his head and moved toward the villagers, the other dragon in tow. A man, Sadoc, nodded respectfully to the black dragon as did the men behind him, and then spoke. "Dragon, we thank you for bringing us here where we are safe, but what of our children?"

"Yes, that little girl on your back, she was with our young ones! What does she know?" It was an older woman, clearly a mother herself and Tigeki bit her lip, sitting up on Morroch's back. "I not be knowing where them chillren are. I was with them, yes, but I cannot remember where they be. I got away when it be dark, but when I try an think back to where I be at, my mind goes fuzzy." The fourteen year old shrugged, uncomfortable, but not intimidated and Morroch sighed, thinking. The villagers were right. They were safe, but their children were not and that hadn't changed.

Maethin's voice was hesitant, but the halfbreed spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Perhaps w..we should have shifts o..of dragons searching the w..woods for them. If T..Tigeki was able to e..escape and find the v..village, then the enemy cannot b..be far off, maybe in these v..very mountains." His advice was met with thoughtful muttering and both Firespirit and Dashheart stepped forward, almost seeming surprised themselves by their actions. It was the fire dragon that spoke. "We will search for your lost young ones as well as our own." Red eyes flicked to the shape-shifter. "If our Tyshayn will allow it."

Morroch opened his mouth to reply, but he never got the chance as a sudden and startled roar was heard at the entrance tunnel. Every head, both scaled and haired, looked toward the entrance to see a green and white dragoness with yellow eyes looking back at them in pure shock. Emeraldsong.

* * *

_Alagos' point of view..._

* * *

Alagos and Edonar did not speak overmuch as they traveled through the mountains. The Rohirrim was not talkative by nature and the shape-shifter was absorbed in his own thoughts, fighting his own instincts. His mind said his choice made sense. That dream, the one of his captor...he was like that child, Cadi. He had been hurt and she was being hurt now along with many others. He was terrified of effecting anything because of his gift, but this...Morroch had been right. You couldn't always run from a problem. That didn't mean you were perfectly content with your decision, though. The white stallion snorted, white mist clouding the air around his nose and shook his mane out.

His gift was whispering at his mind again, trying to get past his defenses and the shape-shifter ignored it. He was already doing one thing it wanted, he was not about to start doing everything. The white horse lifted his nose to the wind, feeling the cross about his equine neck flare to life, adding its own wisps of wind to the mountain chill, whipping his long mane about and Edonar's hair. The horse snorted again, pawing at the snow and suddenly dashed forward, a flurry of white in his wake. He kicked up a mini-blizzard, blowing and bucking just for the feeling of it, the free-ness it brought. The Rohirrim slowed and then stopped Frenya, and allowed a small smile come to his face, watching the shape-shifter. Since that night - two nights ago - Alagos had barely spoken, seeming to draw more inward then he had previously and the man knew he was witnessing what few had right now.

He was seeing Alagos as he was. No sarcasm, no bitterness, no amused smiles, no choices to make, no power to deal with. He just was and it made Edonar curious. What kind of person lay under all that distrust and bitterness? Under the fear and the weight of his gift, what was Alagos really like? He knew it was unlikely that he would ever truly know, but Edonar was a patient man and there would be plenty of time to try and learn what he could. He kicked Frenya forward as his voice caused Alagos to freeze, blowing hard and almost startled, as if he'd forgotten the man was with him. "You look like a yearling colt, shape-shifter."

There was a brief moment, looking into those amber eyes that Edonar thought the stallion might bolt, but the emotion faded and Alagos closed off once more, shaking his mane of snow and resuming their walk through the snow of the mountain pass. Edonar had said he wanted to visit his sister. It was something that suddenly sprang to the horse's mind and he eyed it with a wary mental eye. Why should he care? The cross about his neck flared gently and the shape-shifter was once again reminded of its TWO gifts. Determination. And love. He snorted inwardly, only slightly amused. How ironic. The dragon who wanted nothing to do with anyone, had the gift that could potentially help anyone he chose and the cross that gave its bearer an inclination to love and help others.

Sometimes he had to wonder if his very existence was a mistake in Eru's Song.

The day progressed as the other two had, slowly and silently, but Alagos was restless, feeling his gift growing in strength. It would soon demand he listen and he didn't want to hear it, especially not when he was with someone else nearby. Edonar had asked if his 'sleep' of four days and not appearing to breathe was normal. Alagos hadn't replied, but the answer was yes. His power, when it built to intolerable, captured his mind and would not let it go until it had weakened again. Alagos wasn't sure how he'd survived this long when his gift acted thus, but it wasn't uncommon for him to find himself miles from where he collapsed, sometimes having gone in circles as his power wanted him to follow every source of information, but could not get his body to go everywhere. It was unnerving, but not something he could help. It didn't matter how many times he listened to his gift, there was always build-up he could not pay attention to.

They had started down the other side of the mountain and come into a forested area before Edonar spoke again, having been watching his companion, seeing how his amber eyes grew cloudy one moment before snapping clear another, never being able to decide between the two. Alagos' path was starting to tilt and zigzag crazily, as if he couldn't see clearly and the Rohirrim dismounted as the shape-shifter almost ran into a tree, grabbing the other male's arm to stop him. Edonar knew something was wrong when Alagos only flinched, but did not pull away or knock him in the dirt. He cursed in surprise when cloudy amber eye met his dark brown and the shape-shifter's legs buckled even as his eyes rolled up and slid shut.

The man had barely been able to catch the white-haired male and now lowered him to the forest floor with a sigh, sitting back and running a hand through his dark gold hair. Now what? Would Alagos sleep for a week this time? Why was he doing this at all? Was this normal, healthy? Edonar didn't have the answers and he shook his head, getting up to gather firewood. It looked like they would be camping here tonight.

* * *

_Still Alagos..._

* * *

(memory) _He was burning. Why was he so hot? Where was he? A voice murmured above him, feminine and soothing, but he was not comforted. What was wrong with him? Where were the whispers in his head? Where was the constant pressure behind his eyes? He knew he didn't like these things, but it scared him to not feel them at all. They were a part of him! He must have made a noise of distress because the voice spoke again, soft and something cool was placed on his forehead. Alagos flinched away, but soon relaxed, the cool water taking some of the feverish heat from his skin._

_Was he sick? No. He didn't feel sick. He felt like he was dying._

_Death. That made sense. Death. There had been so much death around him lately. He was in Rhûn. Why was he in Rhûn, in the East? He tried to think, to make sense of this, but the fever made his thoughts hazy and they fizzled out before they were born. Like his siblings. The thought came unbidden and a keening cry escaped his throat, startling the person above him tremendously. He couldn't see her - his eyes were covered and he didn't have the strength to open them - but he could feel her start, jump. She recovered quickly, though, soothing him once more with gentle hands and words._

_Alagos didn't care. He wanted to die. He wanted to be with his mother and his siblings, with his kin. So many had died within the last few days because of him, because he interfered. Why shouldn't he join the dead? His mind had started to drift off when the small voice that was his gift whispered in his head the same message that had brought him to the East in the first place. A message unlike any he had ever before received._

_"The Prince of Rhûn is born. Find the Prince of the Four Kings."_ (end memory)

Edonar watched as Alagos jerked and thrashed every so often, very different from the still and barely breathing way he'd acted before. The man had approached quietly when the shape-shifter settled a bit, noting the way his face gleamed in the firelight with the tear-trails on his cheeks. The son of Edinon shook his head sadly and covered the white-haired male. Did he never have good dreams?

Alagos didn't stir under Edonar's care, his gift far from through with him and his eyes flickered under the lids, his mind hard at work to keep up with his power...

_"The Eldanarë has come to the city of Pelargir. She now makes her way through South Ithilien to Near Harad."_

_"A black dragon "Morroch, Dagoryn, Tyshayn" speaks with a group of dragons- Alagos shoved the image away, not wanting to see it and his gift flared, pouring different ones into him, threatening to overwhelm his mind with the sheer number of them in retribution. It did not like being told what it was allowed to show him and what it was not.  
_

_"An elven child "Calenhir" cries out in fear as an orc pulls him from the group of dirty and huddled children, thrusting him toward a dragonling "Spark" who looks just as petrified. They stare at each other in the dark cave until a whip descends on the child's shoulders and he scrambles forward toward the small, dark yellow-to-dark scarlet dragonling, unsure what to do, but not wanting the pain to come again."_

_"Defiant green-gray eyes "Gwelutarien" look up into the cratered and worn face of a harsh-looking man "Harat". The woman holds a child "Cadi" closer to her, tightly and her voice is no more the a whisper, but stubborn. "No." The man strikes her, but she doesn't cry out, merely licking the blood from her split lip and glaring once more, silent, but her answer the same. Alagos could not truly see her face. It was fuzzy, only the fierceness of her eyes truly visible and such a sense of longing, the pull of the Rishten swept over him that it was suddenly hard to breath, hard to think. The shape-shifter found that he wanted to wake up and fly, fly back to Ered Mithrin and find her. NOW! He pushed the intense pull to the back of his mind with effort, aware always that it was there, but unprepared to deal with it right now. He had other things to do first and they were hard enough at the moment. His gift seemed to almost hesitate, but soon pulled his mind in a different direction."_

_"An old woman "Seer, Frinlse" speaks in a hoarse voice, her gray hair swaying by her face as she sits in a small, simple house, a fire burning close beside her. A face full of many wrinkles and wisdom. Her eyes are cloudy-white, sightless and the dark-haired, dark-eyed men - six of them, their names being "Kilicar", "Maltok", "Sacalnun", "Yiltig", "Margoz" and "Edgu" - around her showed a grudging respect as they listen to her. "The Prince of the Four Kings is reaching his zenith. Whoever controls the Prince of __Rhûn controls the East.""_

_"A young man "Amr, Prince of Harad" clenches his teeth as he is struck once more, but he doesn't take his eyes of the two blond children he is protecting as they huddle under him. He is clearly Haradrim with dark skin, eyes and hair, but the young eyes that watch him, trust him. Alagos can clearly see the prince is taking the punishment meant for the children and he is doing it bravely, but the orc soon leaves and the young man's body shakes with shock. The two blond children, a boy "Actreo" and a girl "Acwyn" help him on to his side, looking worried."  
_

_"The Prince of Rh__ûn has fled the East.__ The war in the East is taking shape, treachery lurks in the hearts of brothers. Find the Prince of Rhûn, find the Prince of the Four Kings."_

Alagos jolted awake, his breathing steady, eyes blank, but his heart pounding. A quick glance around the camp showed him that Edonar was sleeping, Frenya was twitching her ears into the night, but didn't seem alarmed at anything and the fire had burned to a steady, but small blaze. The shape-shifter moved silently, adding more wood the fire and sitting well away from it as he ran a hand through his hair, thinking over what he'd been told.

He felt tired, more tired then he had since...well, since the last time he'd decided to be active concerning his gift and the knowledge it gave him. That first memory...he'd been searching for this Prince of the Four Kings in the East. A war had broken out, much like it often did there, but it might have not been so...devastating had he not intervened. After being injured by a poisoned arrow and nursed back to health by a woman he still did not know the identity of, Alagos had fled the East, never setting foot near there again. It was the last time he'd actively used the knowledge he held, too - barring rescuing Arienel when she was a baby and getting Voronflame captured. He had caused so many deaths... and made nothing better. The white-haired shape-shifter shook his head and the thoughts from it, trying to focus on something else.

Immediately the Rishten reared its persistent head and he growled, shoving it away savagely. That was the last thing he wanted to think of! For so long he'd been avoided feeling a bond to anyone, caring about anyone and now...he cared about Morroch. He even cared about the Immortal, his brother's bonded. And Valar help him, he was starting to grow fond of Edonar, too, of the man's frequent silence, the way he didn't try to push Alagos for information...damn. And now the Rishten. This Gwelutarien his gift kept giving him snatches of. She was in Ered Mithrin, the Mountains of the Dragons. He had been so close and had not heeded the restlessness of his heart. He still didn't want to.

What was happening to him? When you got close to others, you got hurt or you hurt them. Something, maybe his knowledge power, told him he was wrong in this thinking and Alagos was inclined to agree...logically. It was his heart that had yet to be convinced, had yet to heal or even take a step toward forgiveness. Bitterness and fear were a curse, a poison that ate at him, but the shape-shifter wasn't sure how to let it go. He would never trust his kin again, not unless they be his brother or those loyal to Morroch and even that would take time. He didn't even want to be around two-legs, having one too many bad experiences with them and yet...here he was. What had changed and when?

Amber eyes looked down at the cross about his neck. The Joy of Eru. Wind. Determination and love. The first two he used frequently, but the third... Could it be that despite his reluctance to care about anyone, the cross was working without his consent, changing him as well? The shape-shifter wasn't sure and part of him wanted to hurl the cross into the fire as he looked at it, resting in the palm of his hand. It had been given to him by a small girl with gold hair and dark eyes, with dark skin as he fled the East. He had taken it, unsure what the significance was, but willing to do what she wanted. Why, he hadn't known. Now Alagos knew very well what the cross did and while its power and his own got along just fine, the cross' purpose often clashed with what he was willing to do.

Like love.

The green-gray eyes of his future bonded floated before his mind's eye and Alagos closed his own amber gaze, feeling torn. This wasn't even about not wanting to complete the Rishten. This was about choosing what to do first, which was more important right now. What would do the most good in the end? He rubbed his forehead, unaware - so deep was he in thought - that Edonar had woken and was watching him quietly.

Alagos glared at the forest floor. If he went after Gwelutarien himself it wouldn't end well and what of the children with her? No, that wasn't the right course, no matter how the Rishten pulled at him. Leaf and Sakalthor. They were key elements here and the shape-shifter still thought he could use them. He winced slightly at the phrase in his head. Use them. He could only hope that his uses wouldn't get them hurt or killed.

Yes, he would follow that plan, but how to do that and the other task his gift was calling him to? Find the Prince of Rhûn. He had been hearing that command - an extremely rare thing for his gift to do, give a command - for almost forty-two years now and he'd yet to find this prince. He didn't even know where to really start looking. Rhûn had six or seven kings! How was he to find ONE prince among those royal families? And who were the Four Kings? There were too many things his gift wouldn't tell him - he'd tried - that he needed to know to even attempt this task again.

If he did it at all.

Alagos growled under his breath in frustration and then started slightly, blank amber eyes snapping up to meet dark brown as the Rohirrim spoke. "What troubles you, dragon?"

The shape-shifter smirked, his hair coming to brush his eyes as he shook his head, looking away into the forest. "What doesn't trouble me, Rohirrim?" Edonar gave a brief, small smile. "True, but you seem more agitated then normal." The man watched as Alagos looked back at him, his expression something he could not read, amber eyes giving away nothing, but staring at him long enough that Edonar wondered if the shape-shifter was even seeing him anymore. The sudden speech almost surprised him. The lack of sarcasm in it did.

"Kaia is not in Rivendell. She's crossing into Near Harad right now."

Edonar blinked, surprised and sat back, looking thoughtful. Well, that made his plans meaningless...or did it? Alagos watched the thought play over the human's face with ease, having learned long ago to read body language and facial expression, emotions in the eyes. He wasn't surprised when Edonar seemed to reach a decision. "That is unfortunate, but I will go to Rivendell with you all the same. I've come this far already."

Amber eyes narrowed. "Why? There is nothing for you there, human."

"I know that."

"Then why do you want to come with me?" Why was he so adamant about knowing Edonar's reasons? The dark-brown eyed man met his amber and a smile came to his face as the fire played shadows across his cheek-bones. "I enjoy your company, Brassen and I do not think you care to be alone as much as you portray. You could have easily flown away that first day." Edonar's voice was quiet, simple and firm. Alagos found himself staring at the man, his eyes blank out of a subconscious control, but his mind anything but calm. The Rohirrim just waited, watching the internal war going on inside the shape-shifter. It showed in his pulse, in the stiffness of his body, the way he swallowed. Finally the silence was broken and the response was something Edonar had not expected, but was encouraged by.

"My name is Alagos."

* * *

_Morroch's point of view..._

* * *

Everyone stared in a mixture of shock and dread as the Treasure Ancient blinked, surprise on her face and then seemed to snap out of her daze, a fierce, teeth-baring glare coming to her face. She had KNOWN something was going on! It had been too quiet, the Kinwa too sparse. And Morroch had not made any trouble for days. Yes, something had been wrong and now she knew what. Humans! In the Dragon Caverns! Emeraldsong growled deep in her throat. This is what happened when you brought the brother of a troublemaker into a home. He caused trouble and change.

The green and white dragoness' eyes met gold and her glare deepened, anger blocking out an instinct that was screaming at her, an instinct that had brought her down this tunnel in the first place, a pull... _"You better have a good explanation for this, Dagoryn." _Her voice was a hiss, something she didn't particularly like about herself, but didn't bother to change. Everyone saw her as a mean-spirited, stubborn dragon anyway. Why change that view when it got the job done, even if it wasn't necessarily true? She came further into the cavern, ignoring the impressions of the shape-shifters that had lived here before and making humans scatter in fear behind the seven Kinwa at the other end of the cavern.

Morroch watched her approach with a both a feeling of nervousness, but more confidence then anything else. He knew he'd chosen the right path and he wasn't about to back down on his decision, no matter what the consequences. Even so, he felt some tension go out of him when Wiseheart's green-gray head emerged from the tunnel, following close behind the dragoness, but not nearly as surprised as she'd been. With the Knowledge Ancient here, things might go a bit more smoothly. At least, that is what the shape-shifter hoped...

Emeraldsong had just come close enough to see Tigeki, Wiseheart was a few lengths behind and Morroch was opening his mouth to speak for a second time when the fourteen year old on his back slid down quickly and approached the angry dragoness with a confidence that made the shape-shifter blinked in confusion. Emeraldsong had frozen, staring at the auburn-haired, green-eyed teen with something akin to disbelief. Tigeki didn't seem to care, placing her hands on her hips and glaring fiercely, almost enough to rival the yellow eyes of the dragoness. "Now you listen here, dragon! Morroch be helpin these humans and ya do not mind as much as ye might show. I think you just be tired and frustrated." Her loud voice echoed through the cavern and there was complete silence.

It was finally broken by Emeraldsong herself as she bent her neck, coming eye level with the young teen, her voice sounding choked. "What is your name rude little child?" Green eyes met yellow and time seemed to still for both human and dragon. An instant connection that Emeraldsong gave a great trembled at and Tigeki looked confused about. The young teen glared, "I be called Tigeki...and you be Emeraldsong." The child wasn't sure how she knew, but the name had just entered her mind, unbidden. The dragoness simply stared at her and the child raised a brow. "Did ya burn yer tongue?"

Morroch couldn't contain his snort of amusement and Dashheart outright laughed, earning a warning look from Wiseheart who was watching everything with amused eyes. He let the shape-shifter speak, though, something that surprised both Maethin and Freewalker, but the Knowledge Ancient had his reasons. Morroch approached the startled green-white dragoness and spoke kindly. Perhaps what Tigeki said was right. He couldn't imagine the Rishten pulling a girl like Tigeki to a dragoness like Emeraldsong unless one of them was portraying themselves differently then how they really were, how their hearts were. "Tigeki is one of the children that were stolen from all across Arda. She escaped and, it would appear, has bonded to you."

Emeraldsong blinked, unsure what to say and her yellow gaze was drawn back to the young teen, feeling a completeness, a peace she had not known in a long time. She could already feel wisps of the girl's mind coming to investigate her own, though, Tigeki did not seem to be aware of what she was doing. She was a bonded dragon. The thought was a shocking and scary one. The thing she'd been arguing so vehemently against had now happened to her...and Emeraldsong was starting to suspect that she had been very wrong. Terribly wrong. Looking into those green eyes, she couldn't see how she'd been right.

Her voice was a whisper. _"How long have the humans been here?"_ Wiseheart was the one who answered, surprising the dragoness. _"Three days. They have caused no harm and have not wandered outside of this cavern. A cavern that, if you remember, belongs to the shape-shifters. Dagoryn is the only shape-shifter here."_

The angry gleam finally came back to the dragoness' eyes, or maybe just a hardness and she frowned at Wiseheart. _"I am well aware of the laws, Wiseheart. What I am...concerned about is this...breach in a our home. These humans now know how to find us!"_

_"Why is that a bad thing? If humans, elves and dragons are going to bond then they will know the Clan's location anyway. Nothing is hidden from a bonded, Emeraldsong."_ Morroch's voice was reasonable, but he wasn't backing down. These humans were his responsibility now and he wasn't going to have them made the enemy. They'd done nothing to deserve it. _"Besides, I do not think you are looking at what is really important here. I have tried explaining it to you once and you would not listen. I now do not care whether the Clan approves or not."_ He turned his head to both Firespirit and Dashheart. _"You have my permission, but you must work in shifts and with the other dragons. Take a human if they will agree to go with you." _The fire dragon and messenger dragon nodded, accepting the orders of their Tyshayn over that of an Ancient, something that was not lost on the two Ancients - minus the third, Mirwind - in the cavern.

Emeraldsong's eyes flickered from each person and then narrowed. She was about to speak when a hand on her scales made her look down at Tigeki once more, feeling a firmer hold from the girl in her mind. The child was slowly taking root there. "Why don't you want them chillren found?"

The question - posed from a child who didn't even understand the language they were speaking - made the dragoness still and her jaw snap shut. Why didn't she want them found? At first it had been because she didn't trust humans - she still didn't - then in had been because it would mean change and now...now there wasn't a reason. Morroch had already moved forward on his own, without the Clan and the humans were involved, whether they liked it or not. Change had already struck. She was bonded to a little girl!

"I not be a little gurl!" Green eyes sparked up at her and Emeraldsong raised an eye-ridge. "You look small to me." She ignored the dark look on Tigeki's face and looked at Morroch, still not ready to be friends, but willing to compromise. _"I cannot say I agree with you methods, but if you will keep me informed on what is going on, then I will not tell the Clan these humans are here."_

Mirwind made to speak then, glancing at Morroch. He gave a nod and she continued. "I will keep you updated, Emeraldsong, but know that even if you do tell the Clan, we will stand by the Tyshayn. I happen to think he is correct. We should work together to get our dragonlings back and change is due among our kind." Emeraldsong was silent for a moment and Tigeki crossed her arms, looking stern. "Say yes." Yellow eyes met challenging green and the Treasure Ancient found herself nodding. "Very well."

* * *

Morroch settled into the sand-nest with a tired rumble. It had been a long day, first with Emeraldsong and then with the humans and hunting, arranging search patrols...The shape-shifter was more then ready to fall asleep, but his wish was not to come true quite yet as a scarlet-indigo-sand colored dragon slipped in beside him, her scales warm against his own and her black eyes seeking his in the dim lighting of the cavern. Freewalker's voice was quiet, soothing and Morroch could not find it in himself to wish she wasn't here.

_"You did well today."_

A black eye-ridge rose. _"Surely you did not come here to tell me that, Free."_ The dragoness looked away and sighed after a moment. _"What is a Rishten bond like, Dagoryn?" _Her question made the shape-shifter study her for a moment, curious, but he answered in the best way he could. _"It is like finding a part of yourself you didn't know was missing. It...you hear the thoughts of your bonded, the emotions. You feel what they feel and you don't want to be parted from them."_

_"And yet, Arienel is not with you."_

_"No. She had a task elsewhere while my place is here for a time. I wish to be back with her soon, though."_

Freewalker met his eyes and Morroch was surprised to see fear and anger there. _"For a time? Is her power so strong over you that you would live with two-legs just for her?"_ It was almost spat and the black dragon was silent for a good minute, making the dragoness regret her jealous-filled words.

_"Yes, it is. And it always will be, Freewalker. I understand your jealousy, but it is unwarranted. Arienel is betrothed to Elrohir. She loves him and would have his children, would spend her life with him. Just like I would spend mine with you. I can never stop loving Arienel or feeling like she is part of me. I never want to. She completes me and I her. Neither of us asked for it or sought it, but we wouldn't change it. I know it is hard to share someone you love with another. I must share her with Elrohir, but I do not love her the way he does and to tell her she cannot love him or be with him, go where he goes would be wrong."_

The reprimand, quiet and reasonably delivered as it was, struck Freewalker hard and she looked away, feeling ashamed and scared. She didn't want to lose him. She'd just found him and already she had to share him. It worried her. He had known his bonded for longer, was connected to her in a way he could never be connected to the knowledge dragoness. She just feared losing him to a bond she could not come between._ "I am sorry. I am jealous of her because she knows you in a way I do not."_

_"Nor should you." _The knowledge dragoness looked up in surprise and Morroch spoke again. _"The way Arienel knows me is not your place to have knowledge. Just as the way I would know you would not be right for her to know me."_ His nose came close to her own, breathing in her scent and giving his own warm breath. _"I love Arienel, but I am in love with you. I would give you my heart and ask your parents to court you, marry you. Is that not enough?"_

The dragoness gave a rumble that sounded more like a purr and rubbed her scales with his. _"I love you and I am sorry. Thank you for your patience with my anger. It is enough, Dag. It is enough."_ Freewalker curled close to his side and when he fell asleep, spoke quietly to the darkness and the many breathes in the cavern. _"I do not know you, nor you me, but I pray we can learn to share him."_ She sighed and laid her head on the sand, drifting off to sleep with a lighter heart, but still a bit troubled. Time would tell whether she and Arienel could get along.

* * *

The shape-shifter shifted on his clawed feet nervously, watching as Freewalker talked with her parents a short distance away. That morning he had asked Freewalker to take him to her parents, explaining that he wanted their permission to court her. No amount of laughter on her part or trying to tell him it was not necessary would dissuade the shape-shifter and now they were both in the Knowledge Dragon Cavern and he was starting to wonder if he shouldn't have listened to the dragoness. The black dragon looked up and met Skillfang's eyes as the older dragon glanced over and then approached. His mate, Listenheart, followed close behind with her daughter, the two of them whispering together in a laughing way. The dark blue and sand knowledge dragon eyed the black for a long moment, making Morroch swallow nervously.

Skillfang suddenly smiled, chuckling at the uncertain look on the shape-shifter's face. _"Relax, Dagoryn. Freewalker is free to marry who she would. This is a formality only, Kinwa."_ The black dragon blinked in surprise. _"Really? You do not want to approve this match?"_ How different were human and dragon customs? Freewalker's laugh rang out and she came to his side, rubbing against him like a cat might, showing her amusement and affection. _"I told you there was nothing to worry about you silly dragon. My father is not a two-leg."_

Morroch looked sheepish and ducked his head. He could face down enemies, the Ancients, Alagos...but he became a bumbling dragonling when it came to things like this. He could suddenly sympathize with Elrohir and he hadn't even had to deal with Thranduil, Edinon, Ethon, Edonar, Lohinon and Legolas! The black dragon smiled. _"Still, I would like to get your permission to continue courting your daughter."_

Listenheart chuckled, her voice much like Freewalker's. _"You have more then that, Dagoryn."_ Skillfang rumbled agreement, looking from his mate to the shape-shifter. _"You have our blessing. You've made our daughter very happy and we know she will choose none but you."_

Gold eyes looked into mirthful black and Morroch rubbed noses with the knowledge dragoness at his side. _"And I will choose none but her."_

* * *

_"See? That wasn't so hard."_ Freewalker nipped his side and then dashed ahead with laughter and Morroch growled after her, springing into the air from the Flight Ledge and following the dragoness through the sky. It had been a week since Emeraldsong discovered the human and things had been quiet since then. The treasure dragoness found herself visiting often for Tigeki's sake and the dragons around her started to notice a change in her attitude, though, she was still harsh-spoken and tended to lecture. The humans had settled in well and they became friendly with the Kinwa that visited the Shape-shifter Dragon Cavern. Their hearts were still worried about their children, though, and Morroch was with them in that regard.

With Firespirit and Dashheart searching the mountains, both of them having a potential bonded close by - they acted more antsy then Sharpmist did, making the shape-shifter think hers was farther away - they should have had at least some sort of sighting of the children. The Rishten would have pulled them to the young ones, right? It confused the shape-shifter and he had a feeling of dread that would not leave the back of his mind. Something was wrong about this. The Rishten should have led the two dragons right to their bonded, it should have pulled Emeraldsong to Tigeki...but it hadn't.

Morroch shook his head, seeing that Freewalker was far ahead and now hovering, looking back at him in concern. He pushed the thoughts away for the moment and flew after her, flying more strongly now, chasing her through the clouds. He found the worry falling away and a more instinctive flight pattern taking over his body as he felt Freewalker nips his flank and dart away again, laughter pouring from her throat and mischievous gleam in her black eyes. The black dragon gave a growl and sprang-flew after her, nipping her shoulder scales when he got close enough.

She gave a roar of indignation and plunged, spiraling toward the forest below. Morroch didn't hesitate to follow, guided by an instinct as old as the dragons themselves, though, he knew it not. Freewalker gave him a look filled with both surprise and happiness and he joined her falling body. Their claws locked, spiraling together and both dragons felt something connect between them before they pushed apart, barely skimming the tree-tops with loud roars. They soon joined again, high up in the air and continued their game of tag. They did not attempt another plunge, both of them feeling no need for it and as the day wore on, their flight became more tranquil until they arrived back at the Flight Ledge.

Morroch turned to look into beautiful black eyes and nipped Freewalker's neck gently before bringing his nose to hers, their breaths mingling. _"Amil valyi vac."_ He felt her breathing catch at the whispered words and then she stopped moving entirely as he continued, the words slipping from his mouth like they were meant to come out and always had been. He spoke the Dracon vows smoothly, not hesitating, just as he had not hesitated during the Court Flight. _"Amil breth vac mrer loryn. Amil qwenre vac alli mrer canikme. Xans vac plina zeen mre? Xans vac linjya zeen mre?"_

Morroch felt his heart pound and shiver rippled across his scales as the knowledge dragoness smiled, her voice soft. _"Amil xans breth mrer loryn cer vac. Amil valyi vac. Plina zeen mre! Kret vacin linjya Mrer!" _Both dragons stood together, shaking, but joy filling their beings until they could no longer stand still, leaping into the air with happy roars and growls, chasing each other through the evening sky.

They were mates.

* * *

_Alagos' point of view..._

* * *

Alagos growled low in frustration, the white wolf watching the elven guards around Rivendell. They hid themselves well, but since Lord Elrond had departed, there was a lot less to guard and it wasn't that they'd gotten sloppy, they were just more relaxed. There were a lot less of them, too. Only a two dozen or so with Lord Glorfindel and Lord Elladan as their leaders. Alagos knew they'd been invited to start a colony in Ithilien by Legolas, but what they would decide was uncertain. The rangers were here as well, staying for the sake of Sakalthor and Leaf.

A small number the elves and men they were, but it would still be hard to accomplish what he wanted and get enough distance to not be caught. Not right away at least. He snarled again and left the embankment, going back to their camp where Edonar waited. They were in the woods around Rivendell, not enough scouts able to cover the whole forest anymore giving them a measure of safety from being discovered. The Rohirrim raised a brow from where he stood by Frenya, keeping the mare quiet as the white wolf came closer, watching the shape-shifter take on the form of a man. Alagos looked as nervous as Edonar had ever seen him and the man almost found it amusing.

"Tell me again why they must be stolen?"

Amber eyes glared at him and the white-haired male muttered something under his breath before looking up at the sky. It had been a week and he'd finally told Edonar something of what he had planned last night. The Rohirrim hadn't shown any discomfort about it, only a curiosity that Alagos found irritating. He found this whole thing irritating. He knew the elves and rangers would not agree to what he wanted simply because of what he was. The thought brought up painful wounds that he would rather not pay attention to and so he snapped at Edonar when the man became too insistent and ignored him otherwise.

His amber gaze now met dark brown, hard and emotionless, giving nothing away. "You know your role. Either commit or leave, Rohirrim." He didn't have time for this. His gift was already creating a headache in his skull, he was trembling from adrenaline that he dare not show and he was already starting to feel sick with the decision he'd made, second-guessing, wondering if maybe there was another way. He knew there wasn't.

"I will be waiting for you when you return." The man swung up onto the roan mare and kicked her into a gallop, away from the elven city.

It was all Alagos needed to hear and he sprang into the air, shifting faster then it would take to blink twice, years of practice giving him a quickness Morroch lacked. The white falcon screeched once and then disappeared through the treetops, flying over the valley quickly. No one looked up into the sky and if they did, all they saw was a bird of prey, circling the waters over Rivendell. His sharp gaze spotted the two children after a while, watching as a boy of around six ran through a garden with a green and yellow dragonling, both of them laughing. A golden-haired elf sat on a balcony overlooking the garden, but he seemed relaxed, only glancing up occasionally from his book to make sure he could still hear laughter or see the young ones.

Alagos knew he would have to be very quick. Very, very quick. The falcon plummeted, but it wasn't a falcon that reached down with large claws and snatched both the dragonling and the boy from the ground, earning screams and keening cries of fear from the two young ones. The white dragon flapped strongly, lifting his burdens in the air and keeping a tight, but careful hold over them. Alagos tried to block out the screams and the sudden shouts of panic from the elves and men below, but there was one shriek that cut through the air and Sakalthor cried out at it, his gray eyes frantically searching the ground that was suddenly looking very far away "Mother!"

The shape-shifter roared, the sound both a signal to Edonar, a way to drown out the noise and a cry of grief from his own heart.

* * *

Dracon Mate/Wedding Vows (I put them down here so I wouldn't give away the chapter right at the beginning. LOL)

_Amil breth vac mrer loryn. Amil qwenre vac alli mrer canikme. Xans vac plina zeen mre? Xans vac linjya zeen mre?_ = I give you my heart. I desire you as my mate. Will you fly with me? Will you nest with me?

_Amil xans breth mrer loryn cer vac. Amil valyi vac. Plina zeen mre! Kret vacin linjya Mrer! _= I will give my heart to you. I love you. Fly with me! Make your nest mine!

**Review! rEvIeW! ReViEw! review! Review!...did I mention that I'd like you to review? ;P  
**


	7. Lond

**Disclaimer:** I own...ummm...well, actually...I don't own anything that could be called Tolkien's.

A/N ~ Sorry for the looooooong delay in updating. I find that by the end of the day, I still have a lot of stuff to do and I rarely get on to write. Being a parent to five siblings (while my own parents are out of the country) is hard! I've been working on this chapter for a week and a half! Hopefully it is still good...

Bold is mind-speech. Italic is dragon tongue.

**Dracon**

_Niya_ = Child

* * *

**_Lond ~ Path_****_  
_**

Morroch woke curled against Freewalker. The same way he'd woken up for the last three days. The black dragon growled happily, touching his nose to her cheek before he rose, stretching. The knowledge dragoness continued to sleep, curling further into the sand as her mate left. The shape-shifter looked around the cavern slowly, noting that most of the humans still slept and the fires and lamps burned low. Smelling the air, he could tell it was just nearing down outside the mountain. He wasn't sure where that bit of knowledge came from, but there was something about the air in the morning that smelled...brighter? fresher? He didn't know, but it did smell different to him then the air of the afternoon or night.

Walking slowly among the sleeping humans, he studied each one, recognizing them easily now. He knew their stories, he knew who's children were missing. He knew who was married, who'd lost loved ones, who was the leader, who best to listen to. Honestly, he knew them better then he knew most of his dragon kind. The black dragon didn't truly understand what drew him to the two-leg race when all his kin seemed wary of them. Was it because he wasn't raised with the dragons? Morroch paused, looking down at Tigeki where she slept curled in a blanket. No, he didn't think that was it. Or at least, not completely. Alagos had only been raised among the dragons for only a short time - at least in a dragon's lifespan - and then had traveled among two-legs for the remainder of his life and he didn't seem to like them at all. The shape-shifter shook his head and made his way quietly over to the secret tunnel and slipped out, following its length through the mountain. He wasn't sure what made him fond of the two-legs, but whatever it was, it was driving him more then ever to find their children, something he and his friends had yet to do.

Morroch emerged from the secret tunnel and he sniffed the air again, detecting the scent of Firespirit, an old scent, probably from sometime in the night. The fire dragon had been here, probably on a patrol, looking out for the children. His Kinwa friends had taken to keeping shifts, someone always out looking for the young ones that eluded them. Even Freewalker helped now, eager to show that she was willing to follow his lead. Sniffing again at the rocks, he detected Mirwind's scent. She was on Dawn Search. Morroch snorted and sprang into the air, his thoughts confused, as they had been for days now. And they were growing more frustrated and worried, too. Why would the Rishten not lead the fire dragon or the messenger dragon - the ones who felt the bond-pull nearby - to their bonded? Was there something going on that prevented the signal between the two-legs and the dragons? Could it be connected with how the captors were able to take the children without being seen or heard, without leaving tracks? Could it be the reason Tigeki didn't remember where she'd escaped from? It all seemed like too big a coincidence to him to be innocent.

Morroch growled and finally brought his mind back to what he was doing. It was now approaching mid-morning and it would seem he'd gone further then he'd thought. Gold eyes narrowed and he scanned the forest, a part of it he'd never seen before. It was to the east of the Dragon Chambers under the mountains, a place that the dragons had ventured into only cautiously. Why? Morroch was unsure and now that he thought about it...the other Kinwa had always gone north, west or even a bit south, but they had rarely ventured east. They didn't go very far when they did, either.

Voronflame had said that the Withered Heath had been the breeding grounds for dragons, the place that Morgoth had bred them for his evil purpose. Was it possible that dragons still feared that place? The shape-shifter stopped mid-flight, hovering as he looked up into the distance. He almost seemed to be listening, but what for, he wasn't sure. He started and fell a short distance through the sky when something suddenly did happen. Morroch's wide gold eyes stared off into the distance, but didn't truly register anything as his ears were more at work then his eyes.

_Mooorroch...Morrroooch..._

The wind, a very harsh, biting wind, sudden and persistent, blew over his scales, around his head, pushing against his wings and seemed to be refusing to move on. The black dragon felt he was being pummeled and it was hard to control his flight as he headed for the ground. Touching the forest floor didn't seem to help as the wind followed, seeming to grow impatient. It shrieked in his ears until finally, he stilled. With his motionlessness, the wind died down to tolerable levels and Morroch tilted his head, swearing he heard speech...a familiar voice...

_Morroooch...tooo the eeeaassst...fiiind the drrrraaagoooon...wiiiiith the graaaay...eeeyeees..._

Gold eyes snapped open and Morroch found himself nodding, speaking out loud, a smile in his voice, a faint one. "Thank you, Alagos." The black dragon sighed and shifted, finding it a bit easier after all the practice he'd had to do, but it still was not with the same ease as when he'd been with Arienel. The black wolf sprang into a run, heading further east. Alagos had sent him a message and he would heed it. The east part he understood, it was something he had started to suspect as well, but...who was the dragon with the gray eyes?

* * *

The wolf wasn't sure what hit him at first. All he knew was that it was LARGE...at least compared to his canine size. As he scrambled under the creature, biting at its hard underbelly, it hit him. It was a dragon that had attacked him! The black shape-shifter snarled angrily and his snapped command came instantly and without thought, ripping through the other dragon's mind with a ferocity that made the being over him flinch. _**"Get of me! Now!"**_

The comply was instant and Morroch lungs strove for breath, his sides heaving as he was released. The light blue dragon that looked down at him seemed surprised and then his expression cleared as understanding and then a sheepish look came to his face. Morroch finally regained enough air and his head cleared enough to realize something. Gold eyes blinked in surprise. Those eyes were gray. The eyes that looked into his own were gray. The black wolf stood on shaky legs that steadied slowly and shook his head, ears back. Figures that Alagos would not only know when to give him the message, but also make sure that the dragon he sought would be nearby. The shape-shifter wasn't sure how his brother had done it, but he was amused by it.

_"I...are you...my apologies, Tyshayn."_

Gold eyes snapped up to meet gray ones once more, a question in them and surprise._ "Who are you?"_ Why had this dragon, whom he'd never met, call him 'Prince'? The light blue dragon smiled, friendly enough, but there was something in his gaze that reminded Morroch strongly of Sharpmist. A gleam of something like fury or even bloodlust that was a constant presence in the battle dragoness' eyes and was a faint, but noticeable flicker in this dragon's gaze. It didn't worry Morroch, though, strangely enough and the black canine sat, head tilted as the dragon answered, his voice young.

_"My name is Skyfang. I am a sky and battle dragon from the Clan. I've seen you from afar and Mirwind has said much about you, but we have never met."_ As Skyfang spoke, his tail twitched restlessly and Morroch constantly saw his gray eyes looking further east. They never flickered to other parts of the woods as if he was looking out for something. No, they always looked toward the east. The shape-shifter stood, gold eyes narrowed and tail low. _"We have never met and yet you give your loyalty to me? Why?"_

Gray eyes met his gold, entirely serious, but with a hint of subtle laughter in their depths, something Morroch was not even sure Skyfang recognized feeling. _"I trust you and I find that the same thing that pulls me to...well the same thing that pulls me east, draws me to you, too. I know about the humans in your cavern, what you are doing for them and what the other dragons are doing to try and find the dragonlings. I know about their loyalty to you and I would give you mine, Tyshayn."_

The shape-shifter nodded, but looked interested. _"How did you find out about the humans?"_

_"I merely observed Mirwind. She's been behaving strangely, so I simply took note of where she went most often. It wasn't hard to check your cavern after dark when everyone slept."_ He tilted his light blue head._ "As for the other dragons? They didn't make it difficult to guess what they were doing and what they've done if someone is willing to pay attention. I miss very few things in this Clan, Dagoryn."_

_"You mentioned the thing that pulls you east? I am going to assume you mean the Rishten and your two-leg?"_

Morroch watched as Skyfang went stiff and then grinned, seeming to breathe a sigh of relief. _"You understand."_ The canine snorted and shook his fur out. _"Of course I understand. The Eldanarë is my bonded. It is because of us that the Rishten is even active again. Of course I understand, Skyfang."_

The light blue dragon spoke quietly, slowly shaking his head. _"That is not what I meant. At least not fully. You will understand why I am going east when others would warn against it." _Gray eyes looked into the distance, seeing nothing but dark trees and leaves, but knowing there was something else out there._ "I see things others do not."_

_"Visions?"_

_"No. I see the heart of things. I see darkness and light around a person, around places. I see the evil that lurks or the good that is around everything and everyone. There is a shadow, a darkness growing in the east. I know there always has been, but this one...is more condensed, closer and whatever bond is pulling me east, that is where the darkness is also."_

Morroch nodded slowly. _"I do understand."_ He stood from where he'd sat, head tilted. _"What do you see around me?"_ Why had Skyfang chosen to trust him now? Why not come to him before? He watched as the sky dragon looked almost nervous and stood, his claws scraping the dirt lightly. _"When you first came to the Clan, you were surrounded by light, but there were many pockets of shadow in you as well. I think they were fear or doubt, perhaps anger, but while there are small areas of shadow now, the majority are gone. I trust others who are surrounded by light, but I feel I can do more then just trust you. I can rely on you to help me."_ The light blue dragon looked toward the east again and Morroch followed his gaze.

_"Why have you said nothing until now?"_

_"I could feel nothing, no pull until now. I do not know why."_

Morroch would have spoken again, but a sudden noise, a roar of pain cut him off and both he and Skyfang snapped there head to the west, where it had originated. It wasn't far and the black wolf sprang into a run, the sky dragon taking flight above him. Morroch ran through the forest, keeping his ears pricked. Something was wrong. Very wrong and he thought he might recognize that roar... Skyfang saw the dragon in trouble about the same time that Morroch smelled the foul stench of orcs. The shape-shifter snarled and launched himself a black body with a sword, taking no heed to the fact that they weren't even sure what was going on. If orcs were in these woods, it couldn't be a good thing. Blood, hot and sickening filled his mouth as his jaws closed around a throat, but the wolf didn't care. This was an enemy, not prey. It didn't matter if it tasted good or not.

Skyfang gave a roar and dropped from the sky, more like a battle dragon then a sky dragon as he ripped into the orcs below, surrounding a dragon, about Morroch's size, that looked injured, but was still trying to help from where he lay. Morroch only got a brief glimpse of gray-green scales before he was hard-pressed to defend himself against the foul creatures that swarmed out of the woods, seemingly appearing from nowhere. The black wolf snapped and snarled, taking down many, but in the end, felt himself starting to change without thought, knowing he needed more strength, more teeth. The orcs seemed to realize it, too, and they reacted in a way that the canine was not expecting. As he started to spring for another orc, he felt something hard and cold come around his neck. There was a snapping sound and Morroch suddenly found himself falling backwards, nearly choking from lack of air, the impact to the ground and surprise.

The canine struggled to his feet, fearing being killed while down, but the orcs did not strike, merely laughing and coming closer with ropes. Where they had gotten them, the shape-shifter was unsure. He lunged again, his mind thinking of nothing but killing, letting the animal inside take over, though, not necessarily willingly, and once more he found himself on the forest-floor, wheezing for breath with no idea how he'd ended up there. All he knew was that his neck hurt. He could hear fighting in the background and knew Skyfang was still at work - perhaps with the other dragon - and could help him, but he couldn't think, couldn't make his thoughts focus. Spots floated in front of his eyes and his throat was constricted, making his voice useless.

A sharp pain flashed through his skull before everything went dark.

* * *

In the Shape-shifter Cavern, black eyes shot open, looking around in confusion and Freewalker felt a jolt of worry, a gut-wrenching feeling so strong that for a moment, she felt both sick and the need to dash out of the cavern. Where was Morroch? She stood and sniffed the sand. Yes, he'd been here, not three hours ago. The dragoness looked out over the humans, but saw no black animal among them, so she knew her mate had not shifted. Freewalker left the nest as Mirwind entered the cavern through the tunnel. She approached the sky dragoness quickly, her heart beating faster then it should have. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what it was. Where was Morroch? Why was she so worried about him suddenly?

_"Have you seen Dagoryn?"_ Freewalker knew her voice was not as steady as it should have been and Mirwind's brown eyes narrowed as she looked toward the secret tunnel in the wall, leading to the outside, somehow knowing it was the right place to look. Just as Freewalker knew something was wrong._ "No. Have you seen Wiseheart? I went to the Knowledge Cavern, but he is not there. The Ancient Cavern is not yet filled either."_ The gray dragoness growled uneasily. Something was wrong and she could tell Freewalker felt it too as the indigo-scarlet-sand colored dragoness' tail spun in fast circles, lashing like a cat. The knowledge dragoness shook her head. _"Something woke me and I feel worried for my mate. Wiseheart is missing, too?"_

_"He is."_ The voice belonged to Dashheart and the messenger dragon darted to them from the tunnel, speaking rapidly as his wings brought him close to them. _"I ran into Skyfang as he was coming through the Flight Tunnel. He's bloodied and looked near frantic. He says orcs attacked Wiseheart in woods. He and Dagoryn came to his aid, but during the battle, he lost sight of the Tyshayn. The orcs fled soon after and he cannot go after them for Wiseheart is injured badly."_

Both dragoness seemed to have lost color in their scales and Freewalker gave a roar of fury and fear, racing for the tunnel that led to the Great Cavern. The humans looked on nervously, wondering what was happening, but none of the dragons stopped to speak with them, following the knowledge dragoness. They could feel the loyalty that bound them to the Tyshayn. They knew he was in danger and while none of them felt him like Freewalker - seeing as she was his mate - they too experienced the urgency that made her rush to seek for aid. It wasn't coincidence that there were six...no seven - the seventh bloodied and tired - Kinwa dragons that headed with speed into the Ancient Chamber.

* * *

_This switch-points-of-view with Alagos is a *bit* off from Morroch's time-frame, but they will all catch up in the end. I promise..._

* * *

Alagos looked over at the two young ones beside him. They were curled up together, Sakalthor's arms about Leaf's neck and the dragonling's head lying against the boy's chest. The shape-shifter pushed away the flash of guilt and his blank amber eyes met Edonar's dark brown over the flames. The man was watching him, like he often did, but tonight it irritated Alagos more then usual and he stood, walking away and into the dark of the forest without explanation. Edonar didn't call after him.

The white-haired male ran a hand through his hair, leaning back against a tree, looking through the branches above him for a glimpse of the sky. Many things had happened in the last three days and he was more tired then he'd ever admit. Alagos slid to the forest floor, resting his head on his knees. His head hurt - though that was nothing new - and the last three days just kept replaying in his mind. Could he have done anything different? Should he have? This was the problem when he used his gift. He was never confident that what he was doing needed to be done, should be done or even could be.

(flashback) _Alagos flew many miles before landing in the outskirts of Trollshaw as he and Edonar had agreed upon. The Rohirrim would not be there yet, a horse being slower then a dragon and the man having to cross the Bruinen, but Edonar would arrive soon enough. The shape-shifter looked down at the small burdens he carried as he circled slowly over the trees. They had grown quiet about an hour ago and for that, he was grateful, but they were wide awake and looked up at him in both fear and curiosity._

_The white dragon landed carefully, forced to release the two when his feet touched the ground. He was ready when they regained their feet and tried to bolt into the trees, simply wrapping his tail around Sakalthor. Leaf skidded to a halt at her bonded's distressed cry and came running back, her small teeth sinking into Alagos' tail viciously. The shape-shifter flicked her away. _"Enough, Leaf."

_The earth dragonling stopped, but didn't seem surprised. Alagos didn't expect her to be. She knew who he was, at least she knew she'd met him before. That didn't matter to the dragonling, though. He had threatened her bonded. It didn't matter if he was her father, she'd have attacked him. _"Why did you take us!"_ Leaf came to Sakal as Alagos released the boy and curled into his lap as the six year old child sat, shaking and scared. The only large dragon he'd met had been Morroch and that dragon hadn't taken him from his parents. His gray eyes watched the white dragon with fear and wariness. This dragon was nothing like the black one as far as he could tell. Sakal looked down at Leaf, unsure what she was saying as he did not speak dragon tongue. It only served to frighten him more and he held her tightly, feeling the link in their mind, comforted by it._

_Alagos gave a low growl, not wanting to deal with this, but knowing he had to. Leaf's violet eyes watched him closely and it struck the shape-shifter that she'd grown much mentally since they last met. It was likely that she would not settle for child-answers this time around like she had in Mirkwood. Sakalthor...he was still only a child, though, his mental capacity had probably enhanced a bit, too, just by being with Leaf, being bonded to her. _"I took you because you are needed elsewhere, Little Ancient, as you well know. You were not the only child taken from the Clan."

_Sakal looked up, finally starting to stop shaking and sat up too, more curious now then anything since Leaf didn't seem worried. He didn't understand what was being said, but it was obvious this dragon wasn't going to hurt them...even if he was grumpy. The Lady Arienel had said he would meet more dragons. He just wished his mother and father were here...but he did have Leaf. And having Leaf was good if he couldn't have his parents. His little dragoness growled, standing, claws digging into the ground. _"There is more reason then that, Talikan."

_The shape-shifter growled back, showing bared teeth, but shifted, becoming a human so as to not frighten Sakal further. His teeth - his canine's still sharp - stayed bared at the green and yellow dragonling, though. She was the Sakina and at this moment, they were no longer dragonling and dragon, child and adult. They were equals. They were either enemies or allies for their people, for their power and they both knew it. There was a certain connection, even rivalry that existed between two or more Chosen dragons and each Chosen understood the other for what they were. Leaf was not coming to Alagos as a dragonling, but as the Sakina for her people and he in turn did not come to her as a shape-shifter only, but as the Talikan. She had grown since Mirkwood indeed, spurred on by the bond she now shared with Sakalthor, just as Morroch with Arienel._

_Angry violet eyes held hard amber and Alagos gave a curt nod. _"Yes. There is more. Do you not remember your people, Sakina? Your parents? What of the dragonlings taken with you? Does the very earth itself not warn you of their peril, their need and hurt?" _The words were biting, damaging even, but Leaf didn't flinch, her eyes merely narrowing as she sent back his own medicine. It was something Alagos had not been unprepared for and he bore it in silence._

_"_And you, Talikan. Does your power not plague your sleep? Do you not see wounds and hear the cries of those you left behind? Do you not look at the Clan you abandoned by_ choice _and regret? What have you done, you with the most of potential for good? What have you done to change the evil that can be changed?"

_"Leaf?"_

_Sakalthor's voice seemed to snap Leaf out of her role and she chirped softly, soothingly to him, once more a child, though, her eyes were still angry when she looked up at Alagos. "Why did you take us?" Alagos answered calmly, against every urge he had to simply snarl and walk away. Leaf may have snapped out of the role of a Chosen, but she had Sakal to distract her, pull her away. For him, it wasn't that easy and once he let his power have an inch, it always wanted more. It took effort to keep his eyes from clouding over. "I am taking you to Ered Mithrin, to the dragons. Your parents, Sakal, will follow behind."_

_The child looked puzzled and would have spoken if a horse's whinny had not cut him off. Gray eyes snapped to the woods and Frenya came into view, blowing hard, Edonar already dismounting from her back. The man looked the children over, seeming to make sure they were still intact and then his dark brown eyes studied Alagos, seeing what the shape-shifter would like to hide. Spending so much time with the white-haired male, though, the Rohirrim was getting better at seeing what Alagos would rather not show. Right now, he knew that the shape-shifter was both angry and yet scared, too. He was also holding on to his power by a very thin thread. Edonar approached and crouched in front of the children, smiling gently._

_"I know you are scared, little ones, but you will not be harmed. You will also see your parents very soon, I promise." Sakalthor blinked and tilted his head, his brown hair falling into his eyes. "What's your name?"_

_"My name is Edonar."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Alagos and I are taking you to see the dragons. You are going to see Leaf's mother and father."_

_"My mother and father are coming, too?"_

_Edonar smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. "Your father will be right behind us." It was true. It just wasn't going to be in the casual, fun way he was making it sound like for the child's benefit. Abrazan would come after his son, along with other rangers and probably some elves, but it would not be because it was a known by all what was going on. No, Alagos' plan didn't work like that. It required much running and worry from the child's father, but in the end...Edonar hoped it would be worth it. He now looked once more at cloudy amber eyes and stood. "Alagos?"_

_There was no real response and the Rohirrim reached out to touch the shape-shifter on the shoulder, knowing it was probably the fastest way to gain his attention. Edonar was not disappointed, though, he was saddened when Alagos shied like an abused animal, his amber eyes coming clear and going blank instantly. He swallowed, regaining control both physically and mentally before looking down at Leaf and Sakalthor with a sigh. "Time to go."_

_A white horse soon pawed the ground and then stayed still as Edonar swung Sakal on his back, taking Leaf to sit with him on Frenya as the boy was too small to hold the dragonling and Leaf to small to fly for long. Alagos arched his neck, blew for a moment as the child wiggled on his back, but soon Sakal found his balance and his small legs squeezed gently, shaking in excitement rather then fear for he loved riding. The shape-shifter cocked back an ear and for a moment, amusement danced in his amber gaze before he sprang away, Edonar's roan mare not far behind._ (end flashback)

Alagos sighed, resting his head against the bark of the tree behind him. He closed his eyes, feeling his temples continue to pound. He'd overdone it today, sending that message to Morroch. The Joy of Eru, the wind cross about his neck, helped but it was his gift that had taken his words, what he'd been told that day and carried it to his brother. It was not an easy task, nor something he did often, but it had been necessary. Skyfang was the only dragon at this point who was feeling the Rishten. He was the one who could lead the others.

The shape-shifter didn't want to admit it, but there was a small part of him that wanted his brother's approval, to forgiven. Morroch's words rang in his ears more often then he wanted to hear them and he knew his sibling was right. He did run from things and he'd been running before. Now he was coming back, but it was no easier then running, though few would believe that. There was never an easy choice for him. He wanted to help now, though...and his gift wasn't going to let up if he didn't.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but for once, Alagos didn't dream. He and Edonar had been running and riding for days, keeping just out of reach of the rangers and elves behind them. It was stressful and they were both feeling the tension. The shape-shifter's mind and body were too tired to bring him any images, whether memories or his gift, and he slept soundly.

* * *

_Still Alagos..._

* * *

"Who are we going to see?"

Alagos snorted through his nose, trying for patience. It was one of those rare moments when they could stop running and walk for a time, but he wasn't finding it to be peaceful at all. Between his gift, which was trying to flare again, and Sakal's questions, he was swiftly losing any good the sleep last night had done him. An amber eyes looked back at the boy and also caught Edonar's amused expression. "What?"

Sakalthor gave him a frown, his small hands twisting the stallion's white mane. "Who are we going to see when we get there?"

The shape-shifter blinked and answered slowly, an idea forming. Could it be that Sakalthor wasn't just a random person his gift chose? Perhaps the child knew someone who'd been taken... "There are the twins Actreo and Acwyn. A child named Cadi. A man named Amr. A boy named Calenhir...and a woman named Gwelutarien. There are many dragonlings, too."

The six year old's eyes grew wide and he looked happy. "Gweltari is well?" Alagos stopped, turning his head to look at the ranger child, ignoring Edonar's curious look and Leaf's agitation. His amber eyes held gray. "Sakal, who is Gweltari?" The boy wiggled a bit, but eventually answered after he was comfortable. "Her father is Thalos. Thalbor and Taurnar are her brothers. Leaf and I like to play with them. Her mother and sisters are sad, though, they don't play very much. They miss her."

Alagos stared at the child. He knew, logically, that this should not have shocked him so much, for whatever reason, but...his gift would show him nothing of his bonded...his potential bonded, he reminded himself. And now...Sakal already knew her, could tell him about her... The stallion shook his head angrily, as much to shake the thought out as to gain some control as he started walking again. This was the Rishten again, bringing him this desire to know more about Gwelutarien when all he wanted was to avoid thinking about it right now. Didn't he have enough to deal with?

The white stallion sprang into a gallop as the wind brought with it the scent of humans and elves. They were gaining again. It was time to pick up the pace...and perhaps numb his mind with exhaustion if he could. The stallion snorted softly to himself in a mocking way. Right.

* * *

_The Clan..._

* * *

Skyfang gray eyes flickered from face to face, seeing more then just what his eyes could show. Dark clouds of worry clung to everyone, the light hard-pressed to shine through the dark smoke-like auras. The light blue dragon's eyes locked onto black and Freewalker held his gaze, her voice almost pleading. _"Where is he?"_ Morroch had been her mate for four days. She couldn't lose him now! Skyfang shook his head and the dragons in the Great Cavern quieted - all the Clan was assembled. Skyfang sighed, his stance weary, dried blood on is scales, most of it orc. _"I do not know. He was fighting not far from me and then he was lost from my sight for a short time. I noticed his absence when the orcs started to flee back into the woods. I could not find his body, so it is logical to think he has been taken."_

The news was met with growls and murmuring talk from the Ancients - all but two - and other dragons in the Great Cavern. They'd all gathered at the news that one dragon was injured and another was missing. The fact that one of them was Wiseheart was distressing. The seven Kinwa, gathered close and loyal to the Tyshayn, did not speak, merely looking at each other in understanding and worry. Skyfang was a new addition to their group, but each of them recognized his decision to join. Emeraldsong's voice broke through the noise and every dragon went silent again as she spoke, seemingly reluctantly. _"Skyfang, we understand what you have told us, but we cannot risk anymore dragons. Wiseheart, a skilled dragon in his own right, was attacked and badly injured by these orcs. We cannot send more dragons out if we no not where our enemies are or where they will strike."_

_"Is Wiseheart well?" _The question came from a the dragons, which one specifically was undetermined and Quickscale nodded. _"We have earth dragons bring him back right now. One of my messenger dragons say he was stabbed in the underbelly and one of his wings was shredded. They are unsure if there was poison involved, but he is still alive. This is why we can risk no other dragons going out of the Caverns, though. We do not know why the orcs attacked or how they managed to catch Wiseheart unaware."_

Voronflame's deep voice sounded before others could. _"Dagoryn is not of my blood, but Menelecho was my brother's mate long ago. It is difficult for me to say this knowing that the shape-shifter is in danger, but Emeraldsong and Quickscale are right. We do not even know who our enemy might strike to kill and who they might spare and take captive. Does anyone know what the differences between Wiseheart and Skyfang were to Dagoryn? Why would these orcs try to kill one dragon but merely capture another?"_

Rosclaw, the Earth Ancient, rumbled softly. _"The Ancients have decided to issue a decree among the Clan; Until we can determine where our enemies are and what their motives might be, no one is to leave the Caverns unless given specific permission by the Ancients."_

Freewalker snarled and Sharpmist's voice was with hers, bringing attention to the seven Kinwa dragons who stood together, furious._ "And what of my mate! You expect me to leave him!" _The knowledge dragon gave a enraged roar that echoed against the Great Cavern walls and the dragons near backed up, knowing that an angry mate was not something one trifled with. The Ancients seemed to hesitate, but Celestream approached the indigo-scarlet-sand colored dragoness with a calmness about her that Freewalker wanted to feel, but could not find it withing herself to embrace. The Water Ancient looked at her sadly and shook her head. _"We ask not that you leave Dagoryn, Freewalker, but that your try to be patient. Dagoryn is a smart and brave dragon. He will survive and he will come back to you. Give us some time, Niya."_

The knowledge dragoness shook her head, two dragon tears splashing on to the rock-floor and turned away. Dashheart, Firespirit, Sharpmist and Maethin followed her, cutting through the crowd of dragon bodies. Mirwind took a last look at her fellow Ancients and felt nothing. They no longer had her loyalty. They had her respect - well some of them - and her friendship, but her loyalty was to her Tyshayn...and he was missing. She turned and followed the others, looking back at Skyfang as he hesitated, not sure if he'd be welcome. His Sky-leader's look was encouraging, though, and he ran after the dragoness and the others as they disappeared into the tunnel that led to the Shape-shifter Dragon Cavern. His mind was suddenly very clear. These were the Tyshayn's people...

Dagoryn could not afford to wait for the Ancients...he never had...and Skyfang knew the way to the enemy.

* * *

**I know it is a bit shorter then normal, but honestly, my brain just wanted to end it here and I am waaaay to tired to argue with myself right now. LOL Please review! I know I have been lousy at updating, but I do have a genuine reason for that. :)**


	8. Galu

**Disclaimer: **I own...wait...no I don't. Sorry...ahem..I don't own Lord of the Rings. Tolkien does.

A/N ~ Sorry about the delay, but I am still playing mommy while my parents are in Ukraine and I also sliced half my nail off while peeling potatoes. It's had to type when each press on a key makes your finger throb!

Italics are dragon tongue.

* * *

**_Galu ~ Blessed_**

Alagos knew he was worrying Edonar and had been for the last hour, but the shape-shifter didn't care as he trotted after Frenya and the Rohirrim, letting them lead. He could sense the mare ahead of him, Sakalthor on his back, but he could not see them, hear them. His gift, whispering voices and shadowed images took up his mind and he let them, searching. It had been a great many years since Alagos had actively searched for information, events and what was happening to the people around him in order to really help them, but the skill seemed like it had never left. It was second nature to sift through voice and images, finding the right ones. It was almost easier then breathing itself.

His amber eyes were glazed and somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew Edonar had tried to gain his attention more then once. Sakalthor had, too, but he couldn't talk to them right now. If this plan was to succeed he needed to know all the opponents, all the players and the moves they were making. Therefore, the white stallion kept pace with the roan mare out of instinct only, his conscious mind far from the task his body was performing.

_"Morroch, the Tyshayn has been taken by orcs. He lies unconscious in a cavern to the east. Children, children are around..." Alagos would have sworn if he'd been able to as the image of his brother, a black wolf, and the blurry faces of young two-legs around him faded away. The Talikan was confused. Why would his gift not show him anything about the exact location of the taken children or who they were? It was almost as if he were blocked by something... The shape-shifter's subconsciousness pushed away from this 'bubble' of information and went to another. If Morroch was taken, perhaps that would be a benefit. Even if it wasn't, Alagos was already trying to help. He couldn't do much more at this point. There wasn't much more he was going to do at this point...or at least that was what he firmly told himself. He ignored the small stab of his own pain and worry that he felt. It wouldn't help right now.  
_

_"The Earth Ancient, Emeraldsong, has bonded to the halfbreed child "Tigeki."" There was no image to go with this information, but as it was the shape-shifter felt a genuine peal of laughter bubble up in his mind a the mere thought of the earth dragoness bonding to a child. It was an extremely odd feeling and for a moment, his gift froze, his entire being did, unsure what this foreign emotion and sound was - though, it was only in his head. It only took only a moment more for the power around him to surge at the uplifting, strange sort of strength and Alagos found his mind flooded with more images then it could handle. The laughter faded as quickly as it had come and he pushed the information back, sifting, sorting, looking for what he needed and did not. The happy emotion, the amusement was no more then a memory._

"_The Eldanarë has been separated from her betrothed "Elrohir" and the rest of the men with her. She wanders the desert sands of Harad, slowly dying. The dragons of the sand are aware of her. The leader of the Kalei "Kanitia" sends aid to the Kaleniya, the Eldanar__ë.__" Alagos studied that information for a moment, thinking. The immortal was in trouble, but if he knew anything about the sand dragons - and he did - they would see to it that she was taken care of. The major difference between Southern Dragons and Northern Dragons was not their shape, size or even their preferences in living conditions. No, the main difference between them, the biggest one, was how they viewed the Eldana__rë__, the Kaleniya. While the Northern Dragons would have killed her in a heartbeat, the Southern Dragons would fight tooth and claw, even to death, to protect her. Arienel would be fine, of that the shape-shifter was sure and he let his mind wander to something else._

_"Gwelutarien-" The shape-shifter snarled, cutting his gift short and pushing the information away violently. He didn't want to hear it. He was already going to the mountains. He would meet this woman, the one the Rishten pulled him to soon enough - he didn't have an actual choice in the matter. They would be pulled together eventually. He didn't want to be plagued with her before that. It was bad enough she existed at all as far as he was concerned._

_Alagos' gift flared almost angrily, but he struck back and it subdued, showing him the next image he grabbed. __"A golden-haired elf "Glorfindel" stops his horse and dismounts, scanning the ground carefully. A man with brown-gray hair "Abrazan" approaches him, looking worried and haggard and Glorfindel looks up at him with a small smile of encouragement. "We are getting closer." Abrazan shakes his head and sighs, speaking sadly. "I know others in this group that have lost their children, their sibling, but I never thought I would lose Sakalthor."_

_Another ranger rides up, young and his gray eyes hard. His voice is sympathetic, though. "Come Abrazan. We will find your son and my sister. My heart tells me that they will be in the same place when we catch up with this dragon. Perhaps Zainaben and Niluphel will be found as well."_

_Glorfindel looks toward the woods once more and nods slowly, thinking. "I feel you speak with great wisdom, Thalbor." He mounts Asfaloth and the company of elves and men behind him follow as the elven horse springs into a gallop." The shape-shifter sighed to himself. They'd have to pick up the pace soon...  
_

_The whisperings came again but no image was with them this time. Considering what they told him, the shape-shifter wasn't surprised he didn't see anything. " The Prince of Rhûn is in Harad. He remains in hiding from the one who would kill him" Alagos shut mental-eyes and he knew his physical body started to tremble as pain hit him in waves. His power flared, the whispers turning to shrieks, grating. "A war develops in the East! Find the Prince of the Four Kings! Find the Flame of Death who will travel with him!" The demand, forty-two years old, along with the new piece of information was given with impatience and Alagos knew more then felt his body - his horse body - collapse as his gift tampered down. The shape-shifter hoped he hadn't hurt Sakalthor..._

* * *

_Still Alagos..._

* * *

Amber eyes blinked open slowly, cloudy and blank, but clearing. It was enough to make Edonar sigh in relief and the Rohirrim smiled a bit when Sakalthor grinned, speaking in a high-pitched and excited voice. "You're better!" Alagos blinked, looking up that child - and noting that it was night - and suddenly found himself being hugged tightly by small arms. The shape-shifter tensed, the reaction deeper then instinct and for a moment he felt like he couldn't breath. Edonar noted the reaction, the reaction to human contact, immediately and reached to pull the child away. His hand was stopped by Leaf as the green-yellow dragonling, no bigger then a medium-sized dog nipped his fingers in warning. Her violet eyes went from Edonar's dark brown to Alagos' blank amber. The wisdom in her young gaze was almost funny and Edonar sat back slowly.

Sakalthor seemed oblivious - as only a six and half year old can be - as the white-haired male trembled, fighting for some control over something that he'd not dealt with for many, many years. The ranger child finally sat back, releasing the shape-shifter with a smile. He started to babble again and Alagos only heard half of it, staring at the child, his mind in turmoil. Such a simple thing. A hug. From a child. And he'd frozen, hadn't been able to move, to speak, to function. Had the fear of men, of humans really sunk that deeply into him? He hadn't thought it that bad...had thought because Edonar was grown that his reaction was understandable, but Sakalthor? He was only a child and a good one at that. Amber eyes met violet and Leaf's message was clear even as she nipped at her bonded carefully, playing with him.

Alagos thought maybe he was ready to listen.

Edonar broke the silence between them all - even Sakalthor had quieted, now hugging Leaf's neck - and spoke to the shape-shifter in human form. It unnerved him a bit, how Alagos could be unconscious and yet his body still went back to the form of a human. Why did it do that anyway? Wasn't his natural shape a dragon? "What did you learn?"

A white brow rose and Alagos sat up further, his amber eyes glittering in faint amusement, pushing away the fear he'd felt before. It was a different pushing away this time, though. He knew this kind was only temporary, so he could focus on the task at hand, not so he could forget or act like it hadn't happened. It was a small start, but a start nonetheless. "What makes you think I found out anything, Rohirrim?"

The gold-haired man crossed his arms and leaned back against a tree, his own eyes full of mirth. He was glad to see some of it reflected in his companion. Too often Alagos showed nothing unless with great subtlety and Edonar knew it wasn't healthy. Sometimes he had to wonder why he cared, but then the little tug, that small pull he'd been feeling for some time now, would beckon again and he'd follow, resigned once more. His path obviously laid entwined with the shape-shifter's for a time. "You appeared dead. You cannot tell me that nothing happened."

"Yes I can. Nothing happened."

Sakalthor blinked, looking between the two as Edonar started chuckling. The little boy folded his arms and frowned at Alagos. He looked at Leaf, who looked back with clear message in her eyes, messages that no one else could hear as she spoke to her bonded in images, nudges. They were both too young and to fresh into their connection to use proper words, but that would come in time. Sakalthor nodded slightly and then looked at the shape-shifter again sternly, mimicking his father very well. "My mother says never to lie. You have to do a chore now." He said this with an entirely straight face, much as Alagos' face had been when he lied and the shape-shifter merely grinned - more feral then anything, though, the child didn't seem to notice - at the boy as Edonar burst into laughter.

"You are right, noisy-one, but there are no chores to be done."

"Then say you are sorry."

Edonar barely contained more chuckles as Alagos blinked, surprised - though, the emotion didn't register in his eyes, but in the way stilled, quieted - and glanced over at the Rohirrim who shrugged. Leaf chirped in amusement and crawled into her bonded's lap, looking sternly up at the shape-shifter, speaking the tongue of the dragons so only the two of them understood. _"You cannot hide who you are from children, Talikan. Children do not see the surface, but what is underneath."_ Her violet eyes held his amber and Alagos turned away. He didn't mean to meet Edonar's eyes, but found himself speaking when he did.

"I..am sorry." He closed off, unsure and not liking it after the words left his mouth and Edonar studied him for a moment, looking at the two children briefly before nodding. It would seem progress of some kind had been made tonight, but whether it would matter come daylight was undetermined. "What did you find out, dragon?"

* * *

_Morroch's point of view..._

* * *

Who was he? He couldn't remember his name...why couldn't he remember his name? Where was he..?

Morroch whimpered softly as he blinked his eyes open, blurry images coming slowly into focus. The shape-shifter felt a flash of panic and closed his gold eyes again before he could make out what it was he was staring at. For a moment...he hadn't known who he was...and yet, it hadn't felt like HE didn't know, but like he was experiencing what someone else didn't know. Arienel. It hit him suddenly and the wolf stilled. He was sure of it. He'd felt his rider, but what he'd felt didn't bring him comfort. Something was wrong with Arienel...and he couldn't go to her. He knew that much even without opening his eyes again. It hurt to think he couldn't help her with whatever she needed, but she had Elrohir...and he had to figure out what was going on.

There was something around his neck. Something hard and heavy. The wolf finally opened gold eyes and the first thing he saw was a pair of green-gray ones looking back at him with no fear, but caution. The woman was in her early twenties with curly hair that would have been a lovely dark brown if it hadn't been so dirty. She had skin that might have been tanned once, but was now pale from months without sunlight and filthy. Small freckles across her nose stood out and she had a noble and yet shy feeling about her, and Morroch saw three children pressing in behind her, viewing him with curiosity.

There were bars separating him from them and the wolf moved shakily, sitting up slowly. His head throbbed from the knock to it, but that was nothing compared to the confusion he felt. Where...? The air smelled stale, foul from lack of movement, of a breeze. The scent of humans, elves and dragons were strong and the shape-shifter knew he'd found the ones he'd been looking for. Now if he could only figure out where they were...

"Are you a dragon?"

The question, posed by a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes, no more then six years of age, made the canine smile a bit, his tail thumping the ground once in reflex. "Yes, I am. Who are you?" Perhaps it would be good to gain some trust here before asking where here was... This group seemed to be a wary one and looking about at the cell he was in, the shape-shifter could see why. It was cold here and dark. They were clearly in a cave, cells lining the room in a sort of hallway. Moving his eyes slowly about, Morroch started to make out more shapes in the cell across from his and then more in the cell beside that one. Further down, where it was more difficult to see, he heard the familiar sound of chirping...dragonling chirping. Yes, he'd found the children. Now how to get them out?

"Cadi. My name is Cadi." The small voice brought Morroch's attention back to the little girl and he saw the older woman smile at her before moving closer to the bars, close enough that she could have reached through and touched him if she wished. She kept her hands on her side of the cell, though, well out of reach. "I am Gweltari. Who are you and how is it you can speak? Are you really a dragon as Cadi thinks?" Her green-gray eyes studied him, looking for a lie, but also willing to trust. It was combination Morroch respected.

"My name is Morroch and I am a Shape-shifter Dragon. All dragons can speak, though...I suspect you have not heard speech from the dragonlings here?" The last was posed as a question and Gweltari nodded slowly. "How did you know they were here?" She didn't mince her words, didn't try to feel him out for an answer. She just asked what she wanted, bluntly and honestly, and the shape-shifter couldn't help but smile in some amusement despite the circumstances. He found it was better then panicking, something he was tempted to do. The last he'd seen of Skyfang was the light blue dragon trying to protect Wiseheart and right now, he had no idea where he was or why he hadn't been killed.

"The dragons have been looking for their young for some time. There are seven dragonlings here, yes?"

"There were eight."

"I know. The one who escaped, her name is Leaf. A human girl named Tigeki got away as well."

Gweltari seemed to snap to attention, a hopeful light coming back into her eyes and a little boy who looked to be around eight, but acted with the confidence of someone older, spoke up as he came forward, too. "You've seen Tigeki!" Morroch nodded, looking the black-haired, brown-skinned child over. Surely he was from Harad. That would make sense, considering he seemed to be most interested in Tigeki who was also from Harad even if she was half Gondorian. "Yes, I have. She is safe with the dragons. We have been looking for you."

"Now that you have found us, what are you going to do?" The voice did not come from any of the small children, nor from Gweltari, but from the cell across from Morroch's own. The shape-shifter stood, moving closer to the bars near the front of the cage to see who had spoken. He froze at the clink of chains and the pressure on his neck. His gold eyes moved down to the floor, a chill going through him. There was a strong, short chain connected to the wall...and then to his neck, where a metal collar encircled his throat. Morroch wasn't sure what compelled him to leap sideways, stiff-legged - except fear and animal instinct - jerking up short as the chain went tight, the collar nearly choking off his air. The person who had spoken was forgotten for the moment as he struggled, snarling. Logic told him that it was useless, that he was going to hurt himself, but the animal, the wolf...it didn't want to see reason. It just wanted to be free, NOW!

The canine finally went still, shaking as he stood, the chain taunt between him and the wall, staring at it. Morroch's ears twitched after a moment as sound started to seep back into his brain. Gweltari was talking, her voice soft and he suddenly felt a small tug on his fur, near his neck. He looked away from the chain and met green-gray eyes, kind eyes that held sympathy. "It will be fine, Morroch. Please calm down." The wolf stared at her for a long moment, fighting instinct and then swallowed and nodded. He was still trembling, but his mind was beginning to work again and gold eyes blinked in surprise as something occurred to him. The woman through the bars watched with wide eyes as the wolf before her began to change, turning from a canine into a small black cat that the collar slipped right off, landing on the ground with a clang.

The feline walked gracefully out of it, almost seeming to smirk and then started to grow, not change, just getting bigger until it was bigger then the wolf had been. Morroch sat and tilted his head, relieved to have the chain off his neck. As long as he didn't shift into anything smaller then the large cat or wolf around an enemy, he'd always be able to get out of confinement. Gweltari sat back, looking no more then nervous and she pulled Cadi into her lap, speaking calmly, reassuring the two children behind her - the dark-skinned boy and a small elven girl with gold hair and green eyes that he didn't know yet- that everything was fine. Morroch thought it might be more for the childrens' sake then her own that she did this for Gweltari seemed to be well in control of her own actions and reactions. "You said that the dragons have been looking for us?"

The shape-shifter nodded, his gold eyes going back to the front of the cell, looking for the person who had spoken before. He was ashamed at having lost control, but he wasn't going to pretend it hadn't happened. He was still scared, but the panic had worn off and he wasn't going to let it come back. These children were going to need him. He knew that already. "Yes. The dragons have been looking for you. There is one dragon that might know exactly where you are. We were separated and I was taken."

"So you do not know if he still lives?" Once again the voice spoke and Morroch finally made out the a young man who looked like a Haradrim. He was dark of eye, dark of skin and black of hair. He was leaning against the bars of his cell and looked like he'd been beaten and maybe whipped recently. Two golden-haired elflings sat close to him, seeming to gain comfort from him as well as looking like they wanted to protect him. Another child, a girl of about fourteen with curly brown hair and clear blue eyes, hid in the shadows, by another cell. She seemed to be talking to a younger boy on the other side. The shape-shifter sat, forcing himself to relax and nodded, being truthful. "No, I do not know if he is still alive, but I do know that there are other dragons who will not give up searching for you and now me. We will be found."

* * *

_The Clan..._

* * *

Skyfang looked at the dragons gathered around him, studying the darkness of fear and worry around them, but also the light that seemed to shine from them, the Tyshayn's followers. It was bright, brighter then many auras of light from the dragons in the Clan. And little did the Kinwa around him know that that light just got brighter the closer they were to each other and the closer they were to Morroch.

The light blue dragon met the eyes of each one and then held Freewalker's. It would be her he'd have to argue with._ "We can't leave tonight."_ He held up his tail before she could speak and went on. _"The Ancients have made a decree. They will be looking for missing dragons, especially us. If we break the rule now, we will be caught before we can help Dagoryn."_

_"We cannot just leave him!"_ The snarl came from Sharpmist, her red eyes dark with fury and anger. As a battle dragon, all she wanted to do was find the enemy and attack. For planning purposes and strategy she would be little help, but bring her an opponent, a task and she was the dragoness to use. Skyfang knew there was a sharp mind in her, much like her name suggested, but right now, instinct was winning over logic. That was why he was appealing to the more level-headed dragons around him. Dragons like Mirwind and Firespirit, Maethin. Dashheart and Freewalker would not be ones for patience, Dashheart because he was a messenger dragon, used to fast action and Freewalker because this was her mate they were talking about.

Maethin spoke for Skyfang, giving Sharpmist a look, a calm one that most find surprising. Skyfang did not. He had been watching the shadows around Maethin disappear in the past few weeks, slowly fading the more time he spent with this new group, with Morroch. He had gained confidence and his stutter was all but gone. He now spoke reasonably, but with no less loyalty to the Tyshayn then the rest of them. _"I agree with S..Skyfang. We are not leaving Dagoryn, but w..we can't help him if we, ourselves, are c..caught by the Clan. If the orcs were going to k..kill Dagoryn, they would have done it when h..he was fighting them. They wouldn't have taken h..him."_

Mirwind shook her head, pacing and Firespirit, her new mate, watched her. _"I do not understand why they captured him. What made them want him?"_

_"Dagoryn and I think the children, the dragonlings, are being held captive in the east. I know you have been patrolling, but none of you have gone east. There is a shadow there that is growing, a small one, but visible to me. Dagoryn told me the pull I feel towards this shadow is the Rishten and I think he is right."_ Gray eyes looked down. _"I have been having strange dreams that I am human, a human with dark skin and black hair. I am not young, but not old either and there are always two golden-haired children with me. Sometimes there are orcs and sometimes men with us. I think...this might be my bonded."_

Freewalker came closer to Skyfang and lowered her head so their eye met._ "What else did you see?" _Her own black eyes were glowing with pinpricks of light, like stars and the light blue dragon knew her own gift was at work, the gift of a knowledge dragon. She was 'reading' the information he was giving, gleaning clues he might not see. _"I saw a horse-like creature. A white-gray creature that glowed with moonlight. Its mane and tail were green and when it moved, it seemed to float. It had horns like a deer, a spiral coming out of the middle of its head and cloven feet."_

Maethin and Freewalker both jerked, their eyes wide as they looked at him and then at each other. It was the dragoness who spoke. _"Anikrrn. That is how they did it. They used Anikrrn!" _The other Kinwa looked between the two knowledge dragons - though, Maethin was only half - and Dashheart raised an eye-ridge, barely making himself stay still on the ground. Every nerve, every instinct that made him a messenger dragon wanted him to move. _"What is an Anikrrn?"_

_"An Anikrrn is...a creature of enchanting song. It can sing anyone to sleep; dragons, humans, elves, trolls, orcs...I think they might even have been able to enchant a__ Ringwraith or even a Maia. Anikrrn can be captured and controlled. If a person can get a bridal or rope on an Anikrrn, they can control the creature. Anikrrn are hard to find and almost impossible to track for they leave no tracks in a way that rivals the elves. This is how the children were taken."_

_"Entire villages were put to sleep..."_ Mirwind sounded amazed and Maethin nodded. _"Yes and the Anikrrn, b..being peaceful creatures, are most l..likely reluctant in w..what they are doing. If we can f..free them, they will help u..us."_

Skyfang nodded, but spoke firmly._ "The day after tomorrow, when the sun is high and we will be least expected to leave. If we wait, the Ancients will relax their guard, right Mirwind?"_ The Sky Ancient sighed, but nodded reluctantly, pressing against her mate, Firespirit._ "Yes, they will. Skyfang is right. We need to wait."_ No one stopped Freewalker as the dragoness left for her nest, too worried and angry to stay with them. They didn't blame her for how she felt. Mirwind and Firespirit both knew that if either of them were missing, they would be just as snappy and stressed as the knowledge dragoness.

* * *

_Morroch's point of view..._

* * *

Morroch knew he'd dozed on and off for about three hours, but found he couldn't sleep. It was cold and dark in the cave - was it deep under a mountain? - and the whimpers and sniffles of many children prevented any hope of rest that he did have...which was very little. The large feline lifted his head as a nasty cough sounded in the dark and perked his ears. It came from further down, two cells away and opposite of him. And it persisted. The shape-shifter stood, his form rabidly changing as it did so. The small, black squirrel that slipped easily from the bars of the cell was not noticed by anyone in the gloom and Morroch ran down the "hallway" of cells until he came to the one that held the source of the wracking cough. He slipped easily into the cell, working hard to keep the squirrel's instincts from making him run. Morroch was relieved when he was finally in his wolf shape again, tired, but at least in control.

The children around him had not woken and he weaved among them carefully, taking note with both nose and keen eyesight what they looked like and their gender. There were four in this cell, and come to think of it, Morroch had noted that there were four children in every cell. It seemed this might be the maximum number. The children in this cell were a mix from the mountain village, Harad and...well, he wasn't sure where the oldest boy with gold hair, appearing to be around the male Haradrim's age - maybe sixteen - was from. The other children were more easy to read, a little boy of about five with gold hair and a little girl around his age with light brown hair having thin clothing and bearing a striking resemblance to their parents. Morroch was suddenly glad he'd gotten to know the villagers so well. He knew who the parents of these two children were. And then there was the dark-skinned, dark-haired girl who looked to be about fourteen, though she might have been older. She was clearly from the South. The other boy...well, he almost looked like a ranger or perhaps someone from Rohan.

Another cough, more violent, rang out in the cell and Morroch moved forward quickly, not even pausing as he wrapped himself around the two smallest forms of the five year olds. It was the little girl who was coughing, shivering hard and the canine felt a fierce protectiveness and anger stir in his heart. He curled further around the children, grateful for his bigger-than-average size and laid his head down, ears perked. He smelled dry blood from the precious beings he was with and it just made the flames in his mind, his heart grow.

Nothing was going to touch these two again. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Morroch stayed up most of the night, soothing the children he was curled around gently when they half-awoke, scared and the little girl sick. The wolf dozed on and off, but was wide awake when the opening in the cave suddenly brightened with torch-light. The foul smell of orc and unwashed male human came to his nose and the shape-shifter growled low in his throat. The sound of loud feet, echoing in the cave woke the children in the cells, about twenty in all minus the dragonlings if he'd counted correctly, and Morroch saw Gweltari look about for him, startled green-gray eyes finding him in a completely different cell then he'd been in the night before. The little girl and boy curled against his fur started, backing away with wide eyes and the two older children gathered them close, their eyes scared as they looked at him, but the sixteen year old's gray eyes at least held defiance as well.

They couldn't seem to decide whether to focus on the orcs or him. In the end, they chose the familiar evil and turned toward the bars, staying as far away from them as possible in a way that made the shape-shifter's blood boil. He stood, hackles raising and lips curled back to reveal fangs as the foul creatures started toward the cell he had been in later that night. Both the Haradrim teen and Gweltari gave him a brief glance before pulling the children in their cell closer as the orcs stopped, staring at the now empty collar and cell. Morroch chose this moment to act and act quickly. He couldn't shift as fast as he'd once been able to with Arienel, but he'd gotten better over the last few weeks and he thought he'd have enough time...

One of the three orcs grunted, mumbling in orcish before moving to Amr's cell on the opposite side of the "hallway", looking angry. The gold-haired children shrank away and the Haradrim teen glared, standing in a wobbly way in front of them protectively. The orc sneered, barking out a laugh as he started to unlock the cell, his buddies still puzzling over the missing wolf that should have been chained up. That was when Morroch moved, having already, quietly changed into the form of a black cat. He slipped past the four surprised and scared children and through the bars, immediately starting to change back. He could not take his dragon form as the cave was much too small for it, but he'd learned long ago that he didn't need his dragon shape to do what he needed to protect others.

The orc had just started to pull the cell door open when the large cat roared, the sound echoing and terrifying in the rock cave. The children covered their ears and shrank back, but watched with wide eyes as the foul creatures whirled around in shock. The orcs didn't waste time before charging forward, though, swords drawn. Very few things scared them and they were bred to kill. This was just a willing target and their brains, foolishly, could not seem to grasp that even three to one, the large cat was not going to be easy prey. Morroch watched them come, standing calmly, his entire body coiled like a spring. A fire, a familiar heat burned in his middle and calling on the heart-fire that was within him, no matter what shape he took, the feline spewed flames as the running orcs, engulfing them with fury. If he called on fire to protect others, it came easily and the large cat kept up a steady stream until screams and shrieks were heard from the three enemies. All went silent a moment later.

Morroch turned toward the entrance of the cave slowly as approaching feet were heard, running fast, followed by shouting and curses. The feline merely stood at the narrow entrance to the cave, his tail twitching almost impatiently. All it took was burning three more orcs and one human as they tried to come through for the others to understand that their prisoner was no longer contained. No longer contained and dangerous. The shape-shifter grinned, a feral expression, hearing curses coming from a human that was clearly the leader, but something else the man said puzzled him greatly. _"He said the shape-shifter would be simple to confine!"_ The feline laid his ears back in irritation and thought as the orcs and men retreated under orders, the human in charge sounding anything but happy. Who had told these people about him? Come to think of it...how had they known to capture him in the first place?

There was a traitor in the Clan.

* * *

An hour went by before the enemy seemed to truly get that they were not going to be able to enter the cave. It took roaring threats and blasts of fire to convince them, but finally they stopped trying to enter. Morroch didn't stray far from the entrance into the cave anyway. It was too risky. This predicament also meant Morroch and the children could not leave, but at least they were not going to be hurt anymore. The shape-shifter felt he'd acted correctly. It was surprisingly easy how he'd managed to gain some control over the situation and now the black cat looked back and forth at the many eyes looking back at him.

"What are you?" The question was posed by the Haradrim teen and the feline noted he was very cautious in approaching - the cell door having been left open by the orcs - but he wasn't afraid. Morroch's gold eyes flashed with a smirk as his tail twitched, amused as he watched the other two gold-haired children come behind him, seeming to almost hide. The older, brown-haired girl was going quickly to the cell he'd left an hour ago, talking with a boy there. "I am a dragon and believe it or not, I care what happens to you."

Another Haradrim spoke, this time the young female from the cell he'd spent the night in. "Why? Why does a Muhamik care for us?"

Morroch studied the two for a moment, unsure what a Muhamik was, but getting the idea of the question. "What are your names and how do you speak Westron?" The girl blinked, but smiled a bit. "I am Redaya and that is Amr. Our parents had us taken to a man who could speak your language when we were young. I am the daughter of a Haradrim Chief and Amr is the prince of Harad. The children with him are Actreo and Acwyn. The ranger with me is Zainaben and the children are Madoc and Dera." The young man with blond hair that Morroch had suspected to be a ranger or maybe Rohirrim nodded respectfully, but remained quiet, just as many of his kin did, gaining information before speaking. Morroch settled down on his hunches, one ear always alert to the opening behind him. "I am Morroch and I am a bonded dragon. This means that I feel a deep, unbreakable connection to a certain two-leg. Her name is Arienel and she is my rider. I am bonded to her and through her, I have come to care for your kind."

"Where is your rider now?" Morroch turned his attention to Gweltari, still confined to her cell along with Cadi, the dark-skinned child and the small elven girl. "She is in Harad, trying to make peace with the South." Amr seemed to snap to attention and came closer, sitting heavily as it seemed his body was not ready to move as of yet. His dark eyes held Morroch's gold, surprised. "The Gondorians are trying to make peace with my people?"

"Yes."

Amr frowned, thinking and shook his head after a moment. "My father will refuse. He will think the Northerners took me and will want me back before he agrees to any peace. I know my father. I fear even Nusayya, my sister, will be unable to sway him in this."

Morroch nodded, thinking and finally looked back up, something occurring to him, something that could help. "Amr...my rider, Arienel, she is a seer. Will your father be willing to at least talk of peace if he knows this?"

"If he thinks she is powerful enough to find out where I am, than yes. Nusayya, my sister, she is gifted in her own way. She will be able to tell if this Arienel will be powerful enough and Nusayya has the ear of my father."

Gweltari cleared her throat and both males looked over in surprise. "I know this is important to the future of the North and South, but do you not think we could focus our energy and attention on the problem at hand?" Her voice was even, devoid of any sarcasm or anger and Morroch found himself ducking his head, his fur hot. She was right. There were many children in his cell, not including dragonlings... How was he to get them out or get a message to the outside? The other dragons - he had to remind himself that they weren't all Kinwa anymore now that he, Freewalker, Firespirit and Mirwind were mated - would find him if Skyfang was still alive, of that he was sure. But it all rested on the light blue dragon now... The feline shook his head and sighed, looking up. "The first thing I would like to do is get your names and where you are from."

The shape-shifter soon found out that Actreo and Acwyn were from Lothlorien, orphans as their parents had been killed thirty years back. Amr was from Harad, as were Maazin - the six year old boy in the cell beside Gweltari's - and Redaya, the fifteen year old in the cell he'd slept in. Malek, the dark-skinned child with Gweltari was actually from Rhun, not Harad. He was eleven, despite his small size and youthful appearance. Calenhir - a gold haired elfling - Arassel - a half Noldor, half Sindar elfling with brown hair - Aduial - the elfling with Gweltari - Beridhren - an older elfling with gold hair - and Lhoson - an elfling with gold hair that looked shockingly similar to Calenhir, though, they were not related - were all taken from Eryn Lasgalen and Morroch took some happiness in being able to tell them their parents were praying and hoping for their return.

Five children from the mountain village had been taken, too, and Morroch found out that their names were Cadi - with Gweltari - Dera - the sick little girl he'd curled up with - Madoc - the child who stayed close to Dera - Saath - an older boy with brown hair that was Heled's younger brother - and Heled, the fourteen year old girl who'd been in Amr's cell and was now kneeling in front of her brother's cage. The Ranger children were the last he met and there were only three of them. They were also not exactly children either. Gweltari was the oldest, being twenty-three and after her came Zainaben, a young man of sixteen, same as Amr and very quiet. Niluphel was thirteen and had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was quiet as well, but it seemed it was more out of fear then anything else. There was a real contrast between Gweltari's calm assurance, strength and Niluphel's fragility. Zainaben seemed to never stray far from her side and Morroch thought there might be something there between them in the future...

Each child was very curious about him and Morroch found himself under many questions after learning their names, as if that had been the key to reassuring them that he was genuine, wouldn't hurt them. He got questions like 'Can all dragons change shape?', 'How did you shoot fire?', 'Are there other dragons looking for us?', 'Will the orcs come back?' and 'How are we going to get out?'

Morroch did his best to answer what he could, but even the last few he found he was stumped by. The dragon was almost relieved when most of the children dropped off to sleep about a half hour later, trying to escape the hunger in their middles, the terror of their situation and honestly, just feeling safer knowing the orcs were not going to get to come back and hurt them anymore. Morroch cocked his ears, listening intently to the passageway that led out of the cave before leaving his post slowly, one ear always on the entrance as he approached a cell in the far corner that had been silent through the whole morning. Strangely silent. The feline's gold eyes made out the forms of sleeping bodies, all curled together and of many colors before his head snapped around at the sound of movement. Morroch relaxed to see it was only Amr, taking up watch near the cave entrance, despite his injuries and lack of energy. Zainaben, still locked in his cell, looked like he wanted to help very much, but he was unable to and Morroch sighed. That would have to be remedied soon...

He gave a brief nod to Amr, noting that Redaya, Gweltari, Heled and Beridhren were awake as well, unable to sleep. They were all either watching him or the entrance and Morroch turned back to his task, coming to the bars of the cell that held the dragonlings. There were seven in all and he identified them by sight and smell. The three fire dragonlings were Spark - a dark yellow-to-scarlet - Smoke - a gold-to-black - and Sun, a female, gold dragonling. The earth dragonling, ironically named Earth was brown-to-light blue and the water dragonling, actually a halfbreed of earth and water, was Desert, a dragonling of light brown and light blue coloring. The last two dragonlings he identified as Talent and Scribe, Freewalker's siblings. Scribe was sand, dark yellow and dark red in color and his sister was dark red-to-dark blue. They looked much like their parents and their sister, just like the other dragonling looked much like the kin that made up their species of dragon. It was easy to guess who was who.

What was not easy to determine, was why they had not yet woken. Judging by their size and what he knew of Leaf and the the dragonling in the Clan...they should not still be asleep. Were they doing this on purpose? Like a hibernation of some sort? Or was something wrong? The shape-shifter didn't know...but he was going to find out. And he was going to get all of them some food...and some way or another, he was going to get a message to the other dragons.

The shape-shifter sighed and turned his attention back to the older group watching him, coming closer and then laying down beside Amr, noting that the Haradrim male tensed, but didn't move away, seemingly unsure about him, but not scared. Gold eyes looked into black, green-gray, brown and green ones. There were six older kids awake, well, technically five since Gweltari wasn't a child and Morroch knew that it was time to get some answers.

"Do any of you know why you were taken from your home or how?"

Amr nodded, wincing slightly as the movement seemed to pull on healing skin. "Anikrrn. They are creatures native to Rhûn with the ability to charm anything to sleep, make you forget events and keep you sedated for long periods of time. They came to my home with Northern men, but I was unable to act before their song hit my ears. All the guards and servants were already asleep. There are three Anikrrn here, though, they seem to be held against their will. They keep the small Muhamik asleep for most of the day."

"Muhamik?"

"I think you would say 'Sand-spirit'. It is a name for your kind in the South, though, here I have heard it is 'dragon' to the humans and 'uruloki' to the elven children."

"The dragons are the key."

Morroch looked over at Gweltari as she moved closer, to the far end of her cell so as not to wake the three children with her. "The dragonlings, the men keep taking children out and putting them with a dragonling, sometimes the same one day after day or sometimes with a new one. They tell us to bond with them, but they cannot seem to explain what exactly they want. Each child is punished for a failed attempt to bond and the dragonling is not fed that day." Her green-gray eyes glittered with anger as she spoke and the woman's knuckled turned white as she held the bars in front of her. The shape-shifter felt the same burning in his heart as he let his gold eyes wander of the children and then the dragonlings, but another, colder fury and yet dread was seeping into him.

Bonding. They were trying to bond dragonlings to humans and elflings. Why? And how did this men know anything about it? Who had led them to the Dragon Caverns in order to take the dragonlings? Who was the traitor of their kind, of the Clan. And why had these particular children been chosen?

"Morroch?" His name, said questionably, brought the feline out of his thoughts and he looked over at Redaya. The young, Haradrim woman looked at him curiously. "Do you know what they are talking about? You are a dragon. Why do they want us to bond with your kind? What is bonding?" Zainaben, silent up until now, nodded, his gray eyes sharp. "You said you were bonded to your rider, Arienel."

Morroch nodded, slightly impressed with their perception, but also wondering how they were going to take the information he would give them. After all, Firespirit, Dashheart, Skyfang and Sharpmist were all saying they felt a pull to their own two-leg... The feline sighed, his ears flicking about to catch any unwanted sound. Amr was guarding, too, but he did not have the hearing the shape-shifter possessed. If anyone was going to hear the danger first it would be the large, black cat. "A bond, also called a Rishten, is a deep connection between a dragon and a two-leg, that is a human, elf or more rarely, a Maia. A Rishten is something that cannot be controlled. It is something only Eru Himself can ordain and no amount of wanting it or forcing another to feel the Rishten will make it so. These men cannot force you to bond with a dragon if you do not feel drawn to them."

There was a silence before Amr spoke, sounding almost nervous. "What does being drawn through the Rishten feel like?"

The shape-shifter met dark eyes and spoke as evenly as he could, already strongly suspecting who might be a potential bonded in this group of older two-legs. "Different Rishten work in different ways, but every bond pulls a two-leg and a dragon together eventually. Some bonds develop quickly and others take more time. A child, Sakalthor and the dragonling named Leaf have bonded and they do not have the same connection as of yet that Arienel and I do." From the corner of his eye, Morroch saw Gweltari smile slightly at the mention of Sakalthor, obviously knowing him, but she did not speak as Amr did once more.

"Dragon...is it possible for a dragon and a human to share...sight?" He almost seemed hesitant to voice his question and Morroch's ears perked. "What have you been seeing, Amr?" Could it be possible that if Amr was seeing through a dragon's eyes that the dragon might see through Amr's eyes as well? That might be used to their advantage...

"I see strange red walls, large creatures with teeth and scales. Sometimes there is open sky and other times I am in the woods. Everything is distorted, but it is getting clearer each time I see this way."

"Do you know the color of the dragon you are seeing through?"

Dark eyes blinked in surprise. "I am seeing through a dragon?" Morroch merely nodded and Amr swallowed, looking a bit pale, but accepting the information in a way that the shape-shifter was grateful for. If this was the future ruler of Harad, then perhaps Gondor had some hope of true peace. "The...dragon appears to be light blue from what I could see." The shape-shifter looked thoughtful for a moment, but as he watched Amr's eyes, he was almost startled to see a brief flash of familiar gray in the black of the Haradrim's eyes. Of course!

"Skyfang! He is the dragon that I was separated from. He said he felt a pull to the east..." Morroch's gold eyes brightened as they rested on Amr. "To you." He'd found Skyfang's bonded, but what of the others? The shape-shifter looked over the four others awake and his eyes settled on Gweltari for a moment, but she gave him a warning look, shaking her head. It was something that puzzled Morroch, but he acknowledged her signal and let his attention travel to Redaya instead. The fifteen year old smiled sheepishly, but nodded slowly. "I have not had dreams, but sometimes I feel like I am not alone, like someone is inside my head with me and I can't help but feel like I need to go somewhere, meet someone." She bit her lip, but not out of nervousness - no Redaya seemed to be perfectly fine with the idea of bonding to a dragon and Morroch only later found out that Redaya's parents had died a year earlier. She was on her own and didn't desire to be anymore. "Is that the Rishten?"

Morroch smiled, his fangs gleaming, and nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Then we are bonded, too." The feline turned his head, startled, to see both Actreo and Acwyn sitting up, their blue eyes - one set dark and the other light - alert and regarding those around them with a very mature air that Morroch found familiar. It reminded him of Arienel when she experienced a vision or when her gift was in control. Actreo and Acwyn appeared to be no more then eleven and earlier they had been terrified by the orc coming into their cell. Now, though, they were calm and almost seemed wiser then the appeared. Morroch didn't get a chance to respond to what the twins had said before they were speaking again. Together and flawlessly in tune with each other. "The water dragonling, Desert, has bonded with the elfling Arasell. Spark, the fire dragonling has bonded with Calenhir, the elfling. Smoke, the fireling has bonded with Dera, the village child. Malek has bonded, but to who, we do not know. Gweltari is bonding, but she resists. To who is beyond our knowledge."

Morroch merely stared at the two blond elflings from Lothlorien and it was Heled who approached them as they sagged and helped them lie back down. Amr looked worried. "They do that sometimes, but they never remember it when they wake again. The men here have seen it and try to force them to perform. The two cannot."

"Is that why you were whipped?"

Amr winced, but nodded. "Yes. I...protected them."

"Why?"

The Haradrim laughed slightly, seeming in disbelief. "I know not! They are Northerner. Elves. I had never thought to even meet their kind, much less grow found of them, but...your Creator works in strange ways here in the North."

Morroch snorted with laughter and the Haradrim gave him a confused look. The feline mrowed once more in laughter before explaining himself, stretching as he stood, one ear toward the entrance of the cave, never forgetting their enemy. Redaya was paying attention to his answer, too, as she thought as her prince did. "Eru is not limited to the North only, or the West, or the East, or even the South. He created the entire realm of Arda. Do you not think He can walk in the places of His creation? Eru works His ways in more then the North, Amr. The sooner you learn that, the better."

"Then what is His purpose in this, Morroch?" Gweltari's voice was quiet, but she sounded tired, frustrated and Morroch put his ears back, truly thinking as he looked around at the sleeping figures around him, the ones that were awake, the ones that looked at him with weariness and some faint hope. The shape-shifter sighed. "I am not sure, but I have to trust some good will come out of this."

Redaya laughed, truly laughed and the others looked surprised, having not heard the sound in weeks. The Haradrim girl was dirty, her clothes torn, bruised, hungry, but a light shone from her eyes as she spoke. "Good has come from this! We have met one another when we otherwise would not have. Do you not think this can help our futures? We have developed friendships here we will not soon want to lose." She looked thoughtful for a moment, glancing at the dragonlings in the corner. "And we might have an easier time accepting what we might not have before."

Morroch smiled inwardly and looked at the exit to the cave, an escape they could not yet use. He thought about the gray flash in Amr's eyes, the bond-pull of Gweltari - though, she would not discuss it - Skyfang's clear pull to Amr, the reluctant Anikrrn - whatever they were - and his own presence... Perhaps Eru had a plan already in action and Morroch just had to play his part...and his part was right where he was now. The feline looked back at the children, dragonling and one adult he now protected. They would see the sun again. He would make sure of it.

* * *

_Alagos' point of view..._

* * *

_Alagos was dreaming. He knew he was and yet, he didn't wake. He knew he could, but something compelled him to sleep. This dream was strange, it was not one of memory or induced by his gift. It wasn't even very interesting. He was walking through a forest, in his human form and he could feel the pine-needles under his bare feet. The wind blew through his white hair gently, but it did not speak to him like it normally did. No animals were about, no birds sang and yet...he felt as if his very soul were at rest, safe. It was a strange feeling, but one he didn't mind. There was no pressure behind his eyes, no whispers in his head, no information trying to break through. That was also strange, but it gave him no feeling of loss or panic. His feet seemed to be following a path, but his mind could not recognize it for what it was._

_Mist came from nowhere, swirling tranquilly, be dangerous all the same as the trees started to look like they were closing in, the soft light of the sun disappearing. A shaft of panic went through Alagos and he spun, looking for the way he'd come only to feel heat. Such intense and terrifying heat. He stumbled away from the flames, breaking into a flat out sprint, trying to escape an enemy that was moving much faster then him. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but the fire had beat him to his destination, blocking him off, drawing closer. The shape-shifter screamed as the flames engulfed him, searing, burning...fading._

_Amber eyes opened, their owner shuddering in fear as the fire disappeared. Alagos blinked, lowering his arms from his head to see he was no longer in the woods but on a hill overlooking a great, but strange city. As he tried to puzzle it out, he suddenly became aware of a presence behind him. Spinning, the shape-shifter blinked at the light that greeted his eyes. It should have blinded him, but soon his eyes adjusted...or maybe the light dimmed...and he saw a being of great height and stature. It was hard to tell what he looked like exactly. Did he have blond hair? Or was it the light? Was his body human or was it just shimmering light? Were those wings? Were they white? All Alagos was sure of was the eyes of the being before him. He was not even sure of the color of them, but he was more then sure about the warmth that came from them, the sense of peace and yet such awesome power that he could not even grasp it._

_And somehow, Alagos knew that this was just a messenger of the Great One Himself. This was a servant of Eru. The shape-shifter felt tears pouring down his scaled face and didn't even care. His body shook and he barely noticed that he was now standing on four dragon claws and not human feet. It didn't matter. Nothing did but the being in front of him, the servant of his Creator who'd saved him from the flames, who'd led him here._

_It's voice, when the being spoke, was deep and vast, like the tumbling of the ocean, but it was gentle, almost amused. "Be at peace, son of Eru. You are blessed among dragons."_

_The white dragon started crying harder, his head hanging and the being of light smiled, placing what felt like a hand on the shape-shifter's head. "Eru understands your pain, young one, but He does not want you to run from what you fear, from what hurts." The gentle admonishment felt like the greatest of discipline and yet, there was an underflow of love with the message that eased the hurt and Alagos looked up and against all odds, spoke past the awe he was feeling._

_"Is that...is that why I am here?"_

_The being laughed, the sound warm and overpowering, encouraging and intimidating all at once and the dragon lowered his belly to the ground in respect alone. "Son of Eru, the Creator loves you dearly and gave me a message for you as I came for another purpose. I led you here to give you a message from another of His servants. Nusayya says thus; It is time for the Joy of Eru to gain a new bearer. She would have you deliver it to a daughter of Eru, Arienel."_

_Alagos merely nodded, too overwhelmed to say more then one question. "Who are you?"_

_"I am Gabriel."_

* * *

_Still Alagos..._

* * *

Alagos bolted upright, startling Sakalthor into jumping from where he was trying to sneak his hand into the sack of food and causing Edonar to raise a brow as the man looked up from cleaning a blade - he had been fully aware of what the ranger child was doing but hadn't been ready to say anything about it yet. The shape-shifter ignored them and stood, going to the edge of the camp. If Gabriel's last message before his departure had been true... Alagos had a rare confidence - considering he trusted few - that it had been.

The Rohirrim frowned, standing as well and coming over in confusion and some worry. This was strange, even for Alagos. For one, he hadn't woken up overly violently, hadn't been breathing hard, didn't look terrified for a brief moment, nor had he gained his blank expression afterward. In fact, the white-haired shape-shifter looked almost curious or excited...if that was the right word for the emotions. And there was emotion there. That's what startled Edonar the most. He was so used to a blank face, a mask. To see something that besides mocking laughter or amusement...well, it was strange.

"What is it?"

Alagos didn't even look at him as he brought his fingers to his lips and whistled, the sound shrill, piercing and somehow carrying on the wind in a strange way that the man knew could only be because of Alagos' gift. The Rohirrim sighed, but was almost relieved when the shape-shifter finally did look at him, amber eyes blank again. "I have to leave."

"What!" He hadn't been expecting that!

"I have another task that needs completing. You will have to finish this one, human...if you are up to it." The last part was said with a smirk Edonar hadn't seen in some time and Alagos walked back to the camp on light feet, almost appearing in a good mood. It made the Rohirrim wonder just what had happened while the shape-shifter slept. He followed the other male, frowning. "What do you mean you have to go?" Leaf appeared confused too, the earth dragonling looking at her kin with narrowed violet eyes. Alagos seemed to ignore her above everyone.

Alagos stilled his hands, hands that were already packing for Edonar and looked up, his amber eyes more then amused and slightly mocking. An eyebrow rose. "Do you honestly expect me to answer that with something you will understand?" Even Sakalthor, unable to understand what was really going on, laughed at the look on Edonar's face. The gold-haired man muttered under his breath as he helped dissemble the camp they'd been able to have the night before. Alagos had a point. It was futile to try and get anything intelligent out of the white-haired male. There was a question he did need answered, though. The elves and rangers were still behind them and with Alagos' gift Edonar and the children knew when they could stop and when they could not. How, without the shape-shifter, was he supposed to get the elves and men to the dragons without being caught too early? Edonar voiced his thought, but the shape-shifter just smiled a bit secretively and wouldn't answer.

Edonar watched as he went back to the edge of the camp and called again, waiting this time. The Rohirrim felt his eyes widening as not only did he hear the strangest shriek, but a creature such as he'd never seen outside of Morroch appeared out of the air. It was a winged cat of dark red and brown fur. Its wings were of the purest white. The man's dark brown eyes widened as the thing bumped its head on Alagos' chest as the shape-shifter spoke and twined around him, its purr heard from several feet away. Edonar thought he might have even see Alagos smile a bit before the shape-shifter walked toward him with the creature by his side, the thing almost reaching his shoulder with its own head. "This is Aki. He is a Tsubasa and he and his kin are to be trusted. He will get you the mountains in good time and keep the hunters on our tracks. He will not let you be caught until the right time."

The Rohirrim could only nod slowly and wasn't fast enough to grab either Leaf or Sakalthor as they rushed forward, coming to stand right before Aki. The Tsubasa purred a welcome and sniffed them both. The creature did not speak, but it did seem to be more then an animal as well. It was not something Edonar wanted to puzzle out. He just wanted to get going and find... He shook his head, unsure where that that thought had come from or where it had been leading, but Alagos gave him a look, his amber gaze slightly cloudy and mocking laughter danced in his eyes as they cleared. "I wouldn't fight the Rishten if I were you. You are not nearly as stubborn as I am."

The shape-shifter left Edonar to puzzle his words out as he lifted Leaf onto the back of the winged-cat, murmuring to it in words the Rohirrim could not hear. He bent to pick up Sakalthor and gray eyes met his amber with a smile as the child reached up to hug him. The shape-shifter froze, a shiver going through his body, but his eyes held the child's and he found himself slowly relaxing, kneeling slowly until Sakalthor could wrap his arms around his neck tightly. "I will missed you!" The boy pulled away as Alagos nodded against his small shoulder and smiled at the whited-haired male. "You a good dragon."

Alagos wasn't sure what to say to that. In fact, he was very uncertain as to what had just happened, what he'd allowed to happen both physically and inside him, but Sakalthor was happy and Leaf was looking at him with something close to approval. The shape-shifter merely nodded again and lifted the boy up on to Aki before turning to Edonar again, the man having witnessed the entire event. "You will have to leave Frenya here, but she will make her way back to Rohan safe enough." Amber eyes met dark brown and for a moment, Edonar saw the true emotions, the fear and uncertainty Alagos hid before those eyes were once again blank, unreadable. "Keep them safe."

Edonar nodded, mounting Aki with some caution, uncertain himself, but the Tsubasa was gentle in movement and patient. The man soon settled, keeping Leaf in his arms and Sakalthor before him. He took a brief glance to see that his packs were on the winged-cat's back and then looked up to say goodbye to Alagos, but the shape-shifter was already gone.

The man sighed and Sakalthor looked up at him. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, young one, but I am sure you will see him again." Edonar sure hoped so. Everything had happened so fast. He wasn't even sure how to process it at this point. How had Alagos known to call the Tsubasa? Why was he leaving at all? And what in the world had he meant by Edonar feeling the Rishten? To who? And how did Alagos known that? So many unanswered questions... He sighed again, bidding a silent farewell to the shape-shifter and to his mare as she grazed before Aki sprang away, soon advancing to speeds that defied even a horse, his gait smooth and effortless. Edonar held on tightly and for this whole plan's sake, hoped Alagos returned soon.

* * *

**I know that there was little action in this one, but sometimes things need to be explained first before action can make sense and take place. I hope you guys liked this anyway! Oh, and on the Rishten - no two bond is the same between two-leg and dragon, so I have lots of leeway! Yippie for me! Hahaha...**

**Review please!**


	9. Hûr

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the idea or the money that goes along with Lord of the Rings. Shocking, I know.

A/N ~ Ummm...hiya? I know this update was slow in coming...I am very sorry! Life is really busy here, however, and life does come first... *sigh*

Tsuban (which is based off of Japanese)

_Mihari _= Guard (a group of _Tsubasa_ that protect their lands or lands close to theirs)

_Kazuko_ = Kin, family, being related to someone or very close friends

_Tsubasa_ = Wing

_Shinrai-dekiru _= Trustworthy (a phrase that means friend, ally and someone worthy to be called _Kazuko_)

_Tsubasakazuko_ = Wing-kin

Dracon/Dracon-Tsuban mix

_Niyansi _= Children

_Kaleikazuko_ = Dragon-kin (_Kalei_ is the Dracon, the Ancient way to say 'dragon' and _Kazuko_ is 'kin')

* * *

**_Hûr ~ Readiness_****  
**

The golden-colored dragoness looked around cautiously as she made her way out of the Fire Cavern and into the Great Cavern, empty at this time of night. The quiet was almost unnerving, but she didn't mind, only hoping that her own movement went unheard as she moved her large, but grace-filled body across the cavern toward her destination. Red eyes constantly glanced toward the Ancient Cavern, but no one emerged and she finally got to the tunnel she'd been aiming for. The gold dragoness blinked, her eyes adjusting to the new, but dim light as she entered the Shape-shifter Cavern. The sight of seven young dragons, all ranging in size and color, surrounded by a village worth of humans didn't faze the fire dragoness overmuch and she let out a warble of greeting to Firespirit when he looked over in surprise. The black dragon came over quickly, followed by Mirwind, his mate and the gold dragoness dipped her head in respect for the Sky Ancient.

_"What are you doing here, Sunwing?"_ The question came from Firespirit and the fire dragoness raised an eye-ridge at him. _"Two of my siblings are out there with Dagoryn. At the very least I am going for their sake if not his."_ Her tail slashed the air impatiently when it looked like the black dragon might open his mouth to protest and angry red eyes met ones as equally as red as hers. _"Don't try to give me any crap about obeying the Ancients or it being too dangerous, Firespirit! I am getting Smoke and Sun back, and I know your group has a plan to leave. Everyone knows, few are brave enough or care enough to volunteer themselves, though."_

The voice that spoke into the silence did not belong to Mirwind or Firespirit, but Freewalker. The knowledge dragoness came forward quietly, looking tired from waiting that day without being able to do anything, but also determined for tomorrow they would be on the move. She stopped in front of the gold dragoness and looked up into red eyes that towered over her small frame. _"You are welcome to join us, Sunwing, but it is not your loyalty to your siblings or even to Dagoryn that brings you here."_ Freewalker's black eyes glowed with pinpricks of light and Sunwing's own red eyes broke contact with the smaller dragoness as she sighed and nodded.

_"I...need to find Dagoryn just as much as any of you. I have...I need to ask him about the Rishten. He's only one who knows anything about it at this point."_

Dashheart popped up - almost literally - at that moment, grinning as only a dragon with boundless energy can. _"You have felt it, too!"_ It wasn't a question and Sunwing blinked at him, surprised by his enthusiasm. Maethin chuckled quietly at his friend, but shook his head. Dashheart was one of the youngest Kinwa here. He wasn't stupid, but he was a bit naive and he bounced from one topic, one emotion to another with ease and at a very quick rate. It was sometimes annoying and yet, could also be one of his greatest assets being friends with so many different types of dragons. The silver-green halfbreed spoke softly, but he was easily heard as there wasn't a lot of noise in the cavern this late into the night, especially since most of the humans were sleeping. Well, all but Tigeki... Where was she?

_"I am sure many of us will feel the Rishten before long, but right now, I don't think it should be the greatest of priorities. In order to complete a Rishten, a dragon must meet the one they are bonded to. That isn't going to happen if we can't find the humans and elves who have been taken from their homes."_

_"Are they the ones we are trying to bond to?"_ Sunwing's question was directed at anyone who could answer, but it was Sharpmist who did, her tone both snappish and sarcastic. She was worried and didn't like the emotion at all. She would have rather been doing something, not sitting here making plans, something she wasn't overly good at. The battle dragoness smirked, a facial expression only she seemed to be able to pull off in the group to any kind of affect. _"Gold-eyes seems to think so and none of us doubt the word of our Tyshayn."_

The fire dragoness seemed to frown slightly at the title, unsure, but nodded. _"When are you planning on leaving and who are you taking?"_

The seven dragons looked uncertain for a moment, debating if they should reveal all to her, but at both Maethin and Freewalker's nods - the two knowledge dragons in the group - the others knew it to be safe. It was Skyfang, silent up until now, who spoke. He could have told the group at the beginning that Sunwing was sincere and trustworthy just by the light aura that shone off of her, but he was new to this pact of friends himself and the light blue dragon was more then wise enough to know his word would not have the weight that Maethin or Freewalker's did. So he'd let them take the lead. In truth, he had no desire for the position. _"We plan on leaving in the late afternoon tomorrow. We'll all be going as we don't know what we will encounter when we find Dagoryn."_

_"What of the humans?"_

Skyfang raised an eye-ridge and looked at the villagers behind them, sleeping in various places all around the cavern, before looking back at the fire dragoness. _"If they wish to come we will let them." _The group had already decided this. Even though most of them were not overly fond of humans and they could have left them behind with little problem, all the dragons in the group respected and loved Dagoryn. And Dagoryn, strange as it was to them, cared for the two-legs in a way they didn't fully understand, but accepted.

A smoke-filled snort came from Sunwing as she frowned at the light blue halfbreed. _"And they will slow us down. Do they even know how to fight?"_ The two seemed to have forgotten the rest of the group who were now watching quietly, the other dragons' heads going back and forth slightly between the two as they argued. Some of the other dragons wore small smiles. It could be this was more attraction then anything...perhaps. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

Skyfang let out an irritated growl, his fang showing briefly. _"These humans have just as much right as we do to find their young. If they cannot fight at least they will be there to reassure their children when the battle is over. You would deny them that?"_

_"I would deny us the stress of having to watch them!"_

"We ain't stupid ya know."

The voice, fierce, young and clearly coming from a very small person - at least to the giant fire dragoness - startled Sunwing and she found herself looking down into the face of a young girl with auburn hair and snapping green eyes. She had her arms folded and one hip cocked out in an impatient way and her foot tapped. The gold dragoness lowered her head to get a better look at the slip of a teen, wondering how she'd been aware of what they were talking about anyway and Tigeki placed her hands on her hips. "Who said we need ta be watched? We can stay outta trouble!" The sudden snorts and suppressed laughter around the halfbreed child was ignored by the teen and she never took her eyes off Sunwing's red ones. The fire dragoness, for her part, merely looked at the girl in amusement. "Very well, what do you suggest we do?"

Tigeki's answer was quick in coming, making everyone wonder just how long she'd been planning this...and what exactly she was planning. "I say ya being leavin the villagers and go outta here tonight an' not tomorrow."

Dashheart looked puzzled and ceased his slight bouncing in his confusion, something that the others would have found greatly amusing at any other time. "I thought you said your kind didn't need to be watched. Didn't that mean you thought they should come?"

"No. I be thinkin ya'll should leave now an' leave the humans." The teen stopped talking after that, seeming to think nothing more needed to be said and she refused to speak on it further when the dragons questioned, simply folding her arms and sitting down cross-legged in their midst. The dragons eventually fell silent until Sunwing spoke up, hesitant. _"I...I glow in the dark."_ One of the arguments against leaving right now was that it was dark. They could miss many things in the dark; enemies, tracks, children... Maethin blinked, surprised. He was one of the knowledge dragons who loved to keep track of the talents of everyone in the Clan. This one, though, it was new to him. _"Really? I knew your brother Blaze could make his wings glow, but..."_

_"It's not something I have made a great deal about. I can't use fire. I am immune to it, but I am a fire dragon who can't shoot fire. It's embarrassing."_

_"Long ago there were many fire dragons who had gifts with light. It is a rare talent, but not a bad one, Sunwing."_ The fire dragoness looked up at him and dark green eyes smiled into red. _"It might be that your talent is going to help us more then a talent with fire ever would."_ The gold dragoness smiled a bit and ducked her head, blinking as she looked into Tigeki's smug expression. Had the girl known of her talent? How? And how did she understand them?

Freewalker didn't give Sunwing or any of the others time to contemplate the questions as she headed for the secret tunnel that led to the outside. If they could leave now then there was no more debating it in her mind. Her mated needed her. _"Skyfang, you said you knew the way?"_ The light blue dragon didn't answer, but jumped after her, the other dragons not far behind him. They couldn't wait another few hours.

* * *

Tigeki grinned after the eight dragons that had just left the cavern and heaved a heavy sigh, looking in the opposite direction, toward the tunnel that led back to the Great Cavern. She closed her green eyes and stood, letting her mind drift, letting it go in a way that came easily. After all, she'd lied about what she was. This was really second nature to her. Her small, but fierce mind made contact with the larger one it sought and somewhere beyond the Shape-shifter Cavern, Emeraldsong's head shot up from where it had been laying on her claws.

**"Why are ya still in bed ya great lizard?"** The grin in the teen's voice could be 'seen' by the Treasure Ancient from where she was and Emeraldsong rolled her yellow eyes, but got up, the coins and jewels under her clinking and rolling away from her body as they were dislodged. The other dragons around her slept, unaware of her absence as she slipped out the tunnel toward the Shape-shifter Cavern. **"You really are annoying Gnat. You know that, correct?"**

The treasure dragoness arrived just in time to see her bonded smirk and shrug. **"Someone's gotta be! Besides, me father always said ta never change me ways. He said it be good for my kind."**

Yellow eyes narrowed and Emeraldsong, looked around, noting the empty-of-dragons cavern, before lowering her head to Tigeki's level. The child was the size of the dragon's eye. **"Are you going to tell me just what you are?"** The girl raised a brow and placed her hands on her hips, her expression serious for once. **"Are ya gonna join yer mind with mine like yer supposed to?"** So far, the treasure dragon had let Tigeki into her head only to a certain degree and the child had returned the favor, only giving as much as she got. There was no true connection between the two yet and Emeraldsong regarded her bonded with some hesitation. If they did this...there was no going back and they both knew that. Well, not that they could really back out now anyway, but still, each bond is different and Tigeki and Emeraldsong were definitely much more aloof then say Sakal and Leaf or Arienel and Morroch.

The Treasure Ancient looked around the cavern again, avoiding answering for the moment and sighed. **"They left."**

**"Well duh. Ya didn't expect 'em to stay, did ya?"**

**"No, but what I don't understand is why YOU are still here."**

The girl grinned, mischief dancing in her green eyes. **"I be stayin to get yer help. They," **She pointed to the villagers.** "need ta be with their chillren, but them other dragons need ta be movin fast. Yer big enough ta carry them an' follow the other dragons."** She said it so matter-of-fact that Emeraldsong merely blinked, looking from the villagers to her bonded, the slip of a fourteen year old who found it so easy to give her orders. It was comical really. Why in the world did she listen in the first place? The answer came in a small voice that the treasure dragoness had to admit was right. She listened because deep inside, she was glad, relieved even to have finally found Tigeki...even if she wasn't aware of having been searching for her. Emeraldsong let out a defeated, but almost affectionate rumble, bringing the tip of her great tail to poke the child in the stomach. Finally, the look of surprise adorned Tigeki's face.

**"I think, Gnat, that it is time I knew what was going on in your head."**

Tigeki suddenly looked unsure, an emotion Emeraldsong had never seen before and suddenly the dragon realized, truly understood just how young the child was. Her green tail came to wrap around the small body gently, almost engulfing the teen entirely, but Tigeki didn't seem to mind, resting her head on the warm scales. She took a deep breath that came out slowly and the Treasure Ancient was suddenly very aware of her bonded's mind, open fully. The green-to-white dragoness hesitated for a moment, but then slowly let the guard on her own mind down. Neither being made a move toward one another for a long moment, but they soon let their consciousness' touch slowly. Finding no resistance, no pain, they moved in further, melding.

Tigeki suddenly found a wealth of information streaming through her mind, memories and pictures, sound. The entire Dragon History as Emeraldsong knew it. Every secret that the Ancients kept, every detail, every plan. It was almost too much to process, but something in her own mind just accepted it without 'choking'. The Dragon History was mostly impersonal though and the girl pushed deeper, now curious. She could feel Emeraldsong doing the same in her own head, but it was something distant, not to be worried about. There was trust between them already. Just being willing to open up had brought it about.

The next thing that struck the teen was that her dragoness was in pain. Not physical pain, but an emotional one, a deep scarring that had left an aching grief and anger behind. Her dragoness had lost a mate many, many years ago to a disease. She had a brother who'd become a...a Dark Dragon? What was that? Tigeki delved further into that memory, the information there and her mental eyes widened. Dark Dragons. Dragons born with an imbalance in their brain, heralds to a dark time like that of their ancestors, like the time of Morgoth. These dragons were cast out of the Clan when they were old enough to look after themselves and they always migrated to the east, toward the Withered Heath. The Ancients knew of this and the families who were related to a Dark Dragon knew of them, but the rest of the Clan was ignorant. All the other dragons knew was that the east was a place of darkness and death. It was all they needed to know to keep clear of the place.

Now, though, Dagoryn had been heading east. Skyfang had been heading east. No doubt the other dragons were heading east. What were the odds that they would avoid the Dark Dragons? Tigeki could see that Emeraldsong didn't like the odds at all. The girl had to agree with her dragoness, but pushed away from the memory. She needed to find out more about Emeraldsong herself before she worried about the outside world. Yes, her dragoness was hurting, but what many didn't really know was that the treasure dragoness also had many soft spots if one were to truly look. She loved her fellow treasure dragons, she was kind to any dragonling no matter what type of dragon they wre and behind her unfriendly mask, there was really a dragoness that wanted to be understood. Emeraldsong wanted a friend. She'd feared rejection, though, and so hid behind her own mask of indifference and even meanness. Tigeki smiled to herself. Emeraldsong was never going to be rid of her, so the dragoness had definitely found a friend.

As the child had been figuring her out, Emeraldsong had been doing the same with the girl. It was strange, Tigeki's mind was nothing like the treasure dragon had thought a young human's would be. She soon figured out why as she figured out that her 'human' was not fourteen at all, but much older. At least a hundred years older. The dragoness gave a mental frown and pushed deeper, careful to be gentle as her mind was much bigger then the child's. Tigeki's presence in her head was like a feather brush. Emeraldsong could only imagine what her own presence felt like.

The treasure dragoness was looking for specific information - mainly what Tigeki was - but pulled up sharply at the images that pinged her mind. A slave. Her bonded had been a slave. She'd been mistreated, beaten, she'd gone hungry...her family was gone and no one had cared for her. She'd been abandoned to fend for herself, working when she could, being used. Emeraldsong only realized she was growling, her voice large and overpowering when Tigeki's mind seemed to shrink from her in both pain and fear. The treasure dragoness immediately stopped, wrapping a mental tail around her bonded as well as her real one, comforting. The anger still simmered within her, though. HER bonded had been hurt and scared most of her life. It did not please the Treasure Ancient in the slightest.

And yet, despite it all, Tigeki was very talented and confident in herself, if not always truly fearless. It amazed the dragoness and she smiled, purring her approval as she went further into the girl's mind. What she discovered next had Emeraldsong freezing in complete and total surprise.

Half-dragon.

Tigeki was half dragon! But how... Rocaliban! Emeraldsong left Tigeki's mind quickly and stared at the child as the girl blinked, her green eyes coming into focus again. _"Your father was Rocaliban." _

_"Yep."_

_"You know what you are?"_

The girl raised a brow, looking up at the dragoness who towered over her. She didn't bother to hide the fact that she knew the dragon tongue this time. _"I be a shape-shifter or at least half. Me father told me 'fore he died. He said I be havin a half-sister, too, but I be knowin she died awhile ago. I got a nephew, though. He be younger then me, but he looks older."_

Emeraldsong just looked at Tigeki, trying to wrap her mind around what the girl was saying so calmly. Not only had Shape-shifter Dragons escaped the Clan, but they had also managed to stay hidden long enough to reproduce. If what Tigeki said was true, then there was at least a total of four shape-shifter dragons still living; Dagoryn, Alagos, Tigeki and this nephew of hers.

Could there be more?

* * *

_Edonar's point of view..._

* * *

Edonar thought he might better understand Kaia now. His sister had turned into somewhat of a mystery since meeting Morroch, but the man now thought, that perhaps he might understand what had made Kaia change so much over such a short period of time. All he had to do was look at his own situation. Here he was, somewhere close to Ered Mithrin, riding a strange cat-like creature called a Tsubasa, holding a rapidly growing dragonling and keeping a careful eye on the six and a half year old boy in front of him. Yes, Edonar found that he was starting to see what had changed his sister so fast. It hadn't been any true choice of hers, but simply the changes around her that had molded Kaia. At least at first.

And then there was the...Rishten. The Rohirrim wasn't ready to admit that he was feeling the bond-pull - and to who? - but Alagos' words were not lightly pushed aside. The shape-shifter had said not to fight it, that he wasn't nearly stubborn enough. Why would Alagos say that if he wasn't actually feeling something? And what exactly was Edonar feeling? That was what confused the man. He didn't entirely know. There were times when he found that he didn't want to stop, that there was a drive to go to...someone. And then there were times when he was perfectly fine and didn't feel an urge to go or do anything. Although, recently, the desire to just GO had been much stronger and more common then the tranquil feeling that he'd alternated between a few days ago.

The man shook the thought away and looked over his shoulder. He knew he wouldn't see anything, even though Aki was now going much slower then he had been. They'd run most of yesterday and through most of tonight and now as dawn was only a few hours away - about three - the Tsubasa had slowed down. Why, Edonar wasn't sure, but he had faith in Alagos...dangerous and nerve-wracking as that could be. The shape-shifter trusted this creature, so he would, too. There wasn't much of a choice for him right now.

Edonar looked down at Aki as the Tsubasa suddenly slowed and stopped, sniffing the air carefully. The man started when the creature spoke for the first time since they'd met, the winged-cat's voice more like a purr then anything. "They are catching up."

"Is this..good?"

"Kei said to let them catch us when we reached the mountains of Ered Mithrin. We are within an hour of that destination. It is good."

The Rohirrim raised a brow, dark brown eyes amused. "Kei?"

The Tsubasa purred a laugh and started walking again, a light lope that ate up ground, but would allow their pursuers to get closer to them. "It is a name for Brassen among our kind. It means 'blessed'. Another name he goes by is Hisoka meaning 'reserved, secret'. My people are undecided which one he is."

"Perhaps both."

Aki purred again in amusement. "Yes, that seems the most plausible explanation. Tell me, what are you called. And these little ones."

"I am Edonar, son of Edinon and these two are Leaf of the Dragons and Sakalthor, son of Abrazan." Edonar smiled slightly down at the two sleeping on and in front of him. They were both being very brave and well-behaved, but they were just children and the Rohirrim hoped to have them united with their families soon. There was a comfortable silence between he and Aki after this and so Edonar was startled once again when the Tsubasa spoke, this time sounding much more concerned then he had before. "Did Hisoka tell you where these missing children were? Or perhaps how he expects us to find them?"

Edonar sighed and ran a hand through his gold hair with his free hand, shaking his head as he looked down at Leaf. "He only said that the dragonling, Leaf, would know how to find them. He claimed not to know how to find them. Personally, I think he was being less then truthful." Dawn was just starting to peak over the horizon, beyond the trees and Aki stopped as they came out of the forest briefly, mountains looming ahead of them. They'd arrived. The Tsubasa's voice was quiet. "I think you might be right, but Hisoka wouldn't not tell us to harm us. He usually knows what he is doing."

"And when he doesn't?" Edonar dismounted, reassuring Sakalthor as he pulled the boy off, Leaf already awake. Aki looked back at the Rohirrim, his expression solemn. "I prefer to think he does." The man nodded, not about to argue with that statement. He sighed and set about building a fire. It was time their pursuers caught up with them. Sakal came over, curious and the Rohirrim smiled at him. "You will see your father soon." Edonar laughed softly as the boy's gray eyes widened in pure happiness and he gave a whoop, running over to Leaf to tell her the good news. The man didn't bother quieting him, knowing Sakal was too happy to be silenced and Edonar didn't want to shush him anyway.

Aki watched the young ones with his own amusement, but also curiosity. He'd been around very few humans and never young ones. The red-brown Tsubasa looked over at Edonar and then back the way they'd come. He could hear stealthy movement by the humans and elves that followed them, but knew that it was at least a half mile away at this point. Such were the ears of his kind that they could hear such things. Aki stretched and stood, turning his back to the wind as he let out a shrill, piercing whistle, almost identical to Alagos' the day before. All three of his companions looked at him in a puzzled way and the winged-cat spoke calmly, but not arrogantly. "We will not be able to get through the mountains quickly on foot. We will need wings and many more of them. I am calling my Mihari. They are not far away."

Sakalthor tilted his head and voice what each of them were thinking. "What's a mihari?"

"It means Guard in your tongue. It is a patrol of my kin. They have been following us ever since Kei called me."

Edonar nodded his understanding, but soon found his attention diverted as his vision blurred and he felt a dull ache flare up in his shoulder and stomach. It passed a moment later, but the Rohirrim had gone pale and took a large breath, trying to regain some sense of solidity. Whatever that had been, he hadn't liked it. The man dismissed the thought to the back of his mind as he detected slight movement out of the corner of his eye and Aki tensed, looking directly at the spot where the movement had come from.

"We are surrounded. Perhaps you should call out that we seek no fight." Aki was almost giving a chuckle-like purr as he said this and Edonar shot him a look. What was it with all his companions being amused by things like this... Well, then again, he appeared this way to others when in a group, it might be only fair that he was on the receiving end this time. The Rohirrim sighed and called out to the men in the trees as the Tsubasa suggested. "We mean neither you or the children any harm. If you will but show yourselves, they will come to you and all this can be explained."

They waited for an answer or perhaps for someone to actually show themselves, though, Edonar doubted they would. A strong voice called out from an unknown location. "Sakalthor are you in any danger?"

The child grinned and shook his head, trying to find the person who had spoken with no success. "No, Glorfydel! Me and Leaf are fine! We got to ride a dragon! And Edonar said you would follow us here. Where are you?" His answer was met with suppressed laughter and Edonar saw the golden haired elf step out of the forest cautiously, Abrazan next to him. Sakalthor gave a delighted shriek and raced for his father, Leaf close behind. Edonar made no move to stop them and Glorfindel gave a slight signal. More Rangers and elves stepped silently out of the trees - around thirteen in number, six humans and seven elves - bows and swords drawn, eying Aki suspiciously. Edonar would bet anything they thought he was Alagos, the dragon. The golden-haired elf stepped forward and Edonar found himself looking into dark blue eyes that were clearly irritated and judging him.

"You are Rohirric. What reason have you to take what was not yours?"

Edonar kept his tone respectful, but in no way was he cowed. "It was not I who planned this, but another. Morroch's brother. Do you know him?" The Rohirrim watched with some interest as Glorfindel frowned, seeming to really think about it before he closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. The elf looked at him again, exasperated. "Not personally, no, but I have...heard of what he's done in the past. How are you involved?" The elf looked over at Aki, sitting quietly and shook his head. "And where is he for I know that creature is not him." Aki wasn't white and from what Glorfindel had seen, Morroch's brother was always white just like Morroch was always black. Whatever the winged-cat was, it wasn't the dragon. He signaled the archers to lower their bows and they did reluctantly.

Abrazan, Sakalthor and Leaf had migrated over by this time and the father was having a hard time understanding just what it was his son was babbling about at high speed. Edonar hid a smile - as did many of the Rangers - and addressed Glorfindel. "I am Kaia...Arienel's brother, and Morroch's brother and I have met before during the war. We met once more near my home a short time ago. He was injured and I repaid a dept by helping him. We traveled together for a time and, well..." Edonar wasn't sure what to say next. How did one explain how they got involved with kidnapping someone else's child? Leaf rescued him, her young, but logical voice breaking through the mounting tension, surprising many who had yet to hear her speak.

"Sakal and my capture was necessary to help a greater cause. The Talikan, my kin, made the right choice." Her violet eyes seemed to hold all of theirs and the dragonling stood next to Sakal proudly, only coming up to his shoulder with her head, her body only hitting his waist. She was small, but she was wiser then any human or elfling her size at this point. "The land cries out at the cruelty that has been dealt in these mountains. Children are longing for their homes and their pleas reached the Talikan's ears. He only acted as he saw possible. Edonar is not to blame."

The adults simply stared at the small green and yellow dragonling, Edonar included. Leaf...was growing rapidly, but this! The Rohirrim knelt slowly to be eye-level with the Sakina. "Leaf, the Talikan said you would be able to lead us to the children. Did he speak true?" Edonar saw Glorfindel gain a thoughtful expression out of the corner of his eye and then the elf's face showed complete understanding. It would appear that Edonar would not have to explain what was going on at all as the golden-haired elf was already conversing quietly with the other elves and the Rangers. Leaf simply looked thoughtful, violet eyes half lidded and Sakalthor looked down at her with his own frown. Abrazan looked between the two, his hand on his son's shoulder. He and his wife were still unsure what to think of this bond between dragonling and child, but they also knew just by some instinct alone that separating the two would be bad, very bad. His gray eyes met Edonar's brown, both not trusting and yet questioning. The Rohirrim merely shook his head slightly. He wasn't sure what was going on.

He didn't get the chance to further question Leaf either as strange, but familiar - for him - shrieks pierced the air. Bows were drawn and Edonar found himself running to stand in front of the elves, arms up as up to fifteen Tsubasa appeared in the sky. "No! Do not shoot! Hold! They are friends!" His heart pounded as the elves hesitated, looking to Glorfindel. The golden-haired elf gave the hovering creatures in the sky a look, then Aki and then Edonar. He glanced toward Sakalthor and saw the boy's eyes were wide, but not with interest, but fear. He looked to be straining against his father's hand on his arm and Glorfindel held up his hand in a hold signal to his archers. Once more they lowered their bows. Edonar gave a sigh of relief and spoke loud enough to be heard by all there as the winged-cats landed a few feet behind him and Aki went forward to greet them.

"These creatures are called Tsubasa. They mean us no harm and Aki, the one who brought us this far, has said that his kin will be happy to fly us over the mountains and to our destination. It will save the climbing we would have to do." He watched as interested expressions replaced the hostile ones, but soon found that his vision was blurring again, worse then before. This time, instead of an ache, a ripping pain went through his stomach and shoulder making him cry out sharply with the suddenness of it. Edonar wasn't sure how he ended up on his knees, but he did know that he wasn't bleeding and hadn't been injured in any way. The pain wouldn't leave though and the man found that while his sight was blurred, his mind was functioning more sharply then before, but in a very strange way. He heard labored breathing, but knew it wasn't his own. The feeling of warmth against his side and his hands was soothing, but the heat itself...somehow he knew it was unnatural. Edonar felt a sharp sense of panic as his mind started to pull away from the one who labored to draw breath, labored to live, but he couldn't stop the process and soon found himself back in his body, the pain fading, leaving only a dull throb where it had been.

The entire process had lasted no more then five minutes and as his vision began to clear, Edonar saw that one of the Rangers was still checking him over, trying to determine the source of the pain and the collapse. The Rohirrim grabbed the other man's wrist to get his attention and gave a shaky smile when it worked, getting everyone's attention. His voice was raspy, even to him. "I am told the Rishten, the bonding between a man and dragon, does strange things to both." While they absorbed that in surprise, he sat up, putting his head in his hands for a moment. Tears threatened unexpectedly at his next words and the Rohirrim took a deep breath to hold them in. "My dragon is dying."

There was a moment of tense silence, but Leaf saved anyone from responding yet again as she spoke up without prompt, finally having figured out what she was supposed to do. "The trees will tell me the way. They say that their kin to the east are very unhappy and that is where we will find the little ones." The elves and Rangers looked at each other, but Edonar simply walked over to Aki and mounted with a nod of approval from the Tsubasa. "I suggest was leave then. I cannot force any of you to follow, but Leaf needs to find her family and let them know she lives and I...I need to find my dragon." There was no questioning anymore. The Rishten had caught him as surely as it had caught his sister and Edonar wasn't going to fight it. Alagos was right; he wasn't nearly stubborn enough. He watched with some relief, though, as elves and humans started approaching the winged-cats - who had been patient up until now - and greeted them hesitantly.

Introductions were soon over with, however, and another problem arose. Abrazan did not want Sakalthor going with them, preferring to take his son back to Rivendell, but the boy would not leave Leaf and Leaf was the only way to find the children. It was a problem, but one they could not afford to waste time arguing on. Edonar sighed and spoke firmly, but not unkindly. "Ranger Abrazan the decision is this; keep Sakalthor safe from any potential harm or leave many more children to suffer where they are, apart from their parents. I wish there was another solution for you, but there is not. We need Leaf and your son will not be parted from her." Edonar held the other man's frustrated gaze for a long moment, but the Ranger finally sighed and looked away. All their lives, they had fought for their loved ones, but also for the good of those around them. Now was another one of those times. Abrazan would just have to do both at once.

He mounted a gray Tsubasa carefully, his son before him and gave a curt nod to the others. Sakal looked very solemn as he looked at Leaf - the dragonling being in Edonar's hold - and the dragonling warbled quietly to him reassuringly. She then let her eyes glaze over as the winged-cats launched into the air, speaking with the forest around her. They were on their way.

* * *

_Morroch's point of view..._

* * *

Morroch yawned, his jaw stretching to almost painful lengths. He couldn't remember the last time he was this tired, but the shape-shifter didn't regret the sleep deprivation. It was his sleeplessness that had allowed the children rest, a peaceful rest from their tormentors. They had slept on and off all day and into the night. Only now as the dawn was approaching on this second day of their safety did they start looking more alert and able to function. The dragonlings were even starting to rouse and this gave the black wolf some comfort. He blinked blurry gold eyes and shook himself hard to wake fully, standing as he felt his body leaning heavily toward sleep. He wouldn't be able to keep the orcs out much longer. To be truthful, he was unsure if he even had the energy to shoot any fire right now. The only thing keeping him from having to find out if he could flame was his consistency to do so up until this point every time they tried to enter the cave containing the children. The orcs were now afraid to come near the tunnel.

Amr had been working on the lock to Gweltari's cell, wanting something productive to do that wouldn't strain his hurt body and the dragon started as the Haradrim prince gave a quiet, but triumphant shout. The lock had sprung and the four occupants almost bolted out of the cell, smiling and laughing softly. Gweltari seemed to be the most relieved and she came over to Morroch quickly, kneeling down to be at his level. The shape-shifter was surprised by the sudden hug around his neck, but didn't protest. The woman sat back, smiling shakily through tears. "Thank you. I have wanted to do that since you got here. You've given us great hope."

The black wolf merely nodded and the ranger woman pet his head gently, looking concerned. "Morroch, when did you last sleep?" She felt a shiver of fear go through her middle at the thought of not having his protection near the entrance, but knew that if he was dead on his feet he'd be no use to them anyway. It took the shape-shifter a moment to process her question and Gweltari was already shaking her head when he made to answer. "You need sleep. Come." She grabbed the fur near the back of his neck in what seemed to be pure habit and Morroch stiffened for a moment, making her look down, green-gray eyes questioning, before he simply followed. He'd have to address gentle manhandling later when he could think straight. Amr looked up from his work on Zainaben, Redaya, Dera and Madoc's cell, his black eyes looking at the entrance with worry as Gweltari and Morroch passed him.

The shape-shifter looked back with the Haradrim prince and whined with his own worry. He needed sleep, but he didn't like leaving these young ones unprotected. Amr, Zainaben and Gweltari all gave him looks, despite their own worry, and the shape-shifter laid down, looking at all three of them with amused gold eyes. "Very well, I understand. Wake me if you hear them coming." After receiving strained smiles and nods the black wolf's eyes drifted closed into much desired slumber.

Gweltari stroked the black head for a moment before standing and going over to the area in front of Amr, Actreo, Acwyn and Heled's cell. Heled watched her and stood, following. "What are you doing?" The ranger woman turned to the younger girl with a purely smug grin. In her hand, she held an orc blade. It was crude and blackened from Morroch's fire, but it was sharp and it was a weapon. "I will guard the entrance. Will you look after Malek, Aduial and Cadi for me?" The three little ones that had been in her cell were playing with Actreo and Acwyn right now, something that warmed the two older girls. It had been a long few weeks since they'd seen the children lighthearted enough to play. It helped that they were all playing near Morroch, petting his fur and giggling at his light snores. The shape-shifter really had brought some light back into their lives and Gweltari, raised along with her two older brothers, traveling with the Rangers, learning their skills and morals, wasn't about to give that light, the hope up without a fight.

Heled nodded, her brown curls bouncing slightly and went over to the other children, quieting them when they became too loud. Amr looked up at Gweltari as she passed, asking with his eyes if she needed help. The ranger woman just shook her head, appreciative of his question and the way it was given, in friendship, but his job of breaking everyone out was important enough and she could handle this for now. If orcs started rushing down the tunnels...that would be a different story.

Gweltari shook the thought away and leaned her head against the wall, keeping one half of her mind on the task at hand and letting the other half wander at will. Perhaps she shouldn't have let it have so much free reign as she was immediately confronted with the face of a white wolf in her mind's eye. The woman frowned, her green-gray eyes shut and then sighed, focusing on the image, studying it for perhaps the hundredth time since she'd had the strange dream. The wolf before her looked young, but its amber eyes held a store of wisdom and sadness she knew belied the young age she saw. It was a beautiful creature, but Gweltari sensed something wrong with the animal. She just couldn't pinpoint what it was...well, until now anyway. Morroch's talk of the Rishten had given her the biggest clue. She'd just been too shocked last night to want to talk about it.

The problem she had sense was that this wolf was not a wolf. It was dragon. It had to be. But then why was she seeing the one her own Rishten was pulling her to as a wolf? Logically, she could figure out easily that the wolf form meant her future dragon was a shape-shifter like Morroch, but why wouldn't she see him as a dragon if that's what he really was? And why did he look sad? Well, no, not entirely sad...angry, too. Gweltari found her lips curving in a small smile. Yes, he definitely appeared irritated at least, but that was all right. She knew how to deal with anger. Her brothers, Thalbor and Taurnar, twins and men with tempers had been her first lesson in negotiation and calming. They were the second and third oldest children, but she'd found ways of making them see reason even when they were at their angriest. It was a talent her father Thalos did not have and he had asked her help with many an argument between the three. Her two sisters, Annaelen - the oldest child - and Lirianen - the youngest - were much more even in temperament, almost gentle, but hardy. The gentler nature came from her mother, Ailiri and Gweltari wished she'd acquired more of it in herself. She was much more blunt and stubborn then she needed to be. She was shy, much preferring to scout alone in the woods then attend dinner with a group, but her father's love for adventure was prominent in her blood. It got in her in trouble often.

Yes, she could handle anger...especially since she was feeling a bit frustrated about this whole Rishten, bonding, too. Was there a choice? What if she didn't like the dragon she ended up with? The woman sighed, pushing dirty curls out of her face and shifted positions slightly to keep her body from going numb or freezing up in one place. The orc-blade, while crude, felt reassuring in her hands.

Morroch had said that the bonded dragons - the dragons the children were feeling the pull to- were coming from the west, from the Dragon Clan, but Gweltari knew her pull, the Rishten she felt was coming from the south. Was her potential dragon even part of the Clan? Would Morroch know? She wasn't sure and was hesitant to ask when in the grand scheme of things, that wasn't the most important thing right now. What was important was keeping these little ones safe. The ranger woman straightened and pushed her thoughts away, keeping her eyes on the tunnel. She was going to do her best to help get them out of here.

* * *

Morroch woke mid-morning - he wasn't sure how he knew this - to a haunting melody running through his head. The shape-shifter looked up in instant alarm to see Gweltari slumped over near the tunnel entrance, orc sword in her lap. Amr had managed to open Zainaben's cell, but the Haradrim prince, the teenage Ranger and the children around them were all asleep, appearing as if they had just started to move toward the entrance of the cell door. The remaining young ones in the other three cells - full of children and dragonlings - were out cold as well. And the haunting melody just continued to grow, swelling, getting louder and yet more soothing at the same time.

It effected Morroch not at all and he stood, eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger as he approached the tunnel entrance, tail stiff and tense behind him, ears back and teeth starting to show. His expression did not change, but only intensified as the source of the song came into sight. Anikrrn. He only knew what they were because logic said they could be nothing less then the mystical creatures he'd heard about from the children. There were three of them, each a different color. They were horse-like creatures, their underlying color being white with green, blue and purple tints spreading along their backs and legs. They seemed to glow with non-existent moonlight and their manes and tails were a richer, darker color of their tinted fur - one Anikrrn having a dark green tail and mane while the other two had purple and blue. Morroch watched them approach with a low growl, noting that when they moved, their cloven feet never touched the ground and that they each had a thin, but noticeable chain around their neck like a lady might wear a necklace. The creatures had dangerous looking horns like a deer and a straight, spiral horn come out of their foreheads. It made the shape-shifter wary. Were they weapons or for show?

The Anikrrn finally seemed to notice him as the black wolf took a step sideways, blocking the entrance further, his teeth showing a bit more. The creatures stopped, but their song did not and they seemed to talk even as they sang, their voices haunting and melodic themselves. What Morroch couldn't figure out was whether they were speaking Westron or another language entirely. He could understand them perfectly fine, but it almost seemed as if their words were far too gentle, too delicate to be Westron or any language he knew for that matter.

"It cannot be! One of the dragons has bonded!" The purple Anikrrn looked amazed and her cloven feet danced in the air, but from excitement or nerves, Morroch could not tell. Her melody was high and sweet, like a bird in song. The green Anikrrn seemed to be a bit calmer, looking at Morroch carefully. His part of the song was deep and steady, a low sound that seemed to provide the base for the other two voices.

"Keertana, this is not one of the younger dragonlings, but the older one that was captured two days before. He is the one causing the humans trouble." The green Anikrrn seemed almost to smile at this and Morroch found himself lowering his hackles slightly, tilting his head as the blue Anikrrn responded, his own song somewhere between the other two, but in no way lost among the other sounds. "Prakash is right, Keertana and this one is far too advanced in the Rishten to be one of the younger dragonlings. Only a fully bonded dragon and two-leg can resist Anikrrn Song." The blue Anikrrn seemed to look at Morroch intently as if relaying a message and the black wolf nodded slowly, understanding.

They were on his side. The shape-shifter backed away from the entrance slowly, letting the creatures in with caution, looking behind them for any humans or orcs. There were none as of yet and his gold eyes glanced from the entrance to the Anikrrn as they turned back to him. Their songs never halted and Morroch was beginning to wonder why. His voice came out almost harsh, cutting through the beautiful tunes floating through the air, but none of the creatures seemed to care as they listened to him.

"I understand that you are on my side, but what is the purpose in this song?"

Keertana spoke in a sweet voice that seemed to just come naturally to her and Morroch noted once more that her song didn't seem to come entirely from her mouth as her speech created no hindrance to the melody. "This song is keeping the orcs and men asleep."

The canine tilted his head, confused. "I thought that you were controlled by the humans."

"We are."

The blue Anikrrn spoke for the others at the shape-shifter's questioning look. "We are bound to the humans as long as these chains are around our necks. It is the law of our kind, but the leader of the humans will be gone for some time." Morroch's eyes narrowed, but amusement danced in his gold gaze as he went right up to one of the creatures and grabbed the chain in his teeth. "Hold still." he managed to get out before going on to his hind legs, placing his front ones on the blue Anikrrn's back for stability. He gave one swift yank and the links snapped, the metal sliding to the ground. The chain had not be strong at all, only there to keep the Anikrrn under their crazy law and bound to the humans.

Keertana looked at the chain on the floor in astonishment and her song almost broke as she made a trilling sound in excitement. "Me next!" The blue Anikrrn appeared equally surprised and blinked, giving Morroch an incredulous look. "I thought you would need more convincing that we meant no harm and needed help." His song never faltered, but it did seem to gain an excited quality and Morroch snorted, moving toward Keertana. "I know an ally when I see one, Anikrrn."

"Sohan. My name is Sohan."

The shape-shifter nodded briefly before snapping Keertana's chain and moving toward Prakash's. The purple Anikrrn leaped into the air with joy, her song gaining new heights, but the green Anikrrn, Prakash, merely gave him a nod of thanks as his chain snapped off, much more dignified and older then his female kin. "Thank you, dragon."

"My name is Morroch. Since I have helped you, might you answer some questions for me?"

The three creatures nodded, their song never faltering and Morroch relaxed a bit. If they were still singing, knowing that it wasn't going to put him to sleep, then they must really be keeping the orcs and men asleep as they claimed. "Why does your song not affect me and does it affect others trying to feel the Rishten?" Sohan looked surprised by that question and then seemed to smile a bit. "You are smart to have guessed this. Yes, our influence here, our songs affect the Rishten pull. It is still there of course, but the signal is blocked. Only the strongest of pulls, the greatest of needs can breach the song. You are not affected because you have already deeply bonded to your two-leg."

Keertana looked around, curious, as if she expected a human or elf to suddenly leap up out of sleep. "Which one is yours?"

The wolf chuckled. "None of them. My bonded is not here, but in Harad. There is one here, though, who has broken through your song. Perhaps two."

"Yes, we are aware of this. We just chose not to report it. If someone from the outside could gain entrance here then there was a chance of these little ones being rescued. It was a chance we chose to take, though, it has cost us much pain. Keertana has lost two inches off her horn." Morroch blinked and looked up at the purple Anikrrn as she tilted her head. Sure enough, there were pieces off the edge of the Anikrrn's spiraled horn where it looked like it had been deeply chipped. "Why does that happen?"

Prakash answered, his deep voice very quiet. "When an Anikrrn is bound to another creature, they are discouraged greatly from lying or keeping secrets. If they do it causes them minor pain leading to greater pain for as long as they keep this secret. At a certain point, the horn starts to dry out severally and chip off. Keertana's is worse then ours because she discovered that Amr was not affected as deeply by our song as the other children first. It was her secret before it was ours."

The shape-shifter nodded and sat, tilting his head as he regarded the three Anikrrn. Such strange creatures. "What did you mean by 'the leaders are gone for a time'?"

Sohan looked surprised and answered slowly, looking toward the tunnel, his song flowing steadily - perhaps from his horn? Morroch couldn't yet tell for sure. "There are two humans in charge and they are meeting with a dragon right now. Many dragons come and go, always heading further east and coming from that place, too, but this dragon comes from the west. Prakash says he is a traitor to the Dragon Clan that lives in these mountains. Prakash is the one who lulled them to sleep while the traitor dragon took the dragonlings the first time."

Morroch felt his heart stir in anger and bared his teeth as he looked over at the dragonlings, once again sleeping deeply before they'd even had a chance to really wake. "What does this dragon look like?"

"He is red like blood with silver eyes. Prakash, what did you say he was?"

The green Anikrrn's song seemed to gain a harsher note, anger, as he answered, looking at the dragonlings with Morroch for a moment. "He is a battle dragon. A Battle Ancient if I am correct." Prakash's green eyes came to focus on Morroch's gold as the shape-shifter snarled and cursed. "Seregon." Seregon was the traitor to the Clan. Morroch paced, keeping his ears cocked for danger, but thinking rapidly. Wiseheart...Wiseheart was injured because of Seregon. How else would the orcs have known where to find the Knowledge Ancient? It made sense, though. Get Wiseheart, the leader of the knowledge dragons, out of the way and the other knowledge dragons would be so worried for him that they would stop seeking information as to what was going on or where the children might be. Get rid of Wiseheart and the Clan would lock down on itself... The black wolf stopped, eyes closed in building rage. If the Clan was on lock-down...there was a chance his friends would not be able to get to him or the children.

Gold eyes snapped open and met a pair of purple, green and blue. They couldn't afford to stay here and wait. "I helped you. Now I need your help."

* * *

_The Clan..._

* * *

Sunwing's glow proved useful until the sun made its tentative appearance over the mountains, the rays straying into the canopy of trees, fighting to reach the ground. Both Firespirit and Sunwing were grateful for the meager warmth. They had never been away from the fires and lava of their home for long periods of time, and having to navigate through the trees with their great bodies and dealing with the colder mountain air was draining. The other dragons seemed to have little trouble with this and so the two fire dragons remained silent, reminding themselves that this was for a bigger purpose then creature comforts. Lives were at stake. They could deal with the cold.

It was Skyfang who led the way now, sniffing and scanning the ground, but mostly pausing to close his eyes and stay still for a moment or two. No one asked what he was doing for a few of them already knew and the others could guess. Firespirit, Dashheart, Sunwing and even Sharpmist all found themselves doing the same thing, feeling the slight pull that directed them to the two-leg on the other end of the feeling. Dashheart especially kept zoning out, or so it seemed when his eyes glazed over and his body actually stilled. He appeared to hear something none of them did, but didn't seem to be able tell them what it was when he was asked. Sharpmist simply would not talk at all, her expression closed off. After the first time, no one asked her if she could feel her bonded. Where ever the two-leg was, it was not close by.

The group followed the light blue dragon further and further east, each feeling uneasy and nervous. They weren't sure why they didn't like going east, but the Clan had always maintained the rule that it was forbidden to do so. Whatever lay to the east was dangerous and while they didn't know what that danger was, none of the young dragons wanted to find out. It was Mirwind who jumped the most at every sound, every dark shadow, though, and the other dragons soon started to watch her with some suspicion. She was an Ancient and she knew something they did not, that much was clear. They held their tongues, though, until Skyfang called a silent halt, his tail going out and up. The halfbreed dragon sniffed the ground and growled, bringing Freewalker forward at once. She too sniffed and her head snapped up, as if she were searching for someone. The dragoness quickly gained a hold of her instincts and bared her fangs. This was the spot Wiseheart had been injured and they'd picked up Morroch's cold and faded scent. The ground wasn't stained with any blood, nor did the earth smell of a great deal of iron so they knew he wasn't injured...at least not in any way to make him bleed.

It was both reassuring and yet not comforting at all. Freewalker looked up a bit at Skyfang, her black eyes meeting his gray. _"Do you think he is.."_ She couldn't bring herself to say dead and the light blue dragon growled deeply. _"No. He is not dead, Freewalker. We would feel it if he was. You know that." _The knowledge dragoness nodded, hanging her head with grief and worry. She looked up as Mirwind slipped her gray head under Freewalker's own, comforting. _"It will be well, Free."_

Black eyes looked questioningly into brown ones. _"You say it will be well, but I know you are afraid, more afraid then the rest, Mirwind. What lies to the east?"_ Now was as good a time to find out as any and Freewalker knew she was right as the Sky Ancient cringed, seeming to shrink into herself before taking a deep breath and speaking up quietly. _"Dragons. Dark Dragons lie to the east. They have been there for many hundred years, dragons with mind-imbalance, rejected from the Clan. They hate us and would destroy us if they could. My brother is one...if he still lives."_

The news was met with quiet until Maethin spoke, sounding angry. _"The Ancients knew. You knew. W..why did no one tell us? When the dragonlings went m..missing, why did no one say anything! We are h..heading east now because that is where they are! How could the Ancients n..not even tell the Clan the possibility that their children w..were taken by their own kind? Or in danger f..from them at least!"_ He barely stuttered and Dashheart, despite the topic at hand, grinned in respect and triumph for his friend's accomplishment. Mirwind's brown eyes grew hard, but also sad as she stood up straight and replied. _"You were not told because the Clan is full of cowards, Maethin! Do not tell me that YOU would have gone out searching for the dragonlings had you known what the Ancients knew. You could barely speak much less take any sort of brave action!"_

There was a stunned silence and the sky dragoness sighed, looking like she regretted her words...or at least the tone she had taken. _"I did not mean to lash out at you, but what I say is true Maethin and it was true for many of us. The Clan, we have been so wrapped up in our ways for so long that we couldn't even find the courage, the motivation to search for our own niyansi. We were a poor excuse for dragons and might still have been at this time if it wasn't for Dagoryn. He made us think and he made us change."_

Firespirit rumbled agreement. _"The stone that caused the avalanche. Dagoryn. I honestly don't think Voronflame realized what he was doing bringing the shape-shifter to us."_

Dashheart snorted._ "He wouldn't have brought him had he known. No offense to your Ancient, Firespirit and Sunwing, but he's not one for change."_ The fire dragons nodded, understanding and looked at the others around them. It was Sunwing who spoke, though. _"Many of us would not have gone out to search had we known what lay to the east, of the danger we risked, but we are not the dragons we once were and we will look now, despite the danger."_ Her red eyes held Maethin's dark green ones and the hurt slowly faded from the halfbreed's eyes to be replaced with a warmth he quickly hid by ducking his head. His stutter had returned when he spoke.

_"S..Skyfang, which w..way do we g..go now?"_

The light blue dragon stilled, sniffing the air, but mostly just feeling what the others could only faintly detect. They weren't sure why Skyfang seemed to be able to feel his bonded when they could not, but they weren't going to complain that at least one dragon knew the way. Now was not the time to be picky about these sort of things. Gray eyes opened, glazed and only slowly clearing. The other dragons could have sworn they saw a black tint to his gaze, but wrote it off as the lighting of the forest. _"We continue to go east and Freewalker,"_ The halfbreed looked at her, gray eyes now clear and grinned. _"Dagoryn is perfectly fine. He looked tired, but he's guarding what looks to be a tunnel entrance. He was uninjured."_ The dragoness just stared at him for a moment, wondering how he knew before she simply nodded, too relieved to speak.

The group of dragons set out again quickly, always going east. The ground was getting rockier now, the trees sparse in many areas and when this happened, their gazes constantly returned to the sky. It was for this reason that they spotted the creatures heading toward them...

* * *

_Edonar's point of view..._

* * *

Edonar's eyes narrowed and he gripped Aki's fur more tightly as the Tsubasa dipped in his flight, curious as well of the large shapes on the mountain below. Aki's movements seemed to signal the rest of the Mihari behind to mimic him and they started to descend, too, the riders on their backs having to trust the winged-cats, having no control of the situation. Leaf, in Edonar's arms, was the first to realize what the creatures on the ground were and she let out a high-pitch roar that brought every dragon-head up to the sky. An answering roar came from a gray dragoness and Leaf practically squirmed in joy, warbling to herself, to the sky and to the dragoness below as they got closer to the ground. Aki didn't seem concerned with the size or number of the dragons at all and Edonar had to wonder why the Tsubasa didn't seem to be worried about anything. They hadn't even fretted about the elves or humans when surrounded.

The winged-cats now landed with grace and the dragons came to meet them, only hesitating when the saw the elves and men who were just as wary as the dragons. Edonar dismounted, releasing Leaf. He watched her bound and trip over herself to reach the dragons and couldn't help but smile when she wiggled and chirped excitedly in their midst, receiving affectionate nudges and caresses from her kin. A indigo-scarlet-sand colored dragoness soon looked up and came forward, though, eying them with some curiosity, but also wariness. "We thank you for the return of Leaf, but we would ask who you are and what you are doing here." She seemed to address the humans and elves.

An older golden Tsubasa, older then Aki and clearly in charge of the Mihari now that they were out of the air and no longer following Leaf's directions, spoke. "I am called Isao and I, and these Mihari, speak for these humans and elves. They are shinrai-dekiru. We trust our Kaleikazuko will treat them with respect and listen to their words. They seek to help the Kaleikazuko." The dragoness nodded, dipping her head respectfully to the Tsubasa and turned her black eyes to Edonar. He had been the one with Leaf which had to mean that Leaf trusted him. It was a start in the right direction.

The Rohirrim straightened and then bowed his head in respect, trying to remember if Alagos had taught him anything useful in interacting with a dragon. Then again...that was Alagos...perhaps it would be better to start from scratch in this case! "I am called Edonar, lady dragon and I hail from Rohan. It is a long tale and an even longer journey that has brought me and those with me here."

The dragoness raised an eye-ridge and looked sidelong at another silver-green dragon that came to her side. The other dragons behind them were starting to come forward as well, studying the humans with curiosity. After all, the only humans they had met were the villagers. And they had never seen an elf at all. The silver-green dragon spoke, seeming to understand the look the female had given him. "I am afraid that l..long tales will have to wait for we are i..in the middle of something of great importance." The male dragon looked startled when a young, but determined voice spoke from under his head. It was Leaf, her violet eyes steady. "They are here to help you. Edonar knows why you are here. The Talikan sent him."

It seemed as if every dragon froze and Edonar saw Glorfindel tense, lifting a hand to his elves in warning as their hands tightened on weapons. They weren't sure why the dragons had reacted this way, but they didn't like the sudden tension. The Rangers appeared wary as well, their hands not far from their swords, gray eyes scanning and taking in everything, but it was Edonar that they all trusted to speak for them. It was strange really how that had happened. The Rohirrim took the responsibility, however, knowing he was the one with the most information. The golden-haired man now looked as many dragons as he could in the eyes. "I do not know much of Alagos or his past, but I know that he didn't want to come back here for whatever reason. I also know that he chose to help you, even against his own will. I don't know what a Talikan is, but I do know that whatever disagreement or past you have with Alagos, you would be fools not to accept our help because it was he who sent us." Edonar now dearly hoped he hadn't said something way out of line.

It was the gray dragoness toward the back that laughed first, coming forward as the other dragons around her smiled or chuckled. "Human, you will find no arguments about Alagos from us. Most of us know him not, but we know his brother and Dagoryn has told us that anyone who would be close to him would need to at least tolerate Alagos. You need not fear our reaction. We were merely surprised. We would accept your help, the Ranger and the elven help, and the help of our Tsubasakazuko. It is needed."

The silver-green dragon spoke. "I am Maethin, a knowledge a..and messenger dragon. Those behind me, " he pointed to each dragon with his tail. "are Dashheart, the m..messenger dragon. Mirwind, the Sky Ancient. F..Firespirit and Sunwing, the fire dragons. Sharpmist, the b..battle dragoness. Skyfang, the sky and battle dragon. A..and Freewalker, the knowledge dragoness and Dagoryn's m..mate."

Edonar dipped his head to all of them and looked toward the east before pointing toward the elves still seated on the Tsubasa. "That is Glorfindel, the leader of these elves and that man is Thalos, the leader of these Rangers. If you would seek their help, you must speak with them for I am a leader of none." The dragons looked surprised, but turned their attention to Glorfindel and Thalos. The elf merely nodded, his voice strong, but calm. "We have kin held by the enemy, a common enemy it would seem. We will assist you as we may."

Thalos took a moment before answering, glancing at his twin sons and Abrazan, holding Sakalthor. The little boy had his attention on Leaf, though, and didn't pay attention when his father looked undecided about the course they should take. If he'd known he would have slid from his father's grasp and gone to his dragonling. As it was, Leaf was making her way to him, wiggling between larger dragon legs. Thalos sighed and turned back to the dragons, noting that they were starting to get impatient as the sun rose higher into the sky, signify that it was noon, early noon.

"We will fight with you for we have children long missed. My daughter among them. Take us to our children if you can, dragons."

* * *

**Yippie! They are on the move! Please review!**


	10. Rûth

**Disclaimer:** I own the hair on my head and the brain that produces the imagination under that hair, but I don't own Lord of the Rings, the characters, the world, the weapons, the ideas that brought it into being and I am definitely not Tolkien or even Peter Jackson. Yeah. So in shorter terms: I own nothing.

A/N ~ Look! An update in a timely manner! You can thank NaNoWriMo. No, seriously, you can. LOL

Dracon

_Amil valyi vac. _= I love you._  
_

* * *

**_Rûth ~ Anger_****  
**

Morroch looked back at the three Anikrrn blocking the entrance tunnel. The creatures had said they could channel their songs out of the tunnel to the orcs with enough concentration. They'd been hesitant at first, but with encouragement from Morroch - well, more like frustration from Morroch - they'd agreed to try so the wolf could wake the children. The canine had already roused Gweltari, explaining that he would tell her what was going on after the other children were awake as well. She was now rousing the ones in the cells while he went to Amr and the children near the Haradrim prince. The shape-shifter and the woman soon had the entire group of children awake and Morroch found himself being stared at by many of the young eyes as they looked from him to the Anikrrn.

"You let them in..." The shock in Redaya's voice was clear and the wolf nodded, sitting calmly. "They are not enemies, but friends. They are going to help us escape." Amr and Zainaben both shot him a look, questioning, but also wary. It was not that they did not trust him, only that they did not trust this decision. How were they to know that these Anikrrn would uphold their word? What if they merely led them into a trap? The humans knew that Morroch wouldn't let them into the tunnel, so what if these creatures were here to lure them out? It was Amr who spoke up, addressing these doubts as he fiddled with another locked cell. Whether the Anikrrn helped them or not, these cells needed to be opened and the children in them free.

Morroch took a breath and started to explain, knowing many questions would come later and they didn't have that much time. "Prakash, Sohan and Keertana were not helping to take you by their own free will. They've been bound to the humans until now, but I broke the chains binding them. The Anikrrn have revealed that Seregon, the Battle Ancient from the Dragon Clan, has betrayed his own kind. He and the two human leaders are talking now which means they are not here to command the Anikrrn or to hinder us. If Keertana, Sohan and Prakash can keep singing, then the orcs will remain asleep. It is our best chance to sneak out of here."

Gweltari spoke then, her expression showing how much she wished she didn't have to say this. "That won't work. The Anikrrn are keeping the enemy as bay now while we are in two separate places, but if we leave this cave and go where the orcs are, we will fall asleep, same as the enemy." She said it with clear logic, but frustration and Morroch swore softly, standing, pacing as he tried to hold in his anger. Why hadn't he thought of that! He knew the answer was an easy one; he was sleep deprived and not thinking as clearly, but still! The shape-shifter growled low and simply stilled, his head hanging. This was hopeless...or at least it felt that way. His gold eyes looked up at a chirp of surprise and they met black eyes filled with light specks that were very familiar. The shape-shifter blinked, taking in the fact that the dragonlings were very much awake now and Talent, Freewalker's sister, was looking at him with a very serious expression. Her little voice was soft and Morroch found himself moving closer to the bars to hear the young dragonling.

_"They are coming."_

Gold eyes narrowed. _"Who?"_

Talent smiled, her small dark red-dark blue body wiggling in excitement for what she knew, what her gift told her as a knowledge dragonling. _"My sister is coming. Others are coming."_ Morroch felt an answering smile come to his own face, wolf-like in nature, but still a smile and his ears went back quickly at a satisfied grunt from Amr. He'd gotten another lock open. It was Zainaben who came over to the wolf, though, his face mostly blank, but not in a bad way. He was just very quiet and thoughtful by nature, but Morroch knew that didn't make him any less dangerous, even at sixteen. "What did she say?"

"You know she is a female?"

The young Ranger merely nodded and Morroch wondered just how these children had been communicating with the dragonlings and what had been learned. "She said that help was coming. We are going to get out of here, Zainaben." The shape-shifter knew his actions a moment ago, his own despair hadn't been good for the young ones to see, but he'd been unable to help it. Now, though, he'd pulled it together again and was going to make sure the older children did, too, if only to help the younger ones. Zainaben regarded him for a moment, gray eyes steady and then nodded before walking away quietly. Dera, Arasell and Calenhir came over quickly after he had left, though, almost anxious to be close to the cell now that the dragonlings were awake. The shape-shifter watched in both amazement, but also amusement as three dragonlings practically stumbled and tripped over themselves to get near the three children, each going to one specific child, having eyes for not other. The fireling Spark went to Calenhir, curling up as close as he could to the bars and pressing his head into the elfling's hands, crooning. It would seem that they'd had some contact before and at least understood that they liked each other.

Desert and Arasell were a bit different. Arasell was the oldest female elfling from Eryn Lasgalen, making her the caregiver to the other Eryn Lasgalen elflings, even though she was young herself. Desert was a halfbreed dragonling with no parents. They were both slightly wary of the other, clearly drawn to one another, but preferring to watch each other from a short distance. Their eyes stayed locked, though, and Morroch was sure they were communicating by the slight winces and grimaces that crossed both their faces. Mind-speech appeared to be harder at a younger age. Perhaps this is because the brain isn't fully developed in a child, whether elfling, human or dragon.

Smoke and Dera...they were the funniest to watch as they each made noises; squeals, chirps, warbles, laughter at the sight of each other. Being only five and half, Dera was a happy little girl who easily found the excitement and joy of having a dragon that always seemed to want to see HER. Smoke, despite his older age, was just as happy to see the blue-eyed human for reasons that only he knew. Morroch wasn't about to guess, but it was a joy to watch the two and he was sure that their parents would agree. Or maybe he just hoped they would. There would be a lot of challenges even when this was all over and they were all safe.

"Amr's gotten the last lock off." It was Gweltari, pulling him away from his thoughts and the shape-shifter nodded, moving away from the dragonling cell. "Have him get this one. We need to talk to the Anikrrn." He started toward the creatures - still singing - and both Gweltari and Zainaben came after him, each moving silently and skillfully just as they had been taught to from the Rangers. Sohan was the first to notice them as they came forward and Morroch noted that the blue Anikrrn's fur was damp, his legs trembling, but what really alarmed the wolf was how many chips were in the creature's horn. Something was wrong and Sohan provided him with the answer without prompt. "We are tiring. In our homeland this would not be so hard, but here, this place, being underground, it drains us, Morroch. We cannot do this for much longer. I am sorry."

The shape-shifter nodded and his gold eyes caught green-gray and gray before looking toward where Amr worked on the dragonling cell. As soon as it was open...they were leaving. One way or another, they were leaving. They'd gone too far to consider anything else at this point.

* * *

The small auburn bird flew toward the large cave opening, small enough to be noticed but for no one - the orcs and men outside - to care about its presence. The sparrow would have smirked had it been able to as its flight into the cave went unmolested and the bird flew deeper underground, pushing away the rising panic that instinct alone brought from being underground. It looked curiously at the sleeping orcs and men lying about, wondering about the haunting melody it heard, but kept going, looking, scanning with small green eyes. The sparrow searched each cave opening quickly, but it wasn't until it started to get closer to the source of the song that the bird saw evidence of what it was here for. Dragonfire scorch marks were on the wall, darkening it and the sparrow trilled in triumph, flying right over the heads of the strangely colored creatures with horns and antlers.

The purple one looked over as the bird landed, but made no move toward the small creature. The black wolf further in the room did, his expression puzzled, like he was trying to figure out why this bird seemed familiar...when it really shouldn't have. Maybe it was the coloring... The sparrow trilled again and the canine stepped back as it started to change, grow. Tigeki sat there a moment later, naked as the day she was born and Gweltari, startled, came forward and wrapped her long jacket about the girl as the fourteen year old stood, grinning. "Surprise. It be good to see you, Morroch."

The shape-shifter stared at the child for a moment before shaking his head. He'd ask later. "How did you find us, Tigeki?" The other children leaned in close to listen. Tigeki had been with them before she escaped and they were both dying to know where she'd been and how in the world she'd changed her form like the dragon could do. Only the older children reasoned out in their minds that Tigeki might not be human at all and a dragon. The auburn-haired girl smiled mischievously and shrugged. "Skyfang be followin' his Rishten here an' the other dragons went with him. Emerald an' me, we bring the chillren's parents, followin' Skyfang's tracks an' we leave the humans a safe distance away. Skyfang an' the other dragons are with these flyin cats called Tsubasa and some humans an' elves, too."

It took some carefully listening to clearly make out what Tigeki was saying, but Morroch grinned widely, his tail wagging when he did. Now THIS was something they could work with. "How close are the other dragons, humans and elves?"

"They be watchin the caves now. They just be sendin me to talk to you. I be speakin to Emerald and she be speakin to them what you be sayin." Morroch nodded slowly, thinking. So Skyfang and the other dragons had gotten out of the Great Cavern and found where they were. They'd apparently met up with winged-cats(?) and more humans and elves. How the humans and elves had gotten involved or even what kingdoms they were from didn't matter so long as they could help these children escape. They were probably here for the children anyway. Now all he had to figure out was what to do and what kind of talents they had in here and out there on the outside. Gold eyes looked around and at the faces looking back at him. His gaze settled on Gweltari, Zainaben, Amr, Redaya, Beridhren and Heled. Out of all the children here, they were the oldest, ranging from twenty-three to around fourteen years in looks and maturity. "We will need any talent you can provide and the little ones will need your guidance and protection once we are outside." Morroch knew that this wouldn't be easy. The orcs in the cavern might be asleep, but the ones outdoors would not be...and there were a lot of them. And then there was Seregon and the...other dragons that the Anikrrn had mentioned. The shape-shifter wasn't sure what to make of that and looked at Tigeki. He was almost amazed that she was being so quiet, even if she WAS trying to figure out how to button Gweltari's coat.

"Tig, the Anikrrn said something about dragons visiting the humans. You should warn the other dragons of this."

"They be knowin' already. Emerald calls em' Dark Dragons an' the other dragons know 'bout them, too. We already be seein some of 'em." She didn't sound overly concerned, but Morroch saw that she wasn't relaxed either. This was going to a battle and they all knew it...or were quickly coming to realize it. Gweltari, Amr and Zainaben seemed the most attuned and they each gave him an understanding nod when his eyes met theirs.

"Emeraldsong be tellin me to tell you that they be waitin for yur signal to do anythin'."

"What!" Emeraldsong, the Treasure Ancient, the dragoness that wanted him gone, didn't like him...was waiting for HIS command? It was unfathomable to the shape-shifter, but green eyes just looked at him in amusement, a brow raised. "What be yur orders, Tyshayn?"

* * *

Emeraldsong's eyes cleared as Tigeki's voice quieted in her head and the dragoness found herself looking at a bigger and stranger group of individuals then she'd ever imagined seeing in her lifetime...and dragons have long lives. Elves, humans, Tsubasa and dragons all waited for her to speak, some still keeping an eye on the camp below them in the canyon and the rest merely watching her as they had been since Tigeki left. Most of the young dragons had been surprised by her presence when she and Tigeki had arrived with the treasure dragoness' back loaded with humans from the village, but the Treasure Ancient had made it very clear, very fast that she did not desire the reigns to this operation, but nor did she plan on hindering it. The dragons had been skeptic at first, but Emeraldsong had done no more then help and do what was asked of her. It greatly startled the other dragons, something that secretly amused the large dragoness.

At first no one had really known what to do and it was awkward and frustrating. The elves knew what they would have done if it had been just them or even they and the Rangers planning this rescue, but there were more then just two-legs here. How did the Tsubasa fit into this and the dragons? Apparently there were Dark Dragons on the enemy's side. They were something the Rangers and elves could not effectively fight, at least not with their small numbers. Everyone was going to be needed. They just had to figure out how to work together, how to use every strength and be willing to disclose weaknesses in order to have them shielded by someone with strength in that area. And they had a very limited amount of time in which to do it.

It had been Tigeki, to the shock of most, especially the two-legs, that had been the voice of reason and pushiness. First, she'd said, they needed to figure out where they children were, where Morroch was and how they could possible get out, the escape routes. They needed someone inside and she was willing to do it. It had taken some convincing and sheer stubbornness on her part and Emeraldsong's reluctant acceptance for the girl to be allowed to go, but once the plan was in place everyone felt better for it.

The dragons now hung back in the trees, moving around as little as possible as to attract no attention and it was the Tsubasa who were doing most of the guarding and scouting on the edge of their 'camp' so there was no possibility of ambush by the orcs. They were at the top of a canyon, looking down on their enemies, but that didn't mean they were safe, especially from the air and the Dark Dragons that might be there. The humans and the elves were the ones closest to the canyon drop-off, watching the enemy below. They were small and the humans and orcs down below were not expecting any sort of two-leg attack. Why would they? The nearest humans were the villagers! The thought of those humans attacking was hilarious at most. No, the enemy knew they had nothing to fear.

Emeraldsong smiled a bit at the different races in front of her, speaking in Westron for everyone's benefit. "Dagoryn says he will relay instruction to us soon, but for us to be looking at any sort of advantage or talent we can use." Her yellow eyes glazed slightly and the dragoness snorted quietly against a laugh. "He also says that there should be enough different races here for us to come up with something at least having a chance of working as planned...if we don't kill each other arguing first."

Dashheart was hard-pressed not to laugh or bounce in sheer amusement. Sharpmist merely grinned and Firespirit shook his head. Edonar, standing close to Mirwind, let a smile through. "As long as I have known Morroch, he's always had a way with words." The Rohirrim received many smiles, but a curious look from Freewalker. The dragoness didn't speak to him, though, instead looking out past the trees and down at what she could see of the enemy camp. They were all talking softly, but the possibility of detection was great. "Dag is right. There is much talent among us. We should be able to use it and do so wisely." Her black eyes met human, elf, Tsubasa and dragon. "Tell us what you can do."

The dragons all looked at each other and many smirked. They all knew each others talents easily enough, but perhaps they would actually be able to use them. It could be fun. Maethin spoke up, knowing each and every talent the dragons here possessed. "Firespirit's gift is fire. He can easily scorch e..enemies and melt rock if his temper gets hot enough. Sunwing i..is immune to fire, but her talent is with light. She g..glows and can control many forms of light. Freewalker and I merely know things a..as our gifts show them to us. We are information gatherers. Mirwind has control o..over the wind, a gift that allows her to thicken and thin the air around her and c..create invisible objects with it. Skyfang controls lightening. It is one of the less-seen t..talents in sky dragons and goes well with his battle instincts. It is nearly impossible for him to pull lightning out of the s..sky without a natural storm already taking place, though. Sharpmist has battle fury, a gift that allows her t..to see the enemy's moves at a slower pace then they would actually occur. This gives her time to strike and b..battle fury also keeps pain at bay. Dashheart...is bouncy." Maethin grinned at his friend as smiles broke out on many faces. Dashheart himself merely warbled quietly and resisted the urge to bounce exactly as the halfbreed had said.

"I am fast, a good flyer."

"You are the Sanitanaas, the Light-Runner, D..Dashheart. You are more then fast. We may need your speed before the d..day is over." The messenger dragon merely nodded, not accepting or deny the title given to him and the dragons turned their attention to their two-legged companions. The Rangers and the elves were very simple in their talents, but they would be useful. Archers, swordsmen, trackers, stealth, quick reflexes...each would be used by the end of this and everyone was grateful for the help that had come unexpectedly. The Tsubasa were a mystery to everyone and the winged-cats merely stated that they would help where they were needed. It would have to be enough.

Heads of every race snapped toward the enemy camp at an owl's hoot. It was a signal and Edonar, Glorfindel and Isao crept quietly toward the ledge. Dashheart, after a moments hesitation, went after them, much to the alarm of all. The messenger dragon kept a tight control over his energetic body, though, and remained crouched low and still beside the other look-outs. As the smallest dragon, he was no representing his kind in gather information. The Ranger who was watching beckoned them over and each peeked over the ledge to see a red dragon of great size walking along with two humans from the deeper parts of the mountains. Orcs trailed after the, each holding a chain. And at the end of that chain...were dragonlings. Dashheart gave a slight hiss between his teeth, recognizing them all. There was one, though, that made his blood grow cold with anger. Runner. His little brother. Dashheart's black eyes grew even darker as he took in Seregon.

This was revenge. It had to be. Seregon was taking dragonlings most important to the Clan, mixing them here and there with ones of lesser attention. Runner was Quickscale's son, as was Dashheart, and the Messenger Ancient and the Battle Ancient had never gotten along. Seregon was a traitor. Pure and simple. The rest of the dragonlings, the messenger Kinwa identified with ease. Jewel, a treasureling and Thunder, a skyling. The last two made the white-green dragon want to hurl in disgust, though. Fang and Silent! Battlelings! Seregon was taking his own type of dragon. It was worse then traitorous, it was sick.

He backed up slowly, not even processing what the others were saying as he sprinted back to his kin. They had to tell Dagoryn and the Tyshayn would have to make a decision sooner then he might have liked.

* * *

Tigeki looked almost startled, as if she heard something they did not and Morroch sprang over to her quickly. He'd been talking with Gweltari, Amr and Zainaben, the three oldest in the cave. They needed to keep the children in groups, explain to them what was going on. It was going to be difficult. They had twelve two-leg little ones ranging between the ages thirteen and four in maturity - seeing as how the elflings were much older then the human children, but still behaved as young as the humans - not to mention seven dragonlings, all very young to try and get safely past an untold number of orcs and men. The older children would have to help the younger, would have to meet up with a dragon or an elf or human or winged-cat...or someone who could take them to safety. It was risky and dangerous and insane, but it had had to be done.

The shape-shifter knew that right now, though, any information from the outside was of the utmost importance and Tigeki looked like she might know something. She turned uncertain green eyes on him and the emotion there was enough to let Morroch know that something was wrong with Emeraldsong and therefore, probably the other dragons as well. "Emerald says Seregon be a traitor an' he be havin five more dragonlings with him. They be comin' to the caves."

Morroch's gold eyes widened and he swore, gaining the childrens' attention. The shape-shifter thought furiously for a moment. They couldn't get out of the cave with the orcs blocking the exit. The Anikrrn couldn't channel their song away from the children if they left the cave - and the creatures were almost about to fall over from exhaustion anyway - so as soon as they stopped their song, the orcs and men were going to wake. Help from the outside would be impossible, not with all the orcs, men and dragons guarding the entrance. The enemy would have to be dealt with out there before anyone could get inside the caves. By then it might be too late. But they couldn't have Seregon and the humans realize something was wrong in here and take up a greater guard. The time to act was NOW.

It only there was another exit... The wolf's head snapped up and he looked at Tigeki. "Ask Emeraldsong if there is an earth dragon there! Any at all!" He prayed there would be. At this point, it was there only hope. And time was running out swiftly.

* * *

Emeraldsong's eyes narrowed at the relay from Tigeki and she looked around, though, logically she knew there was no earth dragon here. Tigeki's voice had been urgent, though, and the dragoness was almost as desperate as she knew her bonded and Dagoryn were. Was there a way to get an earth dragon here so quickly? She knew there wasn't. The frustration must have shown on her face because Freewalker's voice snapped the treasure dragoness out of her thoughts.

"What is wrong?" The knowledge dragoness was not about to be left in the dark about anything. She had two siblings and her mate in those caves and she was going to get them out. Emeraldsong shook her great head. "He needs an earth dragon. We don't have one."

"What does he need one for? Maybe we can substitute."

The answer was quick in coming. "Tunnels. He needs an earth dragon because they can create tunnels in the ground by controlling the rock and soil." It made sense and the Treasure Ancient spoke with a type of awed respect, but it didn't change the fact that they had no earth dragon available. A small, indignant voice startled both dragoness and they looked down to see a green and yellow dragonling with violet eyes at their feet. Leaf glared up at them both, but didn't speak any further then to get their attention. "I am an earth dragon." The two females stared at her, thrown for a loop and it was only slowly that hope blossomed in them. Edonar's voice came quietly to both their ears.

"Alagos said that she would lead us here and he was right. He calls her Sakina." The Rohirrim wasn't entirely sure what this meant, but he did know that Alagos said it in the same way as Leaf said Talikan. It was with respect, an equal feeling between the two and almost affectionate as if they shared something no one else did. And perhaps that was true. Edonar thought that perhaps Leaf had more power then the other dragons knew...or maybe that they just didn't realized she'd grown into it. Sakalthor, his arms suddenly around his dragonling, grinned. "Leaf can make the trees move. See?" He pointed up and sure enough, a tree branch was bending, curving down to touch his finger gently. The three adults, dragon and human blinked. Emeraldsong quickly contacted Tigeki. It took a few more minutes and the questions of Glorfindel, Thalos and Isao before a plan was made, a shaky one, but a plan nonetheless.

The adults looked at Leaf with mixed expressions. Some doubted that the dragonling could do something like this. Was she even strong enough? Could a child so small really accomplish something so big? It seemed impossible. Others, mostly the Rangers and even some of the elves, however, looked at Leaf, at the task before her and were reminded of a very brave, very small hobbit named Frodo Baggins who had saved not only his home, but all of Arda. Many had considered the task too hard for him, too. They looked at Leaf and hoped for a miracle.

The small dragonling, now coming up to Sakal's head - a few inches taller then she had been yesterday - moved toward the ledge that looked down into the enemy camp. She didn't try to go unseen and the dragons, elves, men and Tsubasa that followed her didn't hide either. As soon as Leaf did this, they would be discovered. Perhaps it would be better to strike first. Many eyes were on the Sakina as the vines and trees around them begin to move, to groan and speak with many creaking voices. A tremble set into the stone, but it soon moved down the cliff-side, rolling the earth as it reached soil instead of rock. The orcs and men below started to shout, not yet looking up as the ground beneath them bucked and rolled. Leaf's gift was searching, communicating. Where did this tunnel need to be?

Sakalthor was beside his dragonling, his own eyes glazed as he kept his hand on her scales. The boy trembled, but when his father made to touch him, he instinctively moved away, closer to the earthling. Abrazan watched his child in concern, but didn't try to pull the boy away again. Some things, no matter how you didn't like them, were not your choices to make. Sakalthor was only six and a half, but in this...his father could not make a decision for him. It was hard. He turned his gaze down below to see the earth suddenly shatter, scattering the orcs and men near the hole that had formed in the ground. Seregon and the two leaders had now looked up, realizing what was going on. The battle dragon let out a furious roar and the dragons on the cliff responded, their combined roars forming into one, one furious, outraged creature that struck a cord of fear in their enemies.

Dragons with men upon their backs, Tsubasa carrying elves swooped down from the cliff, leaving Leaf, Sakal and a Tsubasa up on the cliff-side to continue their work. Dragons and Tsubasa landed, their comrades jumping from their backs with drawn swords and bows. Orc clashed with men and men with elves. Dragons snapped at the enemy left and right, looking up into the sky and into the distance as black shapes started to appear, faint roars. The battle had started.

* * *

Morroch prayed with everything in him that this would work. Prakash, Keertana and Sohan had stopped singing, too tired to do so anymore. Whether this plan worked or not, they could not rely on the Anikrrn to buy them more time. The shape-shifter looked over at the groups of children - elfling, human and dragonling - assembled. Gweltari's group - Heled, Saath, Cadi, Talent, Scribe and Aduial - would leave first, following the Anikrrn out. The creatures insisted on being the first to face the enemy while Morroch held them off at the tunnel. Gweltari was going to join the battle after they exited the new tunnel Leaf was creating and so Heled was in her group to lead the children after the older woman's departure. Gweltari's group would be met by a red Tsubasa who would guide them.

Amr's group was next and it consisted of Actreo, Acwyn - the twins rarely leaving the prince's side - Calenhir, Spark and Lhoson. They would be met by Skyfang at Morroch's request. The shape-shifter wouldn't tell the halfbreed dragon why it had to be him, but Skyfang would do as his Tyshayn wanted if all went well. Zainaben, Malek, Desert, Earth, Niluphel, Madoc and Arasell would be next and they were to meet an elf and Zainaben's father for guidance to safety. The young ranger had been surprised his father was here at all, but now was looking forward more then ever to getting out of this cave and to freedom. Beridhren and Redaya, both being around fifteen, would lead the last group out before Morroch took up the rear. They had Dera, Maazin, Smoke, Sun and Tigeki to look after, though, Tigeki would be leaving them soon after to find Emeraldsong, of this no one had any doubts. Redaya, Dera, Maazin, Smoke, Sun and Beridhren would be taken to safety by Maethin. This would give the halfbreed dragon a chance to try out his claws, but also get away from the battle quickly. He was not suited for that sort of thing.

They all waited in baited silence and anxiousness as the earth above them rumbled and groaned. Faint sounds of battle, roars and screams could be heard and Morroch's attuned ears picked up the sound of pounding feet coming near the tunnel. He moved swiftly toward the entrance just in time for the wall behind him to explode inward. The shape-shifter blinked in pure surprise, but then gave a brief howl to stop some of the younger childrens' screams. "Out! Go!" Leaf had made a way. Now it was time to use it. Gweltari reacted fast, Aduial on her hip as she made her way up the uneven, rough, but freedom-giving tunnel of dirt and rock, the two dragonlings following close at her heels. Saath followed behind them, his sister Heled bringing up the rear as she held Cadi's hand.

Morroch turned back to the entrance tunnel when he saw the other groups moving forward as well, ignoring the worry he felt and the sounds of battle that were now much easier to hear in favor of spouting a stream of flame at the orcs pressing into the tunnel. He had his part to play to keep the little ones safe and he was going to do it.

* * *

Mirwind raked her claws across an orc, effectively gutting it before looking up and blasting another with a gust of wind. Her gaze flickered up the sky and she winced at the growing shapes that were starting to gain some detail. Enough detail for her to see her brother was among the Dark Dragons. He was alive and the thought brought her no comfort. The Sky Ancient roared a warning to her allies, knowing it was her duty to do so. No matter how much she had loved her brother, he was the enemy. She saw him look at her and their eyes met for a brief moment, brown and dark blue. The brown eyes of the dragoness were filled with regret, sorrow and love. The eyes of the male were much different. There was great intelligence there, but it was the kind that made a person shudder. A crazy light lurked in those dark blue eyes and some twisted form of love mixed with hate. Mirwind had not seen her brother in more then two hundred years, but she had never forgotten that look.

Nothing had changed but for the fact that the twisted love had grown to tremendous hate, leaving all affection behind to rot. The sky dragoness was not surprised when the dark blue dragon shrieked and dove for her. She leaped into the air and they collided. She wasn't going to leave this responsibility to any other. Her brother was not going to hurt anyone, but she couldn't bear the thought of anyone else hurting him either. This was the only solution.

They ripped and tore at each other, scratches and gaping wounds opening on both their scales. The only thing that easily harmed a dragon was another dragon's teeth and claws. They were their own worst enemy. Mirwind fought with no reservations. Years ago, she would have hesitated, possibly costing the dragoness her life, but now...she'd come to terms with the simple truth that nothing she had done had made her brother what he was today. They had come from the same mother, been raised in the same way, grown up with the same lessons...and he had gone insane while she had thrived. It was nothing that had been done, only something in the mind that could not be fixed. At least it could not be fixed by any known remedy thus far created. No one had ever bonded to a Dark Dragon and the dragon race as a whole thought it impossible.

Her breathing became labored, but Mirwind was satisfied to hear her brother's do the same. She was bleeding freely now, her wings burning with the shreds in them, but her brother was worse off. Dark Dragons were not know for their care of themselves. Her brother was malnourished and terribly weak for a dragon. The only thing that drove him was hate and his own insane ideas. Mirwind saw the opening as if through a fog and she hated herself at that moment as she instinctively went for it. She'd convinced herself this was an enemy as she had to and it was only as she bit into his throat did her heart cry out that he was her brother, too.

* * *

Sharpmist hadn't paused before throwing herself into the battle. She was a battle dragon! This was her purpose in life! The bloodlust, the battle fury, the clear sight and smell, the reflexes and instincts to attack had flooded her veins without delay and the battle dragoness reveled in the feeling. She was indestructible and she knew it. The enemy would soon know it as well. Time slowed and the orcs' movements were clumsy, barely challenging at all. The men, well, there was a better challenge, but not nearly enough to satisfy Sharpmist. She already dripped with blood, none of it her own. Battle dragons were not clean fighter or hunters. They liked blood, the smell, the taste and they loved the fight and chase that led up to it. Many thought battle dragons to be echos of evil dragons in ages past and maybe that was true, but the battle dragons knew that they were only evil if they chose to do what was wrong.

Attacking an enemy with zeal or even with a love to kill didn't make them evil. It was who they attacked and who they fought against or beside that made them good or bad. Sharpmist chose to fight for causes that were right. Seregon, however... The battle dragoness' dark, blood-red eyes searched the battle-field for the traitorous dragon, her Ancient, the leader of her species of dragon and she found him. No warning was given, no roar sounded as she struck him, bowling the much bigger dragon over with sheer rage and determination alone. Battle dragons come in many shapes and sizes, sometimes being almost as large as a fire dragon or as small as a a sky dragon. Sharpmist was definitely on the small side, being only a little bigger then Mirwind and Skyfang. What she lacked in size, though, she made up for in skill. Seregon was a lazy fighter and she knew it.

The dragonlings he'd been keeping captured froze, looking petrified...well, three of them did. Silent and Fang both looked thrilled and excited to be in their first battle, but that was the difference between dragonlings of the other species and battlelings. Sharpmist snarled at them, voice harsh and only the battlelings understood her, but it was enough. "Go find a Tsubasa!" She knew if they found one then they would be safe. She could only hope they found a winged-cat soon and before they were killed. She didn't have time to worry about it right now as her attention came back to Seregon. The Battle Ancient snarled as he lunged for her and their bodies shook the ground near them as they tumbled, clawing and biting like large, enraged cats. The dragoness' gift was thrilled at this point. Now HERE was an opponent worth fighting! Seregon's gift against hers. Which would be faster? Which would draw more blood? Which would kill faster?

Battle dragons are not quiet in their fights by any stretch of the imagination. Each dragon roared, snarled and shrieked at one another as they looked for an advantage. Clubbed tails struck scaled sides, cracking ribs, creating instant dark, black bruises. Sharp teeth pierce scales, met tender flesh beneath. Fire blinded and wicked claws snagged and held to cause damage. Horns and spikes broke off as they made contact with the other dragon. Blood made the ground slick and each dragon refused to give ground despite the pain or the difficulty. Only one of them would come out of this alive and each was determined to be that one.

* * *

Skyfang didn't understand why he had to be one of the guides for the children that were emerging from the tunnel Leaf had created, but he wasn't complaining. His bonded was here. He could feel it with every beat of his hear, every breath he drew, with every step he took. His bonded was HERE! The light blue dragon snapped and struck the enemy, protecting the tunnel as three strange creatures exited, immediately leaping away for the forest before anyone could hinder them. Skyfang didn't bother paying them much mind as one group of children appeared at the opening. The dragon was relieved to see two dragonlings among the two-legs. A young woman with curly hair was leading them all and the halfbreed watched as she broke off from the small group, squeezing another girl's shoulder before running into the battle with an orc-sword. Sora, the red Tsubasa, greeted the other children quickly and started to lead them away from the battle by the quickest escape route - something that was decided upon when one looked around and saw an opening that looked safe. Skyfang watched them go briefly before bringing his attention back to the battle at hand.

He couldn't move very far away from the tunnel, but he could strike any enemy that came near and there were many foolish enough that did. He wasn't the only one guarding the escape route, an elf named Henan, the Ranger Erthor and Maethin were with him as well and together they kept the passage safe for the children. The next group came up and Skyfang felt his breath still and an electric current run through his body when the oldest boy looked up. Black eyes met gray and the Haradrim froze as well, four elven children and one dragonling behind him doing the same as they tried to figure out what was going on, scared and frightened of the screams and roars, the clashing of blades around them. One elven child held on to the dragonling tight and somewhere in the back of his mind, the light blue dragon knew that the two were Rishten, together. Skyfang knew without a doubt that he was looking at his bonded right now, too, the one the Rishten had drawn him to and as the boy gave him a slow smile of understanding, the dragon's heart leaped with happiness. He and the Haradrim sprang into action together, almost flawless as the teen grabbed two elven children and lifted them onto the light blue dragon's back on at a time - one of the elven boys clutching the dragonling the whole time - holding the other two's hands as they ran for safety.

The Haradrim had just manage to get the two elven boys and the dragonling off Skyfang's back and running to three elves - who already had two human girls, two dragonlings, one human boy and a female elfling in their keeping - when the forest to their left suddenly started pouring orcs. Reinforcements for the enemy had come. Skyfang didn't act swiftly enough before his human had been struck a blow to the ribs from an orc fist, bringing him to his knees. Both the elven children with the Haradrim screamed when the older boy raised his arm to block a blow from a sword, having no weapon of his own. A dragon tail swept the enemy aside and Skyfang roared his rage at the enemy, stepping protectively beside his human, his body instinctively curling slightly to keep the teen safe. Nothing was going to touch his bonded again.

The Haradrim looked up at him in shock, but why, Skyfang couldn't figure out. Was he surprised that he was helping the boy? The teen's expression cleared, a small grin coming to his face before it was gone with a flash of pain. Skyfang kept the orcs at bay, watching his human with worry as the Haradrim stood and lifted an elfling with some difficulty onto his scaled back and then the other. The boy climbed on last and didn't so much sit as simply cling to the dragon. The light blue halfbreed gave a roar that scattered the orcs back, a gust of wind accompanying the sound before he sprang away into the woods. The enemy hesitated, but in the end, did not follow. Orcs aren't smart and these ones simply wanted an easy fight. They didn't care that their masters' captives were getting away.

* * *

Morroch saw the last group of children run up the tunnel out of the corner of his eye and waited, counting to fifty in his head before blasting one more fireball at the orcs before he sprang away, running toward the exit tunnel. With the children gone, it would not be guarded or kept safe from orcs flooding IN and he was NOT going to be trapped in the middle of two enemies. The canine sprang at the first orc who entered the tunnel as he came out and the creature died swiftly. The shape-shifter leaped out of the narrow exit and on to stable, flat ground before more of the evil creatures could come flooding in. His gold eyes scanned the battle quickly, noting where they were losing and where they were winning., Adrenaline pulsed through his body and Morroch wasn't surprised when wing snapped open from his back and the black dragon roared, joining the fray and confusion. The new sound caught his ally's ears and they looked up, looked over. A new hope bloomed in their eyes, seeing their leader safe, sound and free, fighting alongside them and they renewed their efforts.

Morroch took his frustration of the last two days, the last few weeks out on the enemy at last. There wasn't an orc that was safe with him nearby, but it wasn't orcs that caught his eyes. No, it was a human, untouched by elves or men, too easily blending in for the dragons to pay him special heed that gained Morroch's attention and caused a snarl to well in his throat. It was one of the leaders, one of the masterminds behind the capture of so many children and he was just pulling his sword out of the side of a winged-cat. The black dragon roared a challenge and the man looked up, smirking. The shape-shifter growled back, his teeth baring. He restrained his fire, though, more then eager to face this opponent without it. Teeth, tail and claws would do just fine.

The man was fast as Morroch leaped for him, darting to the side, but the shape-shifter's tail was faster, clipping the man in the ribs, hearing a satisfying crunch followed by a short scream. The dragon whirled around, quite a feat for his size and snarled once more at the man, watching as fear entered those eyes. It pleased the black dragon and a small voice in his head warned him that it shouldn't. He was letting his instincts, his anger and hate get the best of him, but the shape-shifter was too far gone to fully heed the warning. He struck like a snake, merely snapping and breaking an arm before retreating again. The man was terrified now, but Morroch merely watched impassively. He started to move forward again when a flash of color, a strong pull in his mind brought his attention away from the human.

It was Freewalker and the look of horror on her face was a blow to his heart. The shape-shifter looked at the man, suddenly fully aware of what he'd been doing. It made the dragon's stomach roll and it was with a swift swing of his tail that he snapped the enemy's neck, looking away. The battle raged on around them, but gold eyes locked with black and none of it mattered. Freewalker came toward him and her scent, the feel of her scaled face against his washed the anger away, leaving only a weariness and a sorrow behind. They were not out of danger yet, so no relief came, but having his mate near brought a sort of peace and remorse.

"I forgive you, Dag. Battle rage is a dangerous tool only meant for battle dragons." she whispered to him and the shape-shifter took a shuddering breath, nodding. He didn't want to think about what he'd been doing, trying to gain revenge, but he didn't want to forget it either. He wanted to learn from it. The black dragon moved his head back to look at the female, breathing into her nose. "I missed you. Amil valyi vac."

"And I you."

They separated as a roar, both angry and pain-filled split the air. Morroch looked at Sharpmist and his blood boiled. She was covered in blood, barely even white anymore and Seregon was standing over her, clearly gloating. The shape-shifter didn't think before he snapped a command to his mate. "Find Dashheart. Get him to Leaf and tell her to call her kin. We need back-up." He didn't wait for a reply, leaping into the air and heading for Seregon. The battle dragon didn't hear him until it was too late and Morroch's significantly smaller body slammed into the red dragon's. Sharpmist's sides heaved for breath, having been restricted by the Battle Ancient's great clawed feet, as the larger dragon was pushed away from her. It only took the dragoness a minute, a minute in which Morroch kept Seregon busy, darting in and out, never letting the other dragon use sheer strength against him, for the battle dragoness to gain her feet, furious. Together they fought the larger dragon, wearing him out, drawing life-give blood and finally Sharpmist struck the killing blow. Her clubbed tail hit Seregon's exposed throat, crushing his windpipe. The larger dragon collapsed, choking on blood before Morroch simply slashed his throat open. The light dimmed in the battle dragon, the traitor's eyes.

* * *

Freewalker looked after her mate in love, frustration and worry, but did as he said, searching the battle for Dashheart. A good thing about dragons in fights is that they are big. The biggest orc only comes up to their chest - on the smallest of dragons anyway. Dragons are easy to spot and Freewalker saw Dashheart right away. He was the only one knocking over orcs with the sheer speed at which he moved. It was almost funny, really. The dragoness made her way quickly to him, cursing the fact that she could not fly for fear of attracting attention. There was an sky-battle going on between Mirwind, Emeraldsong, Firespirit, Sunwing and the Dark Dragons or whom there were seven. It was a hard fight, the 'good' dragons quickly tiring and the knowledge dragoness knew why Dagoryn wanted reinforcements.

She reached Dashheart's side and spoke quickly before he darted away. "The Tyshayn says to find Leaf! Tell her that she needs to call her kin!" The messenger dragon nodded his understanding and darted for the cliff-side. Freewalker watched him go before turning her attention back to the battle at hand. Her black eyes clouded with white specks of light for a moment as she struck a man down and the dragoness looked to her left at her gift's prompting to see five dragonlings huddling near the body of a silver Tsubasa. The creature had been their guide, their safety, but he'd been struck down protecting them. The knowledge dragoness hurried to them, crooning softly to them, noting that three out of the five looked terrified and beyond response. The dragoness butted them with her nose gently, herding them away from the rougher patches of fighting.

She looked up gratefully as two pairs of slender arms scooped the smallest dragonlings up - Jewel and Thunder - to see green eyes and green-gray eyes looking out from Tigeki's face and another woman she did not know. The two two-legs smiled at her briefly before helping Freewalker to move the dragonlings into the woods where two Tsubasa took them from there, freeing the three females to fight again.

Freewalker watched the woman and girl sprint away before looking at the sky. She took a deep breath of courage before leaping into the air. It wasn't long before she clashed with a female Dark Dragons, probably a fire dragon by the looks of the creature. The red eyes gave it away, too, but this fire dragon was nothing like the well-groomed, healthy ones that she had known. No, this creature was pure evil and as the other female shrieked, Freewalker found that she didn't need courage. All she needed was the thought of Dagoryn trapped underground or the scared dragonlings she'd just rescued, or the many faces of elven and human children she'd seen to bring the anger she needed bubbling forth. The Dark Dragon would regret tangling with the knowledge dragoness.

* * *

Leaf was startled by Dashheart's sudden appearance, but Sakal was not for some reason and this reassured the dragonling. He relayed his strange message and left, leaving the young Sakina to wonder what exactly she was supposed to do. Leaf was smart, very gifted for her age and even a know-it-all on occasion, but she was still a young child, not fully aware of all her abilities even when her gift knew exactly what to do. The Talikan knew how that felt, when your power acted without consent, without explanation and it was only later that you understood why it had done what it had. He understood better then most, but others did not.

The dragonlings now looked at the raging battle below and trembled, unsure what to do. Sakal's hand on her neck made her violet eyes meet his and the ground stopped shaking beneath her clawed feet. She hadn't been trembling at all, the earth had. Something about looking at the little boy, talking with him made her feel better, stronger and more in control. Neither Leaf nor Sakal understood why, but it didn't matter. They belonged to each other and that much they did understand. It didn't matter what fancy words for it the adults used. It was what it was and that was enough for them.

"Maybe you should send them a message. Maybe that is what the dragon meant."

"I'm scared to. I don't know what to do."

The child smiled. "I will be with you. We can do it together."

Leaf nodded, leaning into his body, enjoying the scratch he gave to her head before she simply let go of her power. It was hard to hold it sometimes, but she'd learned to do it very early in life. Now, though, she didn't know what to do at all and so letting it go to do what it wanted was probably the only thing she could do. Leaf gave a scared squeal as her vision went dark and then green, seeing nothing but floating mist. And then she saw Sakalthor. The boy had followed her, just like he said he would and now looked around curiously. Both children jumped when a large voice spoke to them.

**_"Who are you?"_**

She recognized that voice..._** "Father? Father!"**_ Leaf's shriek of delight seemed to stun the presence both children could feel, but a laugh, a relieved sound came to them and Forestwalker, Leaf's father, spoke again. **_"Leaf! Where are you?"_**

The dragonling suddenly remembered her purpose in doing this - whatever she was doing - and she spoke clearly and with some authority that would do her good in her older years.**_ "I am to the east, father, with humans and elves and dragons and Tsubasa. We are fighting bad dragons, orcs and men. Dagoryn says we need help."_** She felt the lovely green world begin to fade and her father's next words didn't come through as both Leaf and Sakalthor woke on the ledge, the battle still raging on below them.

* * *

Emeraldsong was growing tired. She wasn't as young as she used to be and hadn't fought in years, but looking down at her bonded, seeing Tigeki take down orcs bigger then she was, thinking about her human's past, the treasure dragoness kept fighting. She was bloodied and sore, her wing-beats slowly, but hope and energy kindled in her heart and limbs when she managed to glance to the west.

Dragons! There were three dragons coming! How or why she didn't care and Emeraldsong gave her roar of greeting, unique to a Treasure Ancient, to them as they arrived. They were earth dragons. Usually gentle giants, they now slammed into the Dark Dragons with fury and vengeance. Forestwalker, Dawnflower and the Ancient Rosclaw were most vicious, their children having been taken from them by the enemy. They used sheer strength and size to defeat their enemies, but dealing with malnourished dragons such as these, that was a good tactic for fighting this time around.

The Treasure Ancient finally glided toward the ground, knowing that the battle was nearing an end. She landed a bit less then grateful and looked around, blinking at the vines, trees, plants and dirt she saw attacking orcs and evil men. It would appear that having so many earth dragons in one place was an advantage. Emeraldsong felt a laugh bubble up in her and it only came out as Tigeki popped up, grinning from ear to ear as she climbed up the dragon's face without so much as a request. The laughter spilled out and the green-white dragoness headed toward the woods, swiping at stray orcs and humans as she went. Perhaps she'd be more useful keeping any eye on the children now...

Wait. Their parents. Emeraldsong smiled and sprang into the air. Yes, her task was to go get the village parents and reunite them with their children. The dragoness ignored Tigeki's sudden complaining about how boring the job was.

* * *

Gweltari wasn't sure how she'd gotten herself backed up into this situation...oh wait, yes she did. She'd backed up when she should have held her ground. Now the woman found herself against the canyon wall, blocked to both sides by large rocks that had fallen down years ago, the enemy before her. A mixture of men and orc to make it all the more complicated. One or the other would have been easier to deal with, but together, there weren't many strategies or tactics she could use that the other species wouldn't have a solution to. The ranger woman kept her sword at the ready, wishing for her own weapon desperately. Still, this one would do in a pinch. And she was most definitely in a pinch.

Her hair flew in dirty ringlets around her face as she struck out at an advancing orc, whirling on another that took this advantage to come forward as well. Gweltari was tiring, getting more clumsy and less observant as the minutes passed and she knew it. The woman danced and twirled away from blades as she fought to stay alive, this deadly dance draining her as she struck down her enemies. Gweltari never saw the club coming, though, as it flew through the air and struck her raised arm with enough force to cause a sickening crunch. She screamed in pain and shock, her sword clattering to the ground with a ringing sound that spoke of finality.

Green-gray eyes stared at the blade for a moment, even as she cradled her broken arm and the woman looked up slowly to see a sword raised against her. How had she ended up on her knees? The thought was a strange one along with many others as she waited for the blade to descend, almost numb but for the fiery pain going through her arm and up her shoulder. The blade never fell though and the streak of white that flooded her vision was such a surprise that it jolted Gweltari back into the real world of noise and pain and fear and emotion. She watched with wide eyes as a white creature fought for her, gleaming fangs snapping on anything that moved. Orcs went flying, seemingly thrown by invisible hands and it was only when the fighting stopped that she realized just what or maybe WHO the animal was.

It was a white wolf, her bonded and as she watched, the canine gave one last snarl to the dead body by its feet before turning its head to look at her, almost reluctantly. Green-gray eyes met amber and Gweltari felt she couldn't breathe. She'd been hit in the stomach, how could she do something as painful as breathing? Anger, such smoldering anger was in those eyes. It was almost a tangible thing, something she could feel, taste and it was directed at her, at the world, at this place, at the enemy. She could almost understand it, grasp the reason. It was there, she just had to find the key. And then suddenly it shut off, the emotion was just gone making her suck in air in both surprise and loss, for in the place of anger was now a blankness that left her cold.

This was her bonded and it would appear he was not interested in being such.

* * *

**Heheheheheheheheeheheeeeee...now we get to the GOOD stuff! Hope you liked it, **_Stabby_**! I shall be posting another update here and then going to Arienel's story. She and Morroch will soon be reunited, I promise! Please, please, please, please review!**


	11. Band

**Disclaimer:** I dO nOt OwN lOrD oF tHe RiNgS! I aM nOt ToLkIen!

A/N ~ I am on a roll! Hope you enjoy this chapter and seriously, thank NaNoWriMo for these speedy updates. I am taking the challenge and love seeing my word-count go up! LOL

Tsuban

_Oniisan_ = Brother

_Kaleikazuko _= Dragon-kin

* * *

**_Band ~ Safe_****  
**

Alagos broke eye-contact with Gweltari, his expression blank, his mind anything but calm. His amber eyes surveyed the battle-field. The majority of bodies that littered the blood-stained ground were orcs and men dressed poorly or in black. The shape-shifter's eyes lingered on the bodies of two elves and five Tsubasa. As far as he could see, there were no dragon deaths but for the Dark Dragons that had fallen from the sky. The Rangers seemed to have been spared as well. A sharp tug, almost painful made him tense and Alagos growled under his breath, but looked back once more at the woman behind him.

Her green-gray eyes seemed to draw him in, puzzled and full of pain. The shape-shifter found himself walking toward her with little thought, but he stopped just out of her reach. Her arm was broken, he could see that easily and there two instincts waring in him. It wasn't something he wanted to deal with right now, but his life had never been easy. After leaving Edonar, the shape-shifter had used his control over wind to speed his journey to Harad. Finding the immortal had been easier then he'd expected, but what he'd found had been concerning. How in the world was he going to tell his brother that his rider had lost her memory? Alagos shook the thought away. After leaving Harad the journey had been...interesting. It was not that anything had really happened, the traveling itself had been boring, but the way his gift flared and ebbed, the way the Rishten pulled on him and dreams had been stranger, more...intense.

The battle had been nearly done when he arrived, but Alagos hadn't noticed that. The only thing he had seen...was her. Gwelutarien. The bond had taken over completely at her scream and the shape-shifter hadn't thought before springing into action. It was only as he stood, snarling over a dead enemy that reason had returned. And then anger had come, anger at the enemy around him, at the dragons he smelled in the distance and the woman who had drawn him here against his will...though, a part of him knew it wasn't her fault. Amber eyes cleared of their distant look when Gweltari spoke, her voice hoarse and Alagos tensed, but couldn't keep himself from listening.

"What is your name?"

Gweltari watched the blank eyes watching her and felt a flutter of indecision that she knew was not hers. She knew the wolf was not telling the whole truth the minute the word left his mouth. "Brassen." The ranger woman's eyes hardened and her mouth went into a thin line, but she didn't say the words bubbling to her mouth, merely nodding sharply and cradling her arm close her chest. "Thank you for your help, Brassen." She stood with difficulty and hissed between clenched teeth as the movement jostled her broken arm. Curiosity, anger, shock, sorrow, fear and many different emotions she wasn't even sure should have been in her head were buzzing around like a swarm of angry bees in her mind and Gweltari closed her eyes as her vision wavered, making her stomach roll as the ground seemed to move.

Alagos watched the human, but made no move toward her despite the persistent nudge in his mind that told him to do so. His ears flicked back to catch the sound of running feet and the wolf literally disappeared in a flash of white, his movements swifter then most people could comprehend as he blended into the shadows. Gweltari, however, her eyes found him immediately, sending an unexpected shiver down the shape-shifter's spine before her green-gray eyes looked away and at the people coming toward her. The ranger woman smiled in relief and joy to see her father and she noted that there were tears in his eyes, too, as he approached her. Thalos looked his child over with both happiness and anger, noting the many cuts and even whip marks that stood out on her skin, disappearing under her clothes. Her hair was matted with dirt, tear-tracks ran down her dirty face and she was much too thin, but at least she was alive. The man laughed as his sons came running up, both looking beyond relieved to see their sister and Thalos had to remind them to be gentle otherwise they would have hurt her in their exuberant greeting.

Gweltari found herself crying and smiling at the same time, something in her finally relaxing, the anger leaving and the fear with it. She was with her father, her brothers. She was safe and she was home. The feeling was the greatest thing she could have asked for at that moment, to have the warmth of the love of her family washing over her. Both her brothers were exclaiming over her arm and that was when the woman remembered Brassen. Her green-gray eyes sought him out, snapping to the place she knew instinctively he resided. She froze, her eyes widening in astonishment as what she beheld was not a canine, but a man. He stood silently, white hair shaggy about his face, shielding his eyes, blowing gently in the wind that seemed to surround him. It was the eyes that caught her though. Amber, blank amber eyes and yet...expressive in a way too. She didn't understand it. What she saw was no emotion...what she knew was entirely different and it didn't make sense in her head yet.

Her father and brothers had followed her gaze and now stood tense. They knew every Ranger - only six - that had come with them and they knew the villagers were not part of the battle. The only explanation was that the man before them was an enemy. Their daughter and sister's reaction and movement, therefore, surprised them. Gweltari stepped out of their protective circle, her arm cradled close to her body and regarded Brassen with a raised brow. "Where are you going?" She wasn't sure how she knew, but the urge to move was strong and she knew it was not her emotion. She was fine right where she was, with her family.

Alagos didn't answer, his eyes holding hers for a long moment before he turned and started to walk away. The ranger woman looked after him, no longer mad, now interested. Her green-gray eyes met her brothers and father's before she started after the white-haired shape-shifter. After all, he was going the same way there were and if this was her bonded...she was definitely not going to let him out of her sight, not when he seemed so keen on avoiding her and especially when he was turning out to be a mystery in need of solving so quickly.

* * *

Morroch watched as their allies trickled in slowly further down in the canyon, gathering together in a large, loose group. He leaped off the ledge he was currently on and felt the strain in his wing-muscles as he glided to the ground. Freewalker and the other dragons looked up at his approach. In fact, everyone did and it made the shape-shifter pause, wondering if something was wrong. His mate smiled at the confusion in his eyes and walked forward, pressing her face to his gently, mindful of the blood leaking from numerous scratches on his body. She had her own to be wary of, too. They all did. _"They are happy to see you."_ she whispered and the shape-shifter nodded slowly.

_"The dragons I understand, but what of the others?"_

Freewalker chuckled quietly and walked with him as they entered the makeshift 'camp'. _"Everyone here understands that you were the leader in this battle, Dagoryn."_ Morroch shook his head, but didn't comment, greeting his friends as the came forward. Everywhere his gold eyes looked there were injuries and blood, pained expressions, but in the midst of all the discomfort...there was joy and relief and tears of happiness. Morroch saw both Forestwalker and Dawnflower purring mightily over Leaf as the dragonling wiggled and chirped in her own version of giggles at their caresses. Rosclaw, the Earth Ancient, had his tail quietly wrapped around his sleeping son, Earth, and didn't seem to hear or see anything around him, simply looking down at his child.

Emeraldsong had brought the villagers from further up the mountain - a place of safety - down here to rejoin their children and shrieks of laughter and shouted names, cries of 'mother' and 'father' could be heard as families were reunited and parents hugged and rejoiced over having their children back. It was a sight that made all the worry, the pain and the bloodshed worth it. It made not sleeping worth it. Valar, he was tired...

Morroch continued through the people and a dragoness he didn't recognize, the color of gold, caught his eye. She was playfully wrestling with a gold-black dragonling and a gold dragonling, clearly related to them in some way. Redaya stood a short distance away from the other three dragons, having no family to greet her and now only looking for the one the Rishten said was her dragon. The dragoness suddenly looked up at her, studying the girl and Morroch watched as their eyes met. He found himself holding his breath. The golden dragoness spoke something soft to her siblings and they stayed where she'd told them to as she approached Redaya. The Haradrim girl didn't move as the dragoness came to stand almost over her. There was no hostility in the movement, only interest and even from where he was, the shape-shifter could tell that the conversation between the two was friendly.

_"That is Sunwing. She is a fire dragoness."_ Freewalker's words made Morroch nod slowly and he smiled, a pleased rumble coming from his throat. _"It would seem she and Redaya have found each other."_ Morroch's attention turned to two small figures sitting together not far from Sunwing and Redaya and he quickly identified them as Calenhir and Spark. The fireling apparently wanted to stay close to the older fire dragon and Calenhir didn't seem to mind - after all, the elflings parents weren't here. Morroch knew that would have to be fixed soon, but for now he continued on as his mate nudged him, starting toward the place where the injured were being helped. They soon came to the west end of the 'camp' and the dragon's concern heightened. Every being here was injured, many being cared for by elves. Dashheart was rushing around from dragon to dragon, a Catiniis in training, and he looked worn out, but not worried which relieved Morroch as the black dragon followed after the green-white dragon. Runner, Dashheart's little brother, running behind the older messenger dragon, following him where ever he went elicited a smile from the shape-shifter, though, and from anyone else who saw the small dragonling.

Sharpmist was in the worst condition, but the dragoness merely glared at him when Morroch asked if she was all right. _"They're scratches, Gold-eyes. Go see to someone that needs it." _Morroch grinned, more then relieved. If Sharpmist was giving him orders in her lovely way then she must be well despite the claw-marks that gouged her scales and the blood the covered her white body. Battle dragons were not known as the hardiest and fiercest dragons for nothing. The shape-shifter turned to leave, but the dragoness' tail stopped him and Morroch raised an eye-ridge at the battle dragoness as she looked hesitant to speak. Well, this was new.

_"Dagoryn...Seregon...I am my kin have shamed you."_ The words seemed to pain her, but in Sharpmist's mind, her type of dragon were her closest kin, her family and one of her family had betrayed the Tyshayn. She was ashamed to face the Clan, but her leader, the one she'd chosen as her prince deserved an apology. The battle dragoness watched as Morroch blinked, his gold eyes startled and his voice came out harsh. _"Sharpmist, you have brought me no shame! Seregon's choice was his own, not yours and I don't hold you responsible for it. You have been nothing but a good friend and a great fighter."_

_"I killed a dragon, Dagoryn. That Clan is not going to like that."_

_"The Clan will have to use their minds and make an exception." _The voice surprised both the young dragons and they looked over to see Emeraldsong approaching them, her gait tired, but smiling slightly. Tigeki was riding on her large head, holding a small dragonling and it would seem the girl's presence truly had helped the treasure dragoness to come into herself, to change and truly start feeling the things around her. Morroch was amazed by the change to say the least, but pleased by it. _"If Sharpmist goes on trial, I will stand by her for I helped her fight Seregon."_ The Treasure Ancient raised an eye-ridge and looked at the battle dragoness in surprise. Sharpmist merely snorted and turned her head away, pretending to examine a wound on her shoulder. Emeraldsong smiled.

Battle dragons were very prideful, not easily letting others help them and one of the things they were most possessive about was their right to fight an enemy without assistance. It was a great show of trust and respect that Sharpmist had let Morroch help her at all, much less fought beside him. The shape-shifter surely was changing things around them for the better and Emeraldsong inclined her head to the male in respect. They had not gotten along at first, but...well, things had changed. Tigeki's laughter made the treasure dragoness look up in amusement, seeing both her bonded and Jewel - asleep in Tigeki's arms - on her head. "What?"

"Yur goin' soft."

Morroch watched the two, shaking his head as they argued and continued on his way, checking on the rest of his dragons. Mirwind was injured, but not badly. She had seemed quieter then normal last time he'd looked over while going to Sharpmist, but Firespirit had been with her and the shape-shifter knew her mate would care for her. The black dragon could now see that the fire dragon was restless, though, looking around like he might suddenly find something and Morroch questioned him as a he walked over to the fire dragon and the sky dragoness.

_"Firespirit? What's wrong?"_

Red eyes met his gold and the bigger dragon looked worried. _"My bonded, I...he is here, but...I can't find him. I think he's injured."_ Firespirit's tail was lashing back and forth and his nose kept twitching, searching. Mirwind was asleep by his side, curled up and covered in a dragon-specialized paste to help with her injuries. A dragonling that the shape-shifter recognized as Thunder was curled up against her stomach, sleeping as many dragonlings were right now. Morroch looked at Freewalker, the knowledge dragoness having been silent until now, merely following him. _"Do you know if all the children got here safely?"_ It was something he should have thought of right away and the shape-shifter now had a sick feeling in his middle. What if one of the little ones had been struck down? What if a guide had been killed and they couldn't find safety? So much could have gone wrong... Freewalker was shaking her head, looking around herself and Morroch turned to the fire dragon, meeting his eyes.

_"We'll find him, Firespirit. I promise."_

* * *

Skyfang looked up at a familiar roar and saw that everyone's attention had been gained. The halfbreed looked down briefly at the Haradrim sleeping beside him - he didn't even know the boy's name yet - noting the gray light that surrounded the human. After that battle, seeing black around enemies and light around friends...he was nervous to the see the color of death and sickness around his bonded. His tail wrapped around the boy gently and he then looked back up at his Tyshayn. Morroch spoke to the entire group of dragons, humans, elves and Tsubasa. "We have a child missing! We don't know who it is and this is a problem. If you have reunited with your children, whether you are human or dragon, please migrate to the south of this camp."

The light blue dragon watched as villagers scooped their children up immediately, setting an amazing example as they complied with the shape-shifter's request without comment, question or complaint. They trusted Morroch. He had found their children, just like he said he would and now they were back in their arms. They would walk into the mouth of a dragon if the black dragon asked it of them at this point. And that wasn't out of blind loyalty. No, it was with the confidence and assurance that Morroch would never ask something like that of them. One can trust a leader wholeheartedly and still use one's brain if one has found a leader worth following.

Skyfang watched his Tyshayn go among the families - worried black shapes around him, the light trying to battle them away - figuring out which children was fine and which were missing. All the village children seemed to be accounted for, though, the halfbreed noted that there was one dragonling that kept trying to get away from Sunwing. It was Smoke and a little girl with gold hair and blue eyes was pulling her mother by the hand toward the dragonling. The two children finally met and so did the mother and Sunwing's eyes. Both adults finally understood and Skyfang saw Sunwing look down at Redaya at her own side. Yes, they were starting to understand now and with that understanding...would come comprise, growth and perhaps some great struggle of heart.

The Ranger children...well, if they could truly be called children, seemed to be finally reuniting with their parents. A ranger boy, about sixteen was carrying a girl of about thirteen and two men ran for them, looking immensely relieved and worried. One man, obviously the girl's father, took her in his arm and she wrapped hers around his neck. It would appear her leg was broken and had been treated by an elf. The ranger boy had apparently gone looking for her, forgetting to tell HIS father what he was doing. Still, they were all alive and that was what mattered. A few brave warriors had not made it and every life that had was precious at this point.

Skyfang noted that Maethin, usually one to stay away from children, was actually telling a story to three dragonlings and many elven children as they listened in rapt attention. A brown-haired elfling had Desert in her lap, stroking the dragonling's head and three more elflings sat close to her, but did not seem to be connected to the other two dragonlings there. It was an interesting turn of developments, seeing so many Rishten in one place and at such young ages. How were they going to maneuver around this dilemma? The dragon didn't know, but he also knew it would not be his problem to fix. He would go where ever the Haradrim against his side wanted to go. There was nothing holding him here anymore now that he'd become a grown dragon. He turned his attention back to Morroch as the black shape-shifter continued to search, finally satisfied with the children already reunited with their parents or guardians. The only ones left were those who might be injured - and a few dragonlings that could clearly be seen with the Tsubasa - and Skyfang looked down at his own bonded with worried gray eyes. Was it normal for humans to not wake after so many injuries? He didn't know.

The teenage boy was covered in bruises and whip-marks, his skin an angry color of red around the wounds. Skyfang gave a small keening sound without conscious thought and was surprised when a small hand touched his leg. Gray eyes looked down into light blue and a golden-haired elfling smiled up at him. "Actreo will get a healer." Her voice was soft, quiet and just as gentle as the rest of her and Skyfang found himself merely nodding. The little girl didn't offer her name and it wasn't until an elven boy with gold hair and dark blue eyes came running up, Dashheart in tow, did he find out what she was called.

"Acwyn! I found him!" Actreo seemed to be talking about more then just a healer as Acwyn's face lit up and she smiled at her brother in amusement. "I know. I feel him, too, brother." While her twin seemed loud and full of energy, the girl was more subdued, but no less interesting to be around. Skyfang met Dashheart's black eyes with a questioning look and the messenger dragon merely grinned. "I seem to have two bondeds. They're twins. I can feel both of them and they me. I wonder if Morroch knows this is possible?"

"No, he doesn't. Shouldn't you be looking at Amr?" The voice startled everyone, well, everyone but Actreo and Acwyn for some reason, and the two dragons looked over at a white-haired man with wary and confused expressions. He smelled like a... Skyfang's eyes widened and it seemed the shape-shifter's amber eyes darkened threateningly, his body tensing. "I have no quarrel with your generation, Skyfang. Don't give me a reason to have one now." The words were soft, almost hissed and the light blue dragon watched the light and dark patches, the aura around the shape-shifter pulse and move, unsure which to decide on. He was fighting both fear and anger, trying to stay in some form of control and the halfbreed found he respected that even if he didn't entirely trust it.

Alagos knew they didn't trust him, but the feeling was mutual and the shape-shifter didn't care at the moment. Or at least he told himself he didn't. A small voice he was beginning to dislike said otherwise. This voice also told him to go back to Gweltari, but he ignored both suggestions. Even _if_ he'd wanted to go back to the woman, there was no need. She was being cared for by the elves and her family was with her. If he was lucky he might be able to slip away entirely unnoticed. The shape-shifter snorted inwardly. Right, like that was going to happen. She was already much too...observant then he had thought she'd be, but it made sense in a irritating kind of way. Why would the Rishten pair him with someone that wouldn't challenge him at all?

The Creator had a sense of humor, of that Alagos was sure. He moved forward as he shook the thought away and stopped again as Dashheart looked like he was going to step forward, too. The dragons all looked at each other, at an impasse and Actreo rolled his eyes, less tactful then his sister when he spoke. "The battle is over. I thought you knew this." The elven child knelt beside the Haradrim prince and glared up at them, only looking down with a shamed face when both Acwyn and Dashheart gave him a reproving look. The messenger dragon might have been hyper and the sort of dragon who talked a mile-a-minute, but he tried to keep what he said lighthearted and he usually didn't insult the people around him. It would appear he would have to teach Actreo this talent.

The child's words did have a positive effect, though, as Alagos moved to crouch beside Amr, checking his pulse and running his eyes over the youth's back, ripping his shirt away gently as he did. It was strange. The shape-shifter was loath to touch or be near humans when they were awake, no matter how nice they were, but give him someone, human or not, that was injured and those feelings seemed to disappear. Alagos wasn't a healer, but he couldn't leave anyone as hurt as this alone. If you could stand, walk or get to help yourself, then he wasn't going to get near you, but Amr...the Haradrim prince needed help and badly.

Amber eyes, blank, but not unkind looked up to meet gray. "Have you tried contacting him?" The boy wasn't in any real danger as long as his wounds were cleaned and he was kept warm and hydrated, but Dashheart already knew to do all that. What the shape-shifter was concerned about was the fact that the boy might still think he was in danger and so would close down on himself to avoid more pain. Skyfang would have to draw him out if that was the case.

Skyfang blinked. "What?"

Alagos suppressed a sigh. He would have to talk to Morroch and get his brother to tell these new Rishten pairs what was going on and how each bond might work. Definitely explain the basics of mind-speech, mind-reading, feeling what the other felt and contacting from a distance. "Did he accept that you were his dragon before he lost consciousness?" Why was he even bothering with this? Alagos ignored the little voice that said it was because he cared, because he was tired of being alone and tired of hate being his constant companion.

The halfbreed dragon nodded slowly, looking down at the boy...Amr. "Yes." Yes, Amr had accepted him if that grin had been anything to go by. Skyfang couldn't get it out of his head. He wanted to see it again, to get to know the Haradrim who'd filled his heart with happiness and who'd already started to fill a place in him that a mate never would be able to. Maybe it was the feeling one had for a brother. Skyfang didn't know. He only had a sister. The light blue dragon watched as amber eyes lightened a bit, looking almost relieved, though, they remained blank of emotions. "Then you should be able to enter his mind and call him just like you would a dragon."

Dashheart looked surprised. "They're minds will accept that?"

A white eyebrow rose and Alagos stood. "A normal human's mind won't. But a Rishten bound human is not a normal human." Dashheart looked at him with a confused expression and no small amount of curiosity. Everyone knew OF Alagos, but no one KNEW the shape-shifter and his life was a mystery. He, himself, was a puzzle. "How do you know that?" The messenger dragon never knew if the white-haired male would have answered him as Alagos' amber eyes dilated and he clenched his teeth against what looked to be an onslaught of pain. A short and cut off scream rang through the camp and Alagos sprang away like a startled deer, Skyfang and Dashheart looking after him as he ran for the west side of the camp.

* * *

Gweltari's body shook from the pain. She couldn't help it as she let the elf wrap her arm. Her father was holding her other hand, both to keep her from trying to jerk away and to comfort her, but it didn't stop the tears the dripped off her chin. Her ragged breathing was just starting to slow when one of her brother's, Taurnar, exclaimed in surprise as he was pushed away with force, stumbling back. The woman wasn't entirely sure what was happening as the elf's body blocked some of her sight, but Thalbor, having gone for whoever had pushed his brother, stilled very suddenly and a savage snarl could be heard not far from where he stood. Gweltari quickly stood, forcing her way carefully past her father and the elf to see what was wrong. The scene that met her eyes was both startling and thought provoking.

Her two brothers stood a bit apart, one completely still, one hand on his dagger and the other slightly crouched, a dagger already in his hand. Both their gray eyes were focused on Brassen and the white-haired male was like nothing the woman had ever seen before. He was snarling at the twins, his hands curled like claws and Gweltari was nervous to see that his nails actually were claws and his canines like fangs. His amber eyes were feral and the woman saw that his body trembled as if he were afraid, trapped. She wasn't sure if it was courage or something else that made slip by her brothers before they could react and stand between them and the shape-shifter before her, but something unexpected happened when she did.

Her green-gray eyes met his amber calmly, as calm as she felt on the inside and Brassen's eyes slowly lost their wild quality as he stared at her. In place of the feral expression came a flash of fear that she didn't miss, that she felt. It was suffocating and it left her with the cold sweat that had broken out quickly on her body. Was this what he felt? Was this why he wouldn't approach her? Why was he afraid of her? Gweltari didn't have any answers, but right now, that truly didn't matter. She was sure they would come in time. Why was she sure? She didn't know that anymore then she knew the reason for Brassen's fear. The ranger woman walked forward slowly, as if approaching a wild animal and in a way, that was what the shape-shifter was to her. She hadn't taken more then three steps when the man before her tensed and his teeth showed again in a low growl. Gweltari stopped and put her good hand on her hip.

"Why did you come here if all you are going to do is growl at me?"

The question, along with the simple emotions that came with them took Alagos by surprise and his growl stopped. He didn't understand why he was over here. All he knew was that when the pain had run through him - Gweltari's arm being set - and he'd heard her scream, his first instinct, a pull stronger then he'd ever felt, had been to go to her, to protect her, to possibly hurt whoever was hurting her. It had defied logic and his reasons for not wanting her at all...and it confused him. On one hand Alagos knew he was being an idiot. He could tell anyone about the Rishten, probably knew more then most about it, but when it came to his own bond...it was as if his mind went as blank as his eyes. He knew what was going on, but in the moment, nothing ever made sense.

The shape-shifter shook his head, almost as if he were trying to clear it, but the emotions, the calmness, irritation and curiosity he felt from the woman wouldn't leave. They were almost comforting in a way, not that he would admit it, but the simplicity of them, the...innocence of them was something his mind was not used to and his gift, well, it was strangely silent right now, something that both alarmed Alagos and sent relief through him. His gift's absence was strange, but at the moment, not unwelcome as he found his emotions and thoughts were being pushed beyond his limits anyway. He hadn't meant to react to Thalbor the way he had, but he hadn't thought. The man had grabbed his arm from behind and every dark memory involving humans had flashed through his head before he'd lashed out and the trapped, scared and wild feeling had come over him. His body had screamed at him to fight or flee, but something stronger and surprising had held him in check.

And Alagos now knew it had been Gweltari. He met her eyes again and shook his head, unable to explain. The woman almost looked disappointed, but sighed and Alagos was sparred anymore questions she might have asked as a familiar voice broke through the tense silence.

"Alagos!" The shape-shifter's head snapped around and he missed seeing the annoyed, but triumphant look that crossed Gweltari's face as she heard his real name. The shape-shifter might have felt the emotion had he been paying any attention, but at the moment, they were not nearly connected enough for that and he was glad for the distraction from the woman. Morroch was coming toward him quickly in dragon form and Alagos couldn't help the way his lips curved at the corners as he walked forward, constantly aware of the humans at his back, but deciding to ignore them for the moment. His brother looked worried and Morroch confirmed this with his next words.

"I am glad you are here. I need your help." Gold eyes met amber and both siblings couldn't help but think of the last time they'd seen one another. They'd argued, words had been said that they both regretted, but neither could find it in them to hold it against the other. Alagos merely nodded, willing to do what Morroch asked. Besides, it was almost fun to see Morroch blink in surprise at his compliance, but the black shape-shifter shook it off, looking back the way he'd come. "It's Malek. He's a little boy from Rhûn and...he's hurt. Firespirit is his bonded." Morroch wasn't sure what he was asking to be honest, but Alagos' eyes suddenly went cloudy in a way the black shape-shifter recognized and the white-haired male nodded. "Take me to him."

* * *

Skyfang didn't know what he was doing and it made him nervous, but Alagos had said to contact Amr like he would a dragon. And while he didn't have a good reason for trusting the shape-shifter, he also didn't have any good reason to doubt him. The halfbreed dragon decided to take a chance and brought his head close to the boy's, exhaling gently on him as his gray eyes drifted closed and he let his mind seep into the Haradrim's own.

It was surprisingly easy, much easier then entering a fellow dragon's mind and Skyfang found himself in the desert...

_Sand, something he'd never seen before, was everywhere and his claws sunk into it. The light blue dragon breathed in the harsh, hot air of Harad and found he liked the heat in a way he hadn't expected he would. His gray eyes looked around at the bare land and they focused on the spot of green in the distance. He couldn't see his bonded anywhere and that speck of green looked like the likeliest place to look. The dragon leaped into the air without difficulty and found that flying in this land was easier. The hot air from the desert sands created wonderful updrafts and he practically glided to the oasis._

_A black-haired youth looked up as he landed by the water and the grin that he'd wanted to see spread across Amr's face. The teen stood, dusting his strange clothes off. They were brightly colored, but the vest he wore was sleeveless and didn't button up in the front. His pants seemed to billow out at the sides and were made of a very light, loose material. On his feet were boots of a strange mixture of animal and cloth. Amr seemed entirely comfortable in the heat and walked across the sand with practiced ease, making it look easy even as he sank up to his ankles in certain places._

_"I am not sure how you got here, but I am glad to see you, Skyfang."_

_The dragon tilted his head. "How do you know who I am when I didn't know you?"_

_The Haradrim smiled, his black eyes sparkling with amusement and intelligence. He had a kind face, the type of face that inspired trust, but had room to grow into wisdom. "Morroch figured out who I was bonding to while we were trapped in the cave. I think I was seeing through your eyes." The teenager watched the dragon's eyes register some surprise and then a simple acceptance that the human liked. He stepped closer to the dragon and hesitated before touching the light blue scales of the halfbreed's nose. Skyfang seemed to like the contact just as much as Amr did and the two met each other's eyes before starting to laugh. The Haradrim soon found himself leaning back against the dragon's leg as they watched the sun play off the water. Skyfang was laying down, his head on the sand and Amr's hand lay settled on his neck._

_"Sky, why are you here?" It had been at least an hour in this desert world and the teenager was finally ready to face the real reason why Skyfang would be in a place that neither of them was supposed to be in. The dragon sighed and Amr felt it against his back, a great heave of air that left the halfbreed's body. "You're injured and you won't wake. A dragon suggested that I call you back to consciousness."_

_Amr nodded and stood, smiling at the dragon when Skyfang raised his head. "Well, then it's time we went back, don't you think?" It would hurt, of that he had no doubt. His body had hurt before, even in the caves, but he was ready to face it and truthfully...he was ready to start the process of going home._

* * *

Dashheart was playing chase. It had been years since he'd done this, but it was fun and Actreo and Acwyn...were a lot faster then they looked! Each elfling appeared to be around seven or eight, but they were much more mature and yet younger then that at the same time. They spoke like older children, but they mostly behaved like younger little ones. Now the twins were hiding and dashing among the rocks of the canyon, but Dashheart had no worries about losing them.

The Rishten had been surprisingly easy to accept and adapt to. He could feel each emotion from the twins and the funny thing was that they were entirely different in each child...and yet, it was beyond easy to understand both of them. Acwyn was the quieter emotion, the feeling of calmness and peace and these things seemed to flow through BOTH Dashheart and Actreo. It was as if the twins had developed a very Rishten-like bond before the dragon had even shown up. Perhaps this was why he was now bonded to both of them and not only one?

Actreo was the more outspoken and excitable one of the two and his emotions were ups and downs like his sisters, but more aggressive in how they showed themselves. Dashheart found himself leaning toward neither of them over the other. He found he liked each twin for how they were. Actreo was not complete without Acwyn and Acwyn was not complete without Actreo. And now, neither twin was complete without him. It was a circle of three and each of them seemed to be all right with that. How could they not be? It seemed natural as if they'd simply been waiting for all the puzzle pieces to click together and form the full picture.

The messenger dragon now darted behind the boulder he knew Acwyn resided behind, but the girl was already running away, laughing...and going much faster then a child her age, even an elven one, should have been going. In fact...the elfling was going almost as fast as HE could on land! And here came Actreo, catching up to his sister easily. The dragon stared after them, but leaped forward at the laughter that was now in his head. Whatever was going on here...it wasn't a bad thing so why worry about it? They were playing and chase was much more fun then discussing strange powers in all three of their opinions.

* * *

Alagos cursed when he saw the boy. Malek was surrounded by elves and they were trying to get him to breathe. A golden-haired elf, Glorfindel his gift supplied quite suddenly, was pressing on the child's chest, trying to keep his heart going and another elf breathed into the boy's mouth. A wound on the child's chest bled freely, showing that he was not yet dead, but it spurted sluggishly and the elves were hard-pressed to get it to stop. The shape-shifter came forward quickly and knelt on the child's left side, opposite Glorfindel. He brought his hand to Malek's wound and the air between the child's body and his fingers condensed, building a shield that stopped the blood immediately. The two elves looked at him with grateful eyes, but Malek was still refusing to breath. Alagos growled under his breath, knowing the headache and potential flare up from his gift that might result from this, but it was not going to keep him from trying to save the child's life.

He kept one hand on the child's injury, but moved the other hand to the child's mouth as the elf there sat back for a moment. The two being watched him with confusion as he passed his hand over Malek's mouth, pushing air in and out with each pass of his hand. It was all oxygen and it was what the child's lungs needed. The moments ticked by and Alagos looked up at a sound of grief, clearly coming from a dragon. His amber eyes met Firespirit's red ones and the other dragon gave him a pleading look. Alagos merely barked an order, his own head starting to pound. He was exhausted, but would never show it.

"Come here and pull him back! You're his dragon for Valar's sake!" Did they know nothing! Was the Rishten that rare of conversation in the Clan? Firespirit appeared startled, as did Freewalker, Morroch and the two elves working on Malek, but Alagos was past caring. They were not making this any easier with their ignorance and he wasn't going to have this child's death on his hands. Not another one.

The fire dragon came over quickly and for a moment, looked like he might panic. Alagos' warning growl told Firespirit he'd better not and the dragon closed his eyes, his body growing tense as he seemed to find something. There was a minute of complete silence, only broken by Glorfindel's movements as he pushed on Malek's chest and then quite suddenly, the boy's body drew in a lungful of air on its own and Glorfindel breathed a prayer of thanks as the heart under his hand started to beat slowly and then faster, waking. Alagos sat back, relief flooding his heart, but soon stood and managed to slip away before everyone converged on the child.

Firespirit was crooning gently to the small eleven year old, comforting him as the elves started treating his wound and preparing to move him to a better spot, but the fire dragon looked up and his red eyes followed Alagos' retreating figure with gratitude. He'd saved his bonded's life.

* * *

Alagos wondered if he was ever going to be able to sleep when Morroch, still in dragon form, came up beside him. His brother seemed to almost sense his mood and chuckled. "I know you want to disappear and sleep, but the Tsubasa will not leave until they talk to you and they say that while they respect me, you are their oniisan." The black shape-shifter looked greatly amused and Alagos growled under his breath, but followed his brother toward the Tsubasa at the eastern end of the camp.

The sky was starting to get dark and the white shape-shifter knew what the problem was immediately when he came into the winged-cats' midst. Aki greeted him warmly and the white-haired male found himself relaxing bit by bit. He was tense around his kin and he knew it, but with the Tsubasa, things were different. They were like family and they had tried to raise him as best they could when he was younger. They were friendly and they had no secrets. A Tsubasa is a very honest, smart and compassionate creature. They are fierce warriors, but prefer peace.

And peace did they both bring and get. It was funny how knowing when and how you were going to die could give you peace if you chose to simply accept the information. The Tsubasa grew up knowing this information. The five Tsubasa who'd died today in the battle, they'd known this was the end of their time and they accepted it. The concept was strange to Alagos and yet he found that being with the creatures gave him a type of peace, too, though, not a lasting one.

The shape-shifter greeted each winged-cat that spoke to him, hearing Morroch do the same behind him, but who the white shape-shifter was really looking for was the leader, Isao. He found the gold Tsubasa after a moment and Isao purred a welcome, but didn't waste time before making his concerns known. "Kei, you know that with the setting of the sun we must be back at our nests. Can you not convince our Kaleikatei to fly home now? We wish to help take the two-legs, but we cannot stay much longer now that the sun is setting."

Alagos felt a shiver run down his spine, but nodded stiffly, simply walking away, something the Tsubasa were used to and did not comment on as he rejoined Morroch who was waiting with curiosity. "What did they want?" These creatures, much like the now vanished Anikrrn, had helped them and the black dragon just wanted to make sure the Tsubasa got what they needed now that the battle was over. Alagos didn't answer right away, instead stopping and running a hand through his hair, eyes closed. His head was killing him, making it hard to think and his limbs cried out for rest. His gift was starting to build the familiar pressure behind his eyes, wanting out, wanting to be acknowledge and he pushed it back with the strength he had left. It wasn't going to be nearly enough and Alagos knew it, but what more could he do right now?

Blank amber eyes opened to meet Morroch's gold ones. "The Tsubasa need to get home before sundown and that means getting the dragons back to the Clan along with the elves and humans." His brother nodded and looked toward the dragons further in camp, his eyes scanning all the children who had fallen asleep next to their parents or their dragons, including Amr and Zainaben, the two older boys. Morroch sighed, his eyes going to the healing section of the camp and the injured they had there. Some of the major problems in moving to the Great Caverns would be Niluphel's broken leg, Sharpmist's total condition, Malek's fragile state and just the sheer exhaustion everyone felt, but the black shape-shifter knew that Isao was right. They needed better shelter, healing supplies and food. They could find that only with the Clan at this point.

The black dragon looked down at the white-haired man beside him. "Alagos...thank you. You didn't have to come back." The smirk that he had missed crossed his brother's face and amber eyes danced with the mocking laughter Morroch was used to. Alagos ran his hand through his hair again, feeling tense and tired, but unexpectedly warmed by his brother's words. "Yes I did. I would never have heard the end of it the next time I met with your immortal had I not." Alagos suddenly had Morroch's undivided attention at the mention of Arienel and the white shape-shifter's expression softened slightly in a way Morroch had never seen before.

"She's fine, Dagoryn. She made it to Harad and while she doesn't remember anything about her past, she does remember you." The shocked expression on his brother's face made Alagos hit himself over the head mentally a few times at his own lack of concern. He was tired, yes. His head was starting to grow foggy, yes, but that didn't excuse the way he'd just delivered this news to Morroch. The white shape-shifter shook his head. "She got caught in a sandstorm, a common thing in Harad and lost her memory. The Sand Dragons found her and helped her find the group again. She remember you and me to some extent, but no else."

Morroch felt like someone had struck him. Arienel was not all right and he wasn't with her. And right now, he was not all right either. The dragon growled deep in his throat, his gold eyes drawn without hesitation to the south. He wanted nothing more then to fly off right now and find her. He missed his rider. It was a constant ache that he could partially ignore throughout the day, but he was starting to grow sick with the longing to be back with her. He hadn't eaten in more then three days. Why he was just now noticing...who knew, but the sensation of hunger hadn't registered for a while and it was only because he WAS a dragon and able to go longer without food that he hadn't collapsed by now. He knew it was starting to worry Freewalker, hence the reason she kept giving him worried looks as interacted with the other dragons, his mind in a small cloud of fog that worsened every single time he saw a new Rishten pair. He wanted his rider.

Alagos hesitated, watching his brother's spirit grow dimmer, but reached up and laid his hand on the black dragon's nose. He kept it there as his amber eyes clouded over against his will and his gift lapped at the front of his mind, still held at bay by his stubbornness alone, but starting to seep in. _"The Eldanarë, Arienel has met with the King of Harad, Ikrimah. The Haradrim King will make peace for the return of his son, Amr." _Amber eyes cleared and Alagos mentally looked at his gift with confusion. Since when did it start showing him things he actually needed to know when he needed to know them? His eyes strayed to the location he knew Gweltari resided and the shape-shifter growled to himself before looking up at his brother with a small grin.

"I think you will be seeing the immortal sooner then you might think. Stop moping." He ignored the glare Morroch gave him and leaped forward, landing on four paws. The white Tsubasa looked back at the black dragon. "The sooner we get these two-legs to the Clan, the sooner you can leave." It was the only explanation he gave before sprinting off. Morroch looked after him in irritation, but also fondness. Alagos had changed a great deal, same as he had, but perhaps some things would not change at all. The black dragon sighed, gathering himself and keeping the cryptic words his brother had said close. They brought some comfort and the dragon raised his head, hope kindled in his eyes once more as he went to get the elves, humans, dragons and Tsubasa prepared to leave.

* * *

_About three hours later - Flight Ledge, Great Caverns. Home of the Dragon Clan._

* * *

The dragons had never been so relieved to see home as they landed on the large plateau of the mountain. The wind bit at their scales and ripped through the two-legs' clothes, but no one complained. After an hour of flying, their skin was already as cold as it was going to get, numb to the small snowflakes that fell against their skin. The warmth of the dragons and Tsubasa was welcome and they were slow to dismount from the creatures. Each Tsubasa bid farewell to the human or elf with them as soon as the two-leg was off their backs. Evening had set in and it was vital they get back to their nests before it got too dark and too cold. The dragons seemed to understand this and took no offense as one by one, the Tsubasa left. Edonar and Aki shared a warm goodbye and both looked around for Alagos.

Edonar spotted the white shape-shifter first and frowned. Alagos was the farthest back in the crowd of bodies and he was staying away from everyone. His body was still, but as the Rohirrim made his way to the shape-shifter, he saw that the white winged-cat was trembling. It took him a moment to realize it wasn't from cold and Edonar didn't even attempt to touch Alagos, merely running back into the crowd to find Morroch. Emeraldsong had started to lead the humans, elves and other dragons into the Flight Tunnel. She and Rosclaw would be the first to greet the Clan and an instant defense against the protests and shock that would come from the other dragons. The black shape-shifter looked down at his rider's brother with a question in his eyes as Edonar almost skidded to a stop beside him, the ice under the snow making the ground treacherous for anyone with two legs and no claws. The Rohirrim's breath came in thick clouds as he spoke quietly.

"Morroch, it's Alagos." Gold eyes suddenly gained understanding and Morroch's gaze immediately focused on his brother. The crowd of bodies was beginning to thin and Edonar noticed that a woman was stalling having to go in, her brothers and father talking to her. She appeared to only be half listening and her green-gray eyes kept returning to Alagos, worry in them. The Rohirrim knew the feeling. His own Rishten was hammering at his heart, his mind. His dragon was HERE, but he didn't know where and he hadn't known since the urgent feeling had started. Now, though, he had to help get Alagos into the Caverns and then...maybe someone would be able to help him. He followed Morroch as the black dragon approached the winged-cat.

"Alagos?"

Morroch was worried. The last time he'd seen his brother here, Alagos had left. Would he actually go in this time? The dragon lowered his head slightly and the white shape-shifter backed up, eyes dilated and wide. He was seeing things that Morroch could not and the black shape-shifter's head snapped around at a sudden angry voice. "Let me go!" It was Gweltari and her father looked surprised by her outburst, but didn't release his daughter. Morroch watched as the ranger woman took a deep breath, seeming to calm herself, though, her eyes flickered once more to Alagos. Morroch looked between the two quickly and suddenly understood. She was his brother's bonded!

Gweltari couldn't help jerking again at her father's hand and she glared at Thalbor as he spoke. "Tari, stop. He's dangerous." The woman shook her head, dirty and snowy curls brushing her face. Her voice was quiet, but fierce. "No." Taurnar looked at his sister incredulously and grabbed her good shoulder as their father let go of her arm. "Yes, he is! What is wrong with you that you cannot see that? Let the dragons handle their own, Tari."

The woman shook her head again, green-gray eyes locked onto Alagos. Her voice was a whisper. "You don't understand." Valar! She didn't understand! But she knew that despite every hostile thing the shape-shifter had done toward her or her family he wouldn't harm her. Ever. And right now, she was filled with so much fear that it made it hard to breath. His fear. If she could get to him...if only she could touch him, talk to him... He would stop being so afraid. She knew he would. Why did no one else see that? He wasn't mean. He was scared and he was hurt. And he heard strange things in his head, of that she was sure as earlier she'd heard a voice telling her about the King of Harad. Gweltari knew that hadn't come from her own mind.

Her father's voice cut through her thoughts and she looked at him reluctantly, unknowing that her eyes were dilated and glazed with an amber hue. Her mind almost seemed sluggish, trying to understand what he was saying when she really didn't want to. What she wanted was to go to the white dragon. _Her_ dragon. The possessive feeling came without surprise. Why should it? He was her's as surely as she was breathing. She could feel it with everything that was in her. She didn't know him, didn't understand him, she knew he didn't like her...it didn't matter.

"Gwelutarien?" Green-gray eyes, an amber ring on the outer edges, looking at Thalos. She hadn't been listening again and the father felt a jolt of worry. What was wrong with his daughter? His sons were at a loss and they both looked toward the white dragon who'd backed up even further from the man and black dragon in front of him. The twins saw the dragon called Dagoryn - or Morroch, depending on who you asked - look over at them and then approach. "You need to let her go. She might be the only one who can reach him right now." It was said calmly and Thalos' eyes narrowed as he looked from his daughter to the white winged-cat. "What do you mean? Why?"

Gold eyes met the man's gray. "Gweltari is now bonded to Alagos whether you or he or anyone else likes it or not, Ranger. It is the Rishten and many have been feeling its pull as of late. Your daughter is not the only one. If you don't let her go and try to keep her from Alagos, you will only hurt them both." The black shape-shifter held the man's eyes and his ground as Thalos, Thalbor and Taurnar glared at him, at his blunt words, but Morroch knew now was not the time to be arguing about this. He needed to get inside and deal with the Clan, he needed to know Alagos was safe and functional and he needed to get back to Arienel. He didn't have time for this.

Thalos looked down at his daughter again and finally seemed to make up his mind. He released her, watching her closely as she practically bolted for the winged-cat. He held up a hand, warning his sons to stay. They looked mutinous for a moment, but complied in the end, displeasure on their faces as Gweltari slid to a halt about three feet from her bonded and her eyes met his. Dark shapes suddenly moved in the corner of the woman's vision and Gweltari stilled, her eyes widening as an image suddenly developed in her mind's eyes.

_She was hiding, her body trembling in the rock hollow that hid her. No, wait...not her...HE was hiding. Alagos was hiding. Roars and shrieks of pain echoed in the cavern and he would see flashes of scales, teeth and claws before all would be obscured from his sight again. But the noises, the sounds of battle and dying could not be shut out. His home was being invaded. The young Kinwa shut his eyes as a the sound of a dragon's last desperate, blood-filled breaths stopped close to where he hid. Fear kept him still long after the sound of battle had moved out of the cave, but the desire to find his mother won out in the end and he darted from his hiding place and into the open._

_Amber eyes darted around the Shape-shifter Cavern, home. It was now a nightmare that he could have never imagined seeing. Blood made puddles on the floor, pooling under the dragons that lay dead on the ground. There were at least ten and he knew them all. They were shape-shifter's. Family. The young dragon stopped the keening cry of horror that wanted to break loose with a struggle of control. The same type of control he kept over his gift. Where was his mother! His eyes frantically searched the bodies around him, but she was not in the Cavern. The sounds of battle could be heard from the tunnel that led to the Great Cavern, but he was afraid to venture out there. Not when five feet from him lay one of his friends, a Kinwa just like him. They would not hesitate to kill the young._

_Alagos trembled, waiting, not knowing what to do. He could not fight his kin. He wasn't skilled or big enough and he knew it. And so he waited, trying not to make a sound. Where was his mother? Why was the Clan doing this? The answer to the last question came without bidding and the white dragon bared his teeth at the new pain in his head that matched the agony in his heart. His gift provided the answer, but he wasn't sure he understood it anymore then he had before. Hate. They hated his kind. What Alagos didn't understand was why and his gift couldn't tell him. All he knew was that his kin were lying dead around him and he didn't know if his mother had shared their fate._

Gweltari was thrown back into the real word with force, making her stumble. Her legs were numb, her face, her hands, but her heart was racing and she looked at her bonded in horror before turning to look behind her at the opening that led to the place of his nightmare. She now understood his fear...or at least part of it because she was sure there was more to that story, terrible as it was. Alagos was caught in a memory that wouldn't let him escape. Gweltari didn't think he had one. She found her feet moving slowly but surely forward. Her eyes held his with every step and the shape-shifter didn't move back, even when it seemed that the clouds in his eyes began to thin. There was was a point where she thought she saw genuine recognition in his gaze and he still didn't move from her.

The woman finally reached out a shaky, cold hand and touched the fur around the winged-cat's neck. Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it buried itself in the white fur, holding on tightly. It was as if she'd finally gotten a hold on him and she wasn't going to let go. And she didn't. Not even when he suddenly moved, his sharp teeth coming around her slender arm, halting just before they closed. Gweltari hadn't moved and still didn't, her eyes locked with his. She couldn't feel the pricks of pain that were surely coming from his sharp teeth, but she saw the small rivets of blood that started down her arm before congealing halfway in the cold. Alagos continued to stare at her for a long moment until it suddenly seemed to click in his head. Gweltari couldn't help but grin as his amber eyes flashed with recognition and then widened as he realized how close she was and just what he was holding dangerously in his mouth. Her other arm was broken and he was threatening this one.

The shape-shifter let her go abruptly and would have leaped back if her hand hadn't made itself known, tightening its hold on his fur. He stilled, his trembling starting all over again and Gweltari frowned, feeling the fear that had left come back, but different this time. Nothing showed in his blank amber eyes, but she didn't need them to know what was going on even if she didn't understand the reason.

"Let go." It was a harsh whisper and the ranger woman didn't immediately comply, standing there with him as the wind whipped around them, lifting his white fur and blowing her tangled hair about. They were both oblivious to the things going on around them as they looked at each other and Gweltari spoke softly. "I am sorry." Alagos knew what she was talking about. How could he not? She'd quite suddenly come into his head, into his very being and he could feel her just as easily as he could feel himself. There would be no backing out now, no matter how far they had to go to gain even a friendship. She was part of him and the funny thing was, the shape-shifter wasn't even sure when it had happened. He'd been trying to get away from her since they'd met and even before then. He closed his eyes, blocking out her eyes, but it didn't change the connection he felt in his heart, strange as it was.

"Please."

A moment's hesitation and the hand in his fur was removed, but Gweltari didn't step away. The white shape-shifter took a shuddering breath and then let it out, the air creating a cloud of fog from his mouth. He wasn't sure how her very presence had helped the panic recede, kept the memories overwhelming him, but when Alagos finally opened his eyes and looked at the Flight Tunnel, the familiar feeling of fear returned, but the terror was gone. Or maybe not gone...maybe it had just been helped, begun to heal. His amber eyes met the human's green-gray again and Gweltari raised a brow, smiling. The winged-cat merely gave her a look that he reserved for the most annoying people he met, but she only laughed softly and stepped away from him, giving him the room his body was begging for. He didn't trust her yet...no, that wasn't true. His instincts trusted her, his heart was starting to, but his body and mind would need a lot more convincing.

Gweltari somehow knew this and she accepted it. He was hers, no matter how difficult that statement might prove to be. She followed the white shape-shifter as he stepped past her, heading toward the tunnel. He joined up with Morroch and Edonar on the way and she went back among her brother and father, but both the woman and the shape-shifter knew this was just the start of a very interesting journey for both of them.

* * *

**Otay then! Kinda interesting and yet a nothing-happened-chapter, but hey, they needed to recover! LOL Ahem, anyway, more Clan interaction, Edonar's bonded, Alagos-Gweltari and much more in the next chapter! Review, please!**


	12. Thala

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you might recognize as belonging to Tolkien.

A/N ~ This story is almost over! It's kinda hard to believe, but then again, it was hard to believe that Gwaleth, Ohtar, Mellon was coming to an end, too... *sigh*

Dracon

_Nar-honik _= Kin-slayer (highest insult among dragons)_  
_

_Brincu _= Uncle

_Astir _= Father

_Catiniis _= Male healer dragon

_Clawnii _= Grown male dragon_  
_

* * *

**_Thala ~ Steady_**

Morroch was both prepared and yet dreading the chaos he found when he walked into the Great Cavern. The dragons that followed him so faithfully, the earth dragons who had come to help them in the battle and all the humans and elves were gathered in the Great Cavern...and every dragon from the Clan was there as well. The noise was almost painful on his ears and he saw many elves wincing at the volume. The shape-shifter growled under this breath. This was ridiculous and he was at the end of his patience. He and Emeraldsong seemed to have the same idea as both of them roared into the noise, silencing the cavern. His gold eyes met her yellow from across the distance and she bowed her head slightly, a clear sign that she would let him speak first. The shape-shifter almost wished she hadn't, but he turned to face the Clan, stepping before his strange group.

_"The dragonlings you have been unable to find have been returned to you. Seregon was a traitor of the Clan and betrayed us, bringing the young ones to the Dark Dragons in the East and the humans that were in league with them. These humans and elves helped bring your children back. They wish to go home, but need a place to heal and tend to their own young before they do."_ He knew it was a lot of information to give them at one time, but he was tired of dressing up words. These were the facts and they were going to be delivered as facts. Morroch was grateful when he felt Freewalker's tail come across his back encouragingly. It was nice to be reminded that he did have people on his side.

In fact...gold eyes glanced at the group behind him. Firespirit, Mirwind, Sharpmist, Maethin, Sunwing, Skyfang, Dashheart and Freewalker were the first that caught his eyes and they each bowed their heads slightly in acknowledgment. These were the ones it had started with. Tyshayn. He was a prince to them and the responsibility was almost worth it to see the trust and gratefulness in their eyes when they glanced down at their bonded or at each other. He had changed their lives whether he'd meant to or not. It gave him a warm feeling to have their loyalty.

And then there were the children, the elflings, humans and dragonlings that were looking around in some fear at the loud and growling, roaring dragons around them. Their eyes lost that fear when they looked at him, though, or at the his dragons, the ones around them. It was heartening to see. The older elves and humans merely acknowledged that their lives were currently in his jaws. They didn't appear to be overly worried about it.

Power, Morroch felt, was a heavy weight and he was glad when Emeraldsong took some of it, speaking up. Tigeki was riding proudly on her head and the teenager smirked when her presence got startled reactions from the Clan dragons. _"Clan you know my views of humans, elves and even Dagoryn have been less then pleasant in the past, but hear me now. These two-legs risked their lives to bring us back our young ones. They risked their freedom to come here and regain their own children. I ask that you be willing to grant them seven days here. Seven days to gather their strength and find their ways back home. Is it not the least you can do to repay this debt? The debt you owe them for your dragonling's sake?" _Many looked at the Treasure Ancient with shock and Tigeki snorted. To hear such words come from Emeraldsong...well, it made the dragons look twice at the two-legs. They still appeared undecided, though, and the fourteen year old on Emeraldsong's head spoke up.

_"Ya'll are bein' stupid. Ya weren't brave enough to go an' get yer own chillren, but you won't even properly thank the 'uman and elves that were and did? Don't make sense to me."_ She simply shrugged at the glares and confused looks as some dragons caught her smell, wondering who she knew their language, but her words also made them see some sense. Slowly, one by one there were nods of assent and many a dragon looked toward the other Ancients who had yet to speak.

Voronflame, Quickscale and Celestream stood by the Ancient Cavern, watching. As eyes came to rest on them, Quickscale spoke first, the Messenger Ancient's voice carrying easily in the sudden quiet. He was staying surprisingly still... "These two-legs are more then welcome. If they wanted to stay a year I would not protest. They have helped to bring back both my sons and I would deny them very little for this." The blue dragon looked down at the messageling at his feet. Runner wound around his father's legs with small chirps of delight and Dashheart finally bolted from Morroch's group to join his father.

The Clan seemed to relax slightly and Morroch noted that many dragons were now searching for their dragonlings with anxious eyes. They had yet to be reunited and the shape-shifter knew that was because some of the dragonling had bonded, making them unsure as to who to stay with - the Rishten was stronger - and uncertainty about what was going on kept others from going to seek out their parents in the sea of dragons. Celestream was the next to speak and her voice was very quiet, struggling. "Please, where is Earth? Where is my son?" Her silver eyes darted to Rosclaw as her mate moved, revealing their son by his leg. The dragoness gave a high-pitched warble of pure happiness and came to the two males quickly, lowering her head to nuzzle her little one. She looked up with shining eyes and then down at the elf nearest her. It happened to be Glorfindel. "You are welcome in my home." It was all she said, but it was enough and the Clan seemed to break free of any barrier, moving forward to greet the dragons who had fought, study the two-legs carefully or find their children.

Morroch watched the reunions carefully and was ready when the first hint of puzzlement was expressed over a dragonling's reluctance to part from an elfling or human. His sharp roar caught the Clan's attention and the black shape-shifter spoke carefully. "The dragonlings Leaf, Desert, Spark and Smoke are all Rishten with a two-leg." There was a stunned silence and the black dragon hurried to fill it before talking could start. "No, you cannot force either the two-leg or your dragonling to not be bonded. It doesn't work. You cannot ask your child to choose between you and their two-leg. They will choose their bonded. The questions as to where the children from two different races are going to live...I don't know. It is something that will have to be discussed in the next seven days." He sighed. "Just know that you cannot separate the two Rishten pair and you shouldn't try. For now, I suggest that any two species that has children that are bonded, sleep out here in the Great Cavern. It will create less trouble."

There were slow nods, nervous ones, but assent and Morroch nodded back. He was suddenly more then tired and stumbled when he took a step forward. Freewalker's side against his own was a great support and he warbled softly to her in thanks. Voronflame chose this moment to step forward, looking less then pleased. _"You said that Seregon was a traitor? Where is he now?"_ His voice ran out in the Cavern and the Clan quieted once more, suddenly interested and many of them already growing angry. The elves and humans just looked uneasy. All they heard was growls and small roars, warbles and chirps. It was the tongue of the dragons, but they could tell that _something_ was obviously wrong.

Morroch sighed._ "Seregon is dead. He was killed in the battle."_

_"By whom?"_

Gold eyes stubbornly met red. _"It was Sharpmist who gave the killing blow, but it was through both of us that his death came about. I know the law concerning killing another dragon, but Seregon was no longer part of the Clan. No more then those Dark Dragons are part of the Clan. He gave up his life, position and right to be here when he took your children away from you."_ His words didn't seem to have an overt affect on Voronflame and the fire dragon's tail lashed._ "The Law-"_

_"Is outdated."_ The new voice made the Fire Ancient still before his eyes traveled down to the white winged-cat that stood a little behind and to the side of Morroch. With Voronflame's gaze, the Clan's was drawn too and many of the older dragons blinked in shock. The sudden tension in the Great Cavern was thick enough to feel and Morroch narrowed his eyes, flexing his claws slowly. He would defend his brother against anyone here and he was letting the other dragons know it.

_"Alagos." _Voronflame's voice was cold, but the white shape-shifter only looked back at the great dragon with mocking amber eyes. Gweltari was watching both dragons, her bonded more then the fire dragon, from where she stood by her family. The woman felt numb and yet terrified, angry and she knew the emotions weren't entirely hers. She was nervous here, surrounded by all these dragons, but the true fear and the simmering anger...those were Alagos'. And yet, he showed very little on the outside and the curly-haired woman crossed her arms, studying the white winged-cat, trying to understand. He'd been close to breaking down earlier, not a few minutes ago and now...now he almost seemed to be tempting this red dragon to lash out at him. It worried her.

_"Why are you here?"_

The winged-cat merely sat calmly, looking for all the world like he wasn't bothered by any of this, by being back in a place he'd thought never to see again. Inside...inside he was shaking like a leaf, but Alagos had learned to wear a mask and his expression, his amber eyes showed nothing to the dragons around him when he spoke, his voice steady. _"I wasn't aware that I was exiled. _I_ didn't commit a crime."_ The emphasis on the word 'I' was not lost on the older dragons, the dragons who had been part of the shape-shifter massacre and they seemed to flinch back. It wasn't that anyone in the Clan was scared of Alagos or truly hated him, it was that his presence reminded them every time about what they'd done. The very fact that he was alive, alive and had witnessed it first hand didn't make them keen to interact with the shape-shifter. They had been fine with his distance just as much as he had been.

_"That wasn't the question, Alagos."_

Amber eyes narrowed and some emotion finally filtered into the white shape-shifter's hard gaze as he stood, fur starting to stand on end. The emotion was anger and bitterness, and Gweltari found her good fist clenching in pure reaction as she felt it, too. The urge to march right up the red dragon and defend her bonded dragon was strong, but she resisted. The ranger woman didn't think Alagos would appreciate it at this point and the truth was that she didn't understand what was going on...at least not fully. She didn't even understand what was being said. All she could go on where the emotions she felt from Alagos.

The winged-cat's voice was a growl that was slowly working up to a snarl as he spoke. _"You have forfeit the right to call me by that name, Nar-honik!"_ The rest of the Clan went deathly silent and Voronflame jerked back, finally looking like he might back down entirely. Morroch looked between the two, unsure what the harsh word had meant, but more then certain the meaning was as unpleasant as the ancient Dracon word had sounded. He was both worried and relieved to see the anger fade out of Alagos' eyes to be replaced by the familiar mocking, laughing mask that was apparent even on a feline face. _"Do you honestly expect me to answer your question? When have I ever done that? I owe you nothing, _Brincu_." _The fire dragon finally backed away entirely, his eyes turned away and Morroch knew that there would be no reconciliation between these two. They were now only related by blood, nothing more.

* * *

Alagos wanted to say he was satisfied with the result of his words, but all he felt was the deep and longing ache that always came when he was near Ered Mithrin. It was only natural that he would want to go back to his home, be with his kind, but looking around, the shape-shifter knew this was no longer home, these dragons...they were no longer his people. Well, maybe that wasn't fair... His amber eyes traveled over his brother and then the younger dragons behind Morroch. Perhaps there was some hope in this generation. It was likely, but was there enough trust and forgiveness left in him? Was there any?

He didn't know.

The shape-shifter's eye caught sight of Gweltari's own and a sudden flare of power shot through his head. It wasn't exactly painful - surprising him - but it wasn't comfortable either and his eyes glazed over, alarming the woman. She took a step forward and then stopped, eyes wide and staring into space as she heard a voice in her head that shouldn't have been there. _"The Knowledge Ancient "Wiseheart" is dying."_ Gweltari stumbled as she felt herself released in an odd way and her green-gray eyes looked immediately for Alagos. His eyes, however, had not returned to normal and he seemed to be searching for something, a slight frown on his face, but no worry. His glazed amber eyes seemed to stumble upon what they wanted and the ranger woman watched as he moved through the young dragons, elves and humans until he stopped before the only Rohirrim in the group.

Edonar looked at the white shape-shifter in some surprise, but didn't move away or even flinch as Alagos' body changed into that of a human as he stood in front of him. The Rohirrim wasn't sure why it had happened or even if Alagos was in control of it, but he listened carefully when the shape-shifter spoke. "Your dragon needs you." Amber eyes cleared and Alagos smiled slightly, more a smirk then anything and his voice was quiet so just the two of them heard what he said. "I told you that you were not stubborn enough to fight the Rishten." Edonar raised a brow and looked over the white-haired shape-shifter's shoulder. He grinned. "Apparently, neither were you."

The man chuckled when Alagos growled, glaring at him, but the laughter didn't stay long as he felt another streak of pain shoot through his stomach and shoulder, just like he had felt some time earlier. The urge to find the cause, to find his dragon hit with intensity and Edonar looked up into the eyes of his friend with a note of pleading. Alagos merely nodded, understanding and looked back at Morroch. "Where is Wiseheart?" The white shape-shifter knew his way around the Caverns, but he wasn't sure where Wiseheart might have been taken. Morroch didn't ask why his brother needed to know, simply flicking his tail for them to follow as he made his way through the Clan. The other dragons had stopped watching Alagos long ago, greeting their dragonlings and figuring out where everyone - dragon, dragonling, elf and human - were going to be staying.

Morroch, Alagos and Edonar weaved through the large bodies toward the Knowledge Dragon Cavern. Two females followed behind them, one being Freewalker - who was determined to get Morroch to rest - and the other Gweltari, who had managed to slip away from her father and brothers. She was not letting Alagos out of her sight. She had a strong feeling that she might actually lose him if she did. He just...gave off the impression that he might bolt from her if given the opportunity. And to be honest...his sudden change in emotions, in handling what was going on...it scared her. She wasn't scared of HIM, though, it was FOR him. So she followed the three males, smiling at Freewalker as the dragoness looked over at her. The knowledge dragoness merely smiled back with an amused chirp.

Alagos found his breath catching as he took in the Knowledge Cavern. It was exactly as he remembered it...and that fact hurt more then he'd been expecting. He gritted his teeth against the onslaught of memories and focused instead on Edonar. The man was pale, much too pale and he appeared sick. The shape-shifter wasn't surprised. The Rohirrim's dragon was dying and there was no escaping that pain. It was one of the curses of the Rishten. "Get on Dagoryn. He will fly you down." There was no way Edonar was going to be able to scale the steep ledge that overlooked the cavern in time. The man simply nodded, scrambling on to the black dragon's back as quickly as he could, holding on tightly as Morroch snapped his wings open and glided down to the floor.

The white shape-shifter looked back at both Freewalker and Gweltari, meeting his bonded's green-gray eyes with an almost amused look. Gweltari started to frown, feeling like she should be aware of something, but she never got the chance to figure out what it was before the white-haired youth in before her simply stepped of the ledge, plummeting out of sight. She wasn't fully aware of screaming, only stopping when she had run to the ledge and looked down. Heart in her throat, she saw a white falcon, safely on the cave-ground, changing back into a man. Alagos looked up and grinned at her, entirely full of mocking amusement and she glared at him, her teeth bared in an growl that she actually voiced. _Jerk! _Gweltari straightened, her green-gray eyes snapping fire and Freewalker merely laid down slightly so the ranger woman could get on - her broken arm making it more difficult - not saying a word as they flew down.

Alagos was aware that he had probably just screwed things up badly, but he wasn't overly concerned with it right now. Edonar was already running to the healing area in the cavern and the white shape-shifter took off after the Rohirrim, an odd sense of worry in his middle. He didn't like it. When had he started caring about the ones around him? It made it difficult to remain distant, to leave them... He sighed inwardly, but then shoved the thought aside as he caught sight of the green and gray dragon that was lying on its side, breathing labored. Edonar had frozen, both out of sudden uncertainty and fear, and because a dark green dragon was blocking the way.

Morroch arrived at this point and took in the problem, speaking quickly to the dark green dragon, Maethin's father and the Catiniis for the knowledge dragons. _"Taleclaw, Edonar is Wiseheart's bonded. Let him through. It may save his life."_ Taleclaw nodded slowly, puzzled and watched as the Alagos gave Edonar a push forward. The Rohirrim seemed to find his legs after that and went to the wounded dragon's head. He touched the hot scales and drew his hand back quickly, uncertain. It passed as the dragon labored for another breath and Edonar felt his heart constrict in raw fear. He didn't want to lose him. Wiseheart. He didn't want to lose his dragon.

Dark brown eyes looked on amber and gold, on Morroch and Alagos. "What do I need to do?" He wasn't willing to let his dragon die. Not like this. Morroch was the first to move, a sad expression on his face. He had begun to see Wiseheart as a father and to see the knowledge dragon like this... There were three large holes, caused by orc blades, in the dragon's stomach and his shoulder, right below his wing had been broken. The black shape-shifter looked at Taleclaw and the Catiniis shook his head slowly. He didn't think the Knowledge Ancient was going to make it. Edonar saw the motion and his eyes grew angry. "No! I did not come all this way for him to die! What can I do?" The usually soft-spoken Rohirrim looked at Alagos. "You seem to have all the answers when you choose, dragon. What can I do?"

"Draw him back."

"What do you mean?"

The white shape-shifter didn't get the time to answer when Morroch spoke. "Alagos, he doesn't know how. He is a human and they are not born with that kind of instinct like a Maia or even an elf. They can be taught, but it does not come easily to them. He's not Arienel and you will recall that even she needed your guidance to retrieve me."

Alagos didn't respond, looking from Edonar to Wiseheart, uneasy. With Arienel and Morroch...it had been different. They'd already been bonded for a time, they knew one another and Arienel had already been doing well on her own before he'd entered Morroch's mind to make sure she didn't get lost. Edonar...had no experience and Morroch was right, the Rohirrim was human and their minds didn't adjust quickly to these things. He would have to either guide or drag Edonar the whole way - he certainly couldn't do it without the man. And that amount of power...it could very well kill all three of them. He hadn't done something like this since... The shape-shifter halted that thought before it even took substance and let out a shaky breath, nodding. He stepped forward and met Edonar's dark brown eyes. "I will help you, but this doesn't mean I like you."

The Rohirrim managed a strained smile, gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

_Alagos shielded Edonar from the shocking pain and resistance as they entered Wiseheart's mind together. The Rohirrim still ended up on his hands and knees though, gasping for breath as the transition ended and the shape-shifter slowly let his body relax as the pain faded. He looked around as Edonar started to stand. They were in a library - he wasn't surprised - but the shelves were on fire, burning steadily, but not rapidly. It was death, given form and Alagos didn't need to tell Edonar this. The man was starting to truly feel the Rishten and was beginning to understand._

_Good. It might make things easier. Alagos took a step forward and immediately halted when he saw the hazy, shimmering form of Gweltari. She looked about as startled as he felt and the shape-shifter growled. "What are you doing?" The woman glared at him, her form flickering, unstable and her tone was clearly beyond angry, but also scared. "How in Arda should I know! YOU pulled me in after you!" She crossed her arms - her broken one healed - glaring defiantly and Alagos swore under his breath, earning him an amused glance from Edonar. "What is wrong?"_

_The shape-shifter looked at the human and then at Gweltari before closing his eyes. He mentally counted to ten before walking past the two without a word. If he was going to have to do this, then he was going to talk as little as possible. The shape-shifter guided them through Wiseheart's mind, advising where to step in certain 'rooms' and to stay quiet. A dying dragon's mind was more dangerous then most. If it was overly disturbed, it would lash out violently against the threat. Alagos soon started to feel the strain of keeping Edonar here and he wasn't sure if Gweltari was helping or hindering in the regard. The Rohirrim didn't know enough and wasn't bonded enough to have attempted this one his own. It was only Alagos' hold on the man that kept him from jolting back to his own body, leaving Wiseheart's mind._

_It was at the last barrier, a 'room' of fire that the shape-shifter hesitated. He was exhausted, both physically, but especially mentally. His mind and gift were enjoying the strained hold he had on them and had been enjoying it since his partial breakdown on the Flight Ledge. Memories floated before his eyes, blurry the fragile reality he saw and his gift hammered at him. He had been holding it back, in check for too long and it was ready to be heard, close to overwhelming him as he divided his strength between holding it back and keeping Edonar here. And this... Fire. He hated fire._

_Edonar's voice and the Rohirrim's hand on his arm made the shape-shifter jump back with a snarl, over-sensitive to everything at this point and Edonar had to repeat his question. "Will it burn us?" The Rohirrim was concerned for his friend, but he was more focused on the labored breathing that was effecting his own lungs, the urgency that was making his heart pound. He kept feeling like if he relaxed for but a moment, he would be pulled away, never able to have this opportunity again and looking at Alagos, at the glazed look that he recognized in the shape-shifter's eyes, Edonar knew this WAS his only chance. _

_Alagos didn't answer him, staring at the flames with growing fear and Edonar felt a sharp pain in his head that made him hiss between his teeth. The shape-shifter was starting to lose focus or maybe it was strength. Gweltari seemed to know it, too and her hazy for stepped forward, her see-through hand touching Alagos' cheek. His amber eyes snapped to her green-gray ones, shocked into awareness by her presence. He had been able to vaguely feel her near him since they'd entered Wiseheart's mind, but this...this was a direct connection and the wave of strength and comfort that flowed into his tired body was a relief and his eyes slipped shut without thought. He missed the small smile that came to the woman's lips as she took her hand back slowly so as not to startle him. She didn't want to give up the contact, but Gweltari was smart and she learned fast. He hadn't liked being touched before and she doubted that had changed in the last hour._

_Amber eyes flickered open and Gweltari felt the small spark of hope grow in her when his eyes sought her own before anything else. A flash of gratitude passed between them before he looked away and focused on Edonar, a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth. "No, the fire won't burn us." _

* * *

_Wiseheart knew he was dying. How could he not? The pain itself, the darkness that crept in on his mind, the lack of strength in his limbs...they all pointed to death and the dragon thought he might be all right with that. At least, he would have been had there not been a constant tug on his mind, like he was forgetting something or perhaps that he needed to live long enough to see something. It puzzled the wise dragon, but the very wisdom that had given him his name also told him to be patient and so he fought in his quiet way to stay alive._

_He had to admit that it was getting harder, though, and he could feel his body shutting down. He so little strength left, no way to even come back to the waking world. Did he have a reason? There was the Clan and his position as an Ancient, but Writtenword was a grown Clawnii and perhaps it was time for him to take his place as the Ancient for the knowledge dragons. The Clan didn't truly need Wiseheart and he knew that, accepted it. He was getting older and the world, well, it was making way for the new._

_And yet...there was something in him that just wouldn't give up on life. And so he waited, trusting there was a reason for it. The dragon barely felt any pain anymore and so he was shocked momentarily by a jolt of it, a stabbing agony that started in his head and worked its way down to his chest. His heart leaped and his light green eyes looked up to see three people approaching him. The first was a white-haired man that he instantly recognized. He had not seen Alagos since the shape-shifter was a young Kinwa but there was no mistaking him. He had the same bearing as his mother. The third was a mystery to the knowledge dragon. She had curly, dark brown hair and appeared to be more see-through then the other two. The third human...that was what his gift, his mind, his entire being focused on so intently and the golden-haired man seemed to feel the same way._

_Light green eyes met dark brown and the human smiled, approaching slowly as the other two stopped. "You live."_

_Wiseheart raised an eye-ridge, lifting his head slightly even though it made his head swim. The human was immediately in front of him, touching his nose with sure hands, sending what seemed to be an electric current through the dragon. The man didn't even seem to notice it. "Do not move. Please do not." The request was quiet, but it didn't need to be loud between the two. They were both beings of a quiet nature. Wiseheart nodded slowly and studied the human before him. "Who are you?"_

_A smile. "My name is Edonar. The Rishten led me here to you."_

_"I see." Wiseheart accepted the information calmly. It suddenly made sense why his spirit would not let him drift away and the knowledge dragon was fine with the fact. His eyes met Edonar's. "Then I am pleased that I did not let go of life. It would seem I have more to do." He watched the human visibly relax and warbled softly. "You presence brings me strength, though, I am not sure how." Edonar shook his head, still keeping his hand on Wiseheart's scales. "And yet I feel no lack of strength. It is strange, but perhaps useful." The two males seemed to share the same idea - or perhaps they were just meshing together quickly - and they both looked at Alagos and Gweltari. Wiseheart was the one that spoke, his voice as understanding and gentle as Alagos remembered it. "Migove, Alagos."_

_Wiseheart had been the main reason why the shape-shifter told Morroch to trust the knowledge dragons. Making a decision to not see the Clan again had been easy. Making the decision to never see Wiseheart again...had been harder and the white shape-shifter found himself smiling faintly, a genuine smile that was reflected in his eyes. "It is not yet your time, Astir." Wiseheart nodded and when he reached with the tip of his tail to ruffle Alagos' white hair, the shape-shifter didn't move away and didn't protest in any way at all. Wiseheart was the one dragon from his past that he truly loved and that emotion...he knew it was one of the things that kept him from deteriorating completely over the years. _

_The knowledge dragon looked between the three humans. "Well, now that we are here, how are we going to get back?" He had a few ideas, but ever the teacher, the dragon wanted to see what they might come up with. Alagos rolled his eyes. "Even unto death you will force one to learn." The shape-shifter approached the two, Gweltari following behind and simply touched both Edonar and Wiseheart before closing his eyes._

* * *

The jolt back into reality was both painful and loud. Painful because it felt as if ones spine had been battered, arms stretched to beyond their limits and insides flopping about crazily. The loudness, well that was caused by a roaring dragon. Wiseheart may have been pulled back from death, but that didn't mean he was healed and the roar had come unbidden to his throat when he regained consciousness. Taleclaw was now doing his job, amazement in his eyes as he soothed the older dragon and started applying more of the unique dragon-paste to Wiseheart's wounds. Edonar was sitting by the knowledge dragon's head, clearly exhausted, but conversing quietly with Wiseheart as the Knowledge Ancient calmed.

Morroch and Freewalker were actually asleep, not having been woken by the roar. They were curled around each other, Morroch's head resting on Freewalker's back and the white shape-shifter knew they would not be waking soon. He groaned as he took a step forward and pressed his fingers to his temples. His head was pounding and his limbs about to collapse from extreme fatigue. His amber eyes found Gweltari's green-gray when the woman moved. She appeared tired, but was clearly doing better then he. The shape-shifter gave her a small smirk. "I can't fly."

Gweltari nodded, understanding and she bit her lip. Hopefully her father and brothers wouldn't panic too much over her disappearance, but then again...knowing the twins... She put her face in her good hand for a moment and then dropped it with a sigh. They would have to just forgive her when she could get back to them. The ranger woman looked at the male before her and raised a brow. "Is there anywhere to sleep? You look like you need it."

Her question was not answered by Alagos, but by Taleclaw as he came over. The dark green dragon looked back at his patient, now sleeping, Edonar doing the same and then at the two before him. "I will fly you to the ledge. The only human-like beds are in the Shape-shifter Cavern." Gweltari smiled her thanks and started to follow as Taleclaw moved toward the tunnel opening. Alagos followed too after a moment. He had already made up his mind in that moment. The Great Cavern...he could handle that. He could even try to handle the other dragons, but he was not setting foot in the Shape-shifter Cavern. Too much had happened...and he wasn't ready to face that horror.

The woman thanked Taleclaw when he set them down on the ledge and the knowledge dragon bowed his head before gliding back down. Neither Alagos or Gweltari spoke as they made their way through the dimly lit tunnel and both blinked as the emerged into the light. The two studied the less-crowded Great Cavern. There were a few dragons, humans and elves still present, beds and nests having been set up by lava pools or around the lake. Most of the dragons and two-legs, though, had gone back to their own caverns or into the Shape-shifter Cavern. Three humans both Alagos and Gweltari recognized had not.

Thalos spotted his daughter with immense relief and called to her, attracting the attention of his twin sons as they searched in different parts of the cavern. Taurnar and Thalbor's heads snapped around and they didn't waste time running to their sister's side, only registering that Alagos was with her when they got closer. Thalos wished he were closer, but knew that even if he had been, what happened next probably would have resulted anyway. His sons were not happy with the white-haired male's presence and there was bound to be some headbutting and fights before they accepted him.

Thalbor was the first to reach his sister. As the oldest male he had always felt a responsibility for his siblings, a protectiveness. Pair that with his fast temper and...the results were not always pretty. The Ranger now quickly gave his sister a once over to make sure she wasn't injured and then turned on the shape-shifter with a fierce glare. "Where did you take her!" He ignored Gweltari as she started to protest, watching Alagos.

The shape-shifter didn't react, partly out of pure exhaustion and partly because he simply didn't care. It was both the right and yet the wrong response to take with Thalbor and he stepped forward, only to be stopped by his twin as Taurnar caught up, grabbing his brother's arm in restraint. "Thalbor.." Taurnar only let go when the other man relaxed a bit and then looked at his sister. "Where were you?"

Gweltari glared at them both, keeping in the choice words she would have liked to say. "I was helping the dragons. I am not a child, brothers." The twins seemed to ignore that last bit of the remark and looked between her and Alagos suspiciously. The shape-shifter finally raised brow and his voice was steady. All he wanted to do was sleep right now... "I didn't defile her if that is what you are wondering." He didn't even find amusement in the fact that Gweltari blushed the deepest red and both Thalbor and Taurnar went red for an entirely different reason, his mind already hazing over. It was only as he was walking away and Thalbor, not entirely learning from last time, grabbed his arm that Alagos' mind snapped to reluctant attention again. To his credit, the shape-shifter didn't react as he had last time, simply tensing with a small jerk of his body as he looked at the Ranger. Amber eyes met gray and Thalbor was startled by the sheer fury in the shape-shifter's gaze. Fangs grew in Alagos' mouth and his voice was almost hissed when he spoke.

"Let go."

The hand holding his arm was gone immediately and Alagos didn't bother to stay around for discussion, springing away, his form changing into that of a wolf as he used the adrenaline in his system to flee to the other end of the Cavern, toward the Flight Tunnel, though, Gweltari saw that he didn't' use it. She turned her smoldering green-gray eyes on her brothers and her voice was low, furious. "Did you learn nothing the first time, Thalbor! Do you even understand what you just did!" She gritted her teeth and turned away from them, only to come face to face with her father. Thalos looked between his three children, from the frustration and rage on Gweltari's face, to the stubborn and yet confused looks on his sons'. The man sighed. "What happened?"

Gweltari spoke first, her voice more controlled now, but still angry. "I was making progress and these two have completely destroyed it."

"Progress?"

"With Alagos." It was a whisper and her father looked at her carefully. She wasn't looking at him, though, her eyes directed toward the other end of the Cavern. None of them had felt what she had. None of them had felt the flash of terror when her brother had grabbed the shape-shifter. No one understood the complete shattering of peace that the twins had caused. Alagos didn't trust them...and Gweltari was starting to seriously suspect that it wasn't just her family. The shape-shifter kept his distance from Edonar, too and they seemed to have a strange type of friendship. Alagos was scared of humans. Whether that also extended to elves and dwarves, she was uncertain of, but that didn't matter right now. He had started to acknowledge her. He hadn't flinched away when she touched him in Wiseheart's mind. It had been progress and her heart had sang to see it. She was connected to him now. His pain was hers and she knew her own emotions were his. She wanted to help him, but Gweltari knew that he would never let her get near him if her family kept doing this.

The woman looked at the four males. "Leave him alone. You don't understand him and your hostility is wrong." Taurnar shook his head. "Tari, you don't know him either. Why do you care? He is a dragon surrounded by his own kind. Let them care for him."

Gweltari shook her head, her eyes closing as she reigned in her temper. "Did you hear nothing Morroch said about the Rishten? He is part of me now and I of him. You cannot separate the two halves or you kill the whole." She licked her dry lips and put her hand on her heart, trying to make them understand. "I feel him. I know when he's scared, when he's angry. I know that right now he's hurting. I can feel him just as I can feel myself and I know he can feel me."

Thalos nodded slowly, setting his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "He doesn't trust you."

"No. Not yet and he won't if you keep attacking him, father." She looked at her brothers and knew they were not happy, knew that they were not ready to just leave this alone. She sighed. "Thalbor, Taurnar...give me three days. Three days before you interrogate him. Please." The twins looked reluctant, but after a moment, each nodded. Gweltari knew it was as good as she was going to get.

* * *

Amr leaned back against Skyfang's side, tired. The villagers had rigged a screen of sorts in the Great Cavern so everyone could bathe and the dragons who didn't have dragonlings and weren't bonded had gone hunting to provide food for the many mouths to feed. Amr had just finished with his bath and now was perfectly content curled up against his dragon. It was good to feel clean and to feel full for the first time in weeks. Skyfang caught the last bit of that thought, a wisp of it that he understood more by impression then words, and warbled in amusement, turning his head to look at the Haradrim.

"What do you eat in the South?"

Amr yawned, but smiled, scratching his still damp head. "It depends on who you are."

"What do you mean?" The light blue dragon was truly puzzled and Amr shifted a bit uncomfortably, drawing the dragon's attention more fully to the teen. "Amr?" The Haradrim sighed. "Well, in my culture, if you are poor then you eat what is available, what you can manage to attain. This usually includes some fruits, grain or animals like chickens. The people who are better off, but not royalty-"

"Nobles?"

"Yes, that might be what you would call them. The Nobles eat better then the poor. They eat much the same things, but they also have the occasional kine and the more exotic foods of the jungle. Royalty...eat whatever they desire. If you are born with royal blood, very little is denied you."

Skyfang nodded, slightly puzzled. He had almost expected Amr to sound bitter, but the Haradrim sounded more subdued, ashamed more then anything. His gray eyes found the teen's black. "You are not telling me something."

Amr nodded and looked down, swallowing. He didn't run or hide from the truth though and it was something that would make him a good king one day. "I am the Prince of Harad, Skyfang. I must return home...and I am fearful that you will not want to come with me." There was a momentary pause before the Haradrim found his body being wrapped up in a long tail and Skyfang's scaled nose pressed against his head gently. "You are amusing human. I am not leaving you. I will follow you where ever you choose to go. I have nothing tying me here, Amr."

Black eyes looked up to the dragon's face. "Truly?"

"Truly."

The Haradrim youth smiled and relaxed, yawning again. Skyfang chuckled and laid his head down again as he let his eyes drift closed. Amr touched the dragon's scales with a small smile and soon joined him in sleep.

* * *

Morroch woke sometime in the night a bit disoriented, unsure where he was, but knowing he was safe. How could he feel anything but safe when his mate was pressed against his side, her breathing calm, soothing. The black shape-shifter looked around and soon recognized his surroundings with some relief. He detached himself from Freewalker, nuzzling her scaled cheek gently when she half-stirred. He smiled down at her and made his way quietly to Wiseheart. The Knowledge Ancient seemed to be doing much better, his breathing regular and Morroch marveled at the Rishten. Sometimes all it took was giving someone a reason to live that changed everything.

_"I have heard that the dragonlings are back."_ The voice was soft and Morroch laid himself down in a very cat-like way before Wiseheart, his feet tucked under him. _"Yes. When you were attacked Skyfang fought them off, but I was captured. Seregon was the traitor who set us up."_

The older dragon nodded slowly, appearing unsurprised and Morroch continued. _"The orcs took me back with them to the east where the children were being kept. There were many there, not just our dragonlings. It took the friends I have made here, the help of the elves, the Rangers and the Tsubasa to free them."_

_"The Tsubasa? I have not seen their kind in many years."_

_"Alagos called them."_

The knowledge dragon suddenly smiled. _"Ahh, I see."_ His light green eyes studied Morroch. _"You two look very much alike, very much like your mother."_ The shape-shifter chuckled softly. _"So we have been told."_ His gold eyes went to Edonar, still sleeping between the older dragon's legs, against his chest. _"Wiseheart, did you know you were bonded?"_

_"No, but it does not bother me. Eru created the Rishten for a purpose and if the Creator wills that I bond with this human then He has a reason for it." _

Morroch nodded and stood, stretching. _"Edonar is Arienel's heart-brother. He is a good man."_ Wiseheart looked down at the human and Morroch saw a great affection there already in his eyes. _"I do not doubt that." _The knowledge dragon looked back up with a smile and then past Morroch's form, giving a low warble of greeting. _"Migove, Freewalker. How are you siblings?"_ The knowledge dragoness smiled as she came to Morroch's side, pressing against him lightly in a silent greeting and sign of love. _"Scribe and Talent are fine. I know they are happy to be back with our parents. Writtenword made sure they got to our parents in the crowd."_

_"Good. I am glad to hear it. Now both of you fly along and eat something. You look half-starved."_ The Knowledge Ancient didn't wait for a response as his eyes started sliding shut and both the knowledge dragoness and the shape-shifter looked at each other in amusement before exiting the healing section of the cavern and flying up the ledge that led to the tunnel going out. Morroch rested his wing over his mate's back as they walked and Freewalker purred happily. _"I worried for you. Do you think this is going to happen often?"_

Morroch warbled in amusement. _"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean am I constantly going to have to be wondering where you are or if you are safe?"_

The black dragon looked down at the smaller dragoness, his gold eyes meeting her black. _"Not if you come with me."_ Freewalker laughed, nipping him under the chin. _"That is not what I meant and you know it!"_ The shape-shifter grinned, shaking his head. _"Free, I do not know. Truthfully, I do not. I thought that it was just Arienel and I together that brought trouble, but..." _He trailed off at the thought of his rider and Freewalker stopped walking, looking at him with worry. _"What is wrong?"_

_"Arienel...Alagos says she has lost her memory. She remembers me, but nothing more."_

The dragoness remained quiet for a moment, simply studying her mate's face, looking at the tired expression in his eyes, the way his scales were dulled. She had thought it was because of his capture or maybe the battle, but she was truly starting to see that it was these things and something much bigger. He was slowly growing sick and the thought brought a spark of fear to her heart. _"Dagoryn."_ He didn't immediately respond and she gentled her voice. _"Morroch."_

The shape-shifter's eyes lost their far-away look as he focused on her with some surprise, making the dragoness smile. So he did have a preference... Freewalker's tail wrapped with his as she met his eyes steadily._ "When the week is over, when everyone is safe and knows where they are going, when you are healthy again...we will go. I see what being separated from her is doing to you and I don't want that. I want you to go find her and I want to be with you when you do."_

Morroch watched his mate and his eyes filled with gratitude and relief. He knew the words were hard for her because she was insecure when it came to Arienel, but to hear he had her support, it was a blessing beyond measure and he lowered his head to breath into her nostrils gently, their foreheads touching. _"Thank you."_ It was softly spoken and Freewalker chuckled. _"You are welcome. Now come. Wiseheart was right, you do look half-starved."_

* * *

He didn't know what he'd dreamed about. His mind had been too exhausted to truly retain anything, but not tired enough to give him sleep without terror. All Alagos knew was that he woke up screaming. His clothes were damp with sweat and his heart was racing, his breathing labored. He felt cold, his body raked with shivers and the shape-shifter only looked up when he heard movement...only to see that everyone in the Great Cavern was looking at him. Alagos wasn't sure how long he'd been screaming, but it had woken everyone around him. The shape-shifter stood shakily, but quickly and avoided looking at anyone as he ran out the Flight Tunnel. He didn't remember what he'd been dreaming about, but he'd rather face the aftershock away from searching eyes.

Gweltari looked after the shape-shifter, her own heart pounding as fast as his had been. Unlike Alagos...she remembered. The ranger woman wasn't sure why, but his dream had filtered into her own and she now shivered to think of it as she stood. Both Thalbor and Taurnar gave her a look as she passed the, but neither brother moved to stop her. Three days. They had promised three days whether they liked it or not and so they merely watched as she disappeared up the Flight Tunnel after the shape-shifter.

She found him standing near the end of the ledge, the wind and snow whipping around his body in a flurry. Gweltari shivered violently in the cold mountain air, only made worse because it was the middle of the night and wrapped her good arm around her body to try and futilely stave off the chill. She was tempted to go back inside the Cavern, but the sudden and violent shiver that went through the shape-shifter, accompanied by a wave of fear and confusion made her stay and take a step toward him.

"Alagos?"

He hung his head and she wasn't sure whether that was an encouraging reaction or not. "Go away." Gweltari sighed. Apparently not. She rolled her eyes and came up behind him, her shivers growing worse, not that she cared at the moment. "No." It was a simple word, but it caused the reaction she'd been searching for. Alagos turned around, his eyes flashing anger, anger that she knew was born of fear and uncertainty. "What is wrong with you? I don't want you! I have been trying to avoid you since I first felt the Rishten! Why can't you understand that!" His breath came out in great clouds like smoke and Gweltari knew he trembled from more then just cold...just like he knew her words were spurred by more then just stubbornness, but also of a deep care she was only beginning to understand.

"I avoided it, too, Alagos, but I am still here. I understand you don't want me. I do not care. You cannot be rid of me anymore then I can make you trust humans." Her words, especially the last ones, seemed to hit a nerve and the shape-shifter seemed to recoil from her though he didn't move. It hurt Gweltari more then she wanted to admit. They stood there for a time, the wind whirling around them, lifting his white hair and tangling her now clean, dark brown curls. Gweltari was starting to grow numb, but she was not leaving until they reached some kind of truce or he came back inside as well.

Alagos finally moved away from her, turning around and stepping to the side before he sat in the snow. Gweltari knelt by his side, slightly in front of him as he drew his knees up, resting his forehead on them. There was a tense silence for a moment, but it was soon broken as Gweltari moved slightly closer, bringing her head near his, but not near enough to startle him. "I am not going to hurt you."

She had whispered it and the woman wasn't sure he'd heard her over the wind until he looked up. His amber eyes met her green-gray and Gweltari reached out with her good hand out of impulse alone to touch his cheek with her fingertips. She froze when he flinched back, a wary look in his eyes and the woman held his gaze, not caring that her hand, fingers and the rest of her body was going numb with cold. "Trust me." it was softly spoken and she moved her hand again. He didn't move this time, watching her.

The shape-shifter wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling. One part of his mind was screaming at him, telling him to get away before her gentle touch turned into a harsher one. To leave before there was even the possibility of being hurt either physically or emotionally. But Alagos found himself listening to the quieter side of his head at the moment. It was the side that still held some trust, that still retained sparks of hope. It was a very small part, but it was there. What he'd said was true. At this point he didn't want Gweltari. He didn't want to deal with the Rishten or the person it was trying to connect him to. He didn't want...he just didn't want to hurt anymore, to fear anymore. He didn't realized he'd closed his eyes and that they had been shut for a time until Gweltari's voice made him tense slightly, having almost forgotten her immediate presence, strange as that was.

"Did you fall asleep?" There was clear amusement there in her voice and his eyes opened to meet her green-gray ones. Her fingers were still moving across his cheek gently and the shape-shifter finally moved his face back, out of reach. He answered as she brought her arm back against her body, shivering. "No, but you should be." The streak of concern that shot through him was surprising, but Alagos didn't push it away as he stood and she did the same. He knew she would feel the emotion and he let her. It was the only encouragement he could give right now and Gweltari gave a small smile, taking it. "Only if you are coming back in, too. It's cold out here."

His hand went through his white hair and a puff of white exited his mouth as he sighed, but the shape-shifter gave the smallest of smiles and nodded, walking toward the Flight Tunnel when she did. They were both shivering violently when they got back to the warm Cavern and Alagos clenched his teeth together to keep them from chattering. He gave a curt nod to Gweltari as he separated from his side, heading toward her brothers and father and he went back to his previous sleeping spot.

Gweltari glanced back, suddenly worried. She had her family to help her get warm, but he was alone... The thought cut off as she took in the white wolf, curled with his tail over his nose. The ranger woman smiled and shook her head, letting her father and brothers fuss over her when she rejoined them.

* * *

_Next day, sometime in the afternoon..._

* * *

Morroch peeked his head into the Shape-shifter Cavern, his gold eyes taking in the inhabitants there. All morning he had been getting questions by both dragons and two-legs about the Rishten and how they were going to keep their children together while at the same time live in their own homes. It was a complicated process and he was almost nervous to enter yet another group that would start asking the same questions.

His fears were laid to rest though as he watched the interactions between the villagers, some of the Rangers, the elves and the dragons in this cavern. It was encouraging and Morroch couldn't help but wonder if it was his own loyal group of dragons that was helping the other people stay calm. The black dragon gave a sigh of relief and then started when a chuckle sounded behind him. _"You are getting entirely too worked up over this, love. Come flying with me."_ Freewalker ran her tail down his back as she darted away and the shape-shifter shivered and smiled, running after her out into the Great Cavern where they quickly made their way to the Flight Tunnel and then the sky.

The cold wind felt good around them and the two dragons circled and nipped and played. Morroch found himself relaxing again. The stress of being a leader of sorts...well, he suspected that it never truly went away, but he hoped it might get easier... The black dragon glanced over at the indigo-dark red-sand colored dragoness and she met his eyes before nipping his neck playfully. He started to move toward her, but the way her black eyes suddenly widened in complete surprise made him pull up, flapping hard to stay in place, worried. _"Freewalker?"_

She glanced at him, but then back at his back as if she were seeing something he was not aware of. The shocked expression didn't leave her face as she looked at him a moment later and Morroch was starting to wonder if she was hurt. His fear only heightened when his mate started descending toward the woods below. He followed and went to her side when they landed. _"Free, what's wrong?"_

The dragoness let out a nervous laugh and looked at him, shaking her head. _"I think I have just seen your Arienel."_

_"What?"_

_"She has red hair and blue eyes."_

It was Morroch's turn to look surprised and he did, studying her. Freewalker sighed and looked at his back again, like she expected to suddenly see something there._ "She wants you to come to Harad. She told me to tell you that."_ The dragoness watched as a pure happiness filled her mate's eyes before worry came as well._ "Was she hurt? Did she sound urgent?"_

_"No. She sounded amused and she...she said she was happy for me."_

Morroch smiled and looked toward the south, nodding. _"Yes, that sounds like her._" He turned back to see Freewalker looking at him, a puzzled expression on her face. _"Is she not jealous?" _Freewalker wasn't sure what to expect from Arienel, but after having Morroch entirely to herself, wouldn't the Eldanarë be reluctant to give up that right? The dragoness knew she had struggled with it. She wasn't proud of the fact, but it was true.

The black dragon sighed quietly and bumped her head with his. _"No, she is not. Arienel knows what it is like to have two important people in her life and I was never jealous of Elrohir. If Arienel says she is happy for you, then she is. She wouldn't lie about that."_ The dragoness gave him a look and the shape-shifter grinned. _"I promise."_ Freewalker smiled and nodded, giving a sigh as she looked up at the sky._ "We should be getting back. You DO still need to answer all those questions."_ Her sidelong look at him was sly and the male dragon groaned._ "Do I have to?"_

Freewalker rapped him on the head with her tail as peal of laughter escaped her throat and she sprang into the air. The shape-shifter followed behind shortly with a growl and the chase was one once more as they flew through the skies.

* * *

Alagos ran his fingers over the many books and scrolls before him, trying to find the right one. Early that morning his gift had flared briefly, demanding that he find the Prince of the Four Kings once more. The shape-shifter had been able to push the rest of the messages away, but that one had plagued his thoughts all afternoon until he'd finally braved going back into the Knowledge Dragon Cavern in search of information. It was a place he should have gone years ago and Alagos knew it. The Knowledge Library was created and kept up to date by the knowledge dragons, making it the wisest place in the Arda, though, few knew it.

The white-haired male now scanned the Dracon writing before him, searching for one that talked of the East. The first thing he should do is find out who the Four Kings were...

_"The Chronicles of the Kings of Rhun is located two shelves down and-"_ Alagos started as the information from his gift suddenly disappeared, vanishing and shook his head. That had been strange... The shape-shifter let his fingers trail down to the second shelf, searching and his gift flared once more, bring an aching pain with it, but also information. _"The Chronicles of the Kings of Rhun is-"_ the voice cut off once more and the male swore silently before looking up. Gweltari's presence suddenly entered his mind and Alagos locked eyes with her. She was sitting on the large table, legs crossed as she looked at map, absorbed in it.

The shape-shifter narrowed his eyes and slowly released his hold on his gift. A stream of images and voice came into his head, painful, overwhelming, but worth it if his suspicions were correct. Gweltari's head snapped up and her eyes met his, startled. The sheer surprise she felt interested Alagos and he shut his gift out with effort, listening in amazement as the remaining voices simply disappeared. His amber eyes focused on her own green-gray and he glared. "Stop doing that."

Gweltari straightened and raised a brow. "Doing what?"

The shape-shifter sighed and rubbed his temples, missing the smile Gweltari gave him as he rubbed dust into his white hair. "I need those voices."

The ranger woman studied him for a moment. "What are they?" She watched as Alagos didn't immediately answer, his fingers skimming over books and scrolls again. He seemed agitated by the simple question and she waited patiently, not even flicking away the annoying voices when they entered her head. She had been doing it without thought for the last few minutes as she studied the dragon-made map and she'd felt Alagos' amazement when she'd done it with the many voices in his head without effort. Didn't he have control over that? The shape-shifter finally found the book he wanted and sighed, not looking at her as he spoke. It almost startled Gweltari as she hadn't been expecting him to even answer at all if she was honest with herself.

"It is information, knowledge."

"Knowledge...do you mean like the knowledge dragons?"

"Yes."

"I do not understand. You are a shape-shifter."

Alagos finally looked at her and Gweltari raised an eyebrow, her chin resting in her good hand as her crossed knee supported her elbow. "I am only part shape-shifter." The woman nodded slowly, a new understanding coming to her as she looked around the Cavern. "This is like a second home to you." The low growl from the male surprised her. "I don't have a home anymore." Gweltari didn't respond to that, merely half scooting, half crawling over the table to where he was as he laid the book on the flat surface, flipping through the pages. "What are you looking for?"

A white eyebrow rose as he glanced at her. "You cannot read Dracon." An amused twitch of his mouth could be seen as the woman sat back, a small pouting expression on her face and the shape-shifter wasn't sure why he spoke again, but something in him was actually enjoying the conversation. It was the first real one they'd had and if they were both honest, neither of them was quite willing to let it end yet. "My gift has been giving me one piece of information for the last forty-two years and I need to figure out what it means."

"The Prince of the Four Kings."

Amber eyes snapped up to meet her own green-gray and Gweltari spoke quietly, noting the sudden sharpness to his gaze. Despite the blank mask he kept up, the one that everyone was fooled by, Gweltari could easily find the tiny, subtle emotion even with the mask. It helped that she could read him so easily through the bond as well. The sightly hardened expression in his eyes was a clear warning to her - it meant that he was suddenly unsure and therefor most likely to shut down, lash out or bolt. "I can hear your gift, Alagos, even from a distance." She watched the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes before he simply nodded and looked back down at the book. Gweltari smiled a bit and leaned forward to look with him. She knew the moment he'd found what he wanted because his body tensed slightly, not it fear or anger, but in a small feeling of delight that comes with accomplishing a goal. The woman smiled again and leaned back, watching him.

"Well, what does it say?"

* * *

**Review! I know it is a horrible cliffy, but I shall be writing more soon, I promise! **


	13. Heria

**Disclaimer:** I own the universe, but not Tolkien's work. *grins* Oh, and the information about the land of Rhûn is mostly from my imagination.

A/N ~ This is the LAST chapter! *le gasp* I know...makes me sniffle too. But do not fear! There will be at least 2-3 chapters for _Hervess a Iel_ to read and a new story started during this period, too! Enjoy!

Italic is dragon tongue or Alagos gift. On occasion it is also thoughts.

* * *

Dracon

_Riiyaki_ = Thick-scale (a term used for affectionate teasing or mild insult)

_Niya_ = Child (specifically female)

_Mrer Honrin_ = My son

_Mrer Astir_ = My father

Rhûnic

_Al-Salyha_ = Scepter, Kingdom of the Scepter (Eastern Kingdom)

_Ar-Hihn_ = Warrior, Kingdom of the Warrior (Northern Kingdom)

_Ak-Jnab_ = Falcon, Kingdom of the Falcon (Southern Kingdom)

_Ab-Gribyl_ = Guard, Kingdom of the Guard (Western Kingdom)

_Bryn_ = Hot

_Baya _= Fiery

_Gleritar_ = Singing Forest

_Bik Grov o Dolo_ = Wild Trees of Shadow

_Ceplina_ = Swift River

_Rocnai_ = Family

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

Elven

_Orocarni_ = Red Mountains

_No celin idh raid gîn a no adel chen i chwest._ = May your paths be green and the breeze behind you.

_Nan lû e-govaded vîn, Morroch._ = Until next we meet, Morroch.

* * *

**_Heria ~ Begin_****  
**

Alagos gave Gweltari a glance, truly debating with himself. Did he want to tell her? ...Yes. He did and he wasn't entirely sure as to why. She couldn't help him with this. She couldn't read Dracon, she didn't know the first thing to look for, she didn't even fully understand what he was trying to find, but Alagos knew that given enough time...she would. The bond was growing, whether he liked it or not and she was already showing great progress despite his reluctance to help in any way. The shape-shifter finally brought his eyes back to the book on the table, unaware that his eyes had glazed over in thought and Gweltari had been watching them quietly. He started reading.

"I, Writtenword, Clawnii of the knowledge dragons in the year 2980 of the Third Age will share with you now the knowledge I have gained on the land of Rhûn. My gifts seems to be very preoccupied with this land of men. Perhaps what I write here now will help in a cause I cannot yet see for I feel deeply that this information will aid the land to the East if it is ever allowed to reach them.

The land of Rhûn has existed since the First Age, but very little is known about its people or culture to those of the North and West. There is much I could tell you about Rhûn, but for now, I will simply relate some of the facts of its people. The East is made up of many different regions, each ruled by a Lord, but all these regions belong to one of the Four Kingdoms. There have been at most a total number of seven Kings ruling at the same time in Rhûn, but the Four Kingdoms never change. At times, a Kingdom may be split in two, each half ruled by a different King, but the land is still technically one Kingdom and has always been as such.

The Four Kingdoms are these: Al-Salyha, the Eastern Kingdom. Ar-Hihn, the Northern Kingdom. Ak-Jnab, the Southern Kingdom. Ab-Gribyl, the Western Kingdom." Here Alagos stopped and frowned, thinking. Gweltari had scooted closer as he read and now the tops of their heads were nearly touching. The woman looked up about the same time the shape-shifter did and smiled slightly in amusement at his startled look, their faces much too close for his comfort. Alagos jerked back, but didn't go much further then that, giving her a mild glare as her grin widened. "What's wrong?" She meant the book and the white shape-shifter knew that, though, he didn't really register how he knew it.

His amber eyes scanned the books behind her, glazing over in a way Gweltari was beginning to dislike immensely. Sure enough, here came the voices... _"The History of Ak-Jnab is located on the fourth shelf, sixteenth book to the left."_

_"The History of Ar-Hihn is located on the six shelf, twenty-eighth book to the left."_

_"The History of Al-Salyha is located on the sixteenth shelf, third book to the right."_

_"The History of Ab-Gribyl is located on the second shelf, third book to the left."_

The woman expected that to be the end of it. There were only Four Kingdoms so his gift should have stopped there. Her green-gray eyes narrowed as Alagos' body stiffened, every line of it tensed in pain that hit her in a sudden wave. The ranger woman yelped, biting her tongue against another sound as her good hand curled into a fist, her mind throbbing. She watched with wide eyes as the white-haired male gripped the table, his knees threatening to buckle. His amber eyes were closed now and his teeth gritted as if he were struggling to fight something and the woman knew what it was. The onslaught of voices sounded like undefined shrieking in her head, each sound threatening to break her, to shred into her until it had left her bare, empty. It was a terrifying feeling and one she suddenly knew Alagos lived with constantly. The thought brought a streak of white heat, anger. It was like a sword in her mind, a shield of protection and the voices started to dim, to vanish as if they were vapor. Snatches of information finally made sense, but Gweltari didn't care about them and batted the voices away.

She opened her eyes to see Alagos staring at her, his amber eyes clear, clearer then she had ever seen them. He was shaking, unable to help it, but the woman knew the pain was gone and so was the demand of his gift. The shape-shifter and the ranger woman locked eyes, both too scared to say anything, but feeling like they desperately needed a connection of some sort. The eye-contact was enough for the time being and Alagos, surprising Gweltari, was the first to speak, his voice raspy. "D..Do you remember the p..places the books were?"

Gweltari merely nodded and turned away to the shelves behind her, almost glad to break the eye-contact now. She was trembling too and she wanted to talk about what had just happened, but something held her in check, warned that it was not yet time for that. She wanted to understand, but patience was the surest way to wisdom and she could wait. A small smile graced her lips as she reached for the first book, unable to read the title, but still knowing it was the right one. Yes, as long as she could beat his gift back, help him...yes, she could wait. She handed the four books to the white-haired male and climbed back on the large table, sitting cross-legged as she cradled her broken arm and watched her shape-shifter once again.

"What does the rest of the book say?"

Alagos didn't look at her, but did start to read again, sounding more steady then he had five minutes ago. Gweltari wondered how much of that steadiness was true. Sometimes, even with the bond between them, if he wasn't feeling something strongly, it was hard to weigh his emotions. Still, he seemed to be all right, but it saddened and angered her to think that he might just be used to the pain, the overwhelming demand of his gift that he was able to recover quickly. It was wrong to her and she was not going to tolerate it much longer.

"Al-Salyha has always been the strongest of the Four Kingdoms. Located at the western base of the Orocarni, between the mountain twins Bryn and Baya and with the forest of Gleritar on its southern border it is rich in jewels, gold and many valuable types metal. It represented the might and strength of Rhûn at its height of glory, but soon started to also become the symbol of Rhûn's corruption. Contrary to many beliefs, the darkness of Morgoth and Sauron did not start with Al-Salyha, but with Ar-Hihn. The greatest of the Four Kingdoms, Al-Salyha stood its ground against the Dark Lords until most of the East had succumbed.

The Eastern Kingdom is the largest by far of the Four and has always produced many heirs and strong kings for Rhûn. Many of the greatest achievements of the East have come from Al-Salyha. It is a Kingdom to keep a very close eye on as Arda proceeds into the Fourth Age.

Ab-Gribyl is the weakest of the Four Kingdoms. It lies on the eastern border of the Sea of Rhûn and is constantly on the watch for an attack from the peoples of the West and North. The Western Kingdom is also weak and almost despised in the eyes of the rest of Rhûn by the questions concerning the Royal bloodline in Ab-Gribyl. It is suspected that that bloodline of Ab-Gribyl Kings has been diluted for some time - it is even said that an Eastern elf was accepted as a king in the Western Kingdom, marrying the daughter of the former king. Other rumors centralize around the unions of Northerners and the Al-Gribyl people, something worthy of scorn.

It is only Ab-Gribyl's protection against the Northern and Western lands that have kept the Kingdom from attack by the other three Kingdoms for its scandal." Alagos stopped again and looked like me might reach for the book containing the history of Ab-Gribyl, but Gweltari's sudden palm-slap to the book's cover made him jump and blink at her in confusion, an emotion that actually came to his eyes. The ranger woman raised a brow and shook her head. "No. Finish the other two Kingdoms. I want to know about them." Her eyes gained a stubborn expression as his own white brow went up, but the shape-shifter merely offered the smallest of amused smiles before going back to reading.

"Ar-Hihn is a Kingdom mostly ignored. It is neither small nor big and very little is remarkable about it. Located near the eastern side of Bik Grov o Dolo, a dark forest, the Kingdoms is seldom visited and keeps to itself. Morgoth's influence has never truly left this region of Rhûn and seems to affect it even now. Many a dark creature has been seen coming out of Bik Grov o Dolo and enter the cities of Ar-Hihn with welcome. The other Kingdoms keep clear of the Northern Kingdom, but in no way are they truly controlled by it.

Ak-Jnab is a Kingdom constantly in limbo. It ranges from the sands of Southern Rhûn, to the southern base of the Orocarni and the southern side of the river Ceplina. It is a Kingdom that fluctuations between two Royal Families, one of them being of Rhûnic blood and the other a combination of Rhûnic and Variags blood from the people of Khand. The Southern Kingdom is never truly stable and is suspicious of its neighbors, both Variags and Rhûnic. Ak-Jnab does not have a central city or even smaller cities, but is made up of nomadic tribes that answer to one larger one. It is within this larger tribe, called Rocnai, that the power struggle for the title of 'king' takes place.

The land of Rhûn has constantly been at war with itself, disregarded frequently made alliances, and at war with the rest of Arda. Both Morgoth and Sauron's influence has made this Eastern land a dark and formidable place, discouraging those with messages of light from entering. It is said, however, that if ever the Four Kingdoms were united by a common heir that peace would at last come to Rhûn. It is a hope, a promise that the people of the East hardly remember themselves, choosing either to forget or to forbid the dream of this ever coming about."

Alagos straightened, running a hand through his hair. His voice had started to contain a glimmer of excitement as he read the last few words and the male now fairly brimmed with it, his eyes bright as he reached for the book containing information on Ab-Gribyl. Gweltari bit back a giggle as his excitement -not exactly happiness, but not that far off from it - went through him and then through her. It was an emotion she had never felt from the shape-shifter before and the woman suddenly got a small glimpse of the person Alagos could be. It was only a glimmer of hope, but it was there and it was encouraging. She rested her chin in her hand, her green-gray eyes half-lidded as she watched him.

The shape-shifter for his part was absorbed in the information he was reading and without even looking, climbed on the table to sit cross-legged across from Gweltari, not near her, but not too far away either. He finally felt like he was getting some answers and this activity was distracting him not only from Gweltari, but also from his surroundings and his memories. He was willing to stay here, in this place of safety for a time.

* * *

Morroch looked up from the lake, water dripping from his black jaws as Skyfang approached him. Amr rode on the light blue dragon's back, smiling and looking around in in amazement, but quiet. The sixteen year old's ribcage and back had been treated for the whip-marks and then wrapped tightly. After sleeping the night and most of the day, the Haradrim was starting to feel better, but Skyfang was reluctant to let him walk around, much less climb over any rocks that might be easy for a dragon to step over, but would not be so easy for a human to scale. Now two sets of eyes, one gray and the other black focused on the shape-shifter and Morroch smiled.

_"Migove, Skyfang, Amr"_

The halfbreed dragon dipped his head and the Haradrim princes smiled, doing the same. "_Migove, Tyshayn. _Might I talk to you?" Skyfang could see the weary shades of gray that peppered his leader's light-colored aura and the light blue dragon was hesitant in his question. Morroch had been going from cavern to cavern, spreading the message that he needed every Rishten pair to come to the Great Cavern, only bringing their closest relatives with them or a Guardian if they did not have a blood-kin. The black shape-shifter still had to address those he had called. Morroch was planning on holding the meeting the next morning, but he was still tired.

Morroch resisted the urge to sigh, though, and nodded, sitting and curling his tail around his feet like a large cat. "What is on your mind, Skyfang?" He watched the other dragon's gray eyes look up at Amr and the Haradrim nodded, but didn't speak. Skyfang looked back at Morroch. "Amr would like you to accompany us to Harad. We are both unsure what you plan to do after everything is straightened out here, but he believes you to be the Voice of the Dragons and-"

The shape-shifter was chuckling and he spoke, cutting his friend off. "There is no need to explain. I am planning on departing for Harad as soon as the seven days are up. Arienel is in the South and it is time I went back to her. I would be happy to accompany you. It is good to know it will not be just myself and Freewalker on this journey."

"Of course it wouldn't. You are not going anywhere without me, Gold-eyes." The rough voice, more a growl then words, made Morroch look over to see Sharpmist approaching them. Her jagged wounds made by Seregon's claws were a livid red against her white scales. They were slowly healing but she refused to stay still as the Catiniis and Catinees instructed and so were not getting better as fast as they might have otherwise. The battle dragoness' red eyes gleamed with a type of wildness that the shape-shifter was used to and almost comfortable seeing, but there was also a hidden longing, a weariness and impatience that he could detect too as she came closer.

"Sharpmist, you might not be healed by that point."

The battle dragoness merely raised an eye-ridge before dunking her entire head into the lake, pulling it back out quickly and letting the cool water cascade down her long neck to soon drip on the rock-floor. "And?"

Morroch growled. "And I don't want you injuring yourself more then you already are, Riiyaki." Red eyes snapped to meet his, glaring dangerously at the mild insult and the white dragoness narrowed said eyes. "I am not letting you go to a strange land on your own. It seems that you can't keep yourself out of trouble when you aren't watched." She grinned, white teeth gleaming as Morroch's scales prickled hot and he opened his mouth to protest, only to have Skyfang nod as if in deep thought. "You know, she is right. You do seem to get into the most trouble when unwatched."

The shape-shifter looked between the two of them, but was stopped a second time from responding by Freewalker as she came up beside him, smiling with amusement. "They have a point." Morroch heaved a sigh and looked up at the cavern ceiling as if appealing for sanity before looking back at the three dragons and one human around him. His gold eyes met Sharpmist's red. "Fine, you may come, but not as a guard, Sharpmist. I will not have you dying on my account. And you have to rest the next six days if you want to come at all."

The battle dragoness nodded curtly, but her eyes spoke different, their message clear; _You are my Tyshayn. It is my duty to protect you and I will, no matter what the cost. It is only out of respect for you that I pretend to agree at all._ Morroch simply sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind, so at this point, all he needed to do was not get into any trouble. The shape-shifter snorted inwardly in amusement. Who was he kidding? Him? Stay out of trouble, especially going to meet his rider? This wasn't going to end well...

* * *

Alagos blinked rapidly, his eyes blurring the words before him. It had been quite some time since he'd read a book. His eyes were not used to the total concentration of looking at one book for so long much less four. These four books were essential to read though as they dictated the line of kings in each Kingdom from the First Age to the Third. Fortunately for Alagos, he only had to look at the Kings from the Third age seeing as humans in the East didn't tend to live long for one reason or another and he only had to find the last heir born forty-two years ago. The shape-shifter moved his hand to a pen, ink-jar and piece of parchment, writing down yet another name. His gift was strangely silent, calm and was providing very little guidance, but the male was actually all right with that. After the fear of blacking out, of his gift gaining control for a few hours, he was more than grateful that it was now quiet. His mind started to wander down that small trail he'd just provided, the one that would make him think of Gweltari and Alagos growled under his breath, bringing his mind back to focus.

He didn't want to stay here any longer then he had to which meant the sooner he figured out this riddle, the better. The shape-shifter wrote another name down, flipped a page, scanned the content, flipped again, scanned and then wrote down another name. He finally sat back, looking at what he'd written, actually absorbing it and stilled. He set the paper down as his hand began to tremble and took a slow breath, eyes closed. It couldn't be...

He'd found him. The Prince of the Four Kings. He found him and he'd met him, a long time ago, when the Prince was no more then a very young child, no more then three. The memory made him start to shake again and Alagos didn't know how to stop it this time. It had been something he'd never wanted to remember, along with his time in Rhûn, but his past seemed determined to haunt him. How could this child be the one? The people of Rhûn were not going to accept someone like this Prince! The shape-shifter ran a trembling hand through his shaggy white hair, unaware once again that he smeared it with dust. His amber eyes finally looked up from the paper and settled on Gweltari. His trembling stilled, fading away as he looked at her.

At some point, Freewalker had come to the Knowledge Cavern with a blanket, having thought of the ranger woman and Gweltari was now wrapped in it loosely as she lay on her side, curled slightly, the warm fabric draping partially on one shoulder, leaving one arm - her broken one - exposed and part of her other hand. Stray and stubborn dark brown curls laid gently on her face and her breathing rose rhythmically in sleep. She had somehow moved closer to him without his knowledge, either in her sleep or before then, but the shape-shifter found himself not minding. At least, not when she was asleep and when she wasn't looking at him with her green-gray eyes, eyes that seemed to see right though him, seemed to know him in a way others did not.

Alagos studied her, closing the book on his lap gently and setting it on the table. His movements were smooth, but hesitant as she moved slightly in her sleep when he reached out, drawn by the bond that was even stronger then his fear of humans. He stopped before touching Gweltari's unbroken arm, now free of the blanket, unsure. He didn't withdraw his hand, though, instead watching the rise and fall of her chest, the expression on her face. He closed his amber eyes and could still see them...and suddenly could feel them, too. The contact was startling and his first instinct was to jerk away, but something held him in check. The Rishten had drawn him in this far and it didn't want to let go. The shape-shifter swallowed hard, but slowly relaxed a bit, curious.

The peace the flooded his body was overwhelming, but in a way he'd never felt before. It was both too much and yet not enough at the same time. It was hers and yet, it was now his, too. The feeling soon settled, seeping into his mind as if absorbed by a sponge and amber eyes opened slowly. His own ragged breathing was the first thing he noticed. The second was that his fingers were tracing gentle patterns on Gweltari's arm. The strangest fact was that it didn't bother him. With the intoxicating peace still heady in his system, it didn't fill him with fear and his hand rose to brush the curls off her face.

A name slipped out of his mouth and through his mind without thought, soft and filled with unmistakable affection. "Nahisya." It almost seemed to be a call because the woman's eyes fluttered open and met his amber ones. Alagos felt the peace inside shatter and jerked away as if struck, fear flooding his body. It alarmed the woman and she sat up, startling him further and into flight. Gweltari watched with worry and confusion as the shape-shifter flew away, the white falcon disappearing through the tunnel that led out. She didn't know what she'd done and a sudden and unexpected flood of tears filled her eyes.

The ranger woman sniffled and then turned her head sharply at a quiet voice, deep and soothing. "Do not blame yourself, niya. His mind has ruled for so long that it hesitates to allow and fears the presence of his heart. You are not at fault for what has occurred." The green and gray dragon smiled at her from where he lay on the cavern-floor and Edonar simply remained quiet, letting Wiseheart speak. He already knew what the Knowledge Ancient would say anyway. There had been such an understanding and simple acceptance between the Rohirrim and the knowledge dragon that mind communicating and thoughts came easily to them. It was something Edonar had beaten his sister at in terms of the quickest bonding process - not that he knew this of course.

Gweltari sniffed again and wiped her eyes, the tears ebbing and frustration growing in its place. "I do not understand. Does he or doesn't he want me around? He seems to do everything to avoid me and yet...and yet I know if I screamed right now...he'd come." She said the last bit slowly, the anger seeping away as the truth came into light. The confusion didn't leave, though, and Wiseheart warbled sympathetically. "For what it is worth, niya, he is just as confused as you are."

The woman nodded and sighed softly. "He called me. I was in a dream, but I heard him. He said a name I did not understand, but...it made me happy." It was a whisper and green-gray eyes looked at Wiseheart with hurt. "Why is he afraid of me? As soon as I looked at him, woke up...he ran." She licked her lips and looked down at her hands, resisting mightily the urge to cry again. She couldn't describe how much that rejection had hurt. To feel cared for, liked and then for him to run... She had felt it before, once before two years ago and didn't care to feel it again, but it seemed that each and every time she got around the shape-shifter it dredged up that painful memory. He didn't seem to truly feel her emotions like she did his, though, and so her sadness and hurt never seemed to hit him. At least not like his fear and rejection hit her.

Gweltari lost the battle against the tears and was startled when an arm came across her shoulders, comforting. She looked up to see Edonar, his expression friendly, but nothing more. It brought a small smile to her lips and the woman leaned her head against his shoulder like she would do with Thalbor or Taurnar had they been there. Then again, if the twins had been with her...Alagos would be in trouble right now. No, it was better that her two temper-happy siblings were not here right now. Edonar's voice was sympathetic when he spoke. "I do not think he is truly afraid you, just of what you represent."

The woman pulled away and looked at the man curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Alagos...has been hurt. He's never talked about it with me, but it's not hard to see that many things have happened in his past to make him this way. I do not think he fears _you_, but he does fear getting close to anyone. I think he fears being hurt again if he allows himself to care." Edonar watched as Gweltari thought over his words and nodded slowly. Her voice was much more composed when she spoke next, looking at Wiseheart.

"Can you tell me what Alagos' power is? What it does to him? Can you tell me anything about what he was like before he left the Clan?" She wanted to learn all she could about her shape-shifter and if he wasn't going to tell her, she would get the information elsewhere. Wiseheart simply shook his head, looking saddened and Gweltari sighed, disappointed. It looked like she was going to have to find another source elsewhere.

* * *

_Time-skip to the next day (day two)..._

* * *

Morroch entered the Great Cavern through the Flight Tunnel to see a sight that would have filled anyone else with amazement. Sixteen grown dragons, four dragonlings, five grown humans, six younger ones, one elder elf and four elflings were all gathered around each other and each head came to look at him as he appeared. It was not just the presence of these three races together that was amazing, but the fact that they were mingled, no one race of in their own group. The shape-shifter couldn't help but smile, seeing his rider's vision coming into being before his eyes. And this was only the start.

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long." His comment earned smiles and warbles of amusement as he took a place in the group, slightly apart from the others and to the front, near the lake. He was to be the leader, the spokesman of this gathering. It would only make sense that people should be able to easily see him. The shape-shifter looked at the gathering dragons, humans and elves and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"I am open to any question, concern or argument you have as long as it is delivered in a manner befitting a noble one of your race. Please remember that your children are listening to your words and that you are here because they are part of a Rishten with another child or older person. Take care that your desire to understand and protect your loved ones does not turn them against you." Morroch noticed that two humans, both very close in looks shifted uneasily, looking thoughtful and that Gweltari seemed to eye both of them with an amused look. Morroch suddenly searched the gathering for his brother and was relieved to see the white wolf lying not far from his side, looking bored.

The rest of the Clan was nodding at his words, some of them already having cooled tempers and it was Forestwalker, Leaf's father and Desert's uncle who spoke first as he looked down at the two dragonlings to his side, both being held lovingly by a two-leg. Sakalthor and Arasell both looked up at the large dragon and then Sakal at his father and Arasell at Glorfindel. They both were nervous and held their dragonlings tighter as Forestwalker's large voice rumbled above them.

"I think most of us here would like to know how we are to raise our children when they are bonded to a species that cannot live here with us? Where are we to go to keep our children together?"

There were many nodding heads and Morroch looked down, thinking. "Perhaps if we knew who had to leave and who did not it might be easier." He started listening to who had family to get back to, who didn't have anyone to go to, who wanted to leave for no reason but to merely leave and the shape-shifter held up his tail for silence. "It would seem there are three options at this point. The first is staying here, in the Clan. The Ancients and I have been in deep discussion about this matter most of the morning and we have reached an agreement concerning the villagers." He saw Dera's parents raise their brows, interested. They were the only villagers part of this meeting as Dera was the only village child to bond with the dragonling Smoke. Sunwing, Redfang and Emberwing were curious, too, seeing as how it was their son and brother who would be affected by these decisions, too.

"The Ancients have agreed to let the villagers live here with the Clan. There is a glaring absence of shape-shifters in the Shape-shifter Cavern and when Alagos and I depart, that will only leave Tigeki here to represent our race. The three of us have agreed that we have no problem with our home being used by the humans. It has been neglected for too long and in the past was always open to the two-legs. It will be once again." There. He had just solved Dera, Smoke, Redfang, Emberwing and Dera's parent's problem. His gold eyes now rested on Sunwing and Redaya. The fire dragoness wished to stay with her family for the time being and Redaya...well, she was an orphan. His eyes met the fifteen year old Haradrim's and she smiled. "Amr and I have already discussed this. I am staying here."

The shape-shifter nodded, relieved to have one whole family taken care of. He nodded a goodbye as the three dragons, one dragonling, three older humans and one younger one departed, heading to the Shape-shifter Cavern to deliver the news to the other villagers who waited. Morroch turned his attention to the people remaining. "I mentioned one the options available. Is anyone else interested in taking it?"

Both Firespirit and Malek nodded. The eleven year old boy from Rhûn was sitting on the fire dragon's head and Mirwind, next to her mate, poked him in the stomach with her tail. "These two are staying here. Firespirit and I have both talked with Amr and he agreed that Malek had nowhere else to go." Morroch smiled at the three of them. "Then what are you still doing here? Can you not see this process is hard enough already without having to see three extra people I don't need to worry about?" Both the fire and the sky dragon chuckled, but they did rise and disappear down the Shape-shifter Cavern tunnel.

"What are the other two options, Tyshayn?" The question came from Dashheart and the messenger dragon and the golden-haired twins on his back waited patiently for the answer. It was almost amazing to see Dashheart not in motion, but being with both Actreo and Acwyn seemed to have tempered his jumpiness a bit. He was still fast, still full of energy, but he seemed to have found some balance, knowing when to use that speed and when to calm.

"The last two options are these: Travel to Imladris or elsewhere."

Emeraldsong lifted her head from the ground and Tigeki yelped at the sudden movement, grabbing the treasure dragoness' nearest horn for balance. "Why Imladris? Will the elves accept us?"

It was not Morroch, but Glorfindel who spoke. His voice was steady, neither soft nor high, but it reached every ear and the dragons listened carefully. This was an elf out of legend. He had slain many of their evil ancestors in the battle of Gondolin, he had killed a Balrog and had been allowed both to the Undying Lands and been brought back to life by the Creator. He deserved their respect if nothing else. "Imladris is inhabited by very few elves anymore, Lady Dragon. Most of us have sailed, leaving Imladris bereft of laughter and warmth. Morroch has informed me of the vision Arienel, his rider, has had of the Last Homely House, however, so I know it is not meant to be empty forever. Your kin will be welcome."

"What Glorfindel speaks is true. You will be welcome in Imladris, but I would know who would journey there." Morroch's gold eyes scanned the crowd and his gaze landed on Sakalthor, Leaf and their parents. Dawnflower, Forestwalker and Abrazan looked at their offspring with mixed expressions. Abrazan had to get back to his wife, but would the two older dragons come to Rivendell? They had four more dragonlings besides Leaf... The Ranger's gray eyes met Forestwalker's brown and the two males seemed to share an understanding. The male earth dragon turned to his mate and spoke softly to her. Dawnflower looked like she might protest several times to whatever her mate was saying, but she would glance at her dragonling and grow silent again. The earth dragoness finally sighed and nodded, looking less then happy, but grudgingly accepting. Forestwalker raised his head and spoke to Morroch.

"I will go with Leaf to Imladris. I know that Abrazan must see his wife and Sakalthor his mother. My own mate will come after us when she is able along with our other children."

Morroch nodded slowly, knowing it wasn't the solution Dawnflower wanted, but it was the best they were going to be able to do. He watched as the two families left, Dawnflower going to the Earth Dragon Cavern. The man and the two children went to the Shape-shifter Cavern. Forestwalker stayed behind, having one more dragonling to take care of. Desert was an orphan in the Clan, but as her Uncle, he could speak on her behalf. The black shape-shifter looked over at his brother as Dawnflower disappeared from sight and Alagos brought his cloudy amber eyes to meet Morroch's gold. A brief nod signaled that everything would be fine and Morroch sighed, turning back to the slowly dwindling group. Both Emeraldsong and Tigeki seemed to have reached an agreement on their own and the treasure dragoness stood. "We will accompany Leaf, Sakal and their fathers to Imladris. Tigeki and I know we have nothing more to do here." She dipped her head to Morroch before leaving. Morroch looked thoughtful as they did so. Perhaps Emeraldsong would be the right dragon to ask...

"Actreo and I must go back to Lothlorien." The quiet voice belonged to Acwyn and Morroch brought his focus to her as she spoke again. "We do not have parents, but there is a Guardian who would not have left the woods without knowing we were safe. Dashheart has said he will take us there and then to Imladris." She fell silent and the messenger dragon she sat upon looked at his mother, Swiftflight, and his father, Quickscale. They both smiled, warbling in amusement. "Dashheart, you are old enough to make your own decisions. We are simply here to see what you would choose to do." The messenger Kinwa grinned sheepishly, but then looked at Glorfindel. None of the elflings had parents here and so the Balrog-slayer was acting as their Guardian at this point. Glorfindel studied both Actreo and Acwyn and nodded slowly. "As long as they go straight to the Golden Woods and then on to Imladris, I do not see the harm in it."

It wasn't long before Dashheart, his parents and the elven twins had left and Skyfang, Cloudwing - his sister - and Amr followed soon after, already knowing where they were headed. Morroch found himself looking at a much smaller group with some relief. Or maybe not...the two groups of families not counting Gweltari's still here consisted of Eryn Lasgalen elflings and there was no getting around the fact that they would have to go back to their families...and the dragons were more then likely not going to be welcomed with friendly arms. Both Arasell and Calenhir looked uncertain, staying close to Spark and Desert, their two dragonlings.

Flametooth, Scarlet-tongue, Forestwalker and Glorfindel all looked at each other, not sure where to start and Morroch finally spoke, hoping he could come up with a solution everyone could live with. He only got to open his mouth before a voice cut in, sounding bored, but almost smug. It could only be Alagos. "The solution here is to send the dragons with the elflings. Spark only has one sibling and two parents to carry each dragonling. Desert is a an orphan. It wouldn't be hard for them to travel and," He paused, sitting up and grinning as only a wolf could, eyes slightly cloudy. "I happen to know that Prince Legolas and Princess Haiawen of Eryn Lasgalen are planning on leading a group of elves to Ithilien in Gondor for rebuilding. King Thranduil will soon sail, leaving the elves who are not ready to in his son's hands."

Morroch's smile was instant as the facts snapped into place for him. "Arienel has seen dragons guarding over Minas Tirith, Gondor. Perhaps your children will be the beginning of that. I know Legolas. He will accept you as he has accepted me. He is the Eldanarë's brother."

The last bit of his sentence seemed to be the key and the dragons who had been looking unsure suddenly relaxed, looking at each other. The finally started to nod and Morroch relaxed, too, relieved. There. He watched as the dragons, dragonlings and elflings disappeared to the Shape-shifter Cavern. Glorfindel gave him an approving look and Morroch simply bared his teeth and the elf. Their bantering ways had not had a chance to be tested again, but the spark was still there and the elf glared at him before disappearing down the tunnel. Gold eyes turned to Gweltari and her family, a black eye-ridge raising in question. The curly-haired woman smiled, glancing at Alagos briefly before looking away.

"My family and I will be leaving in two days. The Rangers are anxious to be back with their families." Morroch nodded and saw his brother tense, apparently not having known this. The black shape-shifter merely shook his head as he left the Great Cavern. This was Alagos' problem. Perhaps it would teach his brother to be less stubborn. Maybe.

* * *

Maethin looked up from his the scroll he was studying, a large thing that was spread out over the great table before him. _"Migove Dagoryn."_ Morroch offered a small smile before settling down on the warm rocks with a content sigh. Freewalker soon joined him, detaching herself from her sibling to lay at his side. _"Well, how did it go?"_

_"Everyone knows where they are going and when. It is resolved, but there is a request I must make. Maethin."_ He watched the green-silver dragon look up in surprise, dark green eyes focusing after a moment. _"Yes?"_

Morroch didn't hesitant in his question, but there was a way in which he asked that alerted the halfbreed to the fact that the black shape-shifter was unsure he would accept that request. _"I am leaving when the seven days are up and I am leaving many new things behind for the Clan to deal with. I was...I would be grateful if I could leave the responsibility of the villagers in the claw of a dragon I know I can trust to care for them as I do."_ Gold eyes met dark green and Maethin blinked, more surprised then he would admit.

_"M..me?_

Morroch chuckled at the stutter. Maethin had come a long way since they'd met, gained more confidence, but he still resorted to stuttering when unsure or nervous. It was Freewalker who answered, her smile sly as her black eyes twinkled with mirth. _"Well, perhaps not just you. I am sure Sunwing might be open to helping as well if you asked her."_ Both she and Morroch couldn't help but laugh as the halfbreed's silver scales took on a reddish hue he was so embarrassed. It was hard to miss the chemistry that had sparked between those two dragons and Maethin was now constantly teased for it. He didn't mind all that much, though, because he knew it was true. He just wasn't sure how to approach the fire dragoness about it.

The green-silver halfbreed dragon cleared his throat and spoke rather quickly. _"S..so you would t..trust me to do this? To care for the h..humans?"_

Morroch simply nodded. _"I would ask no one else. You are turning into a very wise dragon, Maethin and I know you will not let anyone take advantage of or hurt the humans who stay here. You will be a leader worthy of following."_

Maethin looked at his Tyshayn with wide eyes. Him? A leader? The halfbreed nodded slowly. _"I will not disappoint you, my prince."_ Morroch smiled. _"I know you won't."_

* * *

_Time-skip to next day, afternoon (day three)..._

* * *

"Dragon."

The word cut through him with a streak of unexpected pain -she had never called him that before - and the white-haired male turned to see Gweltari standing near the Flight Tunnel, the cold wind blowing her hair out behind her and to the side. She had her arms crossed in a weird way because of her broken one, but her displeasure was clear. He could literally feel it. The shape-shifter simply met her gaze, waiting for her to speak, but she did not. She only glared at him and Alagos felt her mind come up against his own. It was not exactly a request, but nor was it a demand. It simply was and the male's eyes went startling blank, his mind resisting hers.

Gweltari finally broke eye-contact, her lids sliding shut as her mind retreated. Her voice was soft, but hard. "I am not the only one who is going to have to make an effort, Dragon. I can't do it. Not anymore." Her green-gray eyes opened to meet his amber again, stubbornness in their depths. "I know you don't want me. You've made that clear. So stop caring about me. Stop giving me hope only to push me away again. If you truly do not want me then I will leave and you will never see me again. I will never call you."

Tears had started to trickle down the woman's face and he took a step forward before he stopped himself. Gweltari shook her head, her eyes sparking with anger behind the wetness. "You can't even tell me no. You can't even make up your mind! Your people call you the Talikan and yet you can't even listen to your own gift, your own heart. I have no special talent, no great gift and I can do that."

She had watched him as she spoke, watched as a hardness, an anger came to his body, his eyes. She'd watched as his amber gaze narrowed, cat-like slits taking shape. She'd watched subtle fangs grow in his mouth, a response to anger or fear. She watched and did not flinch back or recoil. The shape-shifter finally spoke, his voice more a growl then words. He wasn't sure which was stronger in him right now, fear or affection. Admiration or anger. She infuriated him. She terrified him. He wanted to push her away. He wanted to be close to her. A battle raged inside and he knew neither side was close to winning. Two hundred years of abuse could not be healed in five days.

"Be silent! Who are you to judge my actions! You know nothing about me!"

"Because you won't tell me! You push me away! You call me, you make me think that you...that you care and then you...Dammit!" She was crying again and the woman wiped at her face angrily. That was not what she'd wanted to do, but it seemed to have shut him up and maybe that was a good thing. Alagos was staring at her and the anger had faded from his expression, leaving only indecision and hurt. He was more lost then she was, but that fact, true as it was, did nothing to ease the pain in her own heart. The shape-shifter finally moved, taking a step forward and as Gweltari watched his shape changed into that of a wolf before he moved again. The canine stopped before her, his head coming to her chest and their eyes met. There was no real message there, but the woman reached her hand out and the wolf hesitated for a moment before touching it with his nose.

It was progress, but Gweltari could recognize it for the small amount of progress that it really was. He still didn't trust her. As an animal, as a wolf he could fight her, could hurt her more badly then she could hurt him in a a faster amount of time. He could flee faster then she could ever run. He was offering her very little at this point and the woman knew it. She sighed and shook her head. "My family is leaving tomorrow. I will not force you to choose your path, but know that if I do not see you tomorrow that I will not expect to ever see again." She turned and went back into the tunnel as quietly as she'd come and Alagos watched until she faded from his sight.

The wolf closed his eyes, feeling more torn then he could explain, could tolerate and the canine whirled, tail flashing as he ran toward the edge of the ledge, leaping straight off without fear. The winged-cat's wings snapped open a moment later and he flapped hard, creating distance between himself and the home he had never wanted to come back to. There was just too much to think about, too much to take in and he craved freedom. A freedom he hadn't felt in great while.

The winged-cat soon landed though, hitting the ground roughly as he broke through the trees, tumbling to a stop as his body shifted into his human form. The male lay there for a moment and then worked his way to his knees before the tears came. His body shook as the sobs wracked him, pain and confusion, hurt and hope all mingling together, making it hard to breathe as it came out at once.

He didn't know what to do! The Rishten pulled on him to care for Gweltari, to follow her, to bond with her. His own fear, born of two hundred years of hurt told him to turn away, flee and never look back. And he knew that wasn't possible. He KNEW what happened to dragons that rejected the Rishten, that rejected their bonded. Death almost seemed like it would bring relief, but his entire being recoiled from it. No. No matter how difficult or miserable his life got, he was not going to wish for it to end. When the Creator decided his time was up, then it would up, but until then...he would live.

Alagos breathed shakily as the tears slowed and closed his eyes. An image of Gweltari floated to the surface of his thoughts immediately and the shape-shifter didn't push it away, studying it. He slowly opened his amber eyes again and sighed, his body draining of tension as he made his decision.

* * *

_Time-skip to the next morning (day four)..._

* * *

Gweltari touched her palm to Morroch's nose in farewell and the black shape-shifter smiled. "No celin idh raid gîn a no adel chen i chwest." The woman nodded, catching the small emphases the black dragon put on 'breeze'. He was speaking of Alagos as they both knew that the white shape-shifter's name meant 'Storm of Wind', but Gweltari didn't want to think about the white-haired male. She had not seen the shape-shifter since yesterday and her heart was already hurting for his absence. The thought that he wouldn't come and that she'd have to forever deal with this ache was enough to make her want to burst into tears. She kept her voice steady with effort.

"Nan lû e-govaded vîn, Morroch."

The shape-shifter nodded, backing up to join his mate, Freewalker. Gweltari looked at her family, her two brothers and her father, and the other three Rangers, including Zainaben and Niluphel, making it eight people waiting at the edge of the woods for her and the woman took a steadying breath. She had already said her farewells to the friends she had made during her stay in the dungeons to the East and the dragons here. All that was left to do was leave and she was finding it difficult.

The first step was the hardest, but the others followed smoothly and the woman waved goodbye to the two dragons as she followed her kin into the forest. Gweltari didn't respond as Taurnar laid his hand on her shoulder, merely shaking her head and stepping ahead of him. Her brother's expression tightened. He and his twin were furious with the dragon that their sister had become attached to. He was not here and they knew that was what Gweltari was so hurt over. Taurnar caught his brother's gaze and Thalbor, clenched his jaw, understanding. They walked on in silence.

It was unfortunate that the twins were the first to see the flash of white. The two stopped and Thalos looked back at them. His sons used signals to tell that they were going to take up the rear guard and their father nodded his consent, giving them a hard look. He knew something was up, but Thalbor and Taurnar were young but grown men of twenty-seven years. They could use with some wisdom and patience, but they were old enough to make their own decisions. So Thalos let them fall back out of sight, suspicious, but knowing that wisdom often is gained through experience and mistakes more then listening to ones father. After all, at their age...he had listened to his father all that much either.

Both Thalbor and Taurnar saw the shape-shifter at the same time and the white wolf stilled, amber eyes meeting their gray. Alagos slowly let his form change until he was standing as a human. He wasn't entirely sure what had prompted him to do this, but perhaps it was the fact that he needed to prove something. Prove it to himself and to Gweltari. The shape-shifter started to wonder if he was insane, though, as both the twins approached him, clear anger in their faces. His body certainly thought it was as subtle trembles ran through him, but he didn't run.

Thalbor was the first to speak as he was the one who had suffered the most bruising of pride around Alagos. "What are you doing here, Dragon?" He stood to the front of the shape-shifter as his twin circled more to the side, trapping the shape-shifter between them and a large tree. Neither twin truly noticed the glaze of fear that came to the white-haired male's eyes. If they had, they would have stopped this tactic immediately. It would have surprised them seeing that emotion in the normally impassive face of the other male. It would have made them think in a different way. They were not cruel, nor did they like instilling fear, but they were young and when it came to their family, blind to anything but what they felt. They had fast tempers and it took them time to understand things that confused them. Unfortunately for Alagos, the shape-shifter both confused and angered them.

"She's given up on you. Why shouldn't she have?"

"You've hurt her and we are not going to allow that to happen again."

"Leave. Our sister doesn't need someone like you."

Both twins had moved closer by this time, their voices low and Alagos clenched his fists hard against a shudder of pure fear. The brothers saw it as something else, a form of aggression and Taurnar was the first to draw a dagger, placing it at the shape-shifter's throat from the side. "We will allow you to leave unharmed if you leave peacefully, Dragon." He didn't want to hurt anyone at all, but if Alagos threatened his brother he would make an exception.

Alagos had frozen, though, neither his mouth or his limbs able to function at this point. His amber eyes slid shut as dark memories surfaced, flashing before his mind's eye with a vengeance that made him shake uncontrollably and back up against the tree behind him. Taurnar started in surprise as his blade, laid delicately against the shape-shifter's throat, cutting into skin as the white-haired male started to tremble and moved. The blood that resulted looked redder then it should have against white skin and Taurnar removed the blade altogether at the strangled, panicked breathing that was coming from the shape-shifter. He looked over at Thalbor and saw that his brother looked just as worried. The anger was suddenly gone from both them and Thalbor reached out to touch Alagos' arm, thinking to try and jolt some sense of reality back into the other male.

His hand was stopped by a smaller one, the grip no less strong for its size. Thalbor's gray eyes met his sister's hard green-gray and he inwardly cringed. He had seen that look only twice before in his life and neither time had been pleasant. Both twins didn't hesitate to step away when she hissed at both of them. "Go." They did move back, but they didn't go far. She didn't appear to care as she stepped closer to the shape-shifter. He was still trembling and Gweltari's anger grew at her siblings when she saw the dampness on his cheeks, evidence of silent tears.

The woman spoke softly as her hand came up to palm his face gently, her thumb moving to wipe away the wetness. Just as her mind slowly seeped into his as much as he would allow, soothing, bringing a flow of peace and warmth. "You're not alone, Alagos. I'm right here." She watched as his body relaxed, the trembling slowly, though, it didn't completely leave. Amber eyes opened to meet her green-gray and she was struck by the simple beginning of trust she saw there before his eyes slid shut again. Alagos' voice was ragged, but it made her smile just as the fact that he hadn't' moved away from her touch made her heart sing.

"The next t..time you want me to follow you, k..keep your eyes open."

* * *

_Time-skip of three days (day seven)..._

* * *

Morroch looked over the dragons and humans he had come to care about. It was almost difficult to leave, but the Rishten was stronger - it always would be - and it was calling him to Arienel. It was a call he was eager to answer and it helped when the sadness came. His gold eyes scanned the faces of those before him. Maethin, his first real friend in the Clan. The green-silver dragon was now standing beside Sunwing, confidence and a smile on his face, so different from when they'd first met. Wiseheart, finally healed enough to fly the short distance out of his cavern. Edonar was by the Knowledge Ancient and Morroch was looking forward to telling Arienel about how her brother had bonded with the dragon Morroch had come to consider a father. Emeraldsong and Tigeki, the large dragoness so changed by the things that had happened to the Clan and the girl who knew no fear. Technically they were leaving, too, but they were all going to separate locations.

His gaze took in the many villagers and children he'd come to know and the shape-shifter had a soft spot in his heart for all of them. Gone completely were the days when he had practically loathed humans and wanted nothing to do with them. Now, at the lowest point in his life, they were they had been the hope that kept him going. Elves received a nod of respect from him and they returned the gesture. It was likely they would all see each other again as the fair beings were traveling to Imladris and both Elrohir and Arienel considered that place home.

Firespirit and Mirwind stood together with Malek and Morroch knew the little boy was going to thrive here with them. Redaya gave him a grin from where she stood next to Smoke, Dera and Sunwing. Dera noticed his eyes and waved. Dashheart, Acwyn and Actreo all did the same, waving with hands and tail. Morroch found both joy and sorrow welling in his heart. Too many. There were too many faces, too many friends and even dragons he disliked among them. He wanted to go, but at the same time, he wanted to go to each and every one of them once more, just to say goodbye one last time.

Freewalker's tail on his back stilled him before he could move and his mate's black eyes were kind and filled with understanding. She was saying goodbye to her parents and three siblings to come with him. Skyfang and Sharpmist were both leaving behind sisters. Each of them understood and the shape-shifter felt better knowing that. Amr gave him a smile from atop Skyfang's back, the child Maazin securely wrapped in his arms. They were the only two out of four children that were returning to Harad. Morroch took a steadying breath and smiled back, turning his head back to the Clan.

It was Wiseheart that approached him, limping slightly, but very much alive. The Knowledge Ancient smiled warmly, his voice soft, but firm. "You are always welcome here, mrer Honrin. You will always be an accepted child of the Clan and you will not be forgotten by the next generation or the next."

Morroch felt one dragon tear trickled down his scales and moved forward touch his head to the other dragon's, both a sign of respect and affection. "I will never forget you, mrer Astir. And I will come visit. I promise. Arienel will want to meet each of you."

The knowledge dragon only chuckled. "I am sure that is true. Now go. The Eldanarë needs you and your season here is ending. We will see one another again." Morroch could only nod and he turned away, waiting until Freewalker, Sharpmist and Skyfang had passed through the Flight Tunnel before looking back. Such emotion welled in his chest that he wasn't surprised when a roar erupted from his jaws and neither was the Clan. Their answering voices, a loud thunder followed him as he ran up the tunnel and burst on to the ledge, taking off. The three dragons waiting followed him.

Morroch felt the emotions within him settling and he smiled in surprise, but happiness when a familiar voice came to his ears, carried on the breeze, the wild wind that suddenly whipped around him in a friendly way. _"I shall see you in Gondor, my brother. Try not to get into trouble."_ Morroch's laughter spilled out as the wind lifted him higher into the air and the dragons around him roared their happiness as they made their way toward the south and the sands.

* * *

_**PonyInsane ~**_

Thank you so much for your review! Though, I have to wonder if you meant to review Herves ar Iell since THIS story, while in the series, doesn't have Legolas in it at all. Confused me a little, but I appreciate your feedback all the same! I would be more than happy to email you, but your email did not show up in your review as does not put links or email addresses in reviews or chapters. You have to put spaces between your words, the 'at' icon and periods.

Thank you again for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the rest of the series!

~ Kaisaan

* * *

**Wow. *sniffles* It's done. *sighs* Well, I want to mainly thank both **Archeress of Silverbow **and **Stabbythings **for their constant and faithful encouragement! You guys are what keep me going. Thank you so much for your support!**

**Review one last time, please!**


End file.
